Instintos FIC COMPLETO
by chipita
Summary: Todo era tranquilidad, y un nuevo día comenzaba, hacía varias semanas que había terminado la temporada de nieves, la estación fría y el sol ya calentaba lo suficiente para deja de usar esas pieles gruesas y pesadas, pero que a pesar de ello eran de g
1. Cap I

Instintos  
  
Cap. 1. El comienzo de todo. Problemas en el Clan.  
  
Todo era tranquilidad, y un nuevo día comenzaba, hacía varias semanas que había terminado la temporada de nieves, la estación fría y el sol ya calentaba lo suficiente para deja de usar esas pieles gruesas y pesadas, pero que a pesar de ello eran de gran utilidad para no pasar ese frío glacial que hacía en invierno sobre la zona de Los Lagos. Los calientes rayos solares hacían que la vida resurgiese, ya se apreciaban los nuevos brotes tiernos de los árboles y las primeras flores primaverales.  
  
Hacía tiempo que el clan disfrutaba de una paz duradera, las guerras por los territorios y las ansias de poder habían acabado y eso se notaba tanto en la vida cotidiana de los miembros de clan como en la tranquilidad que reinaba en el ambiente (a veces).  
  
- Duuuuuuuoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, no para para, esta muy fría, deja de salpicar, jajajajaja – se reía un joven de larga trenza tan rubio como los rayos del sol y ojos azules como el cielo, su piel siendo bronceada tenia un tono bastante más claro que los demás muchachos, siendo delgado y de estatura mediana. - Venga no seáis así venir a bañaros el agua está bueniiiiisimaaa !!!!! - le decía el otro joven al rubio y a sus hermanas, este poseía una larga trenza castaña y ojos de un increíble color violeta un color poco usual, era un poco más alto y de cuerpo era más atlético y moreno que su hermano. - ¡Venga Duo coge a Quatre y mételo en el agua, a ver si así se le quita la pereza! – contesta una joven de larga trenza rubia más oscura que el hermano menor y ojos azules. - ¡ Yune, deja de animar a Duo que luego no hay quien lo pare!, Jajajajajaja – se quejo Quatre con una mueca de fastidio pero conteniendo la risa lo mejor que pudo. - Venga ya!! chicos dejar de jugar como niños, todos las mañanas es lo mismo, ¡ Duo deja a Quatre y Yune que padre nos está esperando hace rato! Duo me estas escuchando. – mientras iba regañando a sus hermanos no se dio cuenta que se había introducido en el lago y el agua ya le llegaba a las rodillas. - Quatre, Yune vamos que sino padre veras, Duo , ¿Duo? donde se ha metido, este muchacho siempre se escapa de todo pero cuando lo encu .....- antes de terminas de hablar no se dio cuenta que mientras estaba intentado poner orden entre sus hermanos Duo se había sumergido en el agua y nadaba hacia atrás de ella y sin que se diera cuenta y en el momento en que menos de los esperaba le agarro los tobillos tirando de ella para que cayera en el agua. - Duuuuuuooooooo, como te atreves como te coja te enteras de esta. – grito a todo pulmón la muchacha. - Deja de ser tan seria Hilde y diviértete, como sigas así no conseguirás nunca un marido que te soporte, jajajajajaja!!!!! - Pero Duo!, eso no es asunto tuyo, maldita sea, siempre estas de bromas y nada te lo tomas en serio – reclamaba la hermana mayor de trenza oscura casi violeta y precios ojos violetas. - No te enfades Hilde, mira estamos en tiempos de paz y no hay necesidad preocuparse por cosas si mucha importancia. - Pero no entiende, eres el heredero del clan y tienes que tomarte las cosas en serio Duo. - Lo sé, lo sé no es necesario que me lo recuerdes cada cinco minutos – le respondió borrándose la sonrisa que nunca perdía, por un momento. - Mira te hago caso por ésta vez pero con una condición. Ya que estamos todos mojados, divirtamos un rato todos juntos como cuando éramos pequeños. Que me dices, venga porfiiiiiii porfiiii. – le decía con cara de cachorrito degollado. - Deacuerdo pero un rato sino padre se enfadará y sabes como se pone – le dijo sonriendo, duo siempre hace lo mismo, era imposible negarle nada cuando ponía una sus caritas tan adorables. Se oía reír a los jóvenes dentro de un lago mientras uno de ellos salpicaba a los demás sin importar las quejas de su hermano y hermanas al ser salpicado por él.  
  
La imagen podría clasificarse como irreal, ni los mismos dioses antiguos podrían haber imaginado que tanta belleza existiera y estuviera concentrada e un mismo lugar.  
  
Unos jóvenes de edades comprendidas entre 19 a 23 años que portaban el atuendo típico de su clan: pies descalzos, con la típica piel de Yuak (parecida al búfalo) tapando la zona de las caderas abierta por los costados y atada a la cintura por un cordón de cuero negro que se apoyaba en el muslo. El pecho al descubierto, sus brazos y piernas cubiertas por una tela lo suficiente elásticas para poder doblar las extremidades cubriendo la zona de los antebrazos y piernas a modo de coderas y perneras siendo atadas por la mitad del muslo hasta los tobillos por el mismo tipo de cordón que el de la cintura. Otra característica distintiva que diferenciaba a los hombre y mujeres como miembros del clan de Los Lagos era su inconfundible cabellera trenzada que les llegaba hasta la cintura. El atuendo de las chicas era muy similar. Ellas no cubrían ni los brazos ni las piernas y a diferencia de los hombres ellas cubrían el pecho con la misma piel de las caderas de diferentes formas siendo las pieles de las caderas en poco más larga que en los hombres.  
  
Para cualquiera, aquello sería una visión increíble. Cada uno de ellos podría competir con la misma Diosa de la Belleza, allí en medio del lago los cuatro muchachos, arrojándose agua, por encima y tirándose unos encima de otros, viendo correr las gotas perladas del agua sobre sus cuerpos bronceados bien formados sin exceso por los entrenamientos sometidos por el jefe del clan, ellas con sus figuras bien definidas, hermosas en todo su sentido de la palabra, más de un joven del clan habría deseado que cualquiera de ellas fuera su prometida, pero eso sería imposible solo el guerrero perfecto podría aspirar a ser el prometido de cualquiera de las hijas del jefe Nazca. Todo eran risas todo parecía tranquilo, por el momento. Nadie podría imaginar el cambio que daría sus vidas dentro de poco.  
  
Al cabo de un par de horas, en el gran consejo.  
  
- Hilde, no te dije que fueras a buscar a tus hermanos, llevo varias horas esperando, esto no puede seguir así....- reprendía el Jefe Nazca a la mayor de sus hijas. - No padre, no riñas a Hilde ella no tiene la culpa fui yo quien se retrasó y retrase a ellos, perdóname padre, lo siento mucho no volverá a ocurrir. – miró apenado a su padre sabiendo que había metido en problemas a su hermana por su culpa. - Duo hijo, esto no puede seguir así, esto tiene que cambiar y cambiará de ahora en adelante puedo asegurártelo, eres mi heredero y tienes que empezar a ser más responsable. En el fondo es culpa mía hijo, os he estado consintiendo todo vuestros caprichos, no he tenido mano dura con vosotros, en especial contigo Duo, desde que perdisteis Hilde y tú a vuestra madre cuando eras niños. Intente por todo los medios suplir la falta de vuestra madre, volviendo a contraer nuevas nupcias dándoos otra madre y hermanos para que no estuvieras solo.... Nunca he hecho ninguna distinción entre vosotros hijos, os amo a todo por igual, de igual modo que amo a vuestra madre Yuiren ... – el silencio perduró unos segundos, el Jefe Nazca sujetaba la mano de su esposa y le dirigía mirada llenas de cariño y preocupación, como queriendo buscar el apoyo y compresión de su compañera para seguir hablando - ... os cuento todo esto para que sepáis que me importáis mucho ... - Lo sabemos padre y te lo agradecemos – interrumpió a su padre – lo sé padre, he sido muy egoísta padre y lo lamento, se que no te he puesto las cosas muy fáciles y por mi conducta os he traído muchos problemas a todos, a ti padre a mi hermano y hermanas, a madre pero eso no se volverá a repetir, a partir de ahora pienso tomar mis responsabilidades como tu heredero. Siento haberte desilusionado padre pero a partir de hoy dejaré de comportarme como un niño y seré el hombre del cual te sentirás orgulloso. - Eso espero Duo. – dijo su padre con voz seria con un tinte de preocupación.  
  
Todo era silencio en la sala del gran consejo, todos los consejeros del clan estaban reunido junto al jefe Nazca junta a su esposa e hijos. El porte de Jefe de Clan era de admirar, gran parte de la belleza que poseían sus hijos venía de él. El Jefe Nazca, hombre gallardo uno de los mejores guerreros del Clan por no decir el mejor, de gran estatura y complexión fornida, con musculatura desarrollada debido a los numerosos entrenamientos y batallas en las que ha participado. De piel bronceada por el sol, sus ojos son de un azul cielo clarísimo y su larga cabellera castaña trenzada hasta la cintura apoyada en su ancha espalda. De carácter serio y estricto signo de un jefe pero a su vez tierno y amoroso con su mujer e hijos. A pesar de estar permitida la poligamia en el Clan siempre se dedicó en exclusividad a una única esposa, en su primer momento, con Laria (madre de Hilde y Duo) que murió de forma inesperada, siendo un secreto el motivo de su muerte cuando sus hijos cumplían 3 años Hilde y 2 Duo y posteriormente con Yuiren al cabo de dos años.  
  
Aquello no tenía buena pinta pensó Duo, aquí pasaba algo y no se había enterado, el que el consejo se hubiera reunido junto con la familia de del jefe de clan solo podría significas una cosa. Problemas. Pasaron varios minutos en un silencio incomodo, los consejeros se miraba unos a otros y la misma vez miraban al Jefe Nazca y este a su mujer Yuiren (madre de los hermanos de Duo y madrastra de este último) con preocupación, no sabían como tratar el tema que se daría en breve.  
  
- Padre, ocurre algo. – pregunto preocupado Quatre a su padre, su instinto le decía que algo le preocupaba a su padre y a los demás, su don nunca le había fallado, tenía la facilidad de presentir o incluso sentir en carne propia los sentimientos de las personas que le rodean, sobretodo a las personas queridas de su entorno y esta vez no sería la excepción. - Mira, Quatre y esta va por todos vosotros hijos míos... - hizo una pausa para organizar sus ideas para explicar todo desde el principio. - ...hace tiempo que gozamos de paz y prosperidad, eso lo sabéis bien y no teníamos ningún problema con ningún clan vecino, hasta ahora, hace unos trece años, cuando erais pequeños, el clan Oz y nuestro clan tubo una serie de enfrentamientos y nos vimos obligados a luchar para poder defendernos. Fue una guerra injusta, tanto ellos como nosotros perdimos a muchos de nuestros mejores guerreros, fue una masacre para ambos clanes. Durante varios años El Jefe Peacecraf y yo, estuvimos enfrentados por la posesión de nuestras tierras, ya que la zona de Los Lagos es rica en caza y es una de las mejores zonas para el conreo por la abundancia de agua y fertilidad sus tierras, también existe un gran recelo por otros asuntos que no vienen al caso a hora. Con el transcurso del tiempo y viendo que no sacábamos nada en claro con la situación de la guerra y viendo las cuantiosas bajas que sufríamos, llegamos a un acuerdo, por el bien de todos firmaríamos un acuerdo. Se pactaría la paz, a cambio de una serie de condiciones. Se entregaría una vez al año una cuota de piezas de caza junto a una cantidad de cereales y hortalizas en épocas de escasez del Clan Oz a cambio del libre comercio de pieles, minerales u otros objetos del Clan Oz poseía, habría un comercio libre entre el Clan Oz y el Clan de Los Lagos, también se llegaría a la protección recíproca de nuestros clanes respecto a clanes enemigos. En un principio estuvimos de acuerdo con el trato principal pero una vez firmado dicho tratado el Jefe Peacecraf del Clan Oz exigió una condición que no se vio reflejado en el acuerdo original. Cuando llegase la mayoría de edad de nuestros herederos, nosotros como Jefe de nuestros clanes deberíamos comprometer en matrimonio, al menos a uno de nuestros herederos, siendo conveniente ser el primogénito quien debería realizar dicho compromiso aunque pudiera ser cualquiera de nuestros hijos y así asegurar la paz y el cumplimiento del pacto firmado de los dos clanes uniéndonos en hermandad. – concluyó Nazca. - Quuuuuueeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! Pero padre como pudiste hacer algo así – gritó Hilde viendo las caras de sorpresa de sus hermanos. – Esto es una locura, no puedes permitirlo.... Hilde cariño – interrumpió Yuiren a su hijastra – fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer en ese momento, todos corríamos peligro si seguíamos con el enfrentamiento, además nunca llegamos a pensar que el viejo Peacecraf sobreviviría a las heridas que sufrió en el transcurso de la guerra .... – hizo una pausa intentando controlar su llanto – hijos míos lo sentimos muchos.  
  
Todos estaban en silencio, ninguno de los mayores quería reconocer que se habían equivocado, al acceder aquella extraña condición, aquella elección fue tomada en un momento de desesperación, una solución un tanto cobarde, pero fue la única posibilidad que hubo para poder salvar la vida de muchachos y de muchos de los miembros del clan. Aunque ellos no lo recordaban, Duo y Quatre fueron capturados en una emboscada varios días después de acordar el pacto original entre clanes, aquella noche uno de los guerreros de Oz se hizo pasar por un guerrero del clan y se llevó a los dos herederos varones de Jefe Nazca. La última condición fue obligada a aceptar por el bien de los chicos, el compromiso de los clanes y el pacto a cambio de la paz y la vida de sus dos hijos. Esto último, el secuestro de Duo y Quatre, se mantuvo en secreto nadie se enteró de lo sucedido, sería un secreto que se llevarían a la tumba, solo lo sabían los principales consejeros, la esposa de Jefe del clan y el mismo Nazca, y así seguiría, nadie debía enterarse ni siquiera los mismos implicados.  
  
- Joven Duo, joven Quatre, señorita Hilde y Yune, no creímos que esto pasaría, la última condición del pacto solo sería vigente mientras vivieran los jefes de ambos clanes, pero no antes de la mayoría de edad de todos los herederos, ya que el pacto fue en secreto con el Jefe Peacecraf – intervino Salem uno de los consejeros del Jefe Nazca - - Pero Yune, que es la menor de nosotros paso la mayoría de edad el año pasado – respondió exaltado Duo, que había permanecido callado hasta el momento – y no sabíamos nada al respecto. - Durante todo este tiempo el clan Oz nunca tomo interés ni se preocupo por el compromiso, hasta llegamos a pensar que ya no les interesaba dicho pacto porque la fecha limite para el compromiso era la mayoría de edad de los herederos – intervino Yougi, otro de los consejeros. - No Yougi, el pacto, para mi desgracia era mientras viviéramos los Jefes de los clanes y no antes de la mayoría de edad de mis hijos o los del Jefe Peacecraf. – respondió apesadumbrado. - Me temo que no hay otro remedio, snif, snif... – intervino Yuiren derramando lágrimas de pena por sus ojos azules casi violetas como los de sus hijos... – haría cualquier cosa por impedir que uno de vosotros hijos tuvierais que comprometeros con alguien que no conocéis y que se os ha impuesto. - Padre, snif snif, se sabe quien es el heredero con quien deberá casarse uno de nosotros – preguntó Yune consternada. - Hace unos días se presento en nuestro clan la guerrera Noin, la consejera y responsable de la seguridad del Clan Oz para dar los detalles para la ceremonia de compromiso que se efectuaría en un futuro. Quien fue designado para ser consorte por parte del Clan Oz será Relena Peacecraf o el primogénito Millardo Peacecraf.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Hola soy chipitachan, nunca había escrito un fics, este es el primero, por eso espero que sean buenos conmigo y no tomen mucho en cuenta los fallos que haya podido cometer. Espero me cuenten que les pareció, espero críticas tanto buenas o malas. Un saludo hasta pronto.  
  
Los personaje de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia .  
  
Advertencias: Escenas: Cómicas, Angs., Lemon Yaoi., según capítulos. Época: La historia transcurre en la prehistoria, antes de cualquier época de civilización moderna.  
  
chipitaeresmas.com 


	2. Cap II

Instintos  
  
Cap. 2 Confesiones. Los verdaderos motivos.  
  
- Todos los preparativos de la ceremonia del enlace de los dos clanes se concretarían en el próximo Festival de Sol (fiesta de bienvenida a la estación cálida), según nos pidió Noin en su visita – informó Rashid, ayudante y consejero principal del Jefe Nazca – la boda se realizaría en los meses siguientes al Festival, por eso estamos reunidos aquí, entre los preparativos del Festival y los de la boda faltan unos cinco meses para que se realice el compromiso y debemos concretar algunos detalles. - Si no he entendido mal – hablo Hilde seriamente – uno de nosotros deberá casarse con Millardo o Relena Peacecraf, de este modo se garantizaría la continuidad de la paz que tenemos hasta ahora, solo uno de mis hermanos o yo y todo seguiría igual. Ahora bien quien de los dos hermanos Peacecraf será el elegido para el compromiso. - Según insinuó la guerrera Noin, sería el primogénito de los Peacecraf quien se casaría con uno de vosotros hijos – respondió Nazca sin ningún agrado – creo que se han estado informando sobre vosotros y la tienen su elección tomada sobre quien será su esposa o esposo. - Esposo!!!!!!! – grito Quatre asustado. - Si hijo – dijo Yuiren – según dicen Millardo Peacecraf tiene predilección por los hombres, siendo sabido que el compromiso entre hombre y mujeres es aceptable en nuestros clanes y no sería la primera vez que ocurre. - También de dice – interrumpió Rashid – que le gustan las jovencitas ya que se le ha visto rondando a varias jóvenes de su clan y de otros clanes vecinos. Por lo tanto, me temo decir que las posibilidades de elección del joven Millardo sea Yune o Quatre. -Eso no es posible, snif snif no es posible snif, padre dime que no, yo no quiero casarme con un hombre al que no conozco y del que no estoy enamorada – lloraba desconsolada Yune. - Yune, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, le decía Quatre intentando consolar a su hermana menos, aunque en el fondo pensara igual. - No llores hija mía – decía Yuiren. - Tranquila Yune tranquila, shhhhhh – le decía Hilde abrazándola y recostándola en su pecho mientras lloraban las dos abrazadas. A pesar del desconcierto todos miraban de reojo a Quatre, todos sabían que era él quien tenía la mayor posibilidad para ser el escogido. - No te preocupes – decía Quatre – no tendrás que casarte con él – le sonrió tristemente – seré yo quien tome el compromiso, tú eres muy joven y tienes derecho a ser feliz y elegir a tu propio esposo, además... - De eso nada – gritó Duo interrumpiendo a su hermano y asustando a todos – eso no lo pienso permitir, ni tu Yune ni tu Quatre tendrán que cumplir ese pacto, no voy a dejar que solucionéis mis problemas por mi. Como tu bien has dicho Yune es demasiado joven y aun esta a tiempo de casarse por amor y tu Quatre... – hizo una pausa viendo a su hermano como desviaba la vista hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su mirada triste - ... sabes lo que sería aceptar un trato así poseyendo el don que tú tiene, no sabemos que intenciones tienen con respecto a este maldito asunto, tienen que querer algo, me niego a pensar que solo por un simple pacto de libre comercio, pero descubriré que es, eso os lo aseguro. Por eso mismo seré yo quien asuma esta situación, ¿no soy el heredero del clan?, ¿no me decís siempre que madure y a suma loas responsabilidades?, pues bien, a llegado la hora de que haga algo por el clan y por mi familia, no dejaré que ninguno de vosotros tome mi lugar por evitarme sufrimientos. Si el Clan Oz trama algo irregular, lo descubriré y evitaré que esta boda se cancele pero si no hay nada extraño en este pacto asumiré mi responsabilidad y me casaré. Y venga no pongáis todos esa cara de susto y alegrar esas caras que pronto será el Festival del Sol y podremos bailar, reír y sobretodo comeeeeeeeer y bebeeeerrrrr muuchooooo. Jajajajajaajaja !!!!!!! – bromeo Duo, para volver a ser el chico alegre de siempre-además seguro que seré el novio más guapo de todo los tiempos – dijo poniendo carita de niño bueno que no ha roto un plato en su vida – ¡¡¡¡¡¡ a que sí, a que sí !!!!!!!!! - Duo, jajajajaja eres un caso – le dijo Hilde. - Eso me alegra, que no pierdas tu alegría hijo – cometo Nazca. - Estas seguro, Duo? – dijo Quatre con una mirada triste. - Claro que si hermanito – le contesto Duo cogiendo a Quatre por el cuello y haciendo que se agachase para revolverle el cabello con la mano libre – jajajaja, jamás dejaría que nadie te pusiese triste por mi culpa hermanito. - Gracias Duo, te lo agradezco hermanito, no sabría que hubiera hecho si yo... - No pienses más – le cortó Duo empezando a jugar con su hermano haciéndose cosquillas el uno al otro sumándose más tarde sus hermanas.  
  
Las risas se podían oír desde fuera de la cabaña del consejo, por ahora las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Prefería disfrutar los pocos momento de felicidad que les quedarían estando todos juntos y más tarde ya se preocuparían del pacto. No tenían porque angustiarse antes de la hora.  
  
Mientras en la cabaña del Jefe Peacecraf en el Clan de Oz.  
  
- Maldito seas Nazca, esto no quedará así, esto no tubo que ser así, desgraciaaadoooo!!!!!!, ella no tenía que haber muerto, fue tu culpa, llevo muchos años esperando para poder vengarme, demasiados años pero por fin ese día no tardará mucho en llegar, jajajajajajaja. No pararé hasta que acabe contigo Nazca y no lo eso también acabaré con tus hijos y con todo tu clan, jajajaaja.  
  
El Jefe Peacecraf, hombre de gran temperamento, a pesar de ser un hombre maduro aun conserva su atractivo, de piel morena y cuerpo bien definido a pesar de su barriga un poco provinente. Una característica que contrasta con su piel bronceada es su larga cabellera rubia que siempre lleva suelta, tan solo adornada por la cinta ornamental de la frente dándose a saber que es un miembro del Clan Oz, también contrasta sus ojos azul cielo. La indumentaria típica del Clan Oz es muy similar a los del Clan de Los Lagos, las únicas diferencias notorias son la cinta ornamental de la frente, siendo más o menos elaborada según el rango dentro de la jerarquía del clan, los brazaletes de cuero en brazos y tobillos (a diferencia del Clan de Los Lagos que llevan telas en brazos y piernas) y la piel de la cintura que es de una especie parecida al guepardo. Suelen llevar tanto hombres como mujeres el cabello suelto y si suelen llevar calzado hecho de pieles y cuero, debido a la orografía del terreno. El Clan de Oz está situado en la zona cercana al Este de la Zona de los Lagos, en las montañas llamadas Los Picos Blancos.  
  
- Padre, puedo pasar, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Millardo al entrar en la cabaña del Jefe del Clan, mirando a su padre de forma estaña.  
  
Millardo, primogénito y heredero del Clan Oz, de carácter extrovertido, inteligente pero según algunos bastante frío y calculador, también se podría decir que es un Don Juan de las cavernas, no hay hombre o mujer que pueda resistir sus encantos y palabrería. Gran guerrero y estratega del Clan, de porte imponente y atlético. De su padre heredo su cabello dorado y sus increíbles ojos azules, de su, madre la belleza etérea y la dulzura que posee cuando le interesa, ya sea para una nueva conquista o para conseguir algo para su beneficio. Hacía muchos años que su padre se comportaba de una manera muy extraña, según su madre algo en el pasado, antes incluso de que él naciera, había ocurrido ente su padre y el Jefe Nazca, aunque nunca se quiso hablar de ese tema, ni siquiera con él, el propio heredero del Clan, por eso desde siempre había sabido que su padre tenía un odio acérrimo al Clan de Los Lago y ahora esta nueva situación lo tenía un poco o bastante desconcertado.  
  
- Padre, uffff, sabes lo que me ha costado calmar a Relena después de que le ordenase que se casara con el hijo menor de Nazca, estaba histérica, un poco más y me mata y arrasa con toda la cabaña, a veces me sorprendo de lo astuta y persuasiva que es mi hermana. A conseguido que acepte yo el compromiso... – dijo con un gesto de cansancio y resignación en su rostro. - Jajajaaja, me lo imagino hijo, me imagino, tu hermana es capaz de eso y más, el darle todo lo que ha querido desde pequeña se nos ha vuelto en nuestra contra, jajajaja. Que te ha dicho para que aceptes tú el compromiso y no ella, jajajaja. - No te rías padre, que no tiene gracia, pero bueno, quien algo quiere algo le cuesta ¿no? - Seguro que sí, hijo. – respondió Peacecraf viendo la cara de enfado de su hijo. - Tubo que concederme una cita con su amiga Dorothy, mmmmm. y servirme a todo lo que le pida hasta el día del compromiso, jajajajaaja, eso será para verlo, la señorita Relena hija del Jefe Peacecraf de sirvienta mía, jajajajaja, y todo por que se ha encaprichado con ese muchacho del Clan Heavyarms, que no le hace ni caso, jajajajaja. - ¿Un muchacho del clan Heavyarms? – preguntó su padre a Millardo - Si un chico no se como se llama, lo conoció el año pasado en el Festival del Sol en el Sur del País, aunque lo vio solo un par de días el chico no le hizo el menor caso, Relena dice que es el hombre con el que se casará y formará una familia pero lo dudo mucho, jajajaja. - Seguro que si se lo propone tu hermana es capaz de conseguirlo. - Padre?, estás seguro que quieres que me case con el hijo menor del Jefe Nazca del Clan de Los Lagos, siempre me has dicho que odiabas al Jefe Nazca y ahora propones esto. Por mi no hay problema porque hay que reconocer que ese chiquillo se ve delicioso – comentó Millardo con una sonrisa lasciva imaginándose ciertas situaciones "solo para adultos" con el muchacho en cuestión. - Si hijo, aunque te parezca extraño todo tiene un motivo, nada se da por casualidad – aseguró Peacecraf. - Entonces dime de que se trata todo, por que no hago más que darles vueltas a esto y no veo el beneficio salvo por el tratado de libre comercio por parte de nuestros clanes. - Mira en un principio eso es lo que quería que pareciese, pero hay otro motivo oculto que solo yo sé. Como tu me has dicho hace un rato mi odio por ese clan viene de mucho tiempo atrás, todo lo que te voy a contar ahora, prométeme que quedará en secreto y no se podrás contar a nadie, ni siquiera a tu hermana, ¿de acuerdo? - Si claro, padre te lo prometo, puedes contar conmigo. - Hace unos 30 años cuando yo era un adolescente, tubo un gran amigo de juventud, él era de u clan vecino, en esa época todo era paz, vivíamos tranquilamente, cuando pasábamos temporadas en donde la comida y ropa de invierno escaseaba, gracias a la amistad que mantenía con mi amigo, el clan de éste nos ayudaba a conseguir el alimento y las ropas de abrigo que necesitábamos que producían en la temporada de caza en su territorio, a cambio nosotros le enseñábamos a defenderse de posibles enemigos y a enseñar los conocimientos que teníamos en medicina. - Eso es lo mismo que pretendes hacer ahora con el Clan de Los Lagos. – interrumpió a su padre sorprendido. - Sí más o menos, hijo. Durante varios años todo funcionó bien hasta que surgieron los primeros problemas. Mi amistad con mi amigo siempre había sido muy unida, éramos como hermanos y por eso nos contábamos todo. Un día le confesé a mi amigo que me había enamorado de una muchacha de mi clan, era preciosa. Tenía el pelo castaño tan brillante y sedoso como la más fina y exquisita tela, olía a lavanda. Era de piel bronceada y tersa, sus ojos tenían un color violeta tan intenso que te hechizaba con solo mirarla una vez. Su cuerpo delgado y esbelto que aparentaba una fragilidad como la más fina vasija, era sumamente bella y con una voz dulce, era la alegría en persona. Muchos hombres del clan tenían puestos los ojos en ella y no era para menos. - No será que esa muchacha era... - No me interrumpas, Millardo, primero escucha toda la historia y luego opinas – cortó a su hijo molesto. - En un principio mi relación con ella era solo de amistad, paseábamos juntos, hablaba con ella, le contaba las aventuras que teníamos mi amigo y yo cuando nos escapábamos de los clanes o cuando me iba a cazar con él. Los meses pasaron y parecía que ella iba teniendo más interés en mi y eso me agradó muchísimo. Era tanta mi felicidad que decidí presentarle la muchacha a mi amigo. Fue en primavera cuando se conocieron, mi amigo me comentó que era un hombre muy afortunado en tener a una chica como aquella, siguieron pasando los meses y todo parecía ir bien. Solíamos juntarnos los tres para hablar, ir a cabalgar o a pescar, fue una de las mejores épocas de mi vida. Ese mismo año, como yo ya había pasado hace dos años la mayoría de edad, le propuse a mi padre, el aquel entonces Jefe del Clan, el comprometerme con aquella muchacha, quería casarme con ella lo antes posible, la amaba demasiado. Mi padre, tu abuelo acepto sin ningún problema, la ceremonia de la boda se celebraría en el nuevo año que venía, ya que no quería esperar al próximo Festival del Sol que sería a mediados del año que empezaría pronto. Así se lo hice saber a la chica de la cual estaba enamorada, al decírselo la vi muy sorprendida y la vez asustada, al principio pese que sería debido a la noticia y no le di mucha importancia. Mi amigo me felicitó y se alegro por los dos. Supongo que al ser el futuro heredero del Clan Oz hizo que ella aceptase casarse conmigo, aunque tardó varios días en decírmelo, según supe después su familia fue la clave para que ella aceptara. Todo estaba listo para la boda del hijo de Jefe del Clan, diariamente se realizaban los preparativos. En los tres meses que duraron los preparativos, tanto ella, mi amigo y yo no nos pudimos ver mucho, sé que mi amigo se encargaba de mantenernos en contacto entre nosotros, y creo o mejor dicho sé que ese fue mi gran error. Durante esos meses ellos se fueron viendo, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos y pasó lo que nunca pensé que pasaría. Ellos se habían enamorado. Las pocas veces que nos vimos note que algo había cambiado entre nosotros había una tensión entre los tres que no era normal. Tonto de mi y yo pensaba que sería por los nervios de la boda, ja. Una semana antes de la boda, hacía varios días que no la veía y decidí ir a verla a su cabaña, la encontré allí, la note muy extraña, parecía que había llorado durante largo tiempo. Al verme se sorprendió y entre sollozos me pidió que fuéramos ha hablar a un sitio más privado, y así lo hicimos. Esa noche todos mis esquemas se rompieron y no los eso también se rompió mi corazón. Ella me confesó que hacía varios meses se había enamorado de ni amigo, intentaba disculparse alegando que no fue intencionado que no se había dado cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, también me dijo que en un principio se lo confesó a mi amigo eludiendo que era él de quien estaba enamorada y él le dijo que fuera sincera con su corazón, que tenía que decidirse cuanto antes, que no quería que yo sufrieran. Varias semanas después de que hablaron ellos dos, aquella muchacha le confesó que eran él de quien se había enamorado, eso le impacto mucho, por un lado estaba yo su amigo de siempre al quien le debía difelidad eran como hermanos y por otro lado estaba ella, la joven prometida de su amigo de la cual también se había enamorado locamente sin darse cuenta. Pese a que intentaron acallar aquellos sentimientos no pudieron, habían tomado una decisión, aquel compromiso debía de ser cancelado, a pesar que sabían que con eso se acabaría la amistad que durante mucho tiempo tuvimos. De este modo acordaron que sería ella quien me lo diría porque tenía miedo de que hiciera alguna locura. No me lo podía creer, mi sueño se había convertido en pesadilla. Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, no sabía que hacer, recuerdo que mi cabeza me estallada, intentaba contener las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos inútilmente. Las dos personas que más quería me habían traicionado. Estaba furioso y necesitaba desahogarme con algo o con alguien. Esa noche estuve caminado por el bosque durante toda la noche, matando a cualquier bicho viviente que se me cruzaba por el camino, solo con la fuerza de mis manos y un pequeños cuchillo de hueso tallado que me había regalado mi amigo el año pasado, ¿qué ironía, no? Al día siguiente le dije a mi padre que anulaba el compromiso porque había sido traicionado sin darle más detalles que ese, todo se sorprendieron de la repentina ruptura de la boda, pero pronto se olvidaría del asunto, esa misma noche fui hablar con mi "amigo" tenía que escuchar la verdad de sus propios labios. Esa noche fue muy confusa para mí, sé que bebí mucho y monte un escándalo tremendo en su clan, le llame ladrón, escoria humana y un sin fin de adjetivos que ahora no recuerdo. Era tanto mi rencor que se transformo en odio, al día siguiente me enteré que la muchacha de la discordia había desaparecido, aunque yo ya sabía donde estaba, estaba con ese desgraciado. Desde ese día convencí a mi padre para que prohibiera la búsqueda de la muchacha (para que no se supiera la verdad de lo ocurrido) y el hablar del compromiso fallido. Desde entonces las relaciones entre ambos clanes fueron decayendo hasta convertirse en nulas de ahí a ser cada vez más hostiles. Durantes los siguientes años no pude olvidar el daño que me habían hecho, esas dos personas que eran los seres más importantes hasta hacía poco. Me nombraron Jefe del Clan, me casé con tu madre y os tuve a ti Millardo y a tu hermana más tarde vinieron tus demás hermanos y hermanas para intentar olvidar pero no pude, no digo que no haya querido a tu madre, la ame mucho igual que os quiero a vosotros hijos, pero jamás pude amarla como la ame a ella. Todo ese rencor y odio acumulados durante varios años tenía que estallar y estalló. Varios años después en uno de los Festivales del Sol en los territorios Oeste para mi desgracia los volví a ver. Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, ahora lucía su cabello trenzado y un poco más largo de lo habitual, con la vestimenta típica del nuevo clan al que pertenecía, a pesar del tiempo no había cambiado mucho, solo habían pasado cinco años. Junto a ella estaban más miembros de su clan que hablaban, bailaban y comían sin darse cuenta de que alguien los observaba, también pude reconocer a él, mi ahora nuevo enemigo mi antiguo ex –amigo. Se veían muy felices y eso me lleno de un odio irracional. Decidí alejarme de allí antes que me vieran y cometiese alguna locura, la sangre me hervía y no podría contenerme por mucho rato más. Pasaron un par de horas y todo parecía que se había tranquilizado. Los miembros de mi clan estaban esparcidos por la zona donde se realizaba la fiesta, los diferentes clanes que habían venido estaban desfrutando del Festival, comían, bebían, bailaban incluso se veía algún que otro escarceo amoroso. Por, mi parte mi mente no estaba por la labor, no dejaba de pensar en la imagen e ellos riéndose y con aquellas miradas llenas de amor uagh!. Me dirigí a una zona más retirada y con menos alboroto para relajarme, fui caminado cerca de un arroyo escuche las risas de unos niños que jugaban en la orilla del río, se oía como reían y como llamaban a sus padres para que les vieran las gracias que hacían, interiormente sonreí, en ese momento recordé lo que fue al tenerte por primera vez en mis brazos hijo y te juro que eso alivió mi pesar, aunque me duró poco, allí junto a esos críos estaba ellos, mi ex –amigo y ella, eran los padre de esa niña y ese niño, al fijarme bien en ellos pude ver el parecido que tenían con su madre, eran igual de bellos y el muchacho había heredado los hermosos ojos de su madre junto con el color de los cabellos que se asimilaba al de su hermana un poco más mayor que el muchachito, deberían tener entre 3 o 4 años. No me lo pedía creer, algo en mi explotó, el odio se había sentido hasta ahora no era nada comparado con lo que sentí entonces, entonces me vieron, en un principio se sorprendieron al verme pero luego que sería bueno hablar. Mi ex –amigo llamó a un miembro de su clan para que se llevaran a los niños. Estaba demasiado tenso, algo iba a ocurrir y tenía el presentimiento que no sería lago bueno. Esperé a que se llevasen a los críos y una vez los tres solos no pude contenerme más, me abalance sobre él. Lo estuve golpeado durante varios minutos, en un principio no se defendió, dejaba que le golpease sin decir nada, más tarde solo intentaba defenderse nunca atacó, eso lo único que hacía era que me enfureciese más, estaba fuera de mí, solo oía los sollozos de ella, gritando que nos detuviéramos pero no le hice caso. La pelea se alargo bastante, estábamos los dos cansados, con cortes por varias zonas de nuestros cuerpos y cubiertos de sangre. En un momento de distracción por parte de él, saque el cuchillo de hueso tallado que me había regalado él, que por una extraña razón había guardado, me miro sorprendido él estaba desarmado y yo lo sabía, estaba desquiciado esto tenía que acabar ya. En un ataque de ira me dirigí hacia él, no sé ni como paso ni cuando, lo único de recuerdo fue como sentí que mi cuchillo se clavaba en la carne después de oír un grito de terror. Mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre caliente, levante la vista sonriendo de manera sádica para ver el rostro de mi enemigo agonizado pero lo que vi me dejo de piedra. Unos metros delante de mí mi ex –amigo tirado en el suelo con el rostro desencajado por el dolor y el terror que reflejaban sus ojos, delante de él mirándome de frente estaba ella, le caían abundantes lágrimas de su hermoso rostro y no dejaba de susurrar "un lo siento" "perdónanos" baje mi mirada para encontrarme con horror que ella se sujetaba el estómago intentando contener la hemorragia que le había ocasionado con el cuchillo. Había interpuesto su cuerpo empujando a su ahora marido para salvarle. Durante unos segundos que fueron para mi horas, me quede observando la escena, no podía ser verdad, aquello tenía que haber sido una pesadilla hasta que ella de desmayó cayendo al suelo muerta. Después todo fueron gritos, él gripaba que abriese los ojos, yo yo había matado al ser que más había amado en mi vida, quería morirme me odie por eso y sobre todo le odie a él por haberme hecho hacer lo que hice. A los pocos minutos se presentaron varios miembros de su Clan y al ver lo que había ocurrido y al verme manchado de sangre se abalanzaron sobre mí, yo estaba el shock no sabía que estaba pasando. Solo veía a él abrazado a la hubiera sido mi mujer sino hubiera pasado nada de todo esto. Él llorando abrazado al cuerpo inerte de su mujer. Los de su clan me tenía cogido por los brazos evitando que escapara, pensé que sería mi fin, en un momento dado él se dirigió a mí, en cuanto estuvo frente a mí me miró con odio pero a la vez con una tristeza que jamás le había visto nunca, me golpeo en el estómago y en la cara, luego ordenó queme soltaran y que me marchara. Todos los miraron con sorpresa incluido yo. Me dejaba marchar después de lo que había hecho, me enfurecí demasiado. Pensé en enfrentarme a él pero habían demasiada gente y no podría ni siquiera acercarme antes de que sus hombres me detuvieran, me gire para marcharme pero antes de irme le grité que esto no había acabado aquí, que pagaría por lo que me había obligado hacer, por quitarme lo que era mío, y me marche.  
  
Millardo miraba a su padre sorprendido, jamás se imagino que una cosa así le hubiera ocurrido a su padre. Se notaba que había sufrido mucho y que había amado de una manera que nunca pensó que podría amar.  
  
- Si no he entendido mal, ¿estas hablando del Jefe Nazca y su primera esposa Laria?- preguntó incrédulo. - A si es hijo, ese desgraciado me quitó lo que era mío, ella debía de ser mi esposa no la de él... - Y que pasa con mamá – preguntó irritado a su padre – ¡es que tan poco te importamos, maldita sea! ¡ hablas de esa mujer como si ninguno de nosotros no te importásemos nada como si no existiéramos! - No es eso, es no es verdad, me importáis y mucho. A tu madre la hubiera desposado igualmente, sabes que en nuestro clan el tener varias esposas esta bien visto y es aceptado eso lo sabes, se ha hecho generación tras generación de igual manera que si hubiera querido tener a un hombre como esposo consorte. – intentó defenderse de su hijo y a la vez calmarle- lo hubiera hecho de la misma forma como hubiera actuado como con las demás esposa consorte que poseo. - Días después me enteré que hacía varios años atrás, mi ex –amigo había sido elegido como nuevo Jefe de su Clan del mismo modo que me pasó a mí, Todo lo transcurrido aquel fatídico día fue ocultado al resto de los miembros de nuestros clanes, los años que transcurrieron después de la muerte de la esposa del Jefe del Clan de mi ex amigo fueron bastante duros para nosotros el Clan Oz, la ayuda que obteníamos tanto en alimentos como en otras cosas de primera necesidad fue escasa por no decir nula junto con la más dura una temporada de invierno que vivimos en los años posteriores nos hicieron rebelarnos con aquel antes amigo. Necesitábamos su caza t tierras para cultivar, por eso nos vimos obligados a enfrentarnos por los territorios más cercano a la Zona de Los Lagos. Ese recelo por parte de los dos clanes se fue incrementando día a y año tras año, hasta que se desató en una contienda en toda regla, nuestro odio y rencor se transformó en una guerra declarada entre nuestros clanes. Durante la guerra perdimos a muchos de nuestros mejores guerrero, fui herido en más de una de aquellas batallas, con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que con la guerra no conseguiría nada, la muerte de mis guerreros ni los suyos me hacían sentir mejor, por eso decidí darle otra perspectiva a mi venganza, si no puedes con tu enemigo únete, así lo hice, pacte la tregua a cambio de que volviese el libre comercio entre clanes y por supuesto dejé la puerta abierta para mi nueva venganza, tenía que preparar el terreno para que mi plan funcionase y nadie sospechase nada. Tendrían que aceptar comprometer a uno de los herederos de su Clan con uno de mis hijos. Todo esto paso hace unos trece años, desde entonces nadie sospechado nada y es momento de empezar mi venganza. - En que consiste concretamente tu venganza y que tengo que ver yo con todo esto – pregunto Millarno. - Es muy sencillo hijo, una vez que te hallas casado con el hijo menor de Nazca tendremos la coartada perfecta para poder seguir actuando en contra del Clan de Los Lagos sin que sospechen de nosotros. Crees que sospecharían de nosotros el Clan Oz de clan hermanado por lazos conyugales, sabiendo que tenemos la obligación de protegen y cuidar al joven heredero. Tendremos vía libre para maniobrar. Se verán azotado por una serie de sucesos que extrañamente siempre serán ellos los damnificados, robos, secuestro, incursiones enemigas de clanes bárbaro, asesinatos o incluso enfermedades de las cuales nunca habían conocido antes, jajajajajaja. - Padre, ahora sé de donde Relena sacó su vena sádica, realmente asustas. Una cosa que no tengo en claro es que si Quatre, que si creo que se llama el muchacho esta con nosotros, ¿no sospechará nada? - Esa es la parte que a ti te concierne, deberás tener lo suficientemente ocupado a tu joven esposo, por eso serás tú quien elija al heredero de los Lagos, ya sea ese tal Quatre o el otro muchacho. ¿sabrás tenerlo entretenido? Me da lo mismo lo que hagas con él, si decides quedártelo o si te cansas de él y lo matas, de absolutamente lo mismo, siempre y cuando no se entere su padre. - Por eso no te preocupes padre sé perfectamente que hacer con él – le dijo perversamente a su padre – por lo que he averiguado de él, es que es bastante inocente y será fácil de engañar, a todo el mundo le gusta oír palabras bonitas y ser el centro de atención, no podrá resistir mis encantos, eso te lo aseguro, jajajajajaja. - Entonces que no se hable más, tendremos que concretar los últimos preparativos con el Clan de Los Lagos en el Festival del Sol de este año, dentro de unos meses, mientras tanto habla con Noin para que prepare todo para el enlace, la ceremonia de hermandad de clanes y sobre todo y lo más importante, que contacte con los clanes bárbaros del norte para saber las condiciones que nos imponen para ser nuestro aliados, ya me entiendes, no? - Si padre, entendido, no te preocupes, de esos detalles me encargo yo, con tu permiso me retiro. - Hasta luego hijo. Ah! Y de lo que te he contado, ni una palabra a nadie, me entendiste!. - Si padre, no se lo diré a nadie.  
  
Horas más tarde en la cabaña de Millardo en la cama de este.  
  
- Aaaahhhh!!!!!!!! Aaaaaahhhhh! Entendisssstessss lo que te... dije Noin Aaaaahhhh – se oía hablar entrecortadamente entre gemido y gemido. - Siiiiii mi señorrrrr aaaahhhhhhhh, haré lo que me pidáis aahhhhhhhh!!!!! – gemía la guerrera del Clan bajo las sábanas de su señor mientras le acariciaba su intimidad. - Eso espero aaaahhhhh debes conseguir que los clanes bárbaros del Norte aaaaaaaahhhhh nos den su apoyo – comentó Millarno penetrándola manualmente una vez más.  
  
Para Millarno era un placer poder contar con los servicios de la guerrera Noin, en todos los sentidos, a la hora de conseguir lo que quisiera el joven Millarno no dudaba en utilizar la atracción que sabía que tenía la guerrera hacia él, sabía perfectamente que Noin estaba enamorada de él.  
  
- Oooohhhh mi señorrrrrrr, es increíble aaaaahhhhhhh, siiiiiiiii – suspiraba la guerrera.  
  
Como buen amante, Millardo le daba todo el placer que podía ofrecerle, siempre le había gustado que sus amantes de ocasión disfrutasen de él de la misma manera que él disfrutaba. Le encantaba llevar al máximo extremo, hasta la locura a sus amantes, le gustaba jugar con ellos hasta que le suplicasen que los tomara y Noin no era la excepción. Los labios de Millardo recorrían toda la base del cuello humedeciéndolo y llenándolo de pequeños mordisco mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de ésta de arriba a bajo hasta llegar al trasero de la muchacha, una vez posadas sus manos en la redondez de la muchacha la apretaba contra su mismo cuerpo forzado a que sus intimidades se rozasen haciendo aumentar las ansias de ambos. Mientras tanto las manos de la guerrera se dedicaban a acariciar el dorso bien formado del heredero del clan, en un momento de desesperación se incorporó un poco hacia delante para poder besar el torso de su amante y atrapar con los dientes uno de los pezones jugueteando con él hasta hacerlo endurecer por la estimulación recibida. Esto hizo enloquecer al joven heredero que sin poder contener más la excitación acumulada no perdió más tiempo en posicionarse entre las piernas de la muchacha y sin previo aviso envistió de una sola estocada a su amante. Un grito de placer mezclado con dolor por parte de la chica se escucho por toda la habitación, solo se podía oír susurros apagados y un sin fin de gemidos que no intentaron ocultar ninguno de los dos. Era raro los momentos en que podían estar juntos y querían aprovecharlos. Tenían una relación de amor-compañerismo muy especial, ambos sabían que no se pertenecían pero les gustaba estar juntos, aunque solo fuera en ocasiones especiales. Los movimientos de Millarno se hacían cada vez más intensos, las sensaciones eran cada vez más difíciles de controlar, mientras Millarno penetraba con más intensidad, iba acariciando y besando sus pechos recorría todo su cuerpo buscando las zonas más sensibles para poder estimularla haciendo enloquecer de placer. Ella mientras se dedicaba a acariciar el cuello, la espalda y el pecho de éste también intentaba incrementar la fuerza de los envistes del joven ayudándose con sus piernas rodeándolas en la cintura de éste para poner tener un mayor acceso hacia ella y así facilitarle los movimientos. Después de varios minutos el placer era demasiado intenso para los dos, sabían que no tardarían mucho en llegar al clímax. - Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh, sssssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, asiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, no pares siiiiiiiiii- gritaba la guerrera de forma intensa ante la oleada de placer que le recorrió el cuerpo. - Sssssiiiiiiiiiiiiii, aaaahhhhhhhh, me coooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooo, aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!! – aulló de placer el joven Millardo, cayendo rendido encima de la chica jadeando entrecortadamente.  
  
Tardaron unos minutos hasta normalizar sus respiraciones quedando uno al lado del otro cubiertos solamente por la sábana que minutos anteriores yacía tirada en el suelo de la cabaña. Una vez recuperados de la sesión íntima que habían compartido.  
  
- Uff, fue fantástico como siempre mi señor, como siempre – argumentó la chica. - Me alegro que te guste y que disfrutes, es un placer para mi – le respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas sensuales y lascivas – volviendo al tema de antes cuento contigo para el asunto de los clanes de Norte, haz lo que tengas que hacer, entérate de lo que necesitan, de cualquier cosa que podamos ofrecerles que puedan estar interesado, medicinas, armas, comida, bebida, mujeres o hombres, lo que sea. Necesitamos que estén de nuestro lado para que puedan hacernos el trabajo sucio ya me entiende, no? - Si mi señor, sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer en estos casos, seguro que buena bebida, comida y alguna que otra muchachita o muchacho les será de lo más interesante. - Si eso mismo pienso yo, esos bárbaros mientras se encuentren satisfechos y tengan la suficiente diversión para mantenerse ocupados durante los meses que tardemos en llevar nuestro plan acabo todo irá bien. - Por otro lado Noin, quiero que tengas bien vigilado a mi padre pero sin que se dé cuenta de nada, mantenme informado en todo momento de lo que hace, de con quien habla y lo más difícil, de lo que trama o planea mientras yo no estoy, quiero saberlo todo por muy insignificante que sea. Me informarás solamente a mí y a nadie más, ¿queda claro? - Si mi señor, lo mantendré informado de cualquier novedad – respondió la guerrera viendo como su señor se levantaba de la cama y se iba vistiendo mientras la hablaba. - Últimamente se comporte de una manera muy extraña y además con lo que me ha contado esta mañana no me ha tranquilizado mucho que digamos, creo que esta perdiendo la cabeza. Como heredero y futuro Jefe del Clan Oz, mi deber es velar por los intereses de mi clan y proteger a su gente de cualquier peligro que nos aceche, aunque ese peligro provenga del mismo clan. Mi padre se esta volviendo peligroso en sus ambiciones puede llevarnos a la ruina y eso no lo pienso permitir. Por ahora seguiré sus ordenes y cumpliré todo lo que me mande siempre y cuando no se vuelva contraproducente para nuestros intereses, ¿verdad Noin? – le dijo acercándose y inclinándose a ella para besarla tiernamente en los labios. - Ehhh, si... claro mi señor, sabe que siempre estaré de su parte. – dijo totalmente sonrojada. - Bien, espero que me informes de todo, quiero que seas mis ojos y mis oídos en el Clan, tendré que marcharme durante unos días, tengo unos asuntos que atender no muy lejos de aquí. Nos vemos y cuídate preciosa – le dijo moviendo la mano a modo de despedida y marchándose de la cabaña, dejando a una muy enamorada guerrera suspirando por él.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Espero me cuenten que les pareció, espero críticas tanto buenas o malas. Un saludo hasta pronto. Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia. Advertencias: Escenas: Cómicas, Angs., Lemon Yaoi., según capítulos. Época: La historia transcurre en la prehistoria, antes de cualquier época de civilización moderna.  
chipitaeresmas.com 


	3. Cap III

Instintos  
  
Cap. 3.  
  
Días después en el Clan Heavyarms  
  
- Hmm, iiiiiaaaaaahhhhh!!!! Iiiiiiiaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!, venga más rápido. Exigió un joven. - iiiiiaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Augch!, ... mierda, mierda, mierda, iiiiiaaaahhhh, ahora verás, iiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!! – se quejó otro joven - Maldita sea, quieres concentrarte Trowa, ¿se puede saber en que estas pensando?- se quejaba un joven guerrero de pelo castaño corto de facciones serias. Aun así no dejaba de verse hermoso. Tenía todos los atributos que se podían pedir a uno de los mejores candidatos para el guerrero de oro del Clan Dragón. Fuerte, valiente, de corazón noble, de gran inteligencia y un alto sentido del deber y del compañerismo, además, para deleite de algunos, poseedor de un atractivo singular. Alto de piel morena decorada por uno tatuajes negros (mezcla entre tatuaje tribal y polinesio) que le hacían verse descaradamente sensual, con los músculos bien ejercitados, como todos los guerreros de su Clan (conocen las marcas que adquirió Yusuke de Yu Yu Hakusho cuando se reveló como hijo de demonio, pues parecido).Los tatuajes le cubrían parte del pecho, hombros, brazos y la espalda que se ensanchaban hasta los costados llegando hasta los abdominales. También se podría destacar esa mirada azul cobalto ausente, tan fría, carente de sentimientos, al verle nunca se podría adivinar lo que podía estar sintiendo en esos momentos. - Lo siento Heero, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en el Festival del Sol de dentro de unos meses – respondió el otro joven al que habían recriminado. Este último joven era muy parecido al anterior, de estatura menor y complexión igualmente desarrollada, piel aceitunada un poco más oscura que su compañero también poseía los mismos tatuajes distintivos de su clan. Sus facciones más suaves pero a la vez serias y sin expresividad. A diferencia del otro joven sus ojos son de un profundo color verde y cabello castaño claro. Gran guerrero de asombrosa agilidad, valiente y leal. Juntos se podría decir que eran invencibles. - Trowa, prometimos a tu padre que nos entrenaríamos duramente juntos, para hacernos más fuertes, sabes que tiene muchas esperanzas puestas en ti como su sucesor, tienes que esforzarte más... - Ya ya ya, no me des el sermón ahora, para ser poco hablador cuando se trata de entrenamientos y cumplir órdenes no dejas de parlotear como una vieja- interrumpió el de ojos verdes molesto. - Mira Trowa, soy tu primo y me preocupa lo que pueda pasarte, debemos estar preparados por lo que pueda pasar, has oído igual que yo que los Clanes del Norte se están movilizando y eso no puede ser bueno tienen que estar tramando algo. - No seas tan dramático Heero, eso no significa nada, según nuestros informadores solo es un grupo reducido y se dirigen al Este a las tierras del Clan Oz, en ocasiones anteriores también se ha movido por otros territorios y no ha pasado nada. - Nada ja! quien te crees que fueros los que raptaros aquellos jóvenes del Clan de las Montañas y quienes robaron los rebaños de los Anthos. A mi no me engañas esos no se movilizan ni salen de sus territorios por nada tiene que haber algo. - Tranquilo no te pongas así, mira reforzaremos la vigilancia, mandaré uno de nuestros mejores hombres para que averigüe que es lo que traman, ¿mejor así?, Uff, creo que te estas volviendo un paranoico. Deberías aprender a relajarte y divertirte de vez en cuando, eres demasiado serio. - Si si, lo que tu digas..., por cierto, ¿que querías decir que no puedes dejar de pensar en El Festival? – preguntó extrañado a su al joven de ojos verdes. - Ah!! Eso, bueno ya sabes... El Festival del Sol se realizará este año en las Tierras de Los Lagos y ... - Y ... ¿qué? – miró extrañado a su primo. - ¡¡Joder!!, Heero pareces de piedra, ¿cómo que y ...?, sabes que ese Festival es la celebración más esperada de todo el año. Se reúnen todo los clanes de los alrededores, vendrán todos los Jefes de los Clanes principales con sus respectivas familias. Este Festival es muy importante, no tanto en la celebración en si, ya sabemos que es importante la ofenda a los Dioses para tener buenas cosechas y buenas cazas para este año, también es importante porque en este Festival se acuerdan muchos negocios y acuerdos importantes para nosotros. - Eso ya lo sé, no sé porque tanto misterio. – argumentó el joven de ojos azul cobalto. - Mira que llegas a ser cortito cuando quieres. ¡Es que no sabes que durante generación tras generación en estos Festivales siempre se han acordado los enlaces con los futuros herederos de los diferentes Clanes! – gritó desesperado Trowa. - ¿Y? ... - ¿Y? ¿que? Haaayyyy Heero despierta de una vez. ¡¿qué es lo que "MI" padre o sea "TU" tío lleva meses insistiéndome, sobre que elija ya una "prometida?! – acusó exasperado. - Aaaahhh es eso, piensas que tu padre te elegirá una esposa en el Festival del Sol, no creo que sea tan grave. - Que no es tan grave, ja!, no solo eso espabilado, ¿adivina a quien también le van a buscar una esposa en ese Festival? Eh! listillo!. - ¡Quuuueeeeeeeeee!, ¡no estarás insinuando que me están buscando esposa!- - ¡Jajajajaja!, no era tan grave, jajajajaja, tendrías que ver la cara que estas poniendo, jajajaja. - Déjate de coñas, ¿estas hablando en serio? – preguntó asustado. - Si si, estoy hablando muy enserio, jajajaja, mi padre me lo comentó hace un par de días, según piensa tu padre y el mío, deberíamos haber formalizado una relación con alguien hace varios años ya. Según sus palabras "hijo, como todo buen heredero que se precie a aspirar a ser un futuro Jefe de Clan, debe demostrar una imagen ejemplar en conducta y estabilidad. Por ello es necesario que formalices una relación con quien tu desees, es primordial que tengas pareja estable eso te dará respetabilidad, haciendo que todo los miembros del Clan vea en ti a un gran líder, al Jefe del Clan Heavyarms... – le dijo a su primo con voz gruesa imitando la voz de su padre - ... si para el Festival del Sol no has encontrado pareja para comprometerte me veré obligado a elegirte una esposa para ti, esto es por tu bien". - Si si lo que tu digas, pero yo no soy el heredero del Jefe del Clan, es no va conmigo, amigo. - Eso fue lo mismo que le dije yo a mi padre cuando se refirió a ti, ¿a qué no sabes lo que me dijo?. - No. - Pues, que eso mismo se te podía aplicar a ti por ser el capitán y responsable de la seguridad del Clan, por ser mi mano derecha. - Maldita sea, no pienso casarme con la primera muchacha estúpida, complaciente y sin personalidad que me imponga mi padre. - ¿Y si te lo ordenan? - Arggggghhhh! ¡Mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!, no pienso hacerlo, aunque sea la primera vez que desobedezca a mi padre o al tuyo, no voy a complacerlos en esto, antes muerto. - Eso mismo pienso yo, tenemos que pensar en algo, yo no me niego a casarme, es solo que me gustaría hacerlo con alguien de mi elección y porque esté enamorado, no por un acuerdo de conveniencia. Tenemos que pensar algo y rápido, solo quedan cuatro semanas para el Festival. - Tengo una idea... – hizo una pausa mientras pensaba el joven más alto.  
  
Horas más tarde en la cabaña del Jefe Yuki de Heavyarms se encontraban reunidos los padres del joven Trowa y los de Heero junto con ambos jóvenes.  
  
- Padre, os he pedido que nos reuniéramos para hablar sobre el asunto del compromiso que me comentaste hace varios días, he estado pensando mucho, mejor dicho hemos estado pensando, ya que esto nos afecta a los dos – dijo mirando a su primo que seguía con su típica pose seria e inquebrantable – que entendemos y aceptamos la obligación de comprometernos... - Eso me alegra mucho hijo – interrumpió el Jefe Yuki. - Me lo imagino – murmuro Heero con cara de resignación – pero con una condición. - ¿Y cual es? – preguntó intrigado Touya, el padre de Heero. - Pues verán, nosotros elegiremos con quien. – anunció Heero secamente, sin dejar reclamación posible. - Creo jovencito que no estas en posición para darme órdenes, ¿no crees?. – se dirigió enfadado al joven de ojos azules. - No tío no – intentó defender a su primo lanzándole una mirada de reproche a Heero – lo que quiso decir Heero es que nos gustaría que nos dieran más tiempo, al menos hasta que finalizase el Festival del Sol, para poder escoger nosotros a la persona con la que nos comprometeremos. Si después del Festival no hemos encontrado a nadie de nuestro agrado aceptaremos a quien nos imponga sin objeción. Le damos nuestra palabra. - Esta bien – hablo el Jefe Yuki – me parece justo, espero que encuentren a alguien de su gusto no me gustaría tener que imponerles a nadie. Sé que en el Festival de este año vendrán casi todos los jóvenes herederos de los diferentes clanes de la región, según tengo entendido hay algunos de éstos clanes se encuentran en una situación parecida, la mayoría de los hijos e hijas del Jefe Principales están en edad de casarse, por eso este año será especial. Muchos de los Jefe esperan poder encontrar un compromiso para sus hijos. - Por consiguiente – dijo Touya – tienen cuatro semanas antes de la ceremonia y dos semanas más que dura el Festival hacen seis semanas para que encuentre a esa persona especial sino atiéndase a las consecuencias. - Ah! Padre por cierto nos gustaría pedirte permiso para ausentarnos una temporada del campamento, hemos averiguado ciertos movimientos sospechosos del Clan bárbaro del Norte y nos gustaría comprobar que está sucediendo – argumentó Heero viendo a su padre. - ¿Movimientos sospechosos del Clan del Norte? – preguntó su padre. - Si, nos han informado que un grupo reducido de ese clan se ha desplazado hacia el Este, en concreto hacia tierras del Clan Peacecraf, y Heero cree conveniente averiguar el motivo – expuso Trowa. - ¿Crees que tramen algo Heero? – dijo el Jefe Yuki. - No lo sé, pero no está de más averiguarlo, no me fío de esos bárbaro, por eso me gustaría partir con algunos hombres para averiguarlo. - Muy bien Heero, tú eres el responsable de la seguridad, si lo ves conveniente hazlo, pero me preocupa que no estéis aquí para el festival. – le dijo a su sobrino. - No os preocupéis, estaremos a tiempo, aunque tengamos que ir directamente al Festival, tío. - No estaréis buscando una excusa para no cumplir con vuestro deber, ¿verdad?, porque me imagino que tu primo también ira contigo ¿no Heero? – acusó a su hijo. - ¡Claro que no, tío Touya, hemos dado nuestra palabra de que buscaremos a la persona con la que nos comprometeremos, la palabra de un guerrero es sagrada!. No me gusta que dudéis. - Sabes padre, que si doy mi palabra la cumplo, te he dado alguna vez algún motivo por que no sea así – dijo molesto. - No hijo, no es eso – intervino por primera vez su madre que se mantuvo en silencio hasta ahora- lo que ocurre es que si marcháis y os vais para averiguar lo que ocurre con el clan del Norte, ¿cuando encontrareis a esa persona especial? – le preguntó preocupada a su hijo. - Heero tu madre tiene razón- dijo Kaori, la madre de Trowa – encontrar a tu persona especial no es tan fácil, el amor verdadero no lo encuentras todos los días, puedes no darte cuenta si estas ocupado en otros asuntos. - No te preocupes por eso madre – dijo Trowa – puede que no lo encuentre todos los días, pero te aseguro que si me cruzo con esa persona, haciendo lo que esté haciendo, ten por seguro que lo sabré. Lo sentiré. Incluso un corazón de hielo como Heero se daría cuenta si tuviese a su persona especial delante suyo, ¿no crees madre?. – le dijo a su madre desviando la vista a su padre y guiñándole un ojo. - Tienes razón hijo, lo siento por dudar – le dijo sonrojada por la intensa mirada que le dirigió su hijo haciendo alusión a la a manera que se conocieron ella y el ahora Jefe Yuki cuando fueron jóvenes.  
  
Su hijo tenía razón cuando la persona especial está delante de ti lo notas, aunque solo lo hayas visto una sola vez, de eso podía estar segura, fue eso mismo lo que le sucedió a ella cuando conoció a Yuki, su marido. La primera vez que le vio supo que sería el hombre de su vida y no se equivocó, fue amor a primera vista.  
  
- Trowa, Heero, confiamos en vosotros – finalizó el Jefe Yuki – llevaros a tres de nuestros hombres que junto a vosotros seréis suficientes para averiguar lo que esta ocurriendo, deberéis parar desapercibidos y no haceros notas demasiado, los del Clan del Norte puede que sean unos bárbaros pero su líder es muy astuto y no se deja engañas fácilmente, ir con cuidado. - Sí padre. - Sí tío. – respondieron a la vez levantándose y saliendo de la cabaña, tenían que prepararse para partir cuanto antes. - Espero que les vaya bien a los chicos– comento Kaori. - No te preocupes por eso – le dijo a su mujer abrazándola para darle ánimo – hasta ahora nunca nos han defraudado. - Yuki, tiene razón Kaori – dijo Touya mirando a las dos mujeres que tenían rostros de preocupación – nuestros hijos saben arreglarse solos, por el Clan de Norte hay que esperar más información de lo que traman, no será un problema y sobre los compromisos no es tan grave solo hay que darles un empujoncito, sino no se hubieran decidido nunca, jajajaja. - No me miréis así, jajajaj – le dijo a ambas mujeres, es que a este paro nos habremos muerto y estos chico no se hubieran casado jamás, jajajajaja. - Tienes razón Touya, jajajaja, esos chicos parecen que les interese más las lucha y entrenamientos que buscar pareja, jajajajaja. - Estáis locos, los dos – protesto Kaori. - Estáis forzando a vuestros hijos a escoger a una pareja que puede hacer que sean infelices para el resto de sus vidas ¿y os lo tomáis a broma? – acusó Megumi a los dos hombres. - Tranquila, tranquila mujer, - intento defenderse Touya - estoy convencido que tanto Heero como Trowa escogerán a la persona correcta, los conozco bien, en una situación como esta sabrán lo que tienen que hacer. Jamás tuvimos la intención de imponerles ninguna pareja, solo hemos creado una situación en donde se verán obligados a estar más pendientes de las personas que están su alrededor, de otra manera jamás se hubieran interesado por algo parecido, todo es por el bien de los muchachos, jajajaja. - Estáis locos, hombres – dijeron al unísono ambas mujeres marchándose de la cabaña para continuar con los quehaceres del clan.  
  
Un poco más alejados de la cabaña de Jefe Yuki unos jóvenes seguían hablando, llevan la vestimenta del Clan Heavyarms, que consiste en la típica piel de Yauk para tapar la zona de la cintura pero a diferencia de los otros clanes esta piel también forma parte de un pantalón largo también hecho de la misma piel para protegerse de posibles golpes y caídas. La vestimenta también estaba compuesta por una sandalias del mismo material. A los del Clan de los Heavyarms se les podía diferenciar del resto de los clanes por sus cabellos normalmente de tonos oscuros y corto y sobre todo por la ausencia de ropa en el pecho, excepto en las mujeres por obvias razones, luciendo los tatuajes tan característicos de éste clan. La conversación de éstos jóvenes era sobre la situación vivida hacía unos minutos antes, todo esto, mientras preparaba los animales de transporte con los víveres y armas necesarias.  
  
- Bien y ahora que, hemos conseguido que nos dejasen marchar argumentando que íbamos a averiguar lo que traman el Clan del Norte y así podremos evitar el desfile de posible candidatas que nos habrían preparado para que eligiéramos a una como esposa. Lo malo es que nos han asignado a tres guerreros para que nos acompañasen. ¿cómo nos deshacemos de ellos y nos vamos por nuestra cuenta? Tenemos poco tiempo para saber lo que traman esos bárbaros y conseguir una pareja para cuando acabe el Festival y para colmo tenemos que acarrar con las tres niñeras, menudo problema. - No es para tanto, mira mandamos a las tres niñeras al Clan de Oz para que vayan averiguando todo lo que puedan sobre la relación que tienen los del Clan del Norte con el Clan de Oz, mientras les decimos que vamos a comprobar una posible información que nos acaban de dar sobre la posible incursión a un poblado pequeño cerca de los territorios de Los Lagos supuestamente por parte del Clan del Norte, en caso de tener que contactar con nosotros o nosotros con ellos utilizaremos los susakos (aves parecidas a las águilas) para mandarnos cualquier mensaje, de ese modo separándonos ahorraremos tiempo para llegar antes de que empieza el Festival. Estoy seguro que a las tres niñeras no les gustarían perderse el inicio del Festival. - Estoy de acuerdo, es un plan perfecto, mientras ellos averiguan toda la información sobre lo que traman los bárbaros nosotros podremos concentrarnos en buscar a la "persona perfecta" que nos exige mi padre, tenemos que ir a las tierras de Los Lagos, se dicen que por esa zona encuentran las más bellas mujeres de todo los territorios. - Muy bien pero también tenemos que averiguar lo que se traen entre manos esos dos Clanes y contra quien. – le dijo con un tono de reproche a su primo. - ¡Esta bien!, ¡esta bien!, Heero que aburrido eres a veces, divertirse de vez en cuando no hace daño a nadie, lo te estaba proponiendo algo de diversión, yo también estoy interesado en averiguar lo que ocurre con el Clan del Norte pero también me preocupa encontrar alguien de mi gusto para casarme y no esperar a que mi padre eligiese a alguien por mí. No tengo sus mismos gustos. - Lo sé, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha ya, no hay tiempo que perder.  
  
De este modo los chicos partieron sin perder más tiempo, una vez se alejaron del poblado se separaron partiendo los tres guerreros asignados por el Jefe Yuki hacia tierras del Clan Oz y el joven Trowa heredero del Clan Heavyarms junto con su primo Heero responsable de la seguridad del Clan hacia la zona de Los Lagos.  
  
Por otro lado, cerca de las montañas Los Picos Blancos, un grupo de guerreros del norte se dirigían al Clan de Oz. - Lee-yuu, Mian –see y Tse-liu, dirigiros hacia el Clan Oz como habíamos acordado, contactar con la guerrera Noim, quiero que hagáis una lista de lo que necesitaremos para hacer el trabajo que nos han encargado, también quiero que valoréis lo que nos podría interesar como pago a nuestros servicios, ya he entendéis – dijo a sus hombres dirigiéndoles una mirada pícara y a la vez lasciva. – Tiang-li vendrá conmigo de incógnito al Clan de Los Lagos, estoy interesado a ver que tan especial es ese Clan para que el Jefe Peacecraf este tan interesado en destruirlo. - Según tengo entendido Chang-sama, es por una disputa del pasado, llevan años enfrentándose entre si y esta planeado una venganza contra ese Clan. - Si me imagino, más o menos es lo que la guerrera Noin nos contó cuando nos vino a ofrecer este trabajo, solo es que quiero ver con mis propias ojos si hay algo que merezca la pena conservar de ese Clan, jajajaja., siempre hay la posibilidad de quedarme con algo de valor, las cosas bellas hay que conservarlas, protegerlas para que no se estropeen, ¿ya me entendéis? – comento sarcásticamente a sus hombres. - Lee-yuu, cuando lleguéis al Clan Oz, darle mis disculpas al Jefe Peacecraf y a la guerrera Noin por no presentarme de inmediato, decirle que me surgió un imprevisto de última hora. Ni una palabra de que me dirijo hacia el Clan de Los Lagos, ¿de acuerdo?. - Si señor, no se preocupe, nos encargaremos de la situación hasta que Ud. Llega Chang-sama. - Muy bien, ahora partan, en varios días nos encontraremos en el Clan Oz.- sentenció el Jefe Chang. - ¡Sí Señor! – exclamaron al unísono los componentes del grupo reducido del Clan del Norte.  
  
El viaje hacia los territorios de Los Lagos se realizaba con tranquilidad, tanto Tiang-li como el propio Jefe Chang aparentaban una tranquilidad exterior muy al contrario de lo que sentían internamente, debían para desapercibidos, no debían llamar mucho la atención, todo el mundo tendría que creer que eran dos simples nómadas que estaban de paso y que solicitarían unos días de hospitalidad para descansar y recorrer el lugar. De ese modo podría merodear la zona sin levantar sospechas. Eso sería una tarea difícil de llevar a cabo, tan solo había que verlos, su aspecto bélico se hacía notar demasiado por eso, el Jefe Chang decidió esconder entre los fardos de carga todas sus armas, emblemas del Clan que pudiesen ser reconocidas y todos los objetos de valor que le pudiesen delatar como líder del Clan (joyas, cintas ornamentales, etc.). Pese esto el aspecto de ambos hombre era algo llamativo, por decirlo de algún modo. Tiang-li hombre de gran envergadura y de gran una musculatura sorprendente. Piel oscura y curtida, llena de cicatrices de antiguas batallas, de cabello y ojos negros como el carbón cuya mirada penetrante podía congelar hasta el más gallardo de los guerreros de cualquier Clan. Hombre de mediana edad, de facciones duras, aunque sin ser desagradable. De carácter solitario, enérgico, valiente aunque sus pocas luces (un poco cortito de mente)le habían dado más de un problema con algún miembro del Clan debido a su temperamento. El Jefe Chang de apariencia muy similar a su subordinado, joven de piel igual de oscura pero menos musculado y sin cicatrices aunque si bastante fibrado debido el continuo ejercicio a que se sometía. También de pelo largo oscuro recogido con una coleta. De mirada penetrante y perversa y facciones más suaves que su compañero. A pesar de su apariencia tosca, es poseedor de una belleza y atractivo atrayente que le ayuda a embaucar a cualquier mujer que le interese. De gran temperamento, valiente y muy inteligente, el mejor guerrero de su Clan, pese a su juventud (24 años), lleva siendo líder de su Clan hace unos siete años, debido a la repentina muerte de su padre en una de las incursiones que hubo con un Clan enemigo vecino. La vestimenta de los dos hombres, igual que la del clan, consta de varias pieles curtidas que les cubren de cintura hasta las rodillas atadas con cuero y otra piel de cuero en forma de chaleco, el atuendo también estaba formado por una segunda piel a modo de capa para el frío y un calzado en forma de botas hasta las rodillas sujetas con tiras de cuero cruzada en forma de cruz, la capa de pelo largo que habían decidido ocultar, estaban decoradas con adornos en hilo dorado (pelo rubio) dibujando el emblema del Clan (una dragón), estaba guardada entre los fardos que cargaban los Tigris (animales de gran tamaño con aspecto de felino con grandes colmillos afilados de gran agilidad y velocidad, pertenecientes a zonas del Norte). Para pasar desapercibidos tuvieron que ocultar una de las pruebas indiscutibles de que eran miembros del Clan del Norte, el tatuaje en forma de dragón en el brazo derecho que todos los miembros del clan poseían, para ocultarlo a la vista de todos, se lo taparon con unas pieles en forma de brazalete.  
  
- Chang-sama, ¿qué es lo que desea descubrir en la zona de Los Lagos? – preguntó Tiang-li, iniciando una conversación para que el transcurso del viaje fuera más llevadero. - Jajajaja!, pues que voy a desear, tierras, riquezas y sobretodo alguna belleza exótica, quien no querría eso ehhh! Tiang-li, aseguro que incluso tú no creo que dudarías en adquirir algo interesante, ya lo veras. Según tengo entendido, en esa zona se encuentra las criaturas más bellas de todas las regiones, tanto hombres como mujeres, poseen un atractivo sin igual, una extraña belleza salvaje y exótica que deslumbra a cualquiera. - Jajajaja! tiene razón Chang-sama, desde luego que si encuentro algo con quien entretenerme una temporada, tenga por seguro que la haré mía o mío, jajajaja. - ¡De eso se trata, amigo mío, jajajaja! ¡Hay que divertirse, que la vida es corta y nunca se sabe cuando nos llega la hora, jajajaja! – se rió el Jefe Chang- si las mujeres de allí son como Ayaka-chan, ummmm., me muero de ganas de llegar, esa criatura es deliciosa – comentó el más joven de los dos, con una mirada que demostraba sus pensamientos no muy decentes que digamos - - ¿Ayaka-chan? – preguntó desconcertado Tiang-li. - Sí, Ayaka-chan, la joven que secuestro Katsugiro hace varios años en los poblados cercanos a Los Lagos. – dijo el Jefe del Clan – según me contó, le costó bastante tiempo domesticarla, era un potrillo salvaje, pero con el tiempo, la dulce Ayaka-chan comprendió que no le serviría de nada resistirse a Katsugiro, jajajaja, más de una vez el pobre ha tenido que dormir fuera de la cabaña porque la señorita le había tirado todo lo que encontrara a su lado y le había prohibido entrar en la cabaña, jajajajaja, en su propia cabaña, jajajaja, solo por que intento acostarse con ella, jajajaja, tiene más peligro esa muchacha que el propio Katsugiro, jajajaja.  
  
- ¡¿La mujer de Katsugiro era de Los Lagos?! – exclamo impresionado – nunca lo hubiera dicho jamás, pero si tiene dos hijos con Katsugiro y se ven tan... tan.... – miro incréludo a su jefe. - Jajajaja, tan.... ¿enamorados? ¡Jajajajaja! – completó la frase de su subordinado. Ya ves después de todo le salió bien el secuestro, en un principio ella se rehusaba ha estar con él pero luego se enamoró locamente de él, jajajajajaja. Y eso que le propuse que fuera mía y no aceptó, jajajaja, según me dijo le daba miedo, jajajaja. - ¿Quiso quedarse con la mujer de Katsugiro, Chang-sama?. - Pues sí o es que me negarás que es preciosa. - ¡Claro que es preciosa pero es la mujer de Katsugiro!, la mujer, las riquezas así como tu tigris no se arrebatan a un compañero, tenemos una normas entre nosotros Chang-sama, debería saberlo – sentenció Tiang-li. - Claro, claro Tiang-li, no te sulfures, me alegro que respetéis esas normas, pero no es como piensas, jamás le robaría la mujer a ninguno de mis hombres (pero no de los demás), eso sucedió antes de que Katsugiro la hiciera su mujer, una vez que intentó escaparse del poblado y fuimos en su busca, cuando la encontramos a la noche siguiente le propuse que se quedase conmigo que la trataría bien y no le faltaría de nada. Ella no acepto mi ofrecimiento alegando que no se había fugado porque Katsugiro la tratase mal al contrario se escapó por los remordimientos que sentía porque empezada a enamorarse de Katsugiro, puedes creerlo. Y para que después nos digan que somos unos bárbaros sin sentimientos, jajajaja. , menos mal que esta historia nunca se ha sabido, todo el mundo cree que Ayaka-chan es una pariente lejana de Katsugiro. Seria una vergüenza que se supiera que tenemos sentimientos, ¡jajajajaja! Que tenemos corazoncito, jajajaja. – bromeó el Jefe Chang. - Tiene razón, jajajajaja, menudo problema sería, nadie nos tomaría en serio, jajajajaja.  
  
Mientras ambos guerreros del Clan del Norte seguían charlado animadamente se iban dirigiendo hacia las tierras de Los Lagos, por otro lado unos jóvenes del Clan Heavyarms también se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar, sin que ninguno de los dos grupos estuviera al corriente, tan solo les quedarían un día de camino respectivamente.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Espero me cuenten que les pareció, espero críticas tanto buenas o malas. Un saludo hasta pronto. Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia. Advertencias: Escenas: Cómicas, Angs., Lemon Yaoi., según capítulos. Época: La historia transcurre en la prehistoria, antes de cualquier época de civilización moderna.  
chipitaeresmas.com 


	4. Cap IV

Instintos  
  
Cap. 4.  
  
El tiempo pasaba deprisa, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se anunciase el compromiso del futuro heredero del Clan de Los Lagos con el heredero del Clan de Oz y la fecha ya se les echaba encima. Se decidió no tocar más el tema del compromiso, por ahora, el Festival era lo más importante, en el Clan de Los Lagos los preparativos para el Festival del Sol estaban por terminar, solo quedaban unas semanas para el comienzo, todos los alimentos y las bebidas estaban siendo almacenadas, las diferentes pieles habían sido ya preparadas para las diferentes funciones que harían (adornos, ropa de cama o de abrigo, etc.), y la preparación del altar donde se efectuarían los ofrendas a los Dioses, se estaban ultimando los últimos retoques. Se había hecho hacer, según órdenes del Jefe Nazca, varias decenas de tiendas provisionales, que albergaría a los diferentes Clanes durante el transcurso del Festival, éstas estaban próximas a la zona del Festival y a los diferentes riachuelos que rodeaban al poblado formando un semicírculo entre el río principal del poblado y la zona del altar de celebración, quedando las cabañas del poblado varios metros más alejadas. Estas construcciones provisionales hechas de tronco y pieles, podían albergar a unas seis personas y consistían en una zona de descanso con pieles gruesas a forma de cama y una zona comedor y sala, tapizada de cañas a modo de tapiz siendo separadas ambas zonas por una piel enorme. Cada Clan disponía de tres cabañas para sus propios miembros. Todos y cada unos de los miembros hasta los más pequeños del clan estaban atareados con algo que hacer, querían que ese año fuese especial, el Festival del Sol organizado por el Clan de Los Lagos tenía que ser inolvidable para todos ellos. Tan solo dentro de varios días empezarían a llegar los primeros miembros de los Clanes vecinos y todo debía de estar listo para entonces.  
  
- Estoy destrozado, - se quejaba un joven de larga trenza castaña y unos curiosos ojos violetas -llevo una semana trabando sin parar, me duelen todo los músculos del cuerpo, como siga así no va quedar nada de mí, estoy reventado, será posible, una persona de mi gran valía y belleza no se le puede obligar a trabaja de esa manera es insano, que pensaran de mi cuando vean mis manos llenas de cayos soy... - Vale, vale Duo, ya hemos comprendido que al señorito no le gusta trabajar, todo el mundo esta igual que tú, no eres el único – interrumpió la palabrería de Duo – todos estamos trabajando muy duro para que salga todo a la perfección – comentó cansada Hilde. - Hilde tiene razón Duo, todo el mundo esta cansado, solo faltan varios días para que los primeros asistentes a la ceremonia lleguen – dijo Quatre sentándose en la orilla del arroyo al que acudían cuando tenían tiempo para descansar. - Lo siento, jajaja, solo era broma ya sé que no soy el único pero a veces pienso que padre me más trabaja a mí que a los demás, creo que se tomo muy enserio lo que le dije sobre aceptar mis responsabilidades, jajaja. – dijo Duo fingiendo pena. - Jajajaja, eso te pasa por hablar demasiado Duo – se burlo su hermana menor sacándole la lengua en forma de burla. - jajajaja, creo que tienes razón, siempre me pasa por hablar demasiado, pero no me arrepiento, se lo prometí a padre y pienso cumplirlo, menos mal que al menos podemos aprovechar momentos como este. Después de un día duro no hay nada mejor que relajarse en nuestro lago secreto, ¿verdad chicos?. - Si tienes razón – dijeron los demás hermanos. - Duo, ¿es verdad que encontraste tú este escondido lago? – preguntó Yune. - Si es verdad, un día de caza, cuando iba persiguiendo una presa se escondió dentro del bosque, la fui siguiendo dando vueltas hasta que llegué aquí, al ver éste lugar me quede sorprendido incluso se me olvidó que estaba en medio de una abatida de caza, jajajaja , me quedé toda la tarde bañándome hasta el anochecer, ese día padre se enfadó muchísimo, pensó que me había pasado algo durante la cacería. Desde entonces de vez en cuando venía aquí para relajarme hasta que me descubristeis, eh?? listillos, era mi lugar secreto pero os disteis cuenta – comentó aparentado enfado. - Sabíamos que te escapabas casi todos los días –dijo Quatre – pero no sabíamos a donde, ¿es que no nos lo ibas a decir? No confías en nosotros. – sugirió apenado. - Claro que no tonto, era broma, os lo hubiera dicho tarde o temprano – se defendió Duo.  
  
Mientras conversaban los jóvenes animadamente estos se bañaban en el lago. Solían juntarse después de terminar las tareas que se les daba a lo largo del día, era el mejor momento del día, según decían, el momento que podían estar juntos sin que nadie los molestara. Hilde estaba recostada semisentada apoyada en una piedra sobresaliente en el centro del lago, donde le cubría el agua a la altura del pecho, por otro lado Duo y Yune jugaban a salpicarse y a sumergirse dentro del agua, en cambio Quatre estaba nadando tranquilamente alrededor de los chicos y de tanto en tanto se acercaba a Hilde para conversar con ella. En la orilla del lago se podía apreciar la ropa de los jóvenes junto con varias canastas de frutas y varias pieles que les servirían para secarse después. Desde niños siempre había permanecido muy unidos, incluso sabiendo que dos de ellos no tenían la misma madre, por ello nunca tuvieron problema ni vergüenza en bañarse desnudos, para ellos era de lo más normal siendo hermanos. Les gustaban bañarse desnudos con el pelo suelto sintiendo como el agua les recorría todo el cuerpo, era una sensación muy agradable y relajante, aunque solo lo hacían cuando estaban solo ellos y sabiendo que aquel lago no lo conocía nadie más.  
  
Mientras nadaban y hablaban no se dieron cuenta que alguien se estaba acernado al lago.  
  
- Uffff Heero espera, no vayas tan rápido, te he dicho que por aquí no hay nadie, esta zona está deshabitada, el poblado del Clan de Los Lagos está más al Oeste. - ssssssshhhhh! Cállate, creo que he escuchado algo. - Que vas escuchar seguro que alguna bestia a la que has asustado, llevamos tres horas caminado a pie, no debimos dejar a los tigris a las afueras del bosque seguro que alguien nos los van a quitar. - Quieres dejar de quedarte de una vez, pareces una mujer consentida – dijo con disgusto – debes comportarte como el futuro líder del Clan, te estas volviendo un debilucho. - ¿Debilucho?, ja, no me hagas reír, solo te digo que no veo el porque tenemos que rastrear este bosque si habíamos quedado que nos dirigiríamos al poblado de Los Lagos para descansar y buscar información sobre el clan del Norte. - Es ya lo sé, es solo que tengo un presentimiento, sé que aquí encontraremos algo interesante. - Si si lo que tu digas lo único que encontraremos será que nos convertiremos en la cena de algún animal salvaje de la zona. - Deja de quejarte y sígueme, pero cállate se oye unos ruidos detrás de esos árboles. - Te he dicho que no me estoy quejando solo... – fue interrumpido por la mano de Heero que le tapó la boca - ... ¿pero que pasa? ... – miró sorprendido mirando la cara de sorpresa que tenía Heero que miraba en dirección contraria a él, en dirección a donde Heero había comentado anteriormente, hacia esos árboles. La mirada de Heero era un poema, durante todos los años que habían vivido juntos nunca le había visto una cara de sorpresa como aquella. Curioso por saber que era lo que le había sorprendido tanto a Heero se giró hacia donde aún un sorprendido Heero seguía mirando. La cara de Trowa cambió de la misma manera que le cambió la cara a Heero, lo que tenía frente a él no podía ser cierto, debían de estar soñando estando despiertos. Allí a solo unos metros delante de ellos, un grupo de chicas se estaban bañando desnudas dentro de un lago. No sabían cuál de ellas era la más hermosa. Dos de ellas estaban hablando recostadas en unas piedras en el centro del lago, el agua les cubría hasta el pecho por lo que no se les podía ver el pecho incluso siendo cubierto por la larga melena que poseían. Una con el pelo larguísimo de color oscuro casi violeta igual que sus ojos estaba sentada de frente a ellos y la otra también con el pelo larguísimo del color del oro y unos ojos azules como el mar estaba de perfil. Un poco más alejadas de esas chicas se encontraban dos chicas que jugueteaban dentro del agua, se salpicaban la una a la otra mientras sus largas melenas se esparcían por delante y detrás de ellas por toda la superficie del lago como una fina tela. A la que se le veía de frente era a simple vista la más joven de ellas con el cabello igual de rubio que la que estaba recostada en las rocas y unos ojos de un azul-verdoso preciosos, en cambio la que estaba despalda solo se le había podido apreciar el larguísimo pelo color chocolate. Todas ellas se les podían prever una esbelta figura y unas facciones finas y hermosas. El sonido de sus voces parecía el canto de las ninfas, dulces, melódicas y alegres, toda una visión irreal. Heero no salía de su asombro de la misma modo que Trowa, durante el transcurso de sus vidas nunca había visto a unas chicas de igual belleza, con razón decían que en esa zona de la región no se podían comparar la belleza de sus mujeres. Ahora ya tenían prueba de ello.  
  
- Hee... Heero, estas viendo lo que yo estoy viendo o estoy soñando despierto. Dijo un Trowa embobado por la visión. - Shhhhhhhhh, no hagas ruido que te van a escuchar. – susurró un sorprendido Heero mientras no despegaba su vista de las muchachas (o eso creía, jajaja). Cre... creo que no estas soñando... porque yo también las estoy viendo, aunque si estamos soñando no me importaría soñar para siempre. - No decías que no te interesaban las mujeres, que lo importante era ser el más fuerte y que las mujeres solo te distraerían de tus obligaciones. - Cualquier hombre puede cambiar su opinión, ¿no? – dijo sonrojado, intentando excusarse. - Si, lo que tu digas. Jamás había visto a unas preciosidades como esas, tengo que conocerlas – dijo levantándose de su escondite con la intención de acercarse al lago. - Estas loco – dijo cogiendo a Trowa por el brazo tirando de él con tal fuerza que cayeron los dos al suelo haciendo que las ramas de los arbustos que los cubrían crujiesen.  
  
- Crrrraaaaaccckkkkk - - ¡Que ha sido eso! – comentó preocupado de repente Duo, volviéndose a sus hermanos que estaban en las rocas. - Creo que han sido allí en esos arbustos de allí – dijo Quatre introduciéndose en el agua señalando la zona donde de escondían Heero y Trowa para que no fuesen descubiertos. - Debe de haber alguien allí Duo, será mejor que nos vayamos – sugirió una asustada Hilde. - ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Yune que no se había percatado de nada. - Salir del agua – dijo Duo en tono autoritario - Quatre, coge a Yune y a Hilde y marchaos al poblado. - Y tú Duo, que vas hacer, no puedes quedarte aquí solo, y si es algún enemigo o un animal salvaje, no puedes quedarte solo – le dijo Quatre a Duo preocupado. - No te preocupes Quatre solo voy asegurarme que no hay nadie, no estoy dispuesto a que nadie averigüe este lugar y no podamos volver más. - Entonces me quedaré contigo Duo, puedo ayudarte, quedarte tu solo puede ser peligroso - No Quatre tu tienes que llevarte a las chicas al poblado. - No Duo, es mejor que Trowa se quede contigo, nosotras volveremos solas, no pasa nada, estaré más tranquila si Quatre te acompaña. - Esta bien Hilde, que venga conmigo Quatre, pero ir con cuidado, vale. - Si no te preocupes, ir con cuidado, si tardáis mucho le pediré a Rashid que venga a buscaros, ¿vale?. -¿Vale?, pero ahora marcharos, rápido.  
  
En esos, los cuatro jóvenes salían rápidamente del agua en busca de sus ropas para vestirse. Las dos chicas se dirigirían para el poblado mientras los dos chicos que quedarían para defender su territorio privado. En esos momentos un poco más alejados, dos jóvenes discutían entre si, por la torpeza que habían cometido. - Has visto, por tu culpa nos han descubierto, en que estabas pensando baka, en salir y decir, "hola chicas somos del Clan Heavyarms y venimos a conoceros" mientras están desnudas bañándose.- le increpó enfadado - Lo siento no sé que me paso – intento disculparse – es solo que no quería perder la oportunidad de conocerlas, ¿y si una de esas chicas fuera la persona especial que buscábamos?. Llevamos varios días recorriendo poblados y aún no he sentido nada especial por las chicas que hemos conocido. – dijo Trowa apesadumbrado. El tiempo se les estaba acabando y aún no habían conocido a la persona con quien se comprometería. - Eso ya lo sé, pero no se puede asaltar a una mujer mientras se esta bañando, no olvides que estamos atentando contra su privacidad, como crees que les sentaría. - Tienes razón, me he comportado como un bruto, es que por un momento al ver a la chica rubia de las rocas he sentido algo muy extraño, no sé, como si un imán me atrajese hacia ella. - ¿La chica rubia? – pregunto interesado Heero, con una sonrisa cínica. - Si la rubia de ojos azules que estaba en las piedras del centro del lago, aunque estaba de medio lado pude ver que era preciosa, dulce, frágil, hermosa... - Vaya Trowa, creo que esta vez si te dio fuerte, no hace ni cinco minutos que la has visto y ya estas loco por ella, jajaja.- dijo mirando a su primo que tenía el rostro sonrojado. - Puede que si – se defendió Trowa – pero aseguro que a ti tampoco te han dejado indiferente alguna de ellas, jajaja – sonrió al ver que el rostro de su primo también se enrojecía por el comentario. - Eso no es asunto tuyo Trowa así que cállate.  
  
Mientras discutían ocultos por unos arbustos en la zona un poco más elevada de lago donde habían descubierto a las supuestas muchachas, tanto Trowa como Heero no se habían dado cuenta que ambos chicos del Clan Los Lagos se habían vestido y se acercaban por el lado derecho sin hacer ningún ruido y con los cuchillos en la mano.  
  
- Mierda, se han ido – dijo Trowa al levantarse de su escondite mirando hacia momentos anteriores estaban aquellas bellas muchachas bañándose para luego volverse a agachar. - ¡Que, se han ido!, mierda, por tu culpa Trowa – gruño Heero. - Tranquilo hombre de hielo, seguro que las volveremos a ver, si descubrimos a que poblado pertenecen – miro a Heero con una mirada de resignación. No tiene que ser de muy lejos. - Seguro que con la suerte que tengo no vuelvo a ver a la muchacha de pelo castaño que estaba en el agua- pensó para si mismo, pero sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. - ¿Chica del pelo castaño que estaba en el agua?- dijo en tono burlón a su primo. - Upss! ¿Mierda lo he dicho en voz alta? - Si primito, creo que ya era hora que dieses signos que tienes corazón, empezaba a preocuparme. - No te burles Trowa. - No me burlo, así que te gustó la morena del agua, ¡genial! No la vi muy bien pero... - Claro que no la viste bien, - interrumpió Heero - estabas embobado con la rubita que estaba en las piedras... - Eh eh! tranquilo, solo digo que me alegra que no sea la misma chica que a mí me gusto, no me gusta compartir lo que es mío, jajajaja.  
  
- ¡Tuyo!¡Tuyo!, con que derecho te crees que tienes para decir que es tuya. Maldito descerebrado machista. Y tú proyecto de guerrero que no sabe ni utilizar la tinta para pintar que acaba de tirársela por encima como los niños pequeños ( lo dijo por los tatuajes, jojojo) – gritó colérico Duo al darse cuenta que esos dos extranjeros hablaban de sus hermanos - ¿Y a quien le dice rubita, eh, pedazo de alcornoque con patas?. - Duo tranquilízate, pueden ser peligrosos – intentó retener Quatre a su hermano cogiéndolo por los brazos. Habían oído la última conversación de los chicos del Clan Heavyarms– no es conveniente hacerlos enfadar.  
  
Tanto Heero como Trowa se habían girado sentados en el suelo de forma repentina al oír a alguien gritar enfadado, no se habían dado cuenta que alguien se les había acercado mientras discutían. Los rostros de los dos chicos Heavyarms eran de sorpresa, primero por verse descubiertos tan fácilmente (menudos guerreros) y segundo porque delante de ellos se encontraban las dos muchachas más hermosas que habían visto en su vida. "Son las chicas que estaban hace un momento en el lago" – pensó Heero que aún no salía de su asombro – "esos ojos violetas son hermosos". - ¿Pero que dem....? – intentó decir Trowa viéndose sorprendidos. -¿¡Se puede saber a quien demonios estabais espiando, par de degenerados!? – preguntó un enfurecido Duo, dirigiéndoles una mirada de reproche. - Nosotros no... no teníamos intención de... lo sentimos ... yo.. – intentó disculparse un sonrojado Trowa. Se sentían de lo más estúpido, era una situación muy embarazosa para ambos. - ¿No tenían intención de que?, como intenten poner un solo dedo en mis hermanas os juro por mi honor que os mataré con mis propias mano – acusó Duo a los chicos mostrándoles el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano. Durante todo ese momento Heero no dijo ninguna palabra, seguía aún en estado de shock, ver a esa muchacha le había sorprendido demasiado, nada más verla tubo una sensación muy extraña, sentía que su cuerpo ardía y por una extraña razón no podía aclarar el torbellino de pensamientos que rondaban por su mente sobre las muchachas que tenía ahora delante de él. - Espera un momento chica – dijo Heero saliendo del trance provocado por la situación – no teníamos intención de espiar a nadie, solo caminábamos por el bosque cuando oímos unos ruidos extraños. – intentó defenderse. - ¡¿Chica?!, a quien le dices chica, maldito mono pintado de tinta, el que lleve el pelo largo no me hace ser una chica, ¡estúpido!, ¡soy un chico es que no tienes ojos en la cara!.- gritó colérico mientras era detenido por Quatre en un intento de golpear al joven de ojos cobalto. - Duo cálmate, lo siento es que esta muy alterado pues... – habló Quatre intentando calmar los ánimos. - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿UN CHICO?!!!!!! – exclamaron los dos chicos a la vez.  
  
Con todo el jaleo y discusión que se había formado, no se dieron cuenta de un principal detalle, las supuestas chicas que estaban en el lago y que habían captado su atención, se habían acercado ellos sin darse cuenta viendo que se habían equivocado al suponer que eran mujeres y no hombres como lo que eran. Allí delante de ellos se encontraban dos jóvenes con el pelo suelto escurriendo agua por sus cuerpos e intentando ajustarse la vestimenta que traían mal colocada por las prisas de ser descubiertos. El chico de cabellos castaños y ojos violetas los miraban furiosamente mientras era contenido por el otro joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, su mirada era de preocupación y de vergüenza por la situación. Los jóvenes Heavyarms no entendían como no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, estaban tan absortos en contemplar a aquellas supuestas chicas que no se habían dado cuenta que eran hombre. La belleza de esos chicos era increíble aún sabiendo que eran hombre no dejaban de observarlos y admirarlos, algo dentro de ellos había cambiado algo les atraía fuertemente hacia esos desconocidos muchachos, aunque la reacción de Heero y Trowa no fue la misma. - ¡A quien le llamas mono pintado! – gritó Heero. Estaba enfadado, no con el joven que le había gritado minutos antes sino con él mismo, se sentía frustrado, por primera vez se había sentido atraído por alguien y resulta ser un hombre. No podía permitirlo, no quería admitir que aún sabiendo que era un hombre sintiera lo que sentía.- ¡Con quien te crees que estas hablado niñato!.- dijo levantándose del suelo para encarar al joven que le había insultado. - ¿Ni...niñato? – dijo temeroso Duo al ver que Heero se ponía de pie y le enfrentaba.  
  
Hasta esos momentos los chicos del Clan Heavyarms habían permanecido sentados pero al levantarse Duo pudo comprobar Heero le sobrepasaba en altura y además era mucho más corpulento que él se le notaba que era un perfecto guerrero y su compañero igual. En ese momento se arrepintió de todos los insultos que le había dicho, seguramente le mataría por el atrevimiento. - A ... a quien le dices niñato – le increpó Duo intentando no parecer cohibido por Heero Quatre al ver la actitud violenta de Heero se interpuso en medio para que no se peleasen, algo en su interior le dijo que ese joven no haría daño a Duo sentía que ese joven estaba confundido por algo y se imaginaba el porque. - Heero tranquilízate, no hemos hasta aquí para pelearnos, ¿no?- miró extrañado a su compañero por el comportamiento tan raro de él- Duo, ese es tu nombre ¿verdad? – miró hacia el chico de ojos violetas viendo que asentía afirmativamente – no fue nuestra intención molestaros en serio, lo que te dijimos es verdad, venimos del Clan Heavyarms para buscar información sobre los miembros del Clan del Norte que se han visto en tierras de Oz. - ¿Miem... miembros del Clan del Norte?¿en tierras del ... del Clan Oz? – preguntó un indeciso y asustado Quatre. - Ocurre algo, sabéis algo referente a ese tema. – pregunto Trowa al ver la expresión de preocupación del joven rubio. - ¿Quiénes sois? y ¿qué hacéis aquí?, estas tierras pertenecen al Clan de Los Lagos y los extranjeros no pueden estar en ellas. – dijo Duo a la defensiva. - Ya te lo hemos dicho, baka, somos del Clan Heavyarms y hemos venido para hablar con el Jefe del Clan de Los Lagos para buscar información sobre el Clan del Norte. – dijo secamente Heero. - Que sois del Clan Heavyarms ya lo sé, pero quien dice que me decís la verdad, listo – contestó Duo de forma burlesca – no tengo por que fiarme de vosotros. - Tienes razón Duo, no tienes que fiarte de nosotros pero debes creernos, ah! Por cierto, siento el comportamiento tan grosero de mi primo – dijo dedicando una hermosa sonrisa para tranquilizar a ambos chicos – mi nombre es Trowa y mi compañero el hombre de hielo es mi primo Heero del Clan Heavyarms – dijo bromeando extendiendo la mano para saludar a los jóvenes. - Ah, esto... yo, soy Quatre y él es mi hermano mayor Duo del Clan de Los Lagos - se adelantó sonrojado Quatre extendiendo su mano para coger la mano de Trowa a sí romper el ambiente tenso que se había formado. En el momento en las dos manos de tocaron una descarga de energía les recorrió todo el cuerpo, miles de sensaciones explotaron dentro de ellos quedándose mirando fijamente, perdiéndose en los ojos de cada uno. Duo al percibir que algo le ocurría a su hermano se acerco a Trowa para saludarlo así romper el contacto que tenía Trowa con la mano de Quatre. Seguramente Quatre había percibido algo en Trowa gracias a su don. - Hola Trowa, ¿no? – dijo Duo mirando sorprendido y divertido el sonrojo de las mejillas de Quatre y Trowa. - Ehh... ah.. si... hola Duo – dijo intentando ocultar su incomodidad al ver descubierto los sentimientos que Quatre le producía, por Duo. – Esto Heero no vas a saludar. - Hn – fue la única repuesta que obtuvo de su primo. - Así que venís de vuestro Clan para hablar con el Jefe Nazca. – dijo Duo desconfiando. - Si, nos podrías llevar hasta vuestro Jefe, es importante que podamos hablar con él. – comentó Trowa. - No sé si me tengo que fiar, os acabamos de conocer y no muy gratamente, a lo mejor nos estáis mintiendo y solo queréis que os llevemos a nuestro Clan para después atacarlo... - No Duo – interrumpió a su hermano – sé que dicen la verdad – dijo mirando a Trowa sin poder evitar que se sonrojara. - ¿Estás seguro Quatre? - Si estoy seguro Duo, lo he sentido, puedes estar tranquilo. - Esta bien si tú lo dices te haré caso. - A que ha venido todo eso – dijo Heero irónicamente – es que acaso es adivino, ja. - No te rías de lo que no conoces, patoso – increpó molesto Duo a Heero – Quatre puede percibir más cosas de las que TÚ nunca podrás percibir aunque vivieses tres vidas juntas tarugo. - A quien le llamas patoso y tarugo, eh? enano. – dijo echando chispas por los ojos. Ese muchacho lograba sacarle de sus casillas sin saber porque, cosa que nadie había logrado hasta ahora. - ¡Vale ya Heero! Deja de comportarte como un chiquillo, me sorprendes que te comportes de esta manera, no eras tú el hombre maduro, equilibrado y con un gran sentido del deber, ¡se puede sabes que coño te pasa! – dijo Trowa dando por zanjada la discusión de los dos chicos. - ¡Déjame en paz Trowa, eso no es asunto tuyo! maldición, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí, argggghhh – dijo esto último en voz baja. - Será mejor que nos tranquilicemos todo, ¿vale Duo? – dijo Quatre como mediador – será mejor que nos dirijamos al poblado, Hilde debe de estar preocupada al ver que tardamos. Trowa y Heero podéis venir con nosotros al poblado, allí os llevaremos ante el Jefe Nazca, él sabrá que hacer. - Me parece bien Quatre – se giro para mirar a Quatre- pero debemos regresar por los tigris que dejamos en la entrada del bosque, allí tenemos nuestras pertenencias y la carta de nuestro Clan para el Jefe Nazca. - De acuerdo os acompañaremos hasta vuestros tigris y de allí os guiaremos hasta el poblado – dijo Duo - ¿dónde los dejasteis? - Están en la entrada del bosque arriba de la colina donde el río de divide en tres para adentrarse en el bosque – cometo Trowa viendo como su primo estaba en silencio pensando en sus cosas. - Debe ser la entrada del sauce dorado – dijo Quatre a su hermano. - Si debe ser por allí... le dijo a su hermano. - Si había un gran sauce a la entrada del camino. – dijo sorprendido al ver como los chicos conocían la zona. - De ser esa la entrada, será mejor que vayamos por la gruta del viejo río – les comentó Duo a los demás. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, el camino será un poco largo. De ese modo partieron los muchachos en dirección a la entrada del Sauce Dorado, durante todo en transcurso del viaje fueron en silencio, cada uno pensando en las emociones que habían sentido al conocer a los otros chicos. Por un lado Quatre no podía negar que se sentía atraído por Trowa, le parecía muy atractivo, esos tatuajes que llevaba en su pecho y brazos le hacían verse salvaje y apasionado una mezcla entre lo prohibido y lo permitido, le gustó a primera vista. Cuándo se dieron la mano percibió que había conocido a su media naranja, solo tenía una duda, ¿Trowa sentiría lo mismo? Con su don solo llego a percibir que Trowa sentía un cierto aprecio, no lo consideraba como un enemigo, eso le daba una esperanza para poder intentar ser algo más para el joven de ojos verdes. Duo, estaba muy confundido, una parte de él sentía rabia, le había dolido la manera tan fría y desconsiderada que le había tratado Heero, le hacía sentir extraño, hasta ahora nunca le había importado saber lo que la gente opinaba de él, pero con Heero era diferente, quería mostrarse ante él como alguien fuerte, con valor y capaz de proteger a los suyos, acababa de conocerlo y tenía la sensación de saber que lo que ese joven de ojos cobalto pensara de él sería muy importante. Por otro lado tampoco pudo negarse que ese joven le parecía muy atractivo, su cuerpo era perfecto. Alto, moreno de músculos bien marcados y una mirada muy penetrante y atrayente. Trowa no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, en un principio se pensó que Quatre era una mujer y creyó que se había enamorado a primera vista de ella, pero cual fue su sorpresa que al saber que era un hombre, ese sentimiento que había nacido tan imprevisto no había cambiado para nada. Seguía enamorado de él, a pesar que en su clan no había impedimento en haber enlace entre personas del mismo sexo se sentía extraño. Jamás le había pasado nada parecido. Igual que le dijo a su madre en una ocasión, cuando tuviera a la persona especial delante de él lo sabría, y ese momento había llegado, estaba seguro. Aún así había algo que lo detenía, ¿sería que el joven de cabellos como el oro y ojos celeste no se sentiría atraído hacia él? Por un momento creyó que si pero no estaba seguro. ¿Aceptaría a comprometerse con él y marchar de su poblado para irse con él?, apenas se acababan de conocer. Heero era el que más confuso estaba, no es que no aceptase las relaciones entre hombres es lo que jamás pensó que le ocurriría a él. En un principio al pensar en aquella chica de pelo castaño y ojos violetas (que supo más tarde) no le hubiese importado comprometerse con ella, era hermosa muy atractiva, se veía dulce, cariñosa y alegre, cualidades que le gustaban, pero al saber que era un hombre le parecía extraño, seguía pensando los mismo pero algo le molestaba. Además tan bien había comprobado que tenía un carácter explosivo, charlatán y testarudo, aunque en el fondo también le gustó esas cualidades. Una relación con una persona así seguro que no perdería el interés, sería interesante. Odiaba a las personas que intentaban complacerlo a toda costa, perdiendo toda personalidad, a él le gustaba que le rebatiesen las cosa, no quería un sirviente como pareja quería a alguien con quien hablar y discutir si era necesario y seguro que con ese chico podría hablar y discutir por mucho tiempo. Duo los guiaba por la gruta del viejo río, una caverna oscura aunque de buena visibilidad y húmeda en la cual muchos años atrás transcurría uno de los ríos de desembocan en el lago. A pesar que hacía mucho que no corrían agua por allí se podía notar la humedad que había en la cueva haciendo que las piedras del antiguo lecho del río fuesen resbalosas dificultando el caminar de los chicos. - Tened cuidado, las piedras de esta zona son muy resbaladizas – comentó Duo. - No te preocupes Duo, estamos acostumbrados a caminar por sitios peores – dijo Trowa mirando a Duo y a Quatre que iban delante de él y viendo de reojo como iba en silencio Heero detrás de él. - Esta muy lejos vuestro poblado – preguntó Quatre para entablar una conversación, el silencio lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso y sentir la mirada de Trowa en su espalda era peor. - No mucho a unos cinco o seis días de camino, hacia el Este. – contestó Trowa. - ¿Y como es, son todos tan simpáticos y agradables como cierta persona? – preguntó con ironía, mirando de reojo a Heero. - Arrgghh – fue la respuesta de Heero. - No jajajaja, claro que no, Heero es un caso especial, jajajaja - No sé de que te ríes Trowa, no tiene gracia. - Venga Heero no te enfades, pero tu don de gente es bastante escaso, jajajaja. Mira pues la verdad nuestro poblado es bastante tranquilo y muy bonito, esta situado en la falda de las montañas Fuji, cerca del río Tomo de aguas cristalinas, está rodeado por un bosque de altos árboles y en verano se cubre por un manto de flores rojas y amarillas preciosas que huelen muy bien. Desde el poblado se pueden ver las montañas Fuji que siempre están cubiertas de nieve. - Debe de ser precioso – interrumpió Quatre – me encantaría poder verlo con mis propios ojos. - Pues puedes venir cuando quieras – dijo Trowa con una amplia sonrisa – te invito a venir, seria un placer recibirte en mi Clan y a ti también Duo, ¿no es así Heero? - Hn. - Gra.... gracias, Trowa – dijo Quatre bajando la vista avergonzado ocultando su sonrojo a Trowa. - Te agradecemos la invitación Trowa pero creo que será difícil, no se nos está permitido salir fuera del territorio de Los Lagos – dijo tristemente. - ¿No os lo permiten? – preguntó curioso Trowa. - Es que verás... – dijo Quatre – nuestro padre ... piensa que ... - Tiene miedo que nos secuestren – dijo secamente Duo – hace varios años secuestraron a varios chicos y chicas que se alejaron del poblado. Piensan que en algunos clanes vecinos buscan jóvenes para tenerlos como objetos sexuales o que sé yo, creo que exageran. - No creo que exageren, yo pensaría lo mismo, las cosas hermosa y de valor se tienen que proteger de manos ajenas, hay tentaciones que se deben evitar. - ¿Las... las cosa her... hermosas? – dijo incrédulo Quatre con la cara roja mirando fijamente a Trowa. ¿Si no había entendido mal, pensaba que era hermoso? - Creo que es una exageración – dijo Duo – sabemos defendernos solos. - Dudo que te pudieras defender, si los hombres del Clan del Norte quisieran llevarte a la fuerza ni siquiera podrías conmigo si quisiera raptarte. – dijo Heero de improviso. - Ja ja, eso habría que verlo, las apariencias engañan querido – se burló Duo – es que acaso tienes intención de secuestrarme y hacerme tuyo – insinuó acercándose a Heero de manera sensual mirándole directamente a los ojos. - Arrggghhh. Falta mucho por llegar – mencionó Heero nervioso, esa bromita por parte de Duo lo había puesto muy alterado. - Jajaja, no falta mucho tranquilo, no voy a morderte – se rió Duo, aunque ganas no le faltaron, se había dado cuenta que a pesar de demostrar lo contrario lograba alterar a Heero con solo acercarse. Duo pasó por delante de Trowa y luego un poco más alejado pasó por el lado de Quatre para poder encabezar el viaje, pero al pasar junto a Quatre miró a su hermano y le dijo en el oído. - Ten cuidado por donde pisas Q-chan no te vayas a resbalar y caer encima de tu querido Trowa. - Duo! – dijo nerviosamente rojo como un tomate, sin darse cuenta se alteró tanto que al dar un paso para subirse a la siguiente piedra del lecho del río resbaló cayendo hacia un lado. - ¡Quatreeeee! Dios mío, lo siento no quería... o dios,... ¿estas bien? – grito corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano tirado en el suelo. - Haayyyyy, mi tobillo – se quejaba Quatre aguantando las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en los ojos por el dolor. - Quatre, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupado Trowa al acercarse a Quatre y ver que tenía su tobillo atrapado entre unas rocas. - Aaaaayyyyy! snif... snif... mi tobillo – se quejó Quatre. - Lo... lo siento Q-chan, solo estaba bromeando, no pensé que te alteraría tanto mi comentario. - ¿Comentario? – preguntó confundido Trowa – ¿qué comentario? – se volvió a mirar a los dos hermanos extrañado. - Ehh, no ... no es nada... en serio Trowa – dijo de repente Quatre para que Trowa no preguntase nada más – es... es solo que resbalé, en serio no os preocupéis, ayyyy mi tobillo. - ¿Estas seguro? – dijo mirando Trowa la cara roja del rubio. - Sí.. si, no te preocupes. - Heero, ve ayúdame a mover las piedras que atrapan el pie de Quatre. - Hn.  
  
Entre los dos chico Heavyarms pudieron mover las piedras del pie de Quatre, Duo miraba la situación muy preocupado, se sentía fatal, no había sido su intención hacer que Quatre se lastimara. Una vez con el pie liberado se sentaron para ver si Quatre se había lesionado gravemente. Trowa examinaba el pie mientras observaba la cara roja del muchacho, la situación le hacía gracia, notaba como Quatre se sentía cohibido y a él le encantaba el poner estar cerca de él, sentía la piel suave del pie sobre sus manos. Sentía la necesidad de acariciar más parte de esa piel sin darse cuenta pasó de una mera exploración táctil a unas caricias sutiles, al darse cuenta retiró las manos viendo la expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza que tenía Quatre, dio una rápida mirada a los demás y agradeció que sus compañeros no se dieron cuenta de nada.  
  
- Creo que no está roto – dijo Trowa ocultado su perturbación – sería mejor vendarlo para evitar cualquier pequeña lesión, aquí no tenemos nada para vendarte el pie pero en cuanto lleguemos a los tigris te podré vendar el pie con una pieles que tengo allí. - Puedes apoyar el pie Q-chan. – le dijo preocupado Duo. - Creo que si Duo, es solo una torcedura – comentó Quatre. - Aaaayyyy – se quejó Quatre al apoyar el pie en el suelo – creo.. creo que no podré..., lo siento. - Lo siento es culpa mía – dijo Duo – Quatre yo te llevaré hasta la salida, es lo menos que puedes hacer. - ¡No!- exclamó sin pensar Trowa – no... será mejor que yo lo lleve, el camino resbala mucho y al ir descalzos volveréis a caer, yo... yo lo llevaré estoy acostumbrado a caminar entre piedras, para mi no será ningún problema además Quatre no debe de pesar mucho. - Seguro que con lo flacucho que estas, no tendrías fuerzas para llevar a tu hermano, acabarías cayéndote tú también y seguro que luego yo tendría que cargar contigo porque el señorito, haciéndose el héroe, se habría hecho daño – se burló Heero mirando como Duo se enfurecía por su comentario. - ¿A quien le llamas flacucho? Montón de músculos sin cerebro. - Jajaja, músculos sin cerebro, ¿de donde sacaste eso?, no se te ocurre nada mejor especie de... -¡Basta ya!, parad los dos de una vez, Quatre necesita ayuda y no pienso perder el tiempo oyéndoos, parecéis una parejita de enamorados peleándose. - ¿Parejita de enamorados? – gritaron los dos implicados a la vez viendo como sus rostros se enrojecían y se miraban incrédulos. - Jajajaja, ya se la forma para haceros callar, jajajaja – rió Trowa al ver la cara que pusieron los chicos y viendo como Quatre trataba de ocultar las ganas de reírse. - Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, Quatre súbete a mi espalda, te llevaré hasta la salida. - Va... vale.  
  
Durante el resto del camino solo se podía oír los comentarios jocosos de Trowa que hacía para meterse con su primo ganándose las miradas sonrojadas y asesinas por parte de ambos chicos y las risas apagadas por parte de Quatre. No tardaron más de quince minutos a llegar a su destino, allí estirados al borde del río se encontraban dos majestuosos tigris de pelo dorado, largos colmillos y gran envergadura. Mientras Heero preparaba a los tigris para el viaje hacia el poblado de Los Lagos, Trowa vendaba a un sonrojado Quatre que trataba de desviar la vista hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera donde se encontraba Trowa. Duo solo miraba fascinado los impresionantes tigris, había oído hablar de ellos incluso los había visto de lejos pero nunca tubo uno tan cerca de él, dudaba en acercarse o no, para poder acariciarlos. Al darse Heero cuenta de esto, sonrió por dentro y le comentó que se acercara sin miedo. - Puedes acercarte sin miedo muchacho, no te hará nada, sino se lo digo – le dijo con una mirada maliciosa. - Me llamo Duo y no tengo miedo, es solo que... jamás había visto uno tan grande. - Se como te llamas, ven – le dijo acercándose hacia él, cogiéndole de la mano para ponerla sobre la cabeza del animal. - Es... es muy suave – dijo pasándole la mano por el pelaje del animal – parecen animales muy ágiles y fuertes. - A si es, es el mejor animal que puede tener un guerrero – le comentó sin separase de detrás del joven de cabellos castaños – Zero es al único que le confiaría mi vida – dijo alargando su mano por el lado de Duo sin darse cuenta que habían quedado en un aparente abrazo, para acariciar la cabeza de su compañero felino. - ¿Zero? – preguntó curioso Duo girándose para quedar de frente a Heero y con el tigris detrás. - Si Zero es su nombre y Barton el de Trowa – comentó mirando fijamente los ojos violetas de Duo durante varios segundos "es precioso aunque lo niegue, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios deben de ser dulces como ..." arrggghhh pero que demonios estoy pensando, se reprochó rompiendo el contacto de sus ojos. – es... esto, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, se está haciendo muy tarde. - Eh... si... será lo mejor, deben de estar muy preocupados en el poblado – dijo ruborizado Duo. - Bien vámonos, Heero lleva a Duo contigo en Zero y yo llevaré a Quatre en Barton de esa manera adelantaremos más que se regresamos caminado – comentó Trowa. - Estas... estás seguro Trowa la ruta del viejo río puede ser peligrosa si montamos es Zero y Barton – protestó Heero. - Ehh? Peligroso, se puede saber que te pasa, normalmente no te preocupa mucho si hay peligro o no – comentó sorprendido por la actitud de su primo. - No es eso es... – dijo subiendo a Zero para emprender la marcha. - No te preocupes – interrumpió Duo enfadado – si es por mí puedo ir a pie, no seré una molestia tranquilo hombre de hielo – Duo se sentía molesto, pensó que Heero rehusaba su cercanía y eso le dolía sin quererlo aceptar. - No es por ti baka, es solo que el viaje va a ser movido, luego no te quejes – se defendió Heero estirando la mano para ayudar a Duo a subir a Zero sentándose entre las piernas de Heero cosa que hizo ponerse más nervioso todavía.  
  
A Quatre le pasó más o menos lo mismo, fue ayudado por Trowa para subir al tigris notando cierto cosquilleo al estar tan cerca de él. Una vez todos montados comenzaron el descenso por la gruta del viejo río, los dos tigris iban de un lado a otro saltando de piedra en piedra con una gran agilidad, debido al gran movimiento que realizaban los dos grandes animales, tanto Duo como Quatre se vieron obligados a agarrarse a los brazos de los jóvenes Heavyarms del mismo modo los jóvenes Heavyarms se agarraron a las cinturas de los jóvenes de Los Lagos para evitar que cayeran creado una situación un poco tensa. Tanto unos como otros notaba una cercanía al otro cuerpo que les estaban volviendo locos. Un roce de piel contra piel, notando el calor y el olor que desprendía el cuerpo abrazado como el cuerpo que le abrazaba.  
  
- "Maldición, porque tiene que oler tan bien – pensaba Heero, intentando controlar los instintos que se removían en su interior – este condenado baka en más hermoso de lo que quisiera reconocer, su piel es suave y delicada al tacto y huele a sándalo, da ganas de comérselo a bes... un momento en que demonios estoy pensando, arggghhh, tengo que dejar de pensar tonterías." - "Argghhh, esto no puede seguir así, con tanto meneo no puedo evitar recostarme en él – se quejaba internamente Duo – este cabeza de chorlito me está poniendo de los nervios con tanto roce y tanto apretón, aunque he de reconocer que se siente muy bien siendo abrazado por sus brazos fuerte y estar apoyado en su pecho firme notando sus músculos en mi espalda y además huele a frutas salvajes, ummmmm. Pero pero que estoy pensando, este bruto no me soporta es una lástima porque creo que en el fondo me gusta, snif snif". - "Este chico es increíble, es tan dulce y delicado – pensaba Trowa mientras abrazaba inconscientemente a Quatre mientras descendían por la gruta – huele a flores del bosque y su piel es tan suave, haría cualquier cosa por protegerle y por que se quedase conmigo para siempre, no pienso perderlo ahora que lo he encontrado, tiene que ser mío, tengo la intuición que no le soy indiferente". - "¿Por qué siento esto por Trowa?, tengo un nudo en el estómago y en el corazón, su cercanía me altera como nadie lo había hecho nunca, siento como si mi destino estuviera ligado a él y su sola presencia me lo indicase. Me gusta, me gusta mucho, pero es un hombre, no sé que diría padre, se espera que en un futuro tengamos descendencia, pero sé que si no es con él no sería nunca feliz. No sé que hacer, su corazón me dice que me quiere pero no sé si corresponderle – la mente de Quatre era un torbellino – le quiero, ha sido amor a primera vista, estoy seguro, se sienta tan bien en su brazo, sé que junto a él no me pasaría nada estaría siempre protegido, él me protegería. Que voy ha hacer, snif snif".  
  
Durante todo el descenso por la gruta, los muchachos estuvieron cayados cada uno batallando con sus propios demonios, era un trayecto bastante movido tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Así estuvieron durante cerca de una hora, una hora menos que el ascenso que tuvieron que realizar a pie. Una vez que salieron de la gruta en camino fue mucho más tranquilo, solo quedaba unos veinte minutos hacia el poblado, Quatre le indicaba el camino a Trowa por donde tenían que ir. En el transcurso del camino entre la salida de la gruta al poblado, la situación entre las dos parejas parecía que se había relajado, la tensión inicial parecía que había desaparecido teniendo que aflojar el agarre que tenían los chicos Heavyarms a sus respectivas parejas (aunque en el fondo no quisieran). Se sentían relejados, mientras avanzaban se dedicaban a contemplar el paisaje a disfrutar un momento de paz que hacía tiempo no disfrutaban. En uno de esos momentos Heero que se había separado un poco de Duo para romper el contacto con el chico, notó como Duo se reclinaba hacia atrás apoyándose de nuevo en él. En un principio se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de separarlo de él bruscamente pero algo le detuvo, el sonido de la respiración tranquila y pausada no era normal para un chico tan activo como él. Lo miró sorprendido al darse cuenta que Duo esta profundamente dormido en su pecho, recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Al verle en esa posición y fijándose en el rostro sereno y relajado de Duo algo dentro de él se estremeció, la situación no le desagrado sino muy al contrarío, se dio cuenta que le gustaba y mucho, no podía creerlo pero así le había pasado, se había enamorado de él. ( según se dicen para saber si realmente estás enamorado de alguien, solo tienes que verlo dormir, si lo ves y no puedes despegar la vista de esa persona y piensas que es la persona más hermosa y especial que has visto, entonces, ¡chaval! Te has enamorado). Sin que se diera cuenta, Heero estaba siendo observado por Quatre y Trowa que se habían percatado de todo y sonreían ampliamente al ver la escena tan tierna que se desarrollaba detrás de ellos. Se sentían alegre por ellos, Quatre porque tenía la esperaza que Heero ayudase a romper el compromiso que se había autoimpuesto Duo, sabía que Heero podría hacer feliz a Duo, y Trowa porque al fin vio que su querido primo por fin había roto la barrera inquebrantable de su corazón, se había enamorado, algo insólito para un hombre como él, aunque su comportamiento demostrase lo contrario, Trowa estaba seguro que Heero se había enamorado de Duo, solo faltaba que él lo aceptase. A unos metros de ellos, ya se podía divisar el poblado, en fin del trayecto se acercaba haciendo que nuestros jóvenes se sintieran tristes por tener que separarse (al menos los que estaban despiertos, jejeje), el estar juntos les hacía sentirse bien.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Este es otro de mis capítulos, espero que les haya gustado. Un saludo hasta pronto. Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia. Advertencias: Escenas: Cómicas, Angs., Lemon Yaoi., según capítulos. Época: La historia transcurre en la prehistoria, antes de cualquier época de civilización moderna.  
chipitaeresmas.com 


	5. Cap V

Instintos  
  
Cap. 5.  
  
En la entrada del poblado Hilde y un grupo de hombres del Clan, estaban esperando si aparecían sus hermanos estaba muy preocupada por ellos, hacía varias horas que Rashid había salido alertado por Hilde en busca de los jóvenes y hasta ahora no tenían noticias de lo que había ocurrido con ellos. En la zona del lago secreto no había rastro de ellos ni de los supuestos extraños que habían oído Duo cuando se estaban bañando. Empezaba a estar muy preocupada ¿y si les había pasado algo malo? ¿y si esos extraños habían atacado a Quatre y a Duo?, o peor aun, ¿si les habían secuestrado?. - Dios mío, que nos les hayan pasado nada. – rezaba Hilde, caminando de un lado al otro. - Alguien se acerca – exclamó uno de los vigilantes. - ¿Puedes ver a alguien? – preguntó esperanzada Hilde. - No muy bien, aún están lejos, son dos hombre montados en dos tifris, no no son cuatro en total, los del primer tigris están derechos pero en el tigris siguiente parece que uno de ellos esté herido, esta recargado en el otro. Comentó el vigilante. - Dios mío, no puede ser- grito alertando a los demás otro de los vigilantes – parece parece que son Quatre y Duo con dos extraños. - ¿Quatre y Duo? – miró preocupada Hilde. - Si a si es y parece que es Duo quien esta herido – argumentó el mismo vigilante.  
  
Hilde no esperó a que le dijesen nada más, salió corriendo en dirección a los tigris que se acercaban. Por otro lado uno de los vigilantes fue a avisar al Jefe Nazca de la aparición de sus dos hijos. Quatre se giró de repente en dirección a donde se dirigía Hilde corriendo, pudo notar el dolor y la preocupación que Hilde estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.  
  
- ¡Hilde! – dijo sorprendido y asustado al ver como su hermana venía corriendo hacia ellos. - ¿Hilde? – preguntó extrañado Trowa al ver la cara de angustia de Quatre. - Es mi hermana, viene corriendo hacia aquí y está muy preocupada, tiene que haber ocurrido algo, espero que no sea nada malo. - Tranquilo Quatre, no te preocupes, nosotros os ayudaremos en todo lo posible, te lo prometo – dijo Trowa haciendo que su tigris Barton corriera más rápido al encuentro de la hermana de Quatre. – Heero rápido, Quatre cree que ha ocurrido algo en su Clan, debemos ayudarlo, corre volvamos rápido a su poblado. - Hn.- fue la única repuesta de Heero, avanzando más rápido con Zero.  
  
Al llegar a la altura de la muchacha. - ¡Quatre, Duo! que os ha pasado – pregunto alarmada Hilde conteniendo las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en los ojos. - ¡Hilde, por Dios, que a pasado, donde está padre, ¿a ocurrido algo grave en el poblado? – dijo Quatre angustiado aún montado en Barton siendo sujeto por el brazo de Trowa. - ¿En el poblado?- preguntó extrañada – No no ha pasado nada, donde os habíais metido, estaba muy preocupada por vosotros, dijisteis que tardarías un momento es regresar y lleváis varias horas fuera, snif, snif, Rashid lleva horas buscándoos y no parecías por ningún lado, snif snif. - Hilde no llores – dijo Quatre bajando del tigris para abrazar a su hermana. – no ha pasado nada, tranquila, ahora os lo explicaremos todo ssssshhhh. Tranquila, estamos bien. - Y... y Duo, está herido, que le ha pasado. - No tranquila Duo esta bien – dijo Quatre haciendo que Hilde mirara hacia el otro tigris que se acercaba – él está bien, es solo que se quedó dormido, jejeje, ya sabes se duerme encima de una piedra, solo está cansado. - Pero porque habéis tardado tanto, snif ¿quién son ellos? – preguntó mirando a los dos jóvenes que les acompañaban. - Ellos... e ellos son Trowa y Heero del Clan Heavyarms, los encontramos en el lago, pero tranquila son gente de fiar, quieren hablar con El Jefe Nazca. - ¿El Jefe Nazca? ¿por qué le llamas así a...? - Ahora te lo explico todo – interrumpió Quatre a su hermana – será mejor que vayamos al poblado, puedo sentir que padre está preocupado, vamos Trowa Heero – se volvió a verlos. - Hn. – fue la repuesta de ambos. - Duo, despierta – Dijo Quatre acercándose a Duo. - Mmmmmm, déjame un ratito más Quatre, mmmmm. estoy durmiendo muy a gusto aquí, está muy calentito y ... – murmuró Duo sin haberse despertado del todo, pensando que estaba en su lecho. - Eh! despierta, perezoso, que nos soy tu cama para que ronronees y acurruques en mi como su fueras un felino – dijo sonrojado y sorprendido Heero por el comentario de Duo. - Mmmmm desde cuando mis pieles habla y se mueven tanto.- dijo Duo aún dormido. - ¿Tus pieles?, ¡despierrrtaaaa! gandul no soy una cosa, muchacho del demonio. - Aaaaahhhhhh – gritó asustado por el grito de Heero, pero que pero que a a sucedido, yo ... yo estaba durmiendo muy a gusto cuando ... – se cayó al darse cuenta que todos le estaban mirando conteniendo la risa y viendo la cara roja de Heero que lo miraba entre sorprendido y enfadado. - O o lo siento, yo pensaba que estaba en mi cama y no encima de ti – se defendió Duo totalmente rojo al percatarse de la situación tan vergonzosa que había protagonizado. – lo siento. - Duo eres un caso – dijo Hilde secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo a la vez. - ¡Hilde, porque lloras, para algo! – exclamó Duo saltando del lomo del tigris de Heero al ver a su hermana llorando. - No te preocupes, es solo un malentendido, padre esta muy preocupado al ver que no regresabais. - Bueno esto... creo que se nos hizo un poco tarde, será mejor que vaya a hablar con él. – dijo Duo.  
  
Al llegar al poblado el Jefe Nazca los esperaba junto con su esposa, se sorprendió al ver llegar a sus dos hijos junto a dos extranjeros. - Duo hijo estas bien – le dijo acercándose a Duo – me han dicho que estabas herido. - Errrr, no no padre estoy bien lo que ocurre es que me quedé dormido sobre Heero pero no estoy herido, jejeje – dijo avergonzado mirando a su padre mientras ponía la mano detrás de la cabeza. - ¿Dormido? ¿Heero? ¿quiénes son estos muchachos Heavyarms? – preguntó sorprendido el Jefe Nazca. - Bueno... verás es que estaba muy cansado y bueno, jejeje me quedé dormido, jejeje, aaahhh Heero es... bueno él... – señalado a Heero, es un guerrero del Clan Heavyarms que quiere hablar contigo. - Hijo mío eres de lo que no hay. - ¿Hijo?, ¿el Jefe Nazca es tu padre? – exclamaron los dos jóvenes Heavyarms mirando a Duo. - Eso quiere decir que Quatre también es... – dijo sorprendido Trowa mirando a Quatre. - Si yo también – dijo Quatre bajando la mirada, se sentía avergonzado por no haberles dicho quienes eran de verdad. - ¡Se puede saber porque demonios no nos lo dijeron – se enfadó Heero. - Es que... – intento hablar Duo ante la atenta mirada de su padre y su madre. - Verás joven – dijo el Jefe Nazca con voz enérgica– no es conveniente que digan a extraños quienes son, les podrían traer problemas por ello, por eso no se lo dijeron, tenían que estar seguros de sus intenciones. - Yo lo siento, no queríamos ofenderle, Jefe Nazca, mi compañero es un poco temperamental – dijo Trowa mirando seriamente a Heero. - Y bien, veo que sois del Clan Heavyarms, a que se debe que el Jefe Yuki mande a dos de sus hombres a mi clan. - ¿Conoce a mi padre? – dijo curioso Trowa. - ¿tu padre? – dijeron sorprendidos Duo y Quatre. - Err, pues si, nosotros tampoco les dijimos quienes éramos en realidad, todos pensábamos que éramos miembros ordinarios de nuestros clanes, jejeje. - Así que tú eres el joven Trowa, menuda sorpresa, jajaja. Tu padre me hablaba de ti y de tu inseparable primo que debe de ser este joven verdad. - Jejeje, si así es.- contestó Trowa. - Vaya vaya, cuanto has crecido – le dijo acercándose para abrazar a Trowa – la última vez que te vi no superabas la altura de mis rodillas, jajaja, además en los últimos Festivales del Sol siempre lograbas escapar para que tu padre no te buscase una prometida, jajaja. - Pues vera jejeje – dijo Trowa totalmente ruborizado al ver como parecía conocerle bastante bien. - Padre, por favor, no avergüences más a Trowa – intentó defender Quatre a Trowa al ver lo cortado que estaba. - Venga cariño deja a chicos, no les hagas pasar un mal rato, ya no son tan niños para que los trates así – dijo cogiendo a su marido del brazo para que soltase a Trowa – Hola ¿Trowa? No es así, mi nombre es Yuiren y soy la madre de Duo, Quatre, es un honor tener al hijo de nuestro gran amigo Yuki, por favor venid, será mejor que entremos a la cabaña, estaremos más cómodos. - Gracias señora Yuiren – dijo Trowa. - De nada hijo y por favor no me llames señora, me hace sentir muy mayor. - De acuerdo señ... quiero decir Yuiren. - Eso esta mejor Trowa. - Bien, entonces vayamos a la cabaña, según dijo Duo estos jóvenes han venido a hablar conmigo, ¿no?. - Si, así es padre - dijo Duo.  
  
Todos los integrantes de la familia del Jefe Nazca se dirigieron a la cabaña del Jefe del Clan, una vez allí Trowa y Heero pusieron al corriente de los movimientos sospechosos del Clan del Norte y sobre la hipotética alianza que El Jefe Peacecraf y El Jefe Chang del Clan del Norte podrían tener y el pequeño accidente de Quatre, alegando un descuido por parte de éste. Durante la reunión del Jefe Nazca con el heredero del Jefe Yuki, Rashid y el grupo de hombres que había partido en busca de Duo y Quatre ya había llegado al poblado y fue informado del regreso de ambos jóvenes y se diría hacia la cabaña del Jefe del Clan. - Pues eso son los informes que nos han dado nuestros hombres, que han estado observando al Clan del Norte hasta ahora – decía Heero muy seriamente al Jefe Nazca. - Has hecho bien en estar al tanto de ese Clan joven Heero – alabó Nazca a Heero – es gente no se mueve porque si, tiene que tener un motivo y el hecho que se estén en tierras del Jefe Peacecraf no me sorprendería, ya todo el mundo sabe nuestra rivalidad aunque llevemos varios años en paz, lo que me extraña es que si tiene intención de volver a atacarnos con ayuda del Clan del Norte, porque insiste en llevar a cabo el compromiso de matrimonio. - ¿Compromiso de matrimonio?¿Qué compromiso? ¿Y con Quien? – preguntó Trowa. - Debido a un pacto hecho hace tiempo y por motivos que ya os contaré, uno de los hijos del Jefe Peacecraf debe casarse con Quatre o Duo? – dijo Nazca tristemente viendo a sus hijos como agachaban la mirada al mencionar el maldito compromiso. - ¡Duo o Quatre tienen que casarse! – gritaron Trowa y Heero a la vez. - A sí es, de esta manera nuestro Clan podrá vivir en paz, no habrá necesidad de pelear por disputas del pasado – comentó Duo en un tono de voz triste y si ánimos – seré yo quien tome esa responsabilidad, para Quatre sería muy duro. - ¡Eso es una estupidez! – se quejó Heero – tiene que haber una manera de arreglar las cosas sin que tengáis que casaros. - Vaya Heero parece que te preocupas por mí, digo por nosotros – se burló Duo. - No seas baka creído, lo digo por.. porque no es gusto que te impongan a alguien que no has elegido tú. - Eso lo sabemos, pero es mi deber velar por mi Clan. - Esto no tiene sentido – interrumpió Trowa, si quieren atacaros, ¿para qué quieren a Duo o a Quatre?. No es lógico a no ser que lo que quieras es... - Que quiera ¿qué? – preguntó Quatre con miedo a la posible repuesta. - A que lo que quiera es ver sufrir al hijo de su enemigo. Una vez que estén casado ni tu padre ni nadie podrá interferir en ese matrimonio. – dijo seriamente Heero - Suena duro, ahora lo veo claro, he sido un estúpido al no darme cuenta, pero aunque... – hizo una pausa Nazca – aunque supiera que Duo estuviera siendo maltratado o incluso..., si supiera que ha sido ultrajado con o sin el consentimiento del heredero Peacecraf... no podría hacer nada. Según nuestras leyes, Duo pasaría a ser propiedad del heredero de Peacecraf. - Esa basura de Peacecraf – comentó furioso Heero – conociendo como conozco a ese loco, estoy seguro que habrá convencido a su hijo Millardo para que sea él quien lleve su venganza a cabo, ese Millardo es un hombre sin escrúpulos, además estoy seguro que no acabará aquí, seguro que tiene pensado algo más. - Padre, no puedes permitir que eso suceda, Duo no puedes aceptar ese compromiso – miraba preocupado a su padre y hermano. - Quatre tiene razón, padre no puedes consentir que hagan daño a Duo. – dijo Hilde - Quatre tranquilo – dijo Trowa – no permitiremos que hagan daño a Duo, verdad Heero. - Tendremos que pensar en algo – dijo Heero – si tiene pensado atacaros podría querer atacar a otros clanes solo por ambición. Tenemos a varios hombres de nuestro clan observando los alrededores del clan Peacecraf, en cuanto descubran algo sospechoso se nos comunicará enseguida a través de nuestros susakos. - Me parece bien Heero – comento Nazca – pero vuestros hombres llamarán mucho la atención si los encuentran, vuestros tatuajes os delatan y sospecharán si os ven merodeando por la zona. Será mejor que vayan algunos hombres de nuestro Clan. Tenemos la excusa perfecta si nos descubriesen. - ¿La excusa perfecta, padre?. - Si Duo, estoy en todo derecho de investigar el Clan y la zona donde vivirá mi hijo una vez que se case, porque estoy seguro que querrá llevarte a su Clan. - Si es verdad, es una buena oportunidad de poder infiltrarse sin llamar la atención – dijo Trowa. - Bien pues así será, haré que se preparen para salir varios hombres de mi confianza, en dos días estarán en el Clan Peacecraf, - concluyó el Jefe Nazca - tendrán que averiguar lo que ocurre antes de que acabe el Festival, para después será demasiado tarde para reaccionar y poder evitar el compromiso. - Trowa – se dirigió Heero a su primo – escribiré a nuestros hombres para que ayuden a los hombres del Jefe Nazca para que den apoyo en las pesquisas. Aunque nos pudieran descubrir o identificar por nuestros tatuajes, estoy seguro que nuestros hombres no se dejaran ver. Podrán ayudarles en cualquier cosa y están mejor preparados por si hubiera algún enfrentamiento, no olvidemos que son de los mejores guerreros del Clan. - Me parece bien Heero – dijo Trowa – sé el apoyo de sus hombres Jefe Nazca ¿ Le parece bien? - Muy bien joven Trowa, que así sea, pero ahora, Duo, Quatre, llevar a Trowa y a Heero a la cabaña que utilizarán su Clan para El Festival y que descansen, podéis quedaros hasta el Festival, seréis nuestros invitados - Si padre – dijeron sus hijos a la vez, poniéndose de pie para mostrarles a sus invitados la cabaña asignada para ellos. - Si necesitan cualquier cosa no duden en decírselo a cualquiera de mis hijos, ahora descansen pronto anochecerá, ya os avisaran cuando la cena esté lista. - Errrrr, gracias Jefe Nazca es muy amable por la invitación, no queremos molestar ya que tenéis mucho trabajo con el Festival y no queremos incomodar. - No digas tonterías Trowa, además pronto comenzaran a llegar los miembros de los demás clanes. Y el que el joven Heero y tú estéis aquí me tranquiliza si ocurriese algo de improvisto y yo estuviese ocupado con cualquier cosa del Festival, el saber que estáis con mis hijos me una cierta tranquilidad, sé que los protegeréis de cualquiera que quisiera hacerles daño. No es así. - Por supuesto Jefe Nazca, si podemos ayudarle en lo que sea estaremos muy complacidos. - Gracias Trowa y además os considero como parte de mi familia, por algo sois el hijo y el sobrino de mi gran amigo Yuki. - Si, jejeje, es verdad – dijo un poco avergonzado Trowa. - Bien muchachos ir a descansar.  
  
A los pocos minutos después los muchachos de dirigían a la cabaña asignada para el Clan Heavyarms. Todos iban en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus propios dilemas internos. La cabaña de los Heavyarms no estaba muy lejos de la cabaña del Jefe Nazca, tan solo a unos 300 metros de distancia. Una vez que llegaron Duo y Quatre les enseñó la cabaña y el río cercano para que pudieran refrescarse si lo querían.  
  
- Esta es vuestra cabaña, si necesitáis cualquier cosa decírnoslo, estaremos en la cabaña que estaba junto la cabaña de nuestro padre – comentó Duo. - Hn – respondió Heero. - En cuanto la cena es... este lista ... mandarán a avisaros – dijo sonrojado Quatre intentando no mirar a Trowa a los ojos. - Bien, estoces hasta la cena – dijo Trowa sin apartar la vista de Quatre. - Has... hasta la cena – se despidió Quatre. - Hasta la cena chicos – dijo alegremente Duo, retirándose hacia su cabaña.  
  
Trowa se quedó en la entrada de la cabaña hasta que perdió de vista a los dos chico, luego se dirigió al interior para intentar descansar un poco, aún sabiendo que no podría conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en su chico de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes.  
  
- Sabes, Heero, ya he encontrado lo que andaba buscando. -¿Ehhhh? De que hablas Trowa. - ¿De que hablo?, ¿pues de que voy hablar?, de mi persona especial. Jamás pensé que sentiría esto por nadie y menos por un hombre. - ¿Un hombre? No estarás hablando de ese chico rubio, ¿no?. - ¿Te sorprende?..., ¿te sorprende que me haya interesado tan rápido por alguien que acabo de conocer? o ¿que sea un hombre?. - La verdad no me sorprende que sea un hombre aunque hubiese jurado que acabarías con una mujer, lo que me sorprende, es que estés tan seguro, que sea ese chico rubio la persona que buscabas, hace solo cuatro horas que lo conoces. - Primero ese chico rubio al que refieres se llama Quatre y segundo lo que sentí al conocerlo, tan solo al estrecharle la mano, fue algo que hizo que mi interior se estremeciera como nunca me había pasado con nadie. - Eso solo puede ser atracción física, el que te sientas atraído sexualmente hacia él no significa que le ames, es demasiado pronto. - Vaaa, que sabrás tú Heero tu solo piensas nunca siente, eres demasiado matemático para entender algo así. En una cosa tienes razón, puede que sea demasiado pronto para amarlo completamente y que me sienta atraído sexualmente hacia él pero estoy absolutamente seguro que es eso y algo más, algo más profundo que todo eso, lo siento dentro de mí. Es Quatre la persona con la que quiero parar el resto de mi vida y voy a pelear por él, si es preciso. - De acuerdo, si estas tan seguro te apoyaré. Con lo que aprecia el Jefe Nazca a tu padre no creo que haya ningún problema si le propones un compromiso entre vosotros. - Espero que no haya ningún problema al respecto pero aunque no me acepte como su yerno pienso llevármelo de todas maneras. - Vaya Trowa ahora si que me sorprendes hablando de esa manera, jajajaja, si te oyera tu padre le da un ataque – se rió Heero al escuchar la ocurrencia de su primo – en menudo lío te meterías por secuestrar al hijo menor del Jefe Nazca, eso habría que verlo, jajaja. - Si, si tu ríete pero lo digo muy enserio – dijo seriamente Trowa intentando que su primo dejase de burlarse de él – además creo que tú harías lo mismo si se tratase de Duo, ¿no primito?. - ¿Quuueeee? De que demonios estas hablando – dijo Heero seriamente dejando de reír al oír el comentario de Trowa. - ¡Jajaja! – se reía ahora Trowa – crees que no me di cuenta de cómo mirabas a Duo cuando iba contigo sobre Zero o como la sujetabas para que no cayese o incluso como lo hacías enfadar para poder seguir discutiendo y así poder seguir hablando con él, jajajaja, que iluso eres hasta Quatre se dio cuenta, jajajaja. - Eso no es verdad – dijo muy sonrojado Heero, intentando argumentar algo, de lo cual no estaba muy seguro. - Claro que es verdad Heero, jajaja – jamás te había visto perder los estribos con alguien y él lo a conseguido y tan solo en cinco minutos, jajajaja. Por mucho que me lo niegues o te lo niegues sabes que es verdad. Así que no me digas lo que sentir respecto a Quatre, cuando tú mismo sientes lo mismo por Duo. - Arrrggggghhh, cállate Trowa, déjame en paz me voy a dormir un rato, no me molestes si no es para avisarme que la cena esta lista, adiós – dijo Heero enfadado dirigiéndose a la zona de descanso de la cabaña refunfuñado cosas que Trowa no llegaba a entender mientras este se reía solo en la cabaña.  
  
En otra cabaña. En la zona de descanso dos hermanos hablaban mientras estaba estirados descansando.  
  
- ¿Aun te duele el tobillo Quatre? - Un poco pero pronto me pasará, no te preocupes Duo. - Siento lo ocurrido, no pensé que te impresionaría tanto mi broma... Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?. - Eeerrrrrr, gustarme ¿quién? – dijo Quatre sonrojado poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. - No intentes disimular conmigo Quatre, te conozco muy bien y sé que te gusta Trowa, se te nota mucho hermanito, jejejeje. - Se me nota... quiero decir no.. no es verdad yo... - No te preocupes, me parece genial, Trowa se ve un chico encantador además estoy seguro que te cuidaría muy bien, es perfecto para ti y tu también le gustas, también me di cuenta de eso. - Pero no puede ser, yo... yo tengo que quedarme contigo no puedo tener una relación con nadie mientras tú... tú estés metido en este problema por mi culpa, snif snif... yo yo soy a quien Millardo quiere, snif snif, serás desgraciado por el resto de tu vida, snif. ¿como quieres que sea feliz si sé que he condenado a mi hermano a la infelicidad para siempre? Buaaaaaaaa. - Eh, eh, shhhhh, no llores Quatre no digas tonterías, sssssssshhhhhhh – abrazó a su hermano para consolarlo – esto no es tu culpa, venga no llores, sabes que me rompes el corazón al verte así, te quiero mucho Quatre, la decisión de ser yo el que cumpla ese compromiso es solo mía. - --Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. - Pero no es gusto, snif snif, porque nos tiene que pasar esto, no tenemos derecho a ser felices. - Claro que si Q-chan, ya verás como lo seremos, de una forma o de otro lo seremos. Prométeme que si Trowa te propone que seas su pareja, lo aceptaras. - Pero... - Nada de pero, prométeme que serás feliz, incluso si me ocurriera algo, prométeme que al menos tú y nuestras hermanas harán todo lo posible para ser felices, al menos vosotros – sigo esto último en un susurro abrazando fuertemente a su hermano- ¿me lo prometes?. - Si, snif snif, te lo prometo Duo. - Así me gusta Q-chan, ya verás todo saldrá bien – intentó autoconvencerse – y ahora alegra esa carita si Trowa te ve así se irá corriendo y habrás perdido a un hombre muy especial, jejejeje. - Jejeje, si es verdad, estoy horrible, jejeje, será mejor que descansemos un poco antes de la cena. - Si, uuaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh (bostezo) estoy muerto, demasiadas emociones para un día eh Q-chan, jeje. - Si, uuuuuaaaaaaaaahhhhh (bostezo), es mismo te podría decir yo, jejeje. - ¿A que te refieres? - A Heero a quien me voy a referir, sé que te gusta hacer rabiar a la gente, pero con Heero creo que a sido algo diferente, como te lo diría... te gusto demasiado discutir con él. - Arrrrgggg, ese hombre me saca de quicio se cree que es el súper hombre, el guerrero perfecto. - Si ya sé, y por eso te quedaste dormido en sus brazos mientras veníamos hacía aquí. - Pero si yo me duermo en cualquier sitio, Q-chan. - Si te duermes en cualquier sitio uuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaahhhh- bostezo mientras hablaba – siempre y cuando te sientes en un sitio a gusto pero nunca te habías dormido encima de alguien, jejeje. - Si, si lo que tu digas uuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, ahora tengo sueño ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, buenas noches Q-chan. - Jejeje, buenas noches Duo.  
  
En unos de los poblados cercanos al poblado del Jefe Nazca, dentro del Clan de Los Lagos. Unos jóvenes hablaban delante de una cabaña propiedad de uno de ellos.  
  
- Vaya Millardo, cuanto tiempo que no nos veíamos o más bien cuanto tiempo que no me buscabas, ¿no?. - Veo que sigues igual que siempre querido Omi, no me has echado de menos – le dijo Millardo sensualmente a un joven de piel morena con unos ojos color chocolate que hacían juego con su larga trenzada cabellera. Era un joven atractivo de esbelta figura y facciones finas. - Echarte de menos, porque debería, solo bienes cuando buscas información o cuando tus demás amantes están ocupados y no pueden atenderte cuando su gentileza lo requiere. - Uuuuu, veo que ni chico preferido esta enfadado, lo siento – dijo haciendo el intento de acercarse a abrazarlo. - ¿Tu chico preferido?, ¡Ja!, no me hagas reír, no soy nada tuyo Millardo, desde siempre lo he tenido muy claro, no soy tan estúpido para creerme tus palabras. - Sigues enfadado por lo de la última vez Omi, lo siento mucho, ya te lo dije, tenía cosa que hacer. - Si ya lo sé, me lo dijisteis la última vez, pero no tenías tanta prisa para marcharte hasta que conseguiste meterte en mi cama. - Ya te lo expliqué, recordé que mi padre me esperaba en el poblado para algo urgente, sino sabes que me hubiese quedado contigo. - No digas estupideces, sé que no fuiste con tu padre, no me mientas, no creas que soy tan inocente, he tenido un gran maestro en desconfianza y malicia en cuanto a beneficio propio. - Pero si te digo la verdad, fui... - Fuiste a verte con una amante tuya de tu clan, tu guerrera inseparable, no me mientas desgraciado te vi con mis propios ojos, maldito... - Me seguistes – interrumpió sorprendido Millardo al ver como se enfurecía cada vez más su amante. - ¡Sí! Te seguí, me advirtieron centenares de veces, la clase de escoria que eres, pero yo no quise creerlos, que estúpido que he sido durante tanto tiempo, pero al final tuve que comprobarlo cor mis propios ojos, me dolió mucho al principio pero luego me alegre de haberlo descubierto. - Omi, yo... lo siento mucho nunca mi intención ha sido hacerte daño, me gustas mucho pero... - Pero no lo suficiente para retenerte, lo sé y no me importa, ya no. Te ame mucho Millardo luego ese amor se convirtió en odio y ahora... - ¿Y ahora que? - Ahora no lo sé, por un lado te odio por lo que me hiciste pero por otro lado... - Déjame compensarte, Omi. - No, para sufrir más, no gracias. - Pero Omi, tenia muchas ganas de estar contigo. - Si quieres acostarte con alguien búscate a otro de mi no conseguirás nada más. – se giró para adentrarse en su cabaña.  
  
Millardo estaba sorprendido por el extraño comportamiento de Omi, éste siempre había sido bastante inseguro y muy manejable, pero ahora se veía firme en decisiones, la traición y los engaños que había provocado en el joven muchacho lo habían afectado mucho, le habían hecho madurar, ya lo era el joven inocente que con palabras dulces caía a sus pies, ese joven se había convertido en un hombre. En un primer momento se sintió mal por ser él el causante de dicho cambio en el carácter de su chico pero después lo pensó mejor, ese nuevo carácter le atraía, quería saber hasta donde podría llegar con el nuevo Omi. Así que decidió seguir al muchacho hacia el interior de su cabaña, encontrándolo en la zona de descanso sentado al lado de su cama mientras afilaba en una piedra el cuchillo de caza que llevaría para el Festival del Sol. - Omi, lo siento – dijo acercándose al joven y arrodillándose a su altura – me he comportado como un baka, admito que me encontraste con Noin, pero no fue planeado tuve que ir a mi poblado por un asunto de mi padre, Noin estaba allí y por una cosa y otra ocurrió, yo... - No tienes que darme explicaciones Millardo, no soy tu esposo ni pretendo serlo, ahórrate las excusas, no me interesan. - Esta bien, solo he venido porque quería verte solo es eso, no pienso forzarte a nada que tu no desees que pase, jamás te he forzado ha hacer nada, lo sabes. - Eso lo sé, pero me extraña, solo querías verme, pues ya me has visto ahora márchate – se levantó para preparar el fuego para calentar su cena. - Puedo pedirte un último favor, Omi. - Depende de lo que sea – de contestó desconfiado. - Puedo quedarme esta noche a dormir aquí, llevo todo el día de viaje y estoy reventado, puedo dormir en la otra punta de la cabaña, te prometo que no intentaré nada, te lo juró. - ¿Dormir aquí?...- hizo una pausa mientras se lo pensaba – esta bien dormirás al lado del fuego pero como intentes algo te echo, ¿de acuerdo?. - De acuerdo. Déjame ayudarte con la cena.  
  
Al cabo de unas horas los dos jóvenes se preparaban para ir a dormir, durante el transcurso de la cena no hablaron mucho, solo de antiguas anécdotas que había vivido juntos y cosa sin importancia, la situación se había suavizado bastante, Omi ya no estaba a la defensiva y Millardo quería aprovechar la ocasión para volver a tener a su Omi entre sus brazos, sentía una debilidad especial por ese chico, aun sin saberlo.  
  
- Buenas noche Millardo, si necesitas algo me avisas. - Eeehhh, si vale, buenas noches Omi y piensa en mi cuando duermas – le dijo con malicia viendo como aun hacia sonrojar al muchacho.  
  
Omi se dirigió hacia su cama con la intención de acostarse, se sentó en su cama pero no se recostó, esperaría que se acostara Millardo, no le perdería de vista hasta que no se quedara dormido, no se fiaba de él. Al ver que Omi no le quitaba la vista de encima decidió llevar a cabo su plan de seducción. Estiró la piel que Omi anteriormente le había dado para dormir, y la puso junto al fuego, en un lado donde Omi tuviese una perfecta visión de lo que haría. Primero se quito la cinta ornamental de la frente, dejando libre su cabellera rubia, después de manera sensual y muy lentamente se fue quitando los brazaletes de cuero de los brazos, piernas y tobillos. De manera que Omi no se diera cuenta Millardo le iba observando de reojo comprobando que su chico no perdía detalle de los movimientos eróticos que hacía, pudo comprobar que el rostro de Omi estaba rojo y su respiración empezaba a acelerarse. Sabía como excitar a su amante y esto solo era el principio. Una vez que deshizo de todos los ornamentos, comenzó a desatarse la cuerda de cuero que sujetaba la piel de la cintura. Omi estaba estático aunque tu cabeza le decía que todo aquello era una trampa para caer otra vez en los brazos de Millardo, otras partes de su cuerpo reaccionabas de manera contraria. La temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a ser sofocante, Millardo sabía muy bien como excitarlo hasta el extremo, siempre de una manera o otra hacía que se excitase hasta que él era quien pedía que lo poseyera. Estaba hechizado por la belleza de Millardo, por mucho rencor u odio que sintiera por él no podía negar que aún le atraía mucho, deseaba volver a entregarse nuevamente a él. Millardo al ver que seguía siendo observado, se giró levemente de espaldas a Omi aunque aún tuviese buena visión de su perfil y parte delantera e insinuando su espalda y trasero. Cuando consiguió desatar la cuerda de cuero la dejo caer al suelo viendo como la piel de su cintura caía resbalando por sus piernas firmes hasta la piel del suelo. Omi no podía articular palabra, estaba absorto ante la imagen del Millardo desnudo ante él apenas unos metros de distancia. Su erección ya era bastante notoria e intentaba que Millardo no se diera cuenta de ella. La situación se le escapaba de las manos, si esto seguía así no podría contenerse por mucho, hacía muchos meses que no tenía contacto sexual con nadie y el comportamiento de Millardo no ayudaba demasiado. En un intento por calmarse se estiró en su cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza, tenía que dejar de mirarlo o le saltaría encima. Al ver la reacción de Omi sonrió, el plan le estaba saliendo a la perfección, sabía que Omi estaba a punto de pedirle que se metiera con él en la cama, solo faltaba el toque final. De saco que trajo en el viaje sacó un tope con un ungüento blanquecino con un olor mentolado que pronto se esparciría por toda la cabaña. Ese ungüento se utilizaba para los golpes o incluso para friegas para aliviar los dolores musculares. Cuando lo tubo en sus manos comenzó a extenderlo por todo el cuerpo, de los brazos hasta las piernas con un masaje circular lento, de vez en cuando soltaba un pequeño gemido con la intención que lo oyese Omi de esta manera excitarlo más. Sin poder contenerse Omi de manera lenta se giró para poder ver de reojo lo que hacía Millardo. Lo que vio lo dejó más aturdido que una estampida de Yuaks, allí los pies del fuego Millardo desnudo completamente se extendía sensualmente el ungüento por todo su cuerpo. La piel de Millardo brillaba intensamente gracias a la crema de su piel y la iluminación del fuego. Tenía los ojos casi cerrados con una expresión entre dolorosa y placentera. Restregaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo desde sus brazos, pecho, abdomen saltado a sus muslos y piernas, así varias veces hasta que en una de ellas se detuvo en sus partes íntimas. Omi estaba apunto de explotar, ya todo le daba igual solo quería sentir el placer que solo Millardo le hacía sentir, sin darse cuenta Omi comenzó a acariciarse lentamente, era tanta la excitación que le dolía terriblemente por los meses de abstinencia. Por otro lado Millardo viendo como un movimiento sospechoso se realizaba bajo la piel de su amante, decidió apresurar su actuación, no quería que Omi se divirtiera solo, sabía que a Omi no le quedaría mucho para llegar a su orgasmo. Millardo comenzó a masturbarse descaradamente girándose para que Omi tuviese un vista completa de sus actos, gemía descaradamente y ya no se escondía para mira a los ojos de Omi, la excitación era tal que la razón se les nubló ambos. Omi se giró quedan bocaarriba mirando fijamente a Millardo a los ojos, ya no quería esconderse, había vuelto a caer en la trampa de Millardo pero le daba igual. Los dos se seguían masturbando sin despegar sus miradas y gimiendo a la vez, habiendo que se excitaran por los gemidos del otro. Había ganado, Millardo lo supo con tan solo ver la mirada de deseo que tenía Omi, se fue acercado lentamente a la cama de Omi, si hasta ahora no había dicho nada por cortar la situación sabía que ahora aunque quisiera no podría contenerse, los dos estaban demasiado excitados para hacerlo. Millardo se acercó hasta quedar a la altura de la cabeza de Omi y se dispuso a besarle en los labios, necesitaba volver a sentir y a saborear esos labios tan dulces.  
  
- Omi..., no sabes... cuanto te deseo. - Eres... eres... un maldito desgraciado. – era tanta la excitación que no podía hablar, en un arranque de pasión, se lanzó al cuello de Millardo, para atrapar los labios de Millardo con los suyos en un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria descontrolada.  
  
Millardo era quien dominaba la situación, el beso cada vez se hacía más feroz, había una lucha por el dominio, las lenguas de ambos recorrían cada rincón de sus bocas mientras que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con un hambre que en ese momento no encontraba como saciarse. Mientras se besaban Millardo llevó sus manos para podes aflojar del todo la piel que cubría la cintura de Omi ya que éste no llego a quitársela del todo cundo se acostó en su cama. Entre bese y beso se podían oír los gemidos de los dos, tan solo se separaron cuando comenzó a faltarles el aire para respirar.  
  
- Déjame... ahahah – jadeaba – compensarte... por todo lo que te hecho hasta ahora..., si quieres... ahahaha, luego no te molestaré más... - Sabes... ahahaha, ya no te creo nada.... pero ya no me importa... te necesito ahora... Millardo sonrió, había conseguido que Omi cediese, se volvió recostar en la cama arrastrando a Omi consigo quedando él encima de Omi. Antes que Omi pudiese volver ha hablar, atrapó de nuevo sus labios, fue un beso más intenso que el anterior, la lengua de Millardo recorría toda la boca de Omi, cuando estuvo saciado recorrió con besos y pequeños mordiscos la zona de su boca resbalando por la barbilla y por su cuello. Se dedicó a succionar la zona entre el cuello y el hombro de Omi haciendo que se estremeciera de placer, mientras sus manos recorrían toda la espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, apretándolas contra si mismo para tener un mayor contacto con la entrepierna de se amante. La tensión entre ellos era mayor, instintivamente Omi se refregaba más contra el cuerpo de Millardo y este aprovechaba para acariciar y estimular más presa. Fue descendiendo con la lengua desde la clavícula hacia el pecho de Omi, mientras estimulaba con una mano el pezón izquierdo hasta hacerlo endurecer con la boca trataba el otro pezón, lo mordía levemente mientras de vez un cuando lo succionaba hasta dejarlo lo más sensible a sus caricias, una vez conseguido le devolvió en mismo trato al otro pezón. Omi cada vez gemía más alto y se retorcía entre sus brazos, intentaba decir algo pero no se le podía entender nada. Al notar que sus pezones estaban lo suficiente receptivo volvió a descender por el centro de su vientre mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la parte interna de sus muslos sin llegar a la zona más sensible provocando que Omi se desesperase más a cada minuto que pasaba.  
  
- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Millardo no juegues más conmigo aaaaaaaahhhhhhh, quiero aaaaaahhh sentirte ya aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, tómame. - No seas impaciente encanto, mmmmmmmm, esto es parte de la diversión. - El oír como gemía y le pedía que lo tomase lo estaba volviendo loco, hasta ahora jamás Omi había estado tan receptivo con sus caricias, le estaba costando controlarse. Se dedicó a pasar la lengua por el ombligo de Omi jugueteando con él, sus manos ya se acercaban peligrosamente a la entrepierna de su amante. Las manos de Omi se enterraron en la larga cabellera rubia de Millardo, le acariciaba e intentaba guiar los movimientos de la lengua de Millardo hacia el centro de su cuerpo. - Desear que te devore, precioso, mmmmmmm - Aaaahhhhh Mi... Millardo... no pares ahora... sigue... quiero... quiero aaaahhhh, que me la chupes, aaaahhhhh.... - ¿Quieres que te chupe? Eres un niño muy malo, mira como estas, jamás te había visto tan excitado, mmmmm, te ves delicioso. - Millardo, aaaaahhhhh... hazlo por favor, te necesito... aaaaahhhhh. - Esta bien lo haré pero luego no te quejes, mmmm.  
  
Sin más preámbulo se dirigí a la entrepierna de Omi, primero jugueteo con la lengua, la pasaba desde la punta del glande hasta la base, así varias veces ensalivándola bien, luego se dedico a pasar la lengua por todo el glande, lo recorría con delicadeza, se lo metía en la boca para luego sacarlo haciendo una pequeña presión en el glande. Omi se retorcía de placer, sin previo aviso deslizo todo el miembro de Omi en el interior de su boca, lo succionaba con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño mientras que con su mano derecha se ayudaba para masturbarlo con mayor intensidad, con la otra mano le acariciaba las nalgas.  
  
- ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, Millardo eres... eres fantástico.... aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!  
  
Los movimientos de su boca eran cada vez más rápidos y más profundo, si seguía con ese ritmo Omi se correría enseguida. Podía sentir la piel suave del miembro de Omi en sus labios, tenía un sabor dulce, era exquisito, el ritmo se estaba volviendo sofocante para ambos, Omi no paraba de gemir y de retorcerse. Antes que Omi llegase al clímax Millardo se aparto del miembro endurecido de Omi, oyendo un gruñido de frustración por parte de su amante, ante él tenía una imagen maravillosa, su amante tendido sobre unas pieles totalmente desnudo, sonrojado por el calor y la excitación, cubierto por una fina capa de sudor y las piernas semiflexionadas, observándole fijamente y con su miembro brillante por su propia saliva y por el liquido que segregaba Omi. Era hermoso.  
  
- Ven – le dijo Omi a Millardo, extendiendo su mano para que se acercase y se tumbase a su lado – ahora me toca a mí devorarte – le comentó con una sonrisa malévola.  
  
Una vez tumbado se sentó sobre la cadera de Millardo frotándose intencionadamente sobre el miembro endurecido y dolorido de Millardo. Mientras se frotaba se inclino para besar los labios de su amante, recorría con su lengua toda su boca haciendo el mismo recorrido que anteriormente Millardo había hecho en él. Succionó con tan intensidad en le cuello de Millardo que incluso le dejó un chupetón provocado los gemidos de los dos hombres. Dejó un camino marcado por su saliva desde el cuello de Millardo hasta sus pezones, allí se dedico a endurecerlos con sus dedos y con su lengua. La necesidad de llegar a la etapa que ambos deseaban se estaba volviendo una tortura para los dos. Las manos de Millardo sujetaban la cintura de Omi guiando lo movimiento de frotación de sus entrepiernas, sus respiraciones y sus latidos eran cada vez más acelerados. Omi se fue deslizando hacia abajo para poder atrapar con su boca el miembro erguido de Millardo, una vez lo tubo delante de sus labios no espero ni un minuto más, se lo introdujo por completo en su boca, oyendo como reacción por parte de Millardo un gran gemido que le fue imposible contener.  
  
- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... Ommmiiiiiiii... aaaaahhhhhh!  
  
La succión de Omi era intensa y profunda, quería volver a saborear el sabor tan especial de Millardo en su boca, lo deseaba y mucho. Omi estaba haciendo un trabajo magnífico, si seguía así acabaría pronto y esa no era su intención, sin que se diera cuenta y con un poco de trabajo, por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, Millardo consiguió que Omi se girarse sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y lo colocó encima de él en posición 69, y sin preámbulo se volvió a introducir el pene de Omi en la boca, succionado con la misma intensidad que Omi se lo hacía a él. Estuvieron en esa posición durante varios minutos más. En un momento dado Millardo alargo la mano para poder coger el frasco con el ungüento que se había frotado todo el cuerpo anteriormente, mientras con la ayuda de su otra mano y luego con su lengua se dedicó a preparar la entrada de su pequeño. Ya no aguantaba más, sino lo hacía ahora sería demasiado tarde. Primero introdujo un dedo ensalivado, al introducirlo pudo notar como se tensaba el cuerpo encima de él, inició un pequeño masaje interno para tratar de relajarlo y así poder continuar con la preparación, una vez se había relajado Omi prosiguió con un segundo dedo, encontrando un poco de resistencia, sería mejor utilizar el ungüento, ayudaría a lubricar la zona, no quería lastimarlo. Volvió a introducir los dos dedos pero ahora con el lubricarte, los dedos entraron sin dificultad, podía oír los gemidos de placer y dolor de Omi, esos gemidos eran como música para sus oídos. Empezó con un movimiento lento, empujaba y sacaba los dedos lentamente con un movimiento casi circular, así lo estuvo habiendo mientras iba introduciendo un tercer dedo. Omi había dejado de masturbar oralmente a Millardo, cosa que agradeció sino hubiese llegado al clímax precipitadamente, y se dedicaba a gemir y a sentir lo que Millardo le hacía. Ya estaba preparado para la mejor parte, Millardo hizo girar a Omi para tumbarlo en las pieles, una vez tumbado se posicionó entre las piernas de Omi para poder penetrarlo sin hacerle demasiado daño, pero antes de hacerlo le miró a los ojos.  
  
- Hazlo... Millardo, quiero que lo haga – le dijo imaginando lo que podría estar pensando – esta vez te pido yo que lo hagas. - Muy bien pequeño, quiero volver a sentirte, mmmm, esta vez no pienso marcharme podremos estar toda la noche juntos.  
  
Sin decir nada más y con ayuda de su mano guió su miembro hacia la entrada de Omi, penetrándole lentamente.  
  
- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, Millardo!  
  
Millardo empujaba lentamente para después retirarse parte del recorrido avanzado para después volver a empujar un poco más, así lo estuvo haciendo hasta que se introdujo completamente en Omi.  
  
- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh! – dijeron los dos a la vez.  
  
El calor interno que desprendía Omi estaba volviendo loco a Millardo, se quedó un momento quieto para que Omi se pudiese amoldar a su intrusión, después inició un vaivén lento aumentando la intensidad y la profundidad según sus cuerpos lo reclamasen. Las sensaciones que recorrían los cuerpos de los dos amantes se volvían cada vez más intensas, Millardo arremetía más fuerte, los brazos de Omi se aferraban a la espalda de Millardo con firmeza mientras que sus piernas rodeaban la cintura del rubio haciendo presión para una penetración más profunda. En toda la cabaña solo se podían oír los gemidos ahogados en el placer que sentían.  
  
- Aaaaaaaaahhhh..., siiiiiiiii...., sigue no pares Millardo..., aaaaaaahhhhh..., más siiiiigueeeee. - Aaaaaaaaahhhhh..., Ooooommmiiiiii, eres maravillosoooo, aaaaahhhhh, asssiiiiiii, ooooohhhh. - Aaaaaaahhhhhh, Mi... Millardo, esta.... aaaaahhhhh, esta vez,... será la... la última vez, aaahhh. - No... aaahhhh, no digas nada más, aaaahhhh, por favor, aaaaaahhhhhh, ssssshhhhh solo siente.  
  
Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, no tardarían en llegar al clímax, el placer los desbordaban. Los movimientos se volvieron más salvajes, más irregulares, se devoraban mutuamente. Bebían de los labios del otro, sus lenguas luchaban en una guerra sin cuartel, apenas podían respirar. En un momento dado se escuchó un gran alarido de placer por parte de ambos, hubo tal concentración de sensaciones, de placer contenido que sus cuerpos no pudieron contener más la situación. Millardo inundó las entrañas de Omi con su semen mientras que Omi roció los vientres de ambos con su semilla. Después de tal erupción de placer, se quedaron inmóviles intentando regularizar sus latidos y respiración. Poco a poco Millardo fue saliendo de Omi para queda acostado a su lado mientras lo abrazada y lo acurrucaba contra su pecho, para poder descansar los dos en la tranquilidad de la noche. Una vez pasada la tormenta y vuelta la cordura a la mente de Omi se dio cuento de lo que había hecho, había vuelto a caer en las garras de su "ex amante".  
  
- "He sido un baka, me prometí no volver con él y mírame, aquí estoy de nuevo, baka, baka, baka. No soy capaz de resistirme pero esto tiene que acabar ya" – pensaba Omi mientras descansaba en los brazos de Millardo. - ¿Ocurre algo?, Omi. - No nada, solo estaba pensando – le contestó separándose de él. - Si no ocurre nada, ¿por qué te levantas?. - Tienes razón, me pasa algo y ¿quieres saber que es, que me pasa?. - Claro que quiero saber que te pasa – dijo Millardo extrañado por el tono irónico que utilizó Omi. - Pues verás, lo que me pasa se llama Millardo. - ¿Millardo? ¿a que te refieres? - Pues verás, lo que ocurre es que estoy harto que me busques solo para acostarte conmigo, ya no soy el chico inocente al que puedes engañar... - De que estas hablando, esta vez no te he engañado... - Tu lo has dicho – le interrumpió Omi – esta vez, pero eso ya da igual. En esta ocasión sabía a lo que me exponía y lo he aceptado, no puedo negar que aún me gustas, me atraes demasiado. - Entonces, ¿cual es el problema?. - No voy a ser tu juguete más Millardo, sé que me utilizar y ya no me importa, fui un baka al pensar que podríamos llegar a ser algo más, que te interesaba no solo sexualmente. - Y no es así, me interesas Omi de verdad, reconozco que me he portado muy mal contigo pero puedo cambiar, me gustas mucho yo... - No Millardo no te esfuerces, sé lo de tu compromiso con los hijos del Jefe Nazca – dijo agachando la cabeza para no verle la cara. - Yo..., yo Omi... es mi padre él me a obligado a... - Te he dicho que no te esfuerces – le interrumpió – a ti nadie te puede obligar a nada. Eres demasiado independiente para que te obliguen ha hacer algo así, si lo haces es porque sacas algo de todo esto y no me interesa saberlo. - Tienes que darme una oportunidad, podemos arreglar esta situación para poder seguir viéndonos... - Ja, solo te preocupa que podamos seguir viéndonos, eres patético, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, es que no te estas oyendo, parece que estés pidiendo limosna – se burló Omi dolido, las conversaciones se estaba volviendo más acalorada con cada comentario hiriente de cada uno, sobretodo por parte de Omi. - Creo que te estas pasando de listo – comenzaba a enfadarse, las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería – no olvides con quien estas hablado muchacho. - O sí, por supuesto mi señor – dijo irónicamente mientras salía de la cama recogiendo sus pieles para vestirse – ha sido una grosería por mi parte Peacecraf-sama. Sabes una cosa Millardo en el fondo me das lástima. - ¡¿Lástima?! – gritó exasperado levantándose de la cama y recogiendo también su vestimenta. - Si lástima, porque si sigues con esa forma de tratar a tus amantes y a los que te rodean, te quedarás solo. No todo el mundo tiene la paciencia para soportar tus desaires y más aún, nadie tiene "la necesidad" de aguantar "tus caprichos"- dijo recalcando las últimas palabras mirándolo fijamente. - Tu no eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera- le dijo enfurecido agarrándole de una muñeca mientras lo miraba fijamente, intentando asustarle. - Tus amenazas ya no me asustan Millardo. Puedes quedarte a dormir en mi cabaña – dijo soltándose de su agarre y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la cabaña, parándose en la entrada y girándose para acabar de hablar – tómalo como mi último favor yo me marcho, será mejor así. Ah! Por cierto no quiero quitarte el mérito, lo de hace un rato estuvo genial aunque me temo que no se volverá a repetir. Adiós Millardo y cuídate. – se marchó. - Maldita sea – hablaba solo maldiciendo la situación – como es posible que me pase esto, ese condenado de Omi, como se ha atrevido a despreciarme de esa manera, arrrrggggghhh. Donde demonios he puesto la bolsa con mis cosas, mierda.  
  
Millardo se vistió lo más rápido posible, quería irse de allí lo más rápido que pudiera, era la primera vez en su vida que un amante lo trataba de esa manera y no le gustó para nada. Ahora sabía como se sentían sus víctimas cuando él las trataba tan fríamente como Omi lo había tratado a él. Y lo que más le dolía de todo era que en el fondo le gustaba Omi, más que cualquiera, pero lo había perdido por su comportamiento altivo y sin escrúpulos. Una vez recogido todas sus pertenencias se disponía a marcharse del poblado de Omi, se iría al poblado del Clan del Jefe Nazca, necesitaba averiguar si todo ese lío del compromiso valía la pena, tendría que haber algo bueno en todo esto que le compensase los dolores de cabeza que le estaban provocando. Salió de la cabaña maldiciendo por dentro, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Omi, "...si sigues con esa forma de tratar a tus amantes y a los que te rodean, te quedarás solo"..., - ¡Ja!, estupideces – iba caminando dirección a donde se encontraba su Rex (animal prehistórico parecido al dinosaurio Rex pero de menor tamaño, utilizado para carga y transporte ágil y veloz) que estaba atado, descansando justo los demás saurios, cerca del riachuelo que rodeaba el poblando. Cargó su animal con sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse cuando. - Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, si es el todopoderoso Millardo Peacecraf, se puede saber que hacer tan lejos de tu poblado, jajajaja- dijo una voz irónica a sus espaldas haciendo que se girara. - Tú, que haces aquí, tendrías que estar en Los Picos Blancos, Noin no habló contigo, alguien te podría reconocer. - Tranquilo, tranquilo no te sulfures, parece que uno de tus amantes no ha querido jugar contigo esta noche, pareces un poquito... como lo diría... un poquito tenso – dijo la voz con burla. - Cierra la boca grandísimo baka – re respondió con una mira asesina. - Jajajajaja, vaya esto es nuevo, jajajaja, creo que he acertado, jajajaja.... - Te he dicho que te calles – le dijo amenazante acercándose para intentar aunque fuese a golpes borrar la risa burlona que tenía en la cara. - Venga, jaja – intentó contener la risa – venga hombre, solo fue una broma, no tenía intención burlarme de ti. - Seguro que si – se calmó volviendo hacia su Rex para poder marcharse – no me vas a decir que haces aquí, te arriesgas mucho al estar aquí. - No te preocupes, dudo que alguien pueda reconocerme sin ver mis emblemas, recuerda que nadie que este vivo, me ha visto para reconocerme o saber quien soy, a no ser que sea mi gente o mis aliados, claro esta. - Puede que tengas razón, pero no quiero correr riesgos, si se supiera que tu clan y mi clan se ha aliado para destruir en clan del Jefe Nazca, estaríamos en problemas. - No lo creo, pero bueno, solo he venido para ver si hay algo interesante por aquí antes de arrasar el territorio de Los Lagos, tu me entiendes, ¿no?. - Ja! puedo imaginármelo, por aquí se encuentran las mayores bellezas de toda la región si es ha eso a que te refieres. - Acertaste, amigo mío, pero y tú, que hacer por aquí, no tendrías que estar preparando tu compromiso con el hijo de Nazca. Aunque no entiendo porque tienes que casarte con él si lo que quieres es destruirlo a él y a su familia. - Si, tienes razón pero tenía que arreglar un asunto pendiente. - ¿Un asunto pendiente en este pequeño poblado?, ¿no querrás decir con algún amante pendiente?. - Jejeje, si tienes razón, ya sabes como son estas cosa, es lo malo de ser un hombre tan solicitado además que lo del compromiso lo hago por mi padre, a mi no me interesa los problemas que tenga con ese clan. - Bueno eso ya lo sabrás tú lo que haces, nosotros nos marchamos, queremos pasar por un poblado de aquí cerca antes que amanezca. - ¿Pasareis por el poblado de Nazca?. - Lo más seguro que sí. Es bueno evaluar a mis enemigos antes de atacar, cuanto más información tengamos de ellos más fácil será vencerlos. - ¿No te reconocerán? - No creo, conozco al Jefe Nazca y a sus hombres de oídas, jamás nos hemos enfrentado, nuestros clanes no han tenido ninguna confrontación directa, solo una vez y de eso hace más de setenta años, cuando mi abuelo era el Jefe de mi Clan, por eso dudo que alguien nos pueda reconocer. - Bueno de todas maneras será mejor que no os vean, yo me voy directo a ver a mi futuro esposo, tengo curiosidad por conocerlo. Sin necesitáis cualquier cosa hacérselo saber a Noin, yo me quedaré en le Clan del Jefe Nazca hasta que finalice el Festival del Sol, con la excusa de querer conocer a mi esposo, así aprovecharé para ver como está la situación allí y que necesitaríamos para poder acabar con ellos, ya sabes que comen, que beben, la organización que tienen, los con que cuentan, etc. - Me parece bien pero eso déjanoslo a nosotros estamos más acostumbrados ha hacer ese tipo de trabajo, no nos gustaría que por hacerte el machito estropearas el plan. - No te preocupes listillo, sé lo que hago. - Eso espero, no me gustaría tener que deshacerme de un buen aliado, por estropearme una buena recompensa. - Me estas amenazando. - No, solo te advierto, bueno, nosotros nos marchamos, hasta pronto don Juan. – se burló riéndose, mientras se alejaba rápidamente hacia los poblanos cercamos. - Maldito %&$"ª&%$··- murmuraba para si mismo, mientras se preparaba para marcarse.  
  
Cerca de allí en una cabaña cercana al arroyo un joven escondido en las sombras de la noche no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.  
  
- No puede ser, no me lo puedo creer, sabía que eras mentiroso y calculador pero esto... esto es demasiado, no voy a permitir que destruyas a mi gente, tengo que avisar de inmediato al Jefe Nazca. Millardo pagarás por esto y por lo que me has hecho. Me has utilizado – lloraba en silencio para no ser descubierto.  
  
Omi corría a toda prisa hacia su cabaña, tenía que preparar sus cosas lo antes posible, tenía que llegar antes que Millardo y avisar de las intenciones que tenía el Clan Peacecraf respecto al compromiso y del inminente ataque por parte de los nuevos aliados del clan Peacecraf. Al cabo de varios minutos Omi ya corría velozmente hacia el poblado del Jefe Nazca, con su Rex por los senderos y atajos que conocía desde que era pequeño, con un poco de suerte llegaría antes que él y si no esperaría el momento adecuado para informar de lo sucedido al Jefe Nazca, seguro que él sabría que hacer y como castigar al desgraciado de Millardo por intentar destruir a su clan.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Este es otro de mis capítulos, espero que les haya gustado. Un saludo hasta pronto. Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia. Advertencias: Escenas: Cómicas, Angs., Lemon Yaoi., según capítulos. Época: La historia transcurre en la prehistoria, antes de cualquier época de civilización moderna.  
chipitaeresmas.com 


	6. Cap VI

Instintos  
  
Cap. 6 Omi corría velozmente sobre su Rex, tenía que llegar a tiempo para avisar al Jefe Nazca sobre lo que había oído, tenía que poner al corriente de los sucios planes de Millardo. El camino hacia el poblado de los Lagos duraba un día de camino, pero gracias al conocimiento que tenía del lugar, podría llegar en unas veinte horas, tiempo suficiente pasa avisar y poner en alerta a su gente. En camino era difícil pero lo conocía a la perfección muchas veces había jugado de pequeño en esa zona, era el sendero del desfiladero que rodeaba los lagos cercanos al poblado de clan principal. Iba esquivando ágilmente las piedras y agujeros del camino, no tenía tiempo que perder. - Tengo que llegar, no permitiré que Millardo destruya mi clan por su avaricia y deseo de poder, tengo que tranquilizarme sino, Ooooh! Dios mío no, aaahhhhhhhhggggggggg!.  
  
Hacía varios días que Trowa y Heero habían llegado al poblado, durante ese tiempo se ofrecieron para ayudar en los quehaceres diarios del poblado, también ayudaban a acabar en los últimos retoques para el Festival En el último día comenzaron a llegar los integrantes de los Clanes que participarían en el festival incluido la familia Heavyarms. La noche pasada se hizo una cena recepción para arc la bienvenida a los integrantes que habían llegado. Fue una velada agradable, tanto el Jefe Nazca como el Jefe Yuki no pararon de hablar y bromear durante toda la noche, llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse y siempre que podían reunirse disfrutaban de la amistad que tenían entre los integrantes de los dos clanes. A la mañana siguiente amaneció soleado y claro, se podía respirar el olor de las primeras florecillas y el viento era fresco. Se repartieron las tareas diarias, mientras Quatre junto a sus hermanas y otros jóvenes de clan de dedicarían a la recolecta del maíz cercano al poblado Duo y otros jóvenes se dedicaría hacer la ronda de vigilancia de los alrededores del poblado y tierras cercanas. Tanto Trowa como Heero se hicieron voluntarios para ayudar, Trowa se marcharía con el grupo del recolecta (a así vigilar a su Quatre, jeje) y Heero se marcharía con el grupo de vigilancia. Ambos jóvenes del Clan Heavyarms no querían permanecer en el poblado, estaban hartos de aguantar las insinuaciones de sus padres sobre las posibles candidatas para sus compromisos, también otra de las razones por la cual Heero no quería quedarse en el poblado había sido que durante el desayuno escuchó decir que durante ese día llegaba el Clan Peacecraf al completo y no tenía ni las ganas ni la intención de tener que soportar a la pesada de Relena Peacecraf, ya tubo bastante en el Festival que se realizó anteriormente en el Sur. Antes de partir cada uno a sus obligaciones.  
  
- ¡Quatre!- - Sí, Duo. - Cuando acabes con la recolecta del maíz, me gustaría poder hablar contigo, hay una cosa que necesita hablar. - Ah! Duo. Pero es que luego tengo que acompañar a Hilde a recoger los trajes para la ceremonia al poblado de Shina. - Venga porrrfiiiiiiii, tengo que hablar contigo. - Vale, vale no hace falta que pongas carita de cachorro regañado - Bien!, no vemos antes de comer en el lago, tu ya sabes, pero ven solo es importante que hablemos. - Muy bien de paso nos podemos dar un baño hace días que no vamos por allí, jeje. - Siiiiiiiiii, nos daremos un bañito, ya verás como te volveré a ganar cruzando el lago, jejeje. - Jejeje, seguro que si, ahora será mejor que nos vallamos. Nos vemos luego Duo. - Si hasta luego, jejeje.  
  
Durante esos cuatro días que habían convivido con el Clan de Los Lagos tanto Heero como Trowa tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer mejor a los miembros del clan de Nazca en especial a los hijos de este. Trowa se dirigió hacia el maizal junto a Quatre y los demás, el maizal se podía ver desde el poblado tan solo a varios kilómetros, durante esos días había podido conocer mejor a Quatre, hablaban de cualquier tema, disfrutaban del silencio en compañía el uno del otro, paseaban de vez en cuando, incluso había descubierto el placer de observar las estrellas en las noches claras, sentían una gran atracción el uno por el otro, pero Trowa no quería presionar a Quatre, le daría todo el tiempo necesario para que se atreviese a confesar sus sentimiento, más de una vez hubo situaciones tensas debida a la tensión que se formaba, Trowa se había prometido, aún siendo en ocasiones bastante difícil, no presionar a Quatre. En el fondo deseaba poder abrazarlo, besarlo incluso hacerlo suyo pero debía de ser paciente, notaba que a Quatre algo le frenaba para poder amarlo libremente y él respetaba esa decisión. Quatre iba hablando y riendo hacia el maizal mientras era observado atentamente por un risueño Trowa que no dejaba de contemplar al chico de sus sueños que caminaba delante de él.  
  
Por otro lado en el grupo de vigilancia varios jóvenes hacían su ronda montados en sus Rex, vigilaban los alrededores, como cada día, de posibles movimientos sospechoso o posibles escondites que podrían utilizar los hombres del Norte, estaba en aviso sobre la posibilidad de un ataque después del Festival y querían estar en alerta por si podían descubrir el modus operandi de los enemigos. - Duo! ¿Se puede saber porque estas tan alegre hoy? – comentó un joven del poblado acercándose al Rex que montaba Duo. - Sip, hoy estoy muy contento Daisuke, ¿sabes porque? – le comentó Duo al joven acercándose más para susurrarle al oído –... Quatre esta enamorado. - ¡¿Enamorado?! ¿De quien? – gritó haciendo que todo el grupo los mirase, incluso Heero que no pudo evitar mirarle con odio. - Sssssshhhh, no grites Dai-chan que nos van a oír. No puedo decírtelo, Q- chan me mataría – susurró Duo. - Venga Duito – susurró pasándole el brazo por los hombros, mientras seguían con la ronda, en forma de abrazo – sabes que siempre te he guardado los secreto, puedes confiar en mi.  
  
Heero no aguantaba más, quería estrangular a ese baka, estaba celoso aunque no lo admitiría nunca, no soportaba ver como ese baka de Daisuke le coqueteaba a Duo y el muy tonto de Duo no se daba ni cuenta. Durante las tres primeras horas que llevaban de ronda permaneció en silencio buscando cualquier rastro sospechoso o algún indicio de movimientos extraños hasta que se dio cuenta de las constantes miradas de interés que ese joven le lanzaba a Duo las diferentes conversaciones y bromitas entre ambos. No aguantaba más incluso tubo que aguantar durante el pequeño descanso que tuvieron el coqueteo descarado y el comportamiento "estúpidamente infantil" de ese chico. Tenía que intervenir a acabaría matando a ese mocoso.  
  
- Será mejor que cierres esa bocazas si no quieres que te la cierre yo, por tu culpa nos van a descubrir listillo. - Ey tranquilo súper hombre solo estaba hablando con Duo, además no estamos en guerra así que relájate o es que te molesta que esté hablando con él.- le miró con burla, lanzándole un desafío con la mirada. - Primero baka sin cerebro, no estamos en guerra pero si no lo sabes listillo estamos en alerta ante un posible ataque y segundo como YO esté o lo que YO haga NO ES TU ASUNTO, te quedó claro. - Ey tranquilos los dos – dijo Duo separándose de Daisuke para acercarse a Heero – será mejor que nos tranquilicemos, eh Heero-san, no te enfades – le miró con una cara de no haber roto nunca un plato – venga por favor. – estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Heero, no estaban haciendo mucho ruido y aún así Heero se enfadó, se imaginaba el porqué cosa que le hizo sonreír. - Esta bien, será mejor que continuemos, debemos encontrar los posibles lugares de acceso que les sea más fáciles a los hombres del Clan del Norte y también los posibles escondites que pudiesen usar a modo se espera para el ataque. Debemos vigilar esos lugares durante y después del Festival. - Me parece bien Heero, conozco varios sitios por esta zona que les podrían servir de escondites, sígueme – comentó separándose de Heero y poniéndose a la cabeza del grupo para guiarlos a los lugares mencionados.  
  
Pasaron varias horas más donde Duo mostró los lugares que había dicho, Heero memorizó esos lugares para después hacérselo saber a su hombre y así ponerlos desde hoy mismo bajo vigilancia. Para regresar al poblado el grupo tomó un camino diferente al que habían tomado para hacer la ronda, era un sendero que recorría el camino del desfiladero hasta el poblado, estaba lleno de piedras debido a los constantes desprendimientos de rocas.  
  
- Duo! Mira allí parece que hay alguien en el suelo y parece que está herido.  
  
Duo se acercó, con los demás miembros del grupo de vigilancia, al joven que había en el suelo tirado, junto al muchacho tumbado había un Rex que no podía ponerse en pie debido a que tenía una de las tapas fracturadas. El joven estaba tumbado boca a bajo saliéndole sangre de una herida que tenía en la cabeza, estaba inconsciente y estaba lleno de rasguños. - Dios mío es Omi – se sorprendió Duo al girar al muchacho para comprobar el estado del joven. - ¿Omi? – preguntó intrigado Heero. - Si es amigo de Quatre es de un poblado cerca de aquí aun día más o menos de viaje, no sé que le ha podido ocurrir, me parece extraño Omi conoce a la perfección este sitio. - No te preocupes por eso ahora, será mejor que llevemos a este muchacho al poblado no sabemos cuanto tiempo lleva inconsciente, hay que curarlo cuanto antes. - Si, tienes razón. Que vamos ha hacer con el Rex de Omi. - Lamentándolo mucho habrá que sacrificarlo, tiene una tapa rota y no se puede hacer nada por él, para que no sufra será mejor matarlo. - Pero es que yo no... - No te preocupes por eso, si quiere me encargo yo de eso – interrumpió Heero a Duo viento que no se decidía a sacrificar al animal.  
  
Después de sacrificar al animal con su cuchillo y de la manera más rápida y menos dolorosa para el animal, Heero cogió al muchacho y lo subió a su tigris Zero mientras los demás se montaba en su Rex y se dirigían rápidamente al poblado sin esperar más.  
  
En el maizal, la mañana pasó sin ningún altercado, fue una mañana tranquila, solo se oían las risas de los jóvenes que recogían el maíz. Trowa no perdió de vista en ningún momento a Quatre, estaban a punto de acabar, todo el maíz estaba recogido en grande cestas esperando que fuese llevado al poblado, se acercaba la hora de comer. Cada uno de los integrantes del grupo de recolecta cogió un cesto para dirigirse hacia el pueblo, los más retardados eran Quatre y Yune que hablaban y bromeaban mientras llevaban sus cestos y más atrás de ellos estaba Trowa que mira como su ángel sonreía al hablar con su hermana, estaba muy contento por poder pasar al menos esos momentos junto a su adorado Quatre. El grupo se dirigía por el camino hacia el poblando, iban hablando entre ellos, a unos metros de allí vieron como un joven de larga cabellera rubia, siéndoles desconocido, este observaba a todo los del grupo intentando encontrar a alguien en particular, cuando lo vio se acercó directamente a él ignorando a los demás del grupo.  
  
- Valla, valla, eres más encantador de lo que podía recordar – comentó el rubio acercándose a Quatre – la última vez que te vi, hace mucho tiempo de eso, me pareciste precioso pero veo que con los años has mejorado muchísimo – acercándose más a él sujetándolo al barbilla a Quatre para que no pudiese agachar la cabeza cuando se avergonzó por la situación. - Me... me parece que te equivocas... yo no... no te conozco. – respondió sonrojado agarrando fuertemente su cesto para que lo se le cayese, al ver a un joven bastante atractivo tratarle con tanta familiaridad. Trowa el comportamiento del rubio hacia Quatre se enfureció dejando caer el cesto para acercase a los jóvenes para impedir que el rubio siguiese intimando a Quatre. - ¡Suéltalo maldito desgraciado, como le pongas un solo dedo encima eres hombre muerto! – gruñó gritando Trowa, acercándose al rubio para separar al rubio de Quatre y ponerse en medio de ambos, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza para contener la rabia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los demás del grupo haciendo que se acercasen a ellos. - Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, si es el gran guerrero del Clan Heavyarms, Trowa de Heavyarms, su puede saber que hacer aquí, la última vez que nos vimos fue en el Festival del Sur y de esos hace varios años, que pasa que ahora te dedicas a proteger a jóvenes desvalidos, jajaja. – se burló el rubio haciendo enfurecer más a Trowa. - Maldito bastardo como te atrevas acercarte a Quatre a sus hermanas me vas a oír. Aléjate de ellos Millardo. - ¿Mi... Millardo? Preguntaron asustados Quatre y Yune que se habían escondido detrás de Trowa. - Si soy Millardo Peacecraf, y tengo derecho de estar aquí y de hablar con Quatre, por cierto tú debes ser la hija menor del Jefe Nazca, ¿no? – dijo intentando acercarse para saludar a la muchacha que se escondía detrás de su hermano – eres igual de hermosa que tu hermano, lástima que solo pueda quedarme con uno de vosotros, jajajaja. - Te he dicho que te alejes de ellos, os que estas sordo, además tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre ellos, entendido. - Eso es lo que tu crees chaval, tengo el derecho, pues Quatre será mi futuro esposo y cuando eso pase, cuando se anuncie nuestro compromiso en el Festival, ni tú ni nadie podrá impedir que me acerque a él, tu me entiendes ¿verdad? – se rió. - Como tú has dicho, cuando se anuncie así que hasta que llegue ese momento no te acerque a él sino te las verás conmigo. - ¿Me estas amenazando Trowa?. - No solo te estoy avisando, quien avisa no es traidor. – miró con furia a Millardo. - Ah! Por cierto, se me olvidaba, pienso quedarme por aquí hasta que finalice el Festival de ese modo podré estar más tiempo con él.- señaló a Quatre que apenas contenía las lágrimas por el miedo que sentía por Millardo. - Olvídate de eso Millardo, antes tendrás que matarme para poder estar con él. - Eso tiene arreglo – amenazó a Trowa acercándose a Trowa con intención de golpearlo – no olvides a quien pertenece, además no me gusta compartir mis cosas, te queda claro. - Maldito hijo de... – se abalanzó hacia Millardo para golpearlo también pero fue detenido por la sujeción de su brazo por parte de Quatre. - ¿Quatre? – se frenó al ver el comportamiento de Quatre. - No Trowa, no te pelees por favor, déjalo, volvamos al poblado por favor – rogó a Trowa mientras contenía las lágrimas, no quería que Trowa saliese lastimado por su culpa. - ¿Pero él? – intentó excusarse por su comportamiento. - Déjalo no importa lo que me diga, volvamos, por favor – volvió a rogar a Trowa mientras le cogía del brazo para que no se fuera. - De acuerdo, volvamos al poblado. - Por esta vez te has salvado – se burló Millardo al ver que Trowa accedía a la petición de Quatre. - Ya no veremos, te lo aseguro Millardo. – mientras se marchaban hacia el poblado. - Lo mismo te digo, Trowa. – dijo dirigiéndose al sentido contrario, estaba furioso y necesitaba pensar, las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería. - Hilde llévate a Yune y a los demás al poblado y que se lleven nuestras cestas, yo iré ahora con Quatre cuando se tranquilice un poco - le dijo a la hermana de Quatre mientras se acercaba a Quatre para abrazarlo y hacer que se le pasase el susto – ah, por cierto no digáis nada de esta a nadie y menos a tu padre, no necesitamos que se preocupen por esto, yo me encargo de todo, ¿vale?. - De acuerdo como tu digas, Trowa. - Bien vámonos. Hacía apenas unos minutos que habían llegado el grupo de vigilancia, sin perder tiempo se dirigieron a la cabaña del curandero para que Omi fuese atendido, una vez instalado al herido en la cabaña, fueron a avisar al Jefe Nazca del hallazgo del joven herido y de la vigilancia que se efectuaría en los lugares. Después se dirigieron a guardar a los Rexs y al tigris de Heero a la cerca del establo para que descansasen los animales, cuando iba ha marcharse Duo para el lago. - Duo..., Duo! hahahahhaahhah! Duo te estaba buscando.- gritó una joven que corría hacia él. - Rika, por Dios respira, que te vas ahogar, que te pasa. - Duo, llevo un rato buscándote, hahahaha, Mi... Millardo esta aquí y está buscando a Quatre. - ¿Qué?, ¡Que Millardo está aquí! – gritó sorprendido haciendo que Heero se girarse hacia Duo. - Si vino hace unas horas preguntando por Quatre fue a buscarlo al maizal. - ¿Qué ocurre Duo, porque gritas? – Preguntó Heero. - Es Millardo, está aquí y está buscando a Quatre, hay que prevenirle, hay que avisarle, hay que... – decía nerviosamente y rápidamente, caminando de un lado a otro. - Tranquilízate Duo, cálmate, ponerse nervioso no servirá de nada – interrumpió a un histérico Duo mientras lo cogía de los brazos para obligarle a mirarlo a la cara – no le va a pasar nada, Trowa está con él. - Sí lo sé, pero maldita sea tengo que encontrar a Quatre antes que él, tengo que advertirle que él está aquí. - Está bien vamos hacia el maizal a buscarlo pero como te he dicho Trowa no dejará que le ocurra nada. - Heero, puedo pedirte un favor. - ¿Eh...? Si... dime. - Quisiera que... me prometieras... que pase lo que pase o ocurra lo que me ocurra, protegerás a Quatre y a mis hermanas. - ¿ Se puede saber que hablas? – preguntó sorprendido por la petición. - Por favor prométemelo. - No sé a que te refieres, a ti no te va pasar nada y además a Quatre no es exactamente a mí a quien le concierne protegerlo. - Eso lo sé, pero Trowa no está aquí para poder pedírselo, prométemelo, por favor, necesito que me lo digas – le rogó reflejando la tristeza que sentía en ese momento al recordar el problema que se le avecinadaba. - De acuerdo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Trowa y yo le dimos nuestra palabra a tu padre que os protegeríamos. - Gracias – se lanzó al cuello de Heero para abrazarlo en forma de agradecimiento – no sabes cuanto de lo agradezco – dijo avergonzado al darse cuenta que se había lanzado hacia Heero de manera demasiado efusivo. - Eeerrr... no pasa nada... no tienes que agradecérmelo... – dijo también avergonzado por la repentina muestra de cariño de Duo. - Será... será mejor que vayamos... hacia el maizal. Rika, avísale a mi padre que Millardo está aquí, lo más seguro que su familia no tarde en venir, tenemos que zanjar este asunto cuanto antes. - Si Duo, ahora mismo voy.  
  
Heero y Duo se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el maizal, a medio camino vieron como el grupo de recolectores volvía hacia el poblado pero en un principio no vieron a Quatre ni a Trowa cosa que les preocupó. Al pasar junto al grupo pudieron ver a Hilde y a Yune, al verlas tan preocupadas se asustaron.  
  
- ¿Hilde habéis visto a Millardo? ¿A ocurrido algo? ¿Dónde está Quatre? – interrogó a Duo . - Eeehh., Si hemos visto a Millardo, Dios mío Duo ha venido por Quatre quiere... quiere llevárselo. - ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde está Trowa y Quatre? – preguntaron Duo y Heero. - Están allí detrás, Trowa esta tratando de tranquilizar a Quatre, vienen de camino, nos dijo Trowa que volviéramos al poblado. - Si Trowa tiene razón, volver al poblado, nosotros iremos a buscarlos, no os preocupéis.  
  
Unos metros más atrás pudieron ver a Quatre era abrazado por Trowa mientras caminaban de regreso al pueblo. - ¡Quatre! – gritó Duo para que Quatre lo oyese. - ¡Duo! – dijo Quatre corriendo hacia su hermano mientras intentaba inútilmente contener las lágrimas – snif, snif, oh Duo, Millar... Millardo está aquí y quiere... - Sssshhhhh! No te preocupes por eso ahora, todo saldrá bien, no dejaremos que te ocurra nada ni a ti ni a nuestras hermanas no tienes de que preocuparte. - No es eso Duo, cuando Millardo me tocó, snif, pude sentir... snif, Duo, Millardo tiene el corazón lleno de resentimiento y rencor, es capaz de cualquier cosa y... y temo que se desquite con alguno de nosotros, seguramente contigo al querer ser tú su prometido. - No te preocupes, ya hemos hablado de eso anteriormente. - Pero lo que he sentido hoy solo hacer que confirme mis temores, como puedes decir que no me preocupe, snif, no lo entiendes, snif. - Te agradezco tu preocupación pero eso se arreglará, lo principal es buscar el modo de que Millardo no pueda reclamaros a vosotros como prometidos, lo demás ya veremos. - Pero... - Quatre Duo tiene razón lo primordial es buscar el modo o la excusa convincente para que Millardo no se interese por vosotros y luego por Duo – habló Heero. - Será mejor que volvamos, la comida debe de estar preparada y vuestro padre estará preocupado sobretodo si se ha enterado que Millardo está aquí. – comentó Trowa. Un poco más calmados tanto los hijos de Nazca como los jóvenes Heavyarms se dirigieron hacia la cabaña central donde se preparaban las comidas y se reunían los miembros del clan con los invitados al Festival del Sol. Al llegar el Jefe Nazca los esperaba ansioso, había oído hablar que el joven Millardo Peacecraf estaba buscando a su hijo menor y eso le preocupó. Al verlos todos reunido se alivió un poco aunque la preocupación no se disipó del todo y para empeorar la situación el Clan Peacecraf hacía veinte minutos que había llegado. Pese al intento de aligerar la situación se podía notar que el ambiente era tenso. Tanto los miembros principales del Clan de Los Lagos y el propio Jefe Peacecraf se sospechaba de las intenciones de este último clan, pero debían aparentar todo lo contrario, por le bien de sus hijos y del propio clan. No debían precipitarse, no antes de tener un plan para contrarrestar al Clan Peacecraf. - Hijos ¿estáis bien?, El Clan Peacecraf acaba de llegar y Millardo Peacecraf estaba buscándote Quatre. - Si lo sabemos padre, nos lo hemos encontrado hace un momento. - Ha intentado algo, Duo. - No Jefe Nazca... – interrumpió Trowa – no he dejado que le hiciera nada a Quatre, en todo momento no me he separado de él, al encontrarnos con Millardo ha demostrado su interés por comprometerse con él pero no ha pasado nada grave. - Te lo agradezco Trowa, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima, ¿puedo confiar en ti para proteger a mis hijos?. - Claro que si Jefe Nazca, puede contar con Heero y conmigo para eso además puede contar con la ayuda mi Clan. - Padre, perdona que os interrumpa pero... la familia de Millardo esta aquí, ¿no?. - Si hijo, pero por eso no te preocupes Duo. - No, no es eso, es solo que... quiero acabar de una vez con todo esto, no voy a tolerar que Millardo vaya asustando a mis hermanos, hay que aclarar lo del compromiso cuanto antes. - Tienes razón hijo debemos enfrentar esto como hombres valientes, venga lo que venga, intentaré por todos los medios posibles que ninguno de vosotros se tenga que casar con el hijo del Jefe Peacecraf aunque tenga haya que pelear por eso. - Cuente con nosotros Jefe Nazca, mi Clan los apoyará en cualquier cosa. – dijo Trowa. - Esto... padre, Trowa, gracias por querer evitar el compromiso pero todos sabéis que lo más fácil y beneficioso para nuestro clan es un pacto pacifico y si para ello tengo que casarme con Millardo lo haré, es mi deber dar tranquilidad y prosperidad a mi gente y no meterla en problemas que se pueden facilitar de otro modo. - Pero hijo – miró a su hijo Duo con preocupación. – estas seguro de ello. - Si padre lo estoy. - Pero Duo no sabes como es Millardo, no sabes como te tratará su corazón está lleno de resentimiento y... - Tranquilo Quatre sabré arreglármelas, lo principal es vuestro bienestar y ahora será mejor que vallamos a comer, se hace tarde y estoy hambriento, jejeje – intentó alegrar a los demás. - Será lo mejor – comentó Heero dirigiéndose hacia el gran comedor– Duo ha tomado una decisión y hay que respetarla. - Pero que dices – le increpó Trowa a Heero, hablándole sin que se enteraran los demás que iban hacia el comedor – porque no has dicho nada, es que no te molesta que Duo se case con Millardo, porque no has intentado hacerle cambiar de opinión. - Porque tendría que hacerlo, él es el futuro Jefe del Clan de Los Lagos, tiene que procurar lo mejor para su gente, tiene sus obligaciones, los intereses de su gente deben de estar por encima de sus propios interese, deberías saberlo. - No me vengas con gilipolleces Heero, a mi no me la intentes dar con queso, sé que te jode que se tenga que casar con Millardo, sabes perfectamente como es. - Te vuelvo a decir que a mi no me importa, es que estas sordo. - Mira que llegas a ser baka, vas a dejar que ese mal nacido le arruine la vida a Duo, sabes perfectamente que quizás no llegue a maltratarlo físicamente pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que hay mil formas de tortura. - Cállate – susurró para que los demás no lo oyeran, estaba conteniendo la ira que se le iba acumulando mientras oía hablar a su primo. - No, no me callo, escúchame... – le detuvo cogiéndole del brazo, viendo como los demás se metían dentro del comedor. - Ocurre algo – preguntó Quatre al notar la furia que se incrementaba dentro de los dos jóvenes y al ver que se habían detenido fuera del comedor. - No, no pasa nada Quatre, ve con tu padre, ahora vamos nosotros, tengo que comentarle una cosa a Heero antes de comer. - De acuerdo pero no tardéis mucho, vale – dijo dirigiéndose después al comedor. - Se puede saber que bicho te ha picado Trowa, yo no tengo nada que ver con Duo.- exclamó al no soportar la mirada furiosa que le dedicaba su primo. - Óyeme bien Heero, a mi no puedes engañarme sé que te interesa Duo, más de lo que tu quieres admitir. - Eso no es cierto. - No me interrumpas, primero escúchame y si después sigues pensado igual que ahora entonces no me involucraré más, de acuerdo. - De acuerdo – refunfuño. - Como te he dicho antes, Millardo puede que no quiera maltratar físicamente a Duo pero te aseguro que se aprovechara de él, le arrebatará la inocencia y la pureza que le caracteriza, lo usará hasta cansarse de él y luego lo desechará como algo inservible. Ten por seguro que el que más va a sufrir será él y además Quatre será consciente de todo haciéndole sufrir a él también. - ¿Entonces por quien estás preocupado, por Duo o por no poder ser feliz con tu Quatre?. - Maldito desagradecido – se lanzó a golpear a su primo dándole un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula haciendo que se le partiera el labio. – serás baka, como puedes decirme una cosa así, me preocupo por ti, baka del demonio, eres mi primo no lo entiendes quiero que seas feliz y estoy seguro que Duo sería el único que te podría soportar, es lo suficientemente paciente y alocado para domarte. - ¡A mi no tienen que domarme, me oyes! - Es solo una manera de hablar Heero, además hay una cosa que no sabes de Duo y creo que deberías saberlo, si realmente no te interesa en absoluta lo que te voy a decir de será indiferente pero si no es así espero que te haga reaccionar. - A sí, pues dime aunque creo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo. - Puede que si, pero... te acuerdas de lo que hablamos cuando llegamos aquí, la primera vez que hablamos con el Jefe Nazca. - Si me acuerdo que pasa con eso. - Si recuerdas, el Jefe Nazca nos dijo que lo más seguro es que el Jefe Peacecraf propusiera el matrimonio para hacerlo sufrir a él para arrebatarle lo más preciado que tenía, sus hijos. - Sí ¿y?. - La manera fácil y rápida de destruir al enemigo es desde dentro, en otras palabras, destruyendo a su hijo lo destruirá a él y esos Millardo y su padre lo saben. Intentarán destruir no a Duo físicamente sino a la persona que es Duo. En una ocasión estuve hablando con Quatre sobre esto, según he podido averiguar a Millardo le gusta jugar con sus amantes, es lo suficientemente listo para conseguir lo que se propone. Una vez casado nadie tendrá autoridad para interferir en lo que suceda dentro de ese matrimonio. Si quiere pude obligar a Duo a cometer cualquier locura que se le ocurra a Millardo y conociendo sus gustos, no quiero ni pensar de lo que es capaz de obligarle a realizar. Sabes tan bien como yo que Duo solo accedería a relacionarse con alguien que le fuese de su agrado, solo se entregaría a la persona de la cual estuviera enamorado y sabes lo que sería para él, tener que complacer al hombre que sabe que en cualquier momento podría acabar con su familia, por ellos se sacrificaría pero eso no es todo, por desgracia, a Millardo no le suelen durar mucho su interés por una misma persona, al principio, los primeros años, Duo tendría que soportar las infidelidades de su esposo pero luego lo más seguro es que Millardo se deshiciera de él. Alegaría incompatibilidad de carácter o cualquier otra estúpida excusa con tal de anular el matrimonio o simplemente lo abandonaría a su suerte dentro de su clan pudiendo ser reclamado por cualquier otro del Clan de Millardo. - Eso... eso es un riesgo que deberá correr..., tampoco... sabemos lo que va ocurrir. - Ahora no te hagas el inocente Heero que no te pega, lo malo de todo esto es que Millardo habrá conseguido lo que buscaba, destruir al Nazca. - No veo como, Duo estará en el clan Peacecraf no veo como afectaría a su clan estando tan lejos de ellos. - Desde luego como estratega y guerrero eres el mejor Heero pero como conocedor de sentimientos estas pegado, sabes que Quatre tiene el don de percibir los sentimientos de las personas sobretodo con las personas más cercanas a él, por suerte o por desgracia, en este caso desgracia, Quatre podrá percibir todo lo que le ocurre a Duo, por muchos kilómetros que les separen, sabrá que Duo sufre, sabrá si está triste, preocupado o incluso si está herido, como crees que se sentirá sabiendo como vive su hermano y por mucho que lo intente a Quatre se le nota cuando esta preocupado o cuando le ocurre algo y aún más sabiendo que la situación que Duo vivirá será por quererlo salvar a él, crees sinceramente que alguien podría ser feliz así, todos sufrirán por lo que le ocurra a Duo. Tanto Quatre como sus hermanas y sus padres morirían de pena. - Yo... yo. - No es solo eso Heero, en el mejor de los casos, suponiendo que Duo lograse escapar o pudiese convencer al Clan Peacecraf de dejarlo volver a su Clan, conque ojos miraría a su familia sabiendo que durante años a sido ultrajado y utilizado por diversión por quien fuera su esposo. Dudo incluso que se permitiese volver a encauzar sé vida, no podría amar a nadie sería infeliz para el resto de su vida si no decide antes quitársela. - ¡Que estupidez dices! Porque se quitaría la vida, eso es una tontería. - Tontería, no lo creo. Ponte en su lugar. Un joven que en la flor de la vida estando enamorado de otro joven se entrega a un tercero para proteger a los suyos, éste último lo usa y abusa de él hasta cansarse durante años. ¿Crees que sería capaz de volver a ver a su amor verdadero después de saber lo que a pasado con él, después de entregarse a un hombre que no amaba y que lo utilizó solo con el propósito de hacer daño a su familia quitándole el sentido de su vida y felicidad? Como crees que se sentiría, como crees que te sentirías tú. - Como una basura... - Ves ahora una estupidez el quitarte la vida. - Quitarse la vida es de cobardes – dijo apenas en un susurro. - Puede que si Heero pero no todo el mundo tiene la fuerza para seguir adelante después de una cosa así, y sinceramente dudo que Duo pueda aguantar eso. Y lo que más me duele es que si eso llegase a pasar... sé que después de Duo se iría Quatre, por mucho que intentase evitarlo o intentase consolarlo, Quatre siempre se sentirá culpable por eso. - ¿Esta diciéndome que me hacer responsable de lo que le ocurra a Duo o a Quatre? – dijo molesto tocándose el labio adolorido. - Mira que llegas a ser baka, no te hago responsable de nada Heero solo intento evitar que suceda, entiéndelo. ¿En serio no te importa?, me he fijado como le miras cuando crees que nadie te ve, como intentas estar con él aunque sea para pelearos, no me digas ahora que te es indiferente. Incluso estabas dispuesto a casarte sin conocerlo cuando los vimos por primera vez en el lago. - Eso fue diferente, pensaba que era una mujer. - Menuda excusa más falsa. - No es una excusa y ya estoy harto, haré lo que tenga que hacer, me has oído, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar del tema. - Pero es por tu bien Heero. - ¡Me da igual! Estoy cansado de que me digáis lo que tengo que hacer, preocúpate de... - Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí – se oyó una voz burlona que se acercaba hacia ellos, interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos jóvenes. - Mierda el que faltaba – dijo entre dientes Trowa. - Primero me encuentro con el valiente guerreo del Clan Heavyarms y ahora con su segundo, vaya, vaya esto si que es suerte, seguro que mi hermana se pondrá muy contenta al verte, no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde la última vez que nos vimos en el Festival del Sur, jajajaja. - Vete al diablo Millardo, no estoy de humor para aguantarte, a si que lárgate. - Uuuuuuuhhhh, pero que humor nos gastamos hoy, veo que alguien ya te ha parado los pies, jajajaja, no se como dejas que tus amantes que golpeen de esa manera, jajajajaja. - Olvídame quieres, métete en tus asuntos, yo me largo, aquí os quedáis.- dijo marchándose en ese momento recordó una frase de Duo que ahora le vio el sentido que antes no entendió – ..."Quisiera que... me prometieras... que pase lo que pase o ocurra lo que me ocurra, protegerás a Quatre y a mis hermanas"...  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí Millardo no te habías ido? – preguntó molesto Trowa al verle la sonrisa burlona. - Solo fui a dar un paseo, me están esperando para comer para luego concretar uno asuntos, tu ya sabes. – comentó antes de marcharse para el gran comedor. - Ten por seguro que te estaré vigilando. Le dijo caminando delante de él para regresar con los demás. - Seguro que sí. – se burlo.  
  
En el comedor se había preparado una gran mesa para unos cincuenta comensales, dispuesta a pocos centímetros del suelo rodeada de pieles para poderse sentar en el suelo y estar un poco cómodos, había cantidad y variedad de alimentos y bebidas. Todo en mundo conversaba mientras comían, estaban los principales miembros de los Clanes Peacecraf, Heavyarms, Los Lagos y algún que otro Clan no tan poderos. Pese al clima tenso del principio la comida fue amena y tranquila, tanto Heero como Trowa pese a la discusión anterior se comportaron con normalidad incluso Millardo se comportó con normalidad sin hacer los típicos cometarios burlones o hirientes de siempre, eso si no disimuló las constantes miradas hacia Quatre durante la comida haciendo que Quatre se sintiera molesto en algunos momentos. Durante la comida se evitó tocar el tema del compromiso, a los implicados en cuestión, no les interesaba que se supiese algunos de los detalles del asunto, los demás miembros ajenos al compromiso debían de quedar al margen. Una vez finalizada la comida el Jefe Peacecraf pidió tener una reunión privada con el Jefe Nazca para tratar el compromiso de sus hijos. Nazca al no poder evitar la reunión accedió muy a su pesar, retirándose a su cabaña para conversar. A la reunión fueron: por parte del Clan Peacecraf, el Jefe Peacecraf, Millardo con su hermana Relena y la guerrera Noin; por parte del Clan de Los Lagos, el Jefe Nazca, su esposa Yuiren sus hijos Duo, Quatre, Hilde y Yune y el consejero Rashid; y por expreso deseo del Jefe Nazca también estuvo presentes El Jefe Yuki con su esposa Kaori, el guerrero Touya con su esposa, Trowa y Heero.  
  
- Bien como sabes Nazca, he venido personal mente para tratar el compromiso de mi hijo Millardo con tu hijo. Sabes lo que nos jugamos con esto. - Si lo sé bien y para serte sincero no me gusta esto, hasta ahora las cosas han funcionado bien, no veo la necesidad de obligar a nuestros hijos a contraer un matrimonio que los hará infelices. - Yo no lo veo así Nazca, para asegurar cualquier problema futuro debemos entablar una alianza más fuerte que la que tenemos ahora. Sabes tan bien como yo que durante mucho tiempo estuvimos enfrentados, muchos de los tuyo y de los míos aún tienen resentimiento por ello y quien sabe que si el día de mañana cuando ni tú ni yo estemos, nuestra gente querrá respetar ese pacto, con un matrimonio entre nuestros hijos, nadie podrá hacer nada en contra del Clan del esposo de alguno de ellos dos. - Eso es absurdo- interrumpió Trowa conteniendo la rabia al ver la hipocresía del Jefe Peacecraf- quien asegura que incluso después del matrimonio no habrá traición igual. - Por eso no te preocupes jovencito – dijo molesto por la intromisión el Jefe Peacecraf – además eso no es asunto tuyo. - Si lo es, y no me llamo jovencito, mi nombre es Trowa, el Clan de Los Lagos son un Clan amigo y en especial el Jefe Nazca y sus hijos, así que es mi asunto. - Cálmate Trowa, hijo mío – le dijo Kaori al ver lo exaltado que estaba. - Haz caso a tu madre, jejeje – se burló Millardo, ya te dije antes que esto no va contigo. - Cierra la boca o te la cierro yo – gruñó Trowa levantándose preparado para lanzarse contra él. - ¡Trowa!, Muestra más tu respeto por tus anfitriones, siéntate y tranquilízate – exigió el Jefe Yuki a su hijo – exasperándote de esa manera no se consigue nada, ahora siéntate. - Si padre – dijo sentándose a regañadientes viendo como Quatre le dedicaba una sonrisa preocupada intentando agradecerle los esfuerzos por evitar el compromiso. - Trowa tiene razón quien me asegura que después de que mi hijo se comprometa mantendréis vuestra palabra – culpó al Jefe Peacecraf. - De eso se encargará mi hijo, él será el responsable de que a tú hijo no les pase nada y tendrá que hacer prevalecer la alianza por nuestra parte. – dijo mirando fijamente a su padre. - Eso tenerlo por seguro – dijo de forma ácidamente serio, mirando con rabia a su padre. El cometario que hizo su padre no le gustó en absoluto, primero tramaba destruir al Clan de los Lagos el solo, para después hacerlo a él responsable de cualquier acción – yo protegeré a Quatre de cualquier intento de lastimarlo. - De Quatre no tendrás que preocuparte Millardo – interrumpió Duo al rubio – ya que Quatre jamás se casará contigo. - ¿Qué significa esto Nazca? – preguntó molesto el Jefe Peacecraf.- acordamos que me darías a uno de tus hijos. - Así es, y mantengo lo que dije en su momento, pero nunca te dije a cual de mis hijos. - Así que se trata de eso – se encaró Millardo hacia Duo – ¿y quien va ser el afortunado o afortunada que se convierta en mi consorte?, puestos a elegir y preferiría a Quatre pero si no preferiría a... - No estás en posición de elegir Millardo, que te quede claro – interrumpió enfadado Duo – Yune es muy joven aún para casarse por eso está descargada. - Bien – asintió Millardo escuchando las alegaciones que exponía Duo para evitar el compromiso con sus hermanos. - Hilde... Hilde - "mierda que le digo" pensaba Duo – Hilde tiene... tiene que pasar las pruebas que la convertirá la primavera siguiente en sacerdotisa de... de Bastis por eso no puede tener ningún compromiso con nadie. - De acuerdo y tu hermano – preguntó divertido por la situación. - Quatre... Quatre – miró a su hermano que tenía la cabeza agachada, todo le miraban esperando una respuesta – Quatre... Quatre está comprometido con Trowa – soltó sin pensárselo. - ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos los presentes ante la noticia. - ¿Es verdad hijo?- pregunto sorprendido el Jefe Yuki a su hijo. - Esto yo no... – intentó decir algo pero la sorpresa le había dejado sin habla, estaba totalmente ruborizado, no es que no quisiera comprometerse con Quatre, es solo que quería darle tiempo para que se acostumbrara a él, no quería precipitarse. - ¡¿Quatre, porque no me habías dicho nada?! – preguntó emocionada su madre. - Ma... madre es que yo... – también intentaba hablar, su rostro se volvió extremadamente rojo, no se atrevía a mirar a Trowa, se sentía muy avergonzado de mostrar la perturbación que las palabras de Duo le había causado. - Hijo – habló el Jefe Nazca – ¿es cierto eso, tienes intención de comprometerte con Trowa?. - Padre – interrumpió Duo – ya sabes lo tímido que es Quatre, no os dijo nada porque era una sorpresa verdad Trowa. - Eeehhh... si, si claro, queríamos decíroslo durante el Festival pero Duo se nos ha adelantado, jejeje. - Sip, lo siento Trowa pero he tenido que decirlo, se me escapó, jejeje – miró agradeciendo a Trowa por seguirle la mentira, aunque en el fondo sabía que Trowa hablaba en serio. - Ya que se ha descubierto la sorpresa – dijo Trowa levantándose de su sitio acercándose al Jefe Nazca mirando de reojo a Quatre – le pido Jefe Nazca formalmente la mano de su hijo Quatre. - ¡Trowa! – exclamó ruborizado y sorprendido Quatre al ver que Trowa hablaba seriamente. - Esto... estoy sorprendido Trowa no me lo esperaba pero que puedo decir... si Quatre está de acuerdo por mi no hay problema, te aprecio como a un hijo, a sí que, bienvenido a la familia, jeje. - Gracias Jefe Nazca – dijo volviéndose hacia Quatre para luego acercarse a él – Quatre sé que no es como había planeado – le dijo en voz baja para que solo él lo escuchara para luego alzar la voz – Quatre, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?. - Yo... – miró ruborizado – yo... - Te lo digo de todo corazón – le aclaró a Quatre por si pensaba que lo hacia por lástima. - Yo... sí acepto – sonrió levemente conteniendo el nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos sobretodo al notar como las manos de Trowa había cogido sus manos cariñosamente transmitiéndole un poco de tranquilidad, para luego abrazarse el uno al otro. - Snif, snif, que bonito – comentó Kaori intentando contener las lágrimas de alegría y emoción mientras se abrazaba a su amiga Yuiren.  
  
Por un momento la tensión que reinaba se esfumó mientras los presentes observaban a la joven pareja, tanto la madre de Trowa y Quatre como la madre de Heero lloraban emocionadas por en recién compromiso de los jóvenes mientras se abrazaban a sus respectivos maridos. Todos los presentes excepto los del Clan Peacecraf se alegraban por esos muchachos, al menos algo bueno había salido de todo este problema.  
  
- Ejem, ejem – carraspeó molesto Millardo para que le prestasen atención – siento tener que interrumpir pero aún que un detalle que concreta – dijo molesto – visto lo últimos acontecimientos, solo queda uno de los hijos del Jefe Nazca para comprometerse. - Me temo que sí – dijo Duo perdiendo la alegría de hacía un momento – seré yo quien se case contigo, lo tomas o lo dejas. - Visto de esta manera – dijo acercándose lentamente a Duo hasta quedarse frente a él, apenas unos centímetros – sería un baka si no te aceptase, eres igualmente hermoso – le comentó cogiéndole de la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos – te acepto y estoy deseoso de casarme – luego se acerco a su oído y le susurró sin que nadie lo oyera– para pasar nuestra primera noche de bodas.  
  
Duo de apartó rápidamente muy ruborizado de Millardo, sabía que se había metido en la boca del lobo, pero tenia que hacerlo, por su gente por su familia. Heero observaba la escena con una aparente tranquilidad cosa contraria a lo que sentía en su interior, apretaba con fuerza sus manos haciéndolas sangrar al cortarse con sus propias uñas. La charla que tubo con su primo si le afecto, más de lo que quería reconocer, odiaba esa situación, al pensar que Millardo podía poner sus sucias manos en Duo le hacía hervir la sangre, tenía que impedirlo pero no sabía como. No le gustó la mirada que le dedicó a Duo incluso sin haber oído lo que le dijo Millardo pudo ver la reacción que tubo Duo y hacerse una idea de lo que le había dicho, estaba molesto muy molesto. No podía hacer lo mismo que Trowa porque entonces la única opción que les quedaría sería obligar a la joven Yune a casarse o a enfrentarse al Clan Peacecraf por faltar a la palabra dada en el pasado. Cualquier de las dos opciones no eran aceptables, tenía que conseguir que ese compromiso no se realizase pero no sabía como aunque encontraría el modo de hacerlo. La única forma de impedirlo sería buscar el punto débil de Millardo, debía de tener uno y él encontraría cual era aunque le llevase la vida en ello.  
  
- Como veo que mi hijo Millardo está de acuerdo con el cambio de esposo no me opondré pero hay una cosa que... no es que desconfíe de ti Nazca ni de la palabra de tus hijos, pero ya que estamos todo aquí reunidos podrías celebrar la boda de tu hijo Quatre en el Festival, se que es un poco precipitado pero así me quedaría más tranquilo, hice planes para tu hizo Quatre en nuestro poblado, es justo que al menos sea testigo de su boda no crees. - Es muy precipitado Peacecraf, no nos daría tiempo, es el hijo del Jefe del Clan y se merece una boda como manda los reglamentos. - Estas insinuado que no es cierto nuestra boda – acusó Trowa al Jefe Peacecraf. - Yo no acuso a nadie – le dijo de forma burlesca – pero me gustaría comprobarlo por mis propios ojos, solo eso. - Por mi no hay problema – dijo Quatre tímidamente – no es necesario una gran boda padre con que estén mis seres queridos me basta, además no soy el heredero legítimo al Clan. - Eso no tiene nada que ver Quatre, eres mi hijo y quiero lo mejor para ti. - Lo sé padre pero no me importaría, te lo aseguro. - Quatre – se dirigió Trowa a su prometido – estás seguro, yo también quiero darte lo mejor. - Estoy seguro Trowa – dijo ruborizado. - Pues si estás seguro así se hará, nos casaremos aquí en el Festival, tanto mi Clan, con tu permiso padre, y el Clan de mi prometido, con el permiso del Jefe Nazca, harán los preparativos necesarios para la boda, en total quedan cuatro días. - Por mí me parece bien hijo, y a ti Nazca ¿qué opinas?. - Por mí me parece bien consuegro, jejejeje. - Bien, que alegría – comentó Yuiren – déjanos los preparativos a nosotras hijo, verás que pese al poco tiempo que tenemos, tendrás una boda preciosa, ¿verdad Kaori?. - Claro que sí – dijo emocionada la madre de Trowa – será única. - Muy bien – dijo el Jefe Peacecraf – solo queda un último detalle que aclarar, la boda de mi hijo, ¿cuándo se celebrará?. - Eh..., la boda de Duo y Millardo – habló Nazca – tendrá que ser más adelante, sabes que una boda de esa magnitud no se puede tomar a la ligera, los dos son herederos legítimos y su unión conlleva la unión de dos Clanes importantes, además primero tenemos que celebrar la boda de mi hijo Quatre. - Supongo que tienes razón Nazca – dijo Peacecraf – será mejor que la pospongamos al menos hasta pasado el Festival del Sol, será mejor para dejarlo para la época estival. - Sí, será mejor así. - Bien, entonces solo queda disfrutar de este Festival y esperar a que llegue el día de la boda. - Si, así será por ahora será mejor que descanséis en la cabaña que os han designado solo queda dos días para el comienzo de las primeras ceremonias del Festival y luego dos días más para la boda. - Entonces, nosotros nos retiramos, Relena, Millardo y Noin vámonos.  
  
Durante toda la reunión tanto las hijas de Nazca con Relena y Noin estuvieron calladas solo observaban a los diferentes miembros de la reunión, en ningún momento quisieron intervenir por respeto a sus padres aunque a veces no estuvieras de acuerdo con algún punto tratado. Antes de retirarse el Clan Peacecraf, Relena de acercó a Heero agachándose para saludarlo.  
  
- Hola Heero, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. - Hn – fue la única respuesta de Heero. - Espero que en otro momento podamos hablar con más tranquilidad. - Hn. - Bueno me voy, nos vemos luego – se acercó a Heero para besarle en la mejilla, cosa que sorprendió a todo y al propio Heero. - Pero que... – intentó protestar Heero, pero fue cortado por Relena. - Espero verte más tarde, ya te buscaré – y se marchó. - Vaya hijo, no sabía que te interesase la hija de Peacecraf. - No digas tonterías padre. – se levantó y se marchó, necesitaba pensar tranquilamente, su mente era un torbellino de ideas, tenía que aclararse y actuar contra antes mejor. - Vaya, este hijo mío no cambiará nunca – dijo preocupada la madre de Heero. - No te preocupes, tu hijo es un chico estupendo es solo que está confundido. – disculpó Yuiren a Heero. - ¿Confundido? – preguntó Touya. - Si eso es, no conozco mucho a Heero, parece un chico distante y que no muestra fácilmente sus sentimientos pero últimamente he notado que algo le ha cambiado. - Yuiren tiene razón – dijo Trowa – está un poco cambiado pero en muy cabeza dura no lo admitirá nunca. - Se me hace extraño que Heero tenga sentimiento alguno respecto alguna persona, es demasiado severo y frío para eso. – dijo molesto Duo – lo único que le interesa en mandar recibir órdenes y discutir conmigo. - Eso es nuevo. – dijo la madre de Heero mostrando una sonrisa – Heero jamás discute con nadie, siempre se controla hay muy poca gente que le saque de sus casillas. - Pues Duo tiene el don de hacerlo con facilidad, jejejeje – se rió Quatre. - Eso no es verdad – se quejó Duo. - Ya creo que si, debes admitir que eres el único con el que se puede tirar horas discutiendo – bromeo Trowa. - Eso es verdad Duo, hijo mío eso no lo puedes negar te he visto muchas veces discutir, jejejeje parecéis un joven matrimonio – comentó Yuiren. - Eso no es verdad – dijo ruborizado. - Si es verdad – dijo Quatre. - Bueno ya está bien – medió Nazca – será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, hay muchas cosas que hacer en pocos días, hay que seguir vigilando a Peacecraf y a sus hijos y preparar la boda y el Festival. Así que manos a la obra. - Tienes razón Nazca, tú Trowa junto con Heero os encargareis de tener vigilado al Clan Peacecraf, ya me habías dicho que tenéis a varios hombres apostados en los posibles escondites en el bosque, por consiguiente eso es un problema menos, nuestras mujeres se encargarán de los preparativos de la boda y tu gente Nazca que se preocupe de los últimos retoques del Festival. - Muy bien Yuki – dijo preparado para salir de la cabaña para asignar a sus hombres lo que quedaba por realizar, antes de que saliera Quatre lo detuvo - Ah, por cierto Quatre no te olvides de acompañar a tu hermana al poblado de Shina para recoger los trajes de la ceremonia. - No te preocupes padre no se me había olvidado. - Llévate contigo algún guerrero que os escolte hasta el poblado. - No es necesario padre, el poblado Shina no está muy lejos además no creo que el Clan Peacecraf intente nada después de saber que me voy a casa con Trowa. - Pero estaría más tranquilo si un guerrero os acompañara. - Está bien padre, que nos acompañe uno de nuestros hombres. - Bien hijo, le diré a Hiroshi que os acompañe con los Rexs. - Iré a buscar a Hilde y esperaremos en la cerca de los Rexs a Hiroshi. - Ir con cuidado vale, tenéis que estar atentos por si acaso. - No te preocupes lo tendremos, no vemos antes de la cena. - Hasta la cena, hijo. Una vez que salieron todos de la cabaña del Jefe Nazca, se dirigieron a sus respectivas tareas, Trowa, Heero y algunos hombres del Clan Heavyarms se dirigieron hacia el establo para coger a sus tigris para volver hacer la ronda de vigilancia mientras otros hombres vigilaban de cerca de los Peacecraf sin que fueran notados, Duo junto algunos de su Clan se dedicaron a acabar los preparativos del Festival, no antes de avisar a Quatre que pospondrían ala charla para después de la cena, mientras las mujeres de los Jefe Heavyarms y de Los Lagos corrían de un lado al otro para iniciar los preparativos de la boda de Trowa y Quatre. Mientras Trowa, Heero y sus hombres preparaban sus tigris en el establo para partir, se encontraron con Quatre, Hilde y dos hombres del Clan del Jefe Nazca que se preparaban también para marchar con sus Rexs. - Quatre – llamó Trowa acercándose a él – ¿a dónde vas? - Ah! Trowa no te había visto – se sorprendió Quatre al verlo – tengo que acompañar a Hilde al poblado Shina para recoger los trajes para la ceremonia del Festival – dejo sonrojado a su prometido, todavía no se hacía a la idea que pronto se convertiría en su esposo. - ¿Tienes que ir tú? ¿No puede ir otro en tu lugar?, No me gusta la idea que te alejes del poblado, podría pasarte algo y yo no voy a estar, espérame al menos a que regrese. - Gracias por preocuparte Trowa, pero no pasa nada, además hay dos hombres de mi padre que vienen con nosotros, y... sabiendo que yo... me voy a casar contigo – tartamudeo nervioso sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara – no creo que Millardo intente nada, tú Clan es uno de los más poderosos, no le conviene enemistarse con vosotros. - Eso no me tranquiliza – dijo Trowa acercándose para abrazar a Quatre y sostener la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos – preferiría acompañarte yo – le susurró – me volvería loco si te pasase algo. - Eeehhh... no te preocupes no pasará nada... además el poblado... no está muy lejos de aquí – dijo Quatre completamente sonrojado, la cercanía del cuerpo de Trowa lo estaba poniendo nervioso – solo... solo tardaremos un par de horas... después no me marcharé de aquí. - Eso espero – dijo acercándose más al rostro de Quatre – aunque no me gusta la idea dejaré que te vayas... - Gra... gracias – dijo perturbado, los cuerpos a ambos jóvenes estaban completamente pegados solo les separaban la distancia de poco centímetros de sus rostros. - ... solo si me das algo a cambio. - ¿A ... a cambio?. - Sí, un beso tuyo. - ¿Un be... be... beso? Yo... - Sí, un beso de despedida. ¿te molestaría? Si no quieres no importa yo... - ¡No! – interrumpió nervioso – no es eso, si que quiero pero... me da vergüenza. Nos podría ver alguien, aquí hay mucha gente. - No te preocupes por eso – tranquilizó Trowa besándolo tiernamente, era el primer beso que se daba. El beso no duró mucho, fue muy dulce y tierno, los dos jóvenes querían transmitir al otro todo lo que sentía por el otro. Al separarse ambos estaban sonrojados y respiraban nerviosamente, Trowa miraba divertido como Quatre intentaba no mirarle directamente, notaba el nerviosismo de Quatre, para el joven rubio se notaba que había sido su primer beso en su vida y Trowa se alegró de haber sido él el único en habérselo dado. - No sientas vergüenza Quatre, no es nada malo además dentro de unos días te convertirás en mi esposo, es lógico que queramos mostrar nuestros sentimientos en público, no debes apenarte por ello. Yo te quiero, pero si no quieres que lo vuelva ha hacer, si no te gustó, no lo haré más, solo tienes que decírmelo. - No.. no es eso Trowa... es que yo... no sé... como comportarme, jamás... he estado con nadie y no sé lo que esperas de mí... no si estaré a la altura, tú pareces... pareces más experto en esto y... no se si te gustará como yo... - No digas tonterías Quatre, no espero nada de ti, puede que yo tenga más experiencia que tú pero no me importaría, no enseñarte porque yo tampoco me considero un experto, pero me gustaría que aprendiéramos los dos, jamás haría nada de lo que tú no estuvieras seguro, te aprecio mucho y si alguna vez hago algo que te moleste, por favor dímelo. - Está bien, lo haré... - Lo único que me interesa es saber si te gustó que te besara. - Esto yo... yo creo... creo que sí, yo... si, si me gustó – dijo agachando el rostro sonrojado. - Bien eso es lo que importa. – sonrió divertido. - Trowa, tenemos que irnos – se escuchó la voz de Heero un poco alejada, en la entrada del establo. - Si, ahora voy Heero, bueno, será mejor que te vallas tú también y ten mucho cuidado, si veis algo extraño, regresar de inmediato, vale. – dijo volviendo a abrazar a Quatre. - De acuerdo Trowa, no nos arriesgaremos. – dijo correspondiendo al abrazo. - Bien eso me alegra y ahora vete que Hilde te tiene que estar esperando. - Jejeje, si supongo que sí. Me voy Trowa – dijo separándose un poco de él – nos vemos luego. - Sí, nos vemos luego – le susurró acercándose de nuevo a él para darle un beso en la frente – tener mucho cuidado, mi ángel. Ambos se giraron para regresar a sus grupos pero cuando llevaban unos varios metros de distancia, Quatre se giró de improvisto llamando a su prometido y corriendo en dirección hacia él para lanzarse en sus brazos y besarle apasionadamente. En un principio Trowa se sorprendió de la reacción de su pareja pero rápidamente correspondió con la misma pasión o más. El beso cada vez se hacía más apasionado y violento, ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro aún sabiendo que pronto les faltaría el aire para respira. Trowa tenía agarrado Quatre por la cintura mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda y Quatre se sujetaba del firme cuello de Trowa mientas enterraba los dedos de una de sus manos en el cabello oscuro a la vez que con la otra se aferraba al pecho musculado de su prometido. El beso parecía interminable. - Ejem... ejem... – carraspeó una voz haciendo que se separasen los jóvenes completamente sonrojados y respirando entrecortadamente – siento interrumpir Quatre pero tenemos que marcharnos ya – dijo avergonzada Hilde por encontrar a su hermano en una situación un poco comprometida. - Ah Hilde, yo... siento haberte hecho esperar, solo... estaba... – intento hablar Quatre. - Solo se estaba despidiendo de mi Hilde, pero ya se iba – completó Trowa la frase de Quatre. - Eh, si, no os preocupéis, siento la interrupción no sabia que... - Tranquila no pasa nada, yo también me tengo que ir, jejeje, no nos habíamos dado cuenta que llevamos rato hablando. - Si, jejeje, es verdad - se rió nerviosamente Quatre. - Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos todos y por cierto, tener cuidado al menor indicio de algo extraño regresar de inmediato, ya se he dicho a Quatre, vale. - No te preocupes, cuñado – sonrió a Trowa – vamos escoltados y el poblado Shina no está muy lejos. - Sí eso lo sé, pero tener cuidado igualmente, bien nos vemos luego, adiós. - Eeehh, si adiós Trowa nos vemos luego – dijo Quatre aún sonrojado. - Sí, nos vemos luego Trowa – se despidió Hilde. De eso modo el grupo de vigilancia y el grupo de Quatre emprendió la marcha hacia sus respectivos destinos.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Este es otro de mis capítulos, espero que les haya gustado. Un saludo hasta pronto. Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia. Advertencias: Escenas: Cómicas, Angs., Lemon Yaoi., según capítulos. Época: La historia transcurre en la prehistoria, antes de cualquier época de civilización moderna.  
chipitaeresmas.com Nota: Ruego disculpéis mi retraso, tuve problemas con el archivo donde tenía grabado este fics y se me borró por completo teniendo que volver a rescribirlo entero, además estas últimas semanas he tenido mucho trabajo espero que me perdonéis, jejeje, espero mandar el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible. 


	7. Cap VII

Instintos  
  
Cap. 7  
  
Habían pasado apenas una hora desde que el grupo de vigilancia de Heero y el grupo del Quatre se habían marchado. Dentro del poblado se podía apreciar mucha actividad, quedaba apenas dos días para el comienzo del Festival y dos días más para la boda de los herederos del Clan de Los Lagos y Heavyarms. Duo se encarga de comprobar que todo estuviera en su sitio, por algo era el heredero del Jefe Nazca, al poder disponer de un tiempo de descanso Duo se dirigió a la cabaña del curandero para poder ver como se encontraba el joven Omi ya que había prometido a su hermano Quatre que se encargaría de él debido a que Quatre se tenía que marchar hacia el poblado Shina, no sin antes ir a visitarlo para comprobar su estado. Omi seguía inconsciente, sus heridas ya no sangraban y la fiebre se le había marchado, cuando Duo llegó a la cabaña comprobó como era atendido por el curandero, le estaba cambiado las vendas del brazo derecho. - Shaman como está Omi – preguntó preocupado por Omi. - Está fuera de peligro joven Duo pero me preocupa su inconsciencia, debería despertar ya, no es buena señal que siga así. - Entonces, que podemos hacer. - Pues me temo que nada, solo podemos esperar a que despierte, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. - Voy a quedarme un rato con él, si quiere vaya a descansar un poco o vaya a comer algo, lleva toda la noche y toda la mañana sin salir de aquí. - No te preocupes joven Duo estoy acostumbrado pero gracias. - No, no insisto, déjeme quedarme por un rato a su cargo – dijo mirando a Omi – si sucediese algo lo haría llamar enseguida. - Esta bien, así lo haré, iré al comedor a comer algo y luego descansaré un rato. - Bien, eso esta mejor – sonrió Duo para tranquilizarlo. - Nos vemos luego joven Duo – dijo dirigiéndose a la salida de la cabaña. - Hasta luego viejo Shaman, jejeje.  
  
Durante varios minuto Duo estuvo vigilando el sueño tranquilo de Omi intentando no aburrirse para no quedarse dormido. Le parecía tan extraño que Omi estuviera en ese estado que deseaba que despertarse lo antes posible para poder preguntarle por lo sucedido. Pasaron un par de horas y el estado de Omi no cambió para nada, Duo luchaba por no quedarse dormido mientras lo vigilaba cuando un extraño sonido proveniente de Omi lo distrajo. Omi parecía más intranquilo que hacía un rato, lo vio hacer muecas extrañas, y su rostro comenzaba a llenarse de sudor, parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Duo no sabía si intentar despertarlo o no, buscó por toda la cabaña un recipiente para poner agua para refrescarla la cara.  
  
- Omi tranquilo, esta a salvo – murmuraba Duo para tratar de tranquilizarlo. - Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.  
  
Duo retiraba el sudor de la frente de Omi con un paño. Omi empezó a murmurar palabras que Duo no llegaba a entender, empezaba a ponerse nervioso y cuando Omi empezó a convulsionarse. Rápidamente de levantó y corrió hacia la salida para buscar ayuda, al salir vio a una joven que la llamó para pedirle que avisara lo más rápido posible al Shaman. Una ver pedido ayuda Duo se volvió a sentar junto a Omi cogiéndole la mano y vigilando que no se hiciera daño al moverse tan violentamente. Al cabo de unos largos minutos Omi pareció relajarse de nuevo, en ese momento llegó el Shaman al cual Duo le contó todo lo ocurrido. El Shaman preparó un brebaje de color verdusco que con la ayuda de Duo le hicieron beber. A los pocos minutos Omi pareció que se despertaba. - Que ha pasado, aarggghhh, mi cabeza, ¿dónde estoy? - Tranquilo, no te levantes Omi, aún estas débil – dijo Duo al ver la desorientación del muchacho. - Tranquilo joven – cometo el Shaman – te encontramos cerca del desfiladero con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero ahora ya estás mejor. - ¿...el desfiladero...? ¿un golpe en la cabeza? - Si, esta mañana te encontré mientras hacíamos la ronda de vigilancia desde entonces has estado inconsciente. - ¡¿Duo?! ¿eres tú? ¿estoy en el poblado de tu padre? - Si, si claro soy yo, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿qué te pasó? - Yo, aargghhh, mi cabeza tengo que hablar con tu padre es urgente, tengo que... - Tranquilo joven, ahora descansa sino puedes recaer y luego será peor – interrumpió el Shaman - Pero es urgente... - No te preocupes Omi, iré avisar a mi padre que despertaste y que quieres hablar con él, mientras tanto descansa y no hagas esfuerzos, vale. - De acuerdo, me quedaré aquí hasta que regreses.  
  
Duo se dirigió a la cabaña de su padre para avisarle mientras el Shaman se quedaba vigilando a Omi.  
  
- Padre, padre – gritó al entrar a su cabaña. - Que ocurre Duo, porque gritas. - Eh, lo siento – dijo avergonzado al ver que su padre estaba reunido con el Jefe Yuki y el guerrero Touya, que le miraron al oírle gritar – no sabía que estabas reunido, yo... - No te preocupes por esos ahora y dime que ocurre porque me buscabas. - Se trata de Omi, ha despertado y dice que es muy importante hablar contigo. - ¿Conmigo?, No sé que querrá ese muchacho, pero será mejor que vayamos a ver. - Nosotros te esperamos aquí Nazca, será mejor que atiendas tus asuntos solo – dijo Yuki al ver que se levantaba Nazca y los miraba. - Esta bien Yuki, Touya enseguida vuelvo. Al poco rato el Jefe Nazca junto con su hijo se encontraba en la cabaña del Shaman. - ¿Cómo te encuentras muchacho? que ocurre Omi, porque necesitabas hablar conmigo muchacho. - Jefe Nazca... tengo que avisarle de lago... muy importante, argghh. - Tranquilo Omi no te esfuerces demasiado – dijo preocupado Duo. - Estoy... más o menos bien, jeje, se trata de Millardo Peacecraf... - ¡Millardo Peacecraf! – se sorprendió Duo. - Si, ¿está él aquí? - Si llegó este mediodía, un poco después que su familia. - Maldita sea no he llegado a tiempo. - ¿A tiempo de que? – preguntó Nazca. - Yo... yo no se como explicarlo... es un poco difícil y embarazoso para mi pero... - Tranquilo Omi – dijo el Jefe Nazca para darle confianza – solo dinos lo que sea necesario no voy a pedirte explicaciones. - Gra... gracias Jefe Nazca, lo que pasa es que... yo... yo he obtenido información importante sobre los planes que está tramando el Clan Peacecraf en contra de nuestro Clan. - ¿Cómo lo has obtenido Omi? – preguntó Duo sin percatarse del sonrojo de Omi y su reciente nerviosismo. - No seas impertinente Duo – corrigió a su hijo al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de la pregunta – he dicho que no pediríamos explicaciones si no nos la quiere dar. - Lo siento padre – se avergonzó Duo. - De que se trata concretamente Omi – preguntó el Jefe Nazca. - El otro día pude escuchar la conversación que Millardo Peacecraf tenía con un miembro del Clan del Norte, al menos eso me pareció por sus ropas. - ¿Qué pudiste oír de su conversación? – habló el Jefe Nazca. - Pues, hablaron de varias cosas, Millardo de recriminó el hecho que no estaba con sus hombres en Los Picos Blancos y también se molestó por el hecho que estaba cerca del nuestro Clan con el riesgo de que alguien les pudiesen reconocer. - ¿En los Picos Blancos? Eso está en tierras de los Peacecraf, estas seguro que eran del Clan del Norte, ¿cuántos eran? - Eran dos, Jefe Nazca y si creo que son de ese Clan su apariencia era más bien salvaje de piel oscura igual que su cabello y ojos, bastante toscos y sus pieles eran lo bastante gruesas para un clima frío y además uno de ellos el que parecía el Jefe comentó que nadie podría reconocerle debido a que todo aquel que se le enfrentaba estaba muerto por eso nadie podía reconocerlo y también dijo que nuestros Clanes nunca se habían enfrentado solo en una ocasión hace unos setenta años por eso nadie podría reconocerlos como enemigos. - Hace setenta años – pensó en voz alta Nazca – si no recuerdo mal ese fue el enfrentamiento que tubo mi abuelo con el Clan Chang del Norte. ¿Qué más oíste? - Millardo comentó que se dirigía hacia aquí para estar con su futuro esposo – dijo viendo como Duo agachaba la cabeza con pesar – el otro hombre dijo que se quedaría por la zona, tenía intención en ir a un poblado cercano al mío. - ¡Cercano al tuyo! – dijo exaltado Duo. ¿para que? - Según oí, está buscando algo o a alguien... - ¿A alguien? – preguntó confundida el Jefe Nazca. - Si... Millardo y ese salvaje se rieron al decir que los hombres y mujeres de esta zona eran los más hermosos del lugar... ese salvaje busca algo que llevarse antes según él de arrasar el territorio de Los Lagos. - ¿Quuuueee? – gritó Duo. - A demás ese salvaje amenazó a Millardo cuando este le dijo que el se encargaría de vigilar nuestra conducta para poder luego atacarnos una vez conocida nuestra defensa. - ¿Le amenazó a Millardo Peacecraf? - Si Jefe Nazca, le dijo que dejase eso para ellos, no quería que por un descuido de Millardo se delatase y pudiese perder cualquier cosa de valor para él y su Clan. - Malditos seres despreciables, nos tratan como meros objetos que pueden poseer o no – maldijo Duo al oír lo que pensaban de ellos. - ¿Te acuerdas a donde se podrían haber dirigido esos hombres? - No lo sé seguro Jefe Nazca pero tengo una ligera idea. - Donde crees que han podido ir – preguntó preocupado Duo. - Según dijo aquel hombre iban a un poblado cercano y por la zona donde se encontraban lo más seguro es que se dirigiesen hacia el poblado Shina? - ¡¿EL POBLADO SHINA?! OH DIOS MIO – gritó Duo levantándose de inmediato – padre Hilde y Quatre han ido hacia allí esta tarde - ¡Quuuuuuuuueeeee! – se sorprendió Omi al escuchar decir eso. - Por todo los Dioses – rogó el Jefe Nazca levantándose también – hay que salir en su búsqueda de inmediato, Duo busca a los mejores hombres que salgan hacia el poblado Shina. - Pero Jefe Nazca – interrumpió Omi – si se van los mejores hombres a buscar a sus hijos el poblado quedará desprotegido y ellos dijeron también que vendrían por aquí. - no te preocupes por eso ahora, estando la familia Peacecraf aquí no creo que se atrevan a atacarnos, no se arriesgarían a herir a la familia Peacecraf. - Puede que tenga razón pero no podemos arriesgarnos – dijo preocupado Omi. - Tranquilo tenemos hombres suficientes además también podemos contar con los hombres del Jefe Yuki. - No te preocupes Omi, sabemos lo que hacemos – dijo Duo – voy a buscar a los hombres y salimos de inmediato. - Duo, tú te quedarás aquí no quiero arriesgarme si ocurriera un enfrentamiento. - No padre lo siento pero tengo que ir, Quatre y Hilde me necesitan también son mi responsabilidad como hermano y como tú heredero. - Pero... - No padre no te preocupes además tengo la intención de ir a buscar a Trowa y a Heero, tienen que saber que ocurre y las nuevas noticias. - Esta bien pero ten cuidado, yo me encargaré de la vigilancia del poblado y pondré sobre aviso a Yuki y a Touya entre los tres idearemos un plan para la defensa y si es necesario para el ataque también. - Como quieras me marcho enseguida, nos vemos luego, en cuanto sepamos algo te mandaré un suzako para avisarte de lo que sea. – dijo saliendo corriendo hacia el establo. - Bueno te agradezco Omi que nos avisaras te estaré siempre agradecido por esto, ahora descansa tienes que recuperarte. - No tiene que agradecerme nada Jefe Nazca pero quisiera regresar a mi poblado, no tuve tiempo de avisar a mi gente del peligro y yo... - No te preocupes por eso, ahora mismo enviaré a uno de mis susakos a tu poblado avisándoles de todo para que sepan que te encuentras bien. Ahora descansa y recupera fuerzas. - Gracias Jefe Nazca. - Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, descansa haré que más tarde te traigan algo de comer. - Está bien, gracias.  
  
El Jefe Nazca de dirigía hacia su cabaña para explicarles la nueva situación al Jefe Yuki y al guerrero Touya, mientras esperaban noticias de Duo. Duo corría hacia el poblado Shina acompañado por tres hombres de su poblado montados en sus Rexs, sobre ellos volaba el suzako de Duo, Shinigami, que les guiaba por el camino más rápido.  
  
- ¡Shinigami! – gritó Duo – busca a Trowa y a Heero rápido.  
  
El suzako de Duo reconoció el nombre de Heero asociándolo con el joven que le daba de comer de vez en cuando y a escondidas, Heero lo hacía así para que nadie notase la simpatía y la admiración que le tenia aquel animal. Después de volar varias veces a la redonda de donde se encontraban Duo y los demás Shinigami pareció encontrar el rastro de los jóvenes Heavyarms lanzando un fuerte grito sonoro que advirtió a Duo que había encontrado la pista de los chicos, de este modo se dirigieron al encuentro de ellos a la mayor velocidad que podían.  
  
Llevaban apenas una hora de camino desde que salieron del poblado y el bosque por donde se encontraban estaba demasiado tranquilo, se había reinado un silencio un tanto molesto, de vez en cuando se podía oír in ruido de ramas moviéndose o el sonido débil de algún animal. Esa situación estaba poniendo nervioso a los integrantes del grupo que se dirigían hacia el poblado Shina. - Oye Quatre, no crees que el bosque está hoy muy silencioso – hizo notar Hilde acercándose con su Rex a su hermano un poco nerviosa. - Es verdad esta todo muy tranquilo pero de debes preocuparte seguro que es por alguna razón normal, estate tranquila. - Si tú lo dices. - Joven Quatre – lo llamó un hombre de edad media y gran corpulencia – manténgase cerca de su hermana y de nosotros. - Ocurre algo Miwa – pregunto inquieto. - No no ocurre nada joven Quatre es solo precaución, el bosque esta extrañamente silencioso y no me gusta nada, debemos ser precavidos, solo eso. - Pero si ocurriera algo yo lo sentiría, si hay enemigos cerca podría sentirlos. - Tiene razón pero es mejor prevenir. - De acuerdo.  
  
Delante del grupo lo encabezaba Hiroshi luego se encontraba Hilde seguida de Quatre y cerrando el reducido grupo estaba Miwa. Llevaban la mitad del camino recorrido, les faltaba apenas un kilómetro para salir del bosque y luego un tramo más por la planicie de Shina y luego el poblado. De pronto se escucho un sonido extraño haciendo que el grupo se detuviera.  
  
- Que ha sido eso – dijo asustada Hilde acercándose a su hermano. - Agruparos – ordenó Hiroshi – por ningún motivo os bajéis de los Rexs, me habéis oído. - Si – dijeron los dos hermanos. - Intentar calmar a los Rexs – habló Miwa – debéis no hacer ruido. - Es imposible – dijo Hilde viendo como su Rex se ponía cada vez más nervioso. - Tranquilizaros no os separéis del grupo. - Pero... - Silencio – dijo Hiroshi intentando oír al enemigo, el bosque estaba totalmente en silencio incluso más que antes. - Quatre... tengo miedo – susurró a su hermano sin separarse de su lado. - No te preocupes – intento calmar a su hermana – no pasará nada, Hiroshi y Miwa están aquí para protegernos. De pronto se oyó como algo o alguien se acercaba hacia ellos con paso lento pero sin detenerse, se podía apreciar dos pasos diferentes. - Son dos – dijo Hiroshi. - Si y parecen pesados y de gran tamaño – susurró Miwa para que no fue oído por los jóvenes. - Estamos en aprietos Hiroshi. - Si creo que si, no son pasos normales no sé de que se trate pero me da muy mala espina. - En cuanto aparezcan yo me encargo de distraerlos sea lo que sea y tu te llevas a los hijos del Jefe Nazca dejos de aquí. - Estás seguro, Miwa. - Si claro que si, sabes que no soy tan fácil de derrotar, jeje, al menos intentaré daros el mayor tiempo posible para escapar, iros hacia el poblado Shina, regresar a nuestro poblado sería una estupidez, hay que salir del bosque cuanto antes. - De acuerdo así lo haremos, te esperaremos en la salida del bosque. - Bien, pero si pasa mucho rato y no he salido iros sin mí, entendido. - Entendido y suerte amigo.  
  
De repente se escuchó un rugido en todo el bosque apareciendo frente a ellos un ser enorme y de aspecto terrorífico. Un ser de apariencia de reptil que cuando se posaba sobre sus dos patas traseras superaba los dos metros y medio, cubierto de escapas duras de color verde oscuro casi negro, poseía unas garras largas y afiladas igual que sus colmillos. Lo más impresionante eran sus ojos biparpados y completamente rojos, se movía de un lado otro ondeando su cola larga dando la impresión que saltaría sobre ellos en cualquier momento. Ese tipo de bestias eran carnívoras solían habitar en grupos reducidos en tierras montañosas y por general nunca bajaban a las planicies, por lo cual los sorprendió al encontrar a uno de esa especie por sus tierras. Tanto Hilde como Quatre reprimieron el grito al ver aparecer a esa bestia, estaban totalmente paralizados igual que sus Rexs. Miwa y Hiroshi no daban crédito a lo que veían, jamás hubiesen pensado que se tendrían que vérselas con una bestia de esas características y lo peor de todo es que no tenían que enfrentarse a esa bestia sino a dos de ellas, porque estaban seguros que habían oído dos rastros y no uno, el problema era, ¿dónde estaba el otro?.  
  
- No hagáis movimientos bruscos – dijo Miwa a los jóvenes – cuando os avise salid corriendo, no os detengáis por nada hasta salir del bosque. Retroceder hacia atrás lentamente. - Quatre – dijo Hiroshi – tendrás que hacerte cargo de tu hermana, Miwa no podrá con esa bestia solo, la entretendremos hasta que podáis huir. - Pero y vosotros... – dijo Quatre preocupado. - No te preocupes por nosotros es nuestro deber, cuando Miwa de la señal salid corriendo hacia la salida del bosque no os detengáis por nada además tienes que sabes que hay otro de estos por aquí cerca lo más seguro que aparezca en cuanto ataquemos. - ¿O...otro? - Si Quatre por eso debo quedarme para ayudar a Miwa y por eso tienes que proteger a Hilde. - Es... esta bien, lo haré. - Bien, ahora atento.  
  
Hiroshi y Miwa no despegaban la vista de la bestia intentando atacar en cuando el animal bajase la guardia. El Rex de Hilde se inquieto resoplando sonoramente cosa que no paso desapercibida por el enorme reptil girándose para atacar a Hilde y a su Rex, es ese momento de distracción Miwa se lanzó al ataque con su espada de hueso afilada y cuchillo en mano lanzando un grito de ataque que alertó a la bestia. Esta al verse sorprendida se giró a hacia Miwa para atacarlo. Miwa logró esquivar el zarpazo lanzado por la bestia atacando de forma directa queriendo alcanzar la cabeza del animal, Hiroshi al ver las difíciles posibilidades que tenía su compañero para vencer al animal se lanzó a ayudarlo. Entre los dos lograron herir al animal aunque solo fuese superficialmente. Miwa se giró para avisar a los jóvenes para que salieran corriendo pero en un descuido no vio venir la zarpa del animal dirigirse hacia él.  
  
- ¡Miwaaaaaaaa! – gritaron los muchachos y Hiroshi para prevenir el zarpazo.  
  
Por suerte pudo saltar en el último momento de su Rex siendo herido en su brazo izquierdo y viendo como el zarpazo partía prácticamente en dos a su Rexs. Hiroshi se lanzó al ataque para proteger a Miwa al perder a su Rex, en un ataque desperado logró clavar su espada en el ojo derecho del animal haciéndole retroceder para luego volverle a atacar. La resistencia de las escamas del animal hacia que los golpes de los guerreros de Los Lagos no fuesen del todo certeros, eran demasiado duras para herir al animal, la única opción era atacar al reptil por la zona inferior, por el vientre del animal siendo muy peligroso ya que tendrían que esquivar a la vez las garras y los colmillos y situarse prácticamente debajo de él. Miwa sangraba del brazo abundantemente y empezaba a sentirse agotado no sabía cuanto tiempo aguantaría más.  
  
- Quatre, Hilde salid corriendo, ahora – gritó Miwa.  
  
Al oír la señal Quatre salió corriendo cogiendo las riendas del Rex de Hilde para que le siguiera, sin mirar atrás comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían sus Rexs, tenían que salir cuanto antes del bosque, aún se podía oír los rugidos de la bestia y los gritos de Hiroshi y Miwa mientras peleaban. El animal al notar el movimiento delos jóvenes se giró para intentar atraparlos pero Hiroshi se interpuso en su camino, logrando que su espada le hiciese un corte bastante profundo en la cara del animal. El animal gruñó por el dolor causado revolviéndose y volviéndose a girar para encarar a los guerreros. Miwa se posicionó delante del animal.  
  
- Hiroshi intenta distraer al animal... mientras... me acerco para atacarle y atravesarle el corazón. - Eso es muy peligroso y estás herido Miwa. - Hay que hacerlo... no tenemos elección, tenemos que acabar de una vez con esto... además los chicos están solos y hay otro... de estos... merodeando por aquí. - Déjame que lo haga yo no estoy herido podré lograrlo fácilmente. - No Hiroshi,... es mejor que lo hago yo... si sucediese cualquier cosa es mejor que tú... puedas volver con los chicos... ellos te necesitan, yo solo sería un estorbo en estos momentos. - Pero... - Nada de peros, soy mayor que tú y con mayor experiencia y tienes que obedecerme, queda claro – exigió Miwa. - De acuerdo lo haré.  
  
Hiroshi se puso delante del animal haciendo movimientos para llamar su atención mientras Miwa se colocaba lateralmente para poder colocarse bajo el animal cuando lo viese oportuno. El animal se acerco para morder a Hiroshi quien lo esquivó lanzando varios de sus cuchillos que se clavaron en el cuello de la bestia, en ese momento el animal se incorporó sobre sus patas traseras para intentar aplastar a Hiroshi que lo esquivó a duras penas al rodar sobre el suelo, en ese momento Miwa aprovechó para acercarse al vientre del animal, Hiroshi intentaba que el animal pudiese atacar a Miwa con su boca mientras Miwa se acercaba al estomago del reptil, una vez en una posición adecuada y con un movimiento rápido Miwa cortó el vientre del reptil haciendo que el animal rugiese de dolor y se retorciera de dolor hasta que se quedó inmóvil, parecía que todo había acabado bien. Miwa se levanto a duras penas, estaba agotado y la pérdida de sangre hacía que se le nublase la vista. Hiroshi se levantó del suelo sonriendo para dirigirse a ayudar a su compañero. - ¡Miiiiiiiiiwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaa, cuidadoooooooo! – gritó Hiroshi que voy como se movía de nuevo el reptil.  
  
Miwa se giró rápidamente para ver al animal y poder evaluar la acción para eludir el próximo ataque. El animal se sostuvo débilmente sobre sus patas para lanzarle el último zarpazo que podría dar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Miwa esquivó por milímetros el zarpazo cuando. - Aaaarrrrgggghhhhhh! – se oyó un grito de dolor y se vio una espada que fue lanzada velozmente en dirección hacia el animal siendo ensartada en el centro del corazón y posteriormente el cuerpo del reptil caer muerto en un estruendo sonido. - Miwa, Miwa estas bien, abre los ojos, mierda está perdiendo mucha sangre tiene una herida muy fea en el pecho, maldición. Miwa había podido calcular más o menos bien la dirección de los zarpazos del animal en el último ataque pero con lo que no contó fue con la larga cola llena de escamas afiladas, que le golpeo y cortó como una espada en el pecho. Miwa agonizaba en los brazos de su compañero. - Miwa, resiste iré a por mi Rex y te llevaré al poblado más cercano, no te preocupes, saldrás de esta. – dijo preocupado al ver como Miwa se desangraba lentamente por el pecho y el brazo. - No Hiroshi,... no pierdas el tiempo... conmigo, no tengo... solución cof cof. – intentaba hablar mientras tosía sangre – ve... a por los chicos... están en peligro... aún queda uno, ve... y no... pierdas más... tiempo cof cof. - Pero y tú. - Ya te... he dicho que... no se puede... hacer nada... por mí, jeje ni con la mejor... sutura me arreglan cof cof., vete ahora, rápido. - Yo.. yo... - Venga largo - Esta bien, a sido un honor pelear contigo durante todo este tiempo amigo. – dijo triste. - Lo mismo dijo amigo mío y ahora corre. - Lo lamento – y salió corriendo para coger a su Rex y salir a toda prisa de allí.  
  
El suzako de Duo empezó a volar haciendo círculos pequeños y emitiendo gritos de aviso, había encontrado al grupo de Trowa y le estaba indicando la posición exacta. Duo al ver la señal corrió a más no poder para salir en su búsqueda, llevaban como media hora buscándolos y empezaba a desesperarse. El grupo de vigilancia llevaban varios minutos descansando en un pequeño arroyo para que sus tigris pudiesen beber agua y descansar de la caminata. Habían detentado a varios hombres de aspecto sospechoso cerca de los escondites descubiertos anteriormente pero no decidieron atacarles, esperarían al anochecer para atraparlos y así poder interrogarlos y descubrir las órdenes que tenían y quien los mandaba.  
  
- Heero, ese de allí arriba no es el suzako de Duo – dijo Trowa sorprendido por la repentina aparición del animal de Duo. - Si, creo que si, mierda si es así me temo que ha ocurrido algo, nos tienen que estar buscando – dijo preocupado. - ¡Quatre! – dijo exaltado notando como una fuerte opresión en su pecho no le dejaba apenas respirar y le había hecho doblarse sobre si mismo. - ¡Que ocurre Trowa! – preguntó preocupado acercándose a su primo al ver como se doblaba sobre si con el rostro contraído por el dolor. - Es... es Quatre estoy seguro, algo le ha pasado, lo siento dentro de mí, por todos los Dioses, que no le halla pasado nada, me moriría si le ocurriese algo y yo no halla hecho nada por ayudarlo. ¡Hay que regresar al poblado! - Tranquilo Trowa, no sabemos lo que ha pasado debes tranquilizarte seguro que no es nada grave – intentó tranquilizar a Trowa. - ¡ Que me tranquilice, como puedes decir eso, se nota que no es TU PROMETIDO el que le ha ocurrido algo, no puedo estar tranquilo, si fuese Duo seguro que no estarías tan tranquilo – dijo esto último apenas en un susurro pero lo oyó Heero de igual forma. - Maldita sea Trowa eso no viene al caso solo intento decirte que por mucho que te exaltes no solucionarás nada, al contrario solo empeorarás las cosas. - Lo.. lo siento Heero es que estoy preocupado no tenía que haberte chillado, lo siento. - No te preocupes por eso, no es la primera vez que me chillas, ¿no?, jeje. - Si, jeje tienes razón. - Bueno,... ¡Heavyarms! – gritó Heero para que todos le escucharan – Montad enseguida, ha tenido que pasar algo en el poblado tenemos que regresar de inmediato. - ¡Sí señor! – gritaron sus hombres al escuchar la orden dada. - ¡TROWAA TROWAAAAAA! – se oyó un grito en el bosque apareciendo Duo en su Rex con varios hombres de su Clan. - ¡DUO! – exclamaron Trowa y Heero al oírlo y verlo tan desesperado. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué a ocurrido? – preguntó preocupado Trowa - Se... se... se trata de Quatre y Hilde... - ¡¿Quatre?! – gritó Trowa desesperado - ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? - No... no estoy seguro es que... Omi... a despertado... y... y nos ha contado que... - Tranquilo Duo, respira – intentó tranquilizar Heero a Duo que le costaba hasta respirar.  
  
Duo les contó todo lo ocurrido respecto a la conversación que había tenido su padre con Omi y de los planes que tenía el supuesto aliado del Clan Peacecraf y la posibilidad de que encontrasen a sus hermanos en el poblado Shina.  
  
- Maldición, tenía el presentimiento que ocurriría algo no tendría que haber dejado marchar a Quatre, como le halla pasado algo no me perdonaré en la vida, me voy a buscarlo – se montó rápidamente en Barton y salió a toda velocidad hacia el poblado Shina. - ¡Espera Trowa! – gritó Heero – nosotros también vamos, ¡Montad! – le gritó a sus hombres. - ¡Heero! – interrumpió Duo – llévame contigo por favor. - No es peligroso. - ¡Me da igual son mis hermanos, quiero ir, tengo que ir! - No te puedo llevar solo serias un estorbo además ti Rex es muy lento no llegaríamos a tiempo. - Por favor – rogó a Heero conteniendo las lágrimas de angustia que se le acumulaban en los ojos – No te molestaré te lo prometo. - Esta bien, ven sube conmigo en Zero, el viaje va a ser movidito y no quiero oír ni una queja. - Gracias Heero te lo agradezco.  
  
Duo se subió delante de Heero y se pusieron en marcha enseguida. Los tigris de Heavyarms corrían a una velocidad increíble comparada con la velocidad que corrían sus Rexs. Los hombres del Clan de Los Lagos también los seguían pero tardarías bastante más que ellos. Duo iba fuertemente sujetado al pelaje del animal y la vez era fuertemente sujetado por el brazo izquierdo de Heero para evitar que se cayese en uno de los movimientos bruscos que hacía Zero. A pesar de la preocupación que tenía Duo por sus hermanos no pudo contener el nerviosismo y el sonrojo que Heero le provocaba, no podía evitarlo, cada vez se tenía más atraído por él.  
  
- "Maldición Duo dela de pensar tonterías tus hermanos están en peligro y tu solo puedes pensar en lo bien que huele y los bien que se siente estar entre los brazos de Heero, aararrggghhh". - "Este muchacho me va a volver loco, tengo que dejar de pensar en él, soy un guerrero y no puedo permitirme distraer por su presencia, mierda, mierda, mierda si no fuera tan atractivo y tan bello, ¿bello? Pero que estas pensando Heero concéntrate de una vez, maldición"  
  
Hilde y Quatre salieron corriendo en cuanto Miwa se lo dijo, los Rexs corrían como alma que lleva el diablo, en ese momento una sombra enorme se plantó delante de ellos haciendo que el Rex de Hilde se agitase haciendo caer a Hilde del Rex. Frente a ellos otro animal como el anterior les cerraba el paso, era de un tamaño inferior al otro pero igualmente terrorífico. Hilde al verse sentada bajo las patas del animal retrocedió hacia atrás para poderse alejarse de la bestia. Quatre al ver que su hermana estaba al alcance del reptil se acercó con su Rex interponiéndose entre su hermana y el reptil para coger a su hermana de la mano y subirla con ella a su Rex. El animal los observaba detenidamente. Al ver como el Rex de Hilde estaba cerca de él paralizado por el miedo se lanzó hacia él partiéndolo por la mitad con su colmillo. Hilde chilló aterrorizada aferrándose a los brazos de su hermano, Quatre por otro lado no sabía como escapar de eso, tenía que hacer algo o morirían allí los dos, en ese momento la imagen de Trowa le vino a la cabeza pensando que no lo volvería a ver nunca más. Tenía que luchar, haría cualquier cosa por volver a ver a su amor, a su prometido.  
  
- ¡Hilde agárrate fuerte! – Quatre aprovechó que el reptil estaba devorando al Rex para pasar rápidamente por su lado y poder seguir la huida.  
  
Al percatarse el reptil que parte de su cena escapaba, olvidó la carne del Rex abatido para correr detrás del otro Rex. Quatre se dio cuenta que eran perseguidos por el animal, tenían que despistarlo a morirían. El reptil se les acercaba lentamente, su Rex se estaba agotando y no conseguiría huir a tiempo. Intentaba no mirar a tras pero Quatre cada vez podía sentirlo más cerca pronto los alcanzaría, todo estaba perdido y abrazó fuertemente a su hermana. Tanto Hilde como Quatre notaron con el reptil había hecho tropezar al Rex cayendo ambos estrepitosamente hacia delante cayendo al suelo. Al levantar la cabeza medio aturdido por la caída pudo ver como el animal mataba a su Rex de un zarpazo y se dirigía a Hilde que estaba a varios metros de distancia de él quedando más cercana a la bestia que él. Hilde estaba en sentada en el suelo con varios rasguños no muy importantes debido a la caída, estaba aterrada y no podía ni moverse, veía con el reptil se acercaba lentamente hacia ella y su cuerpo no podía reaccionar, al ver la situación Quatre sacó su espada para encarar al animal y poder dar tiempo a su hermana para escapar. Se acercó por el lado de la bestia para lanzarse sobre ella, con un movimiento certero logró herir al animal en la tapa haciendo que se girase hacia él, aún así Hilde no llegaba a reaccionar seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio.  
  
- ¡Hilde escapa! – gritó Quatre.  
  
Quatre esquivó a duras penas el zarpazo pero resbaló cayendo al suelo, el reptil se acercaba cada vez más al rubio, como medida desesperada se levantó como pudo y volvió a atacar a la bestia. Quatre seguía atacando al animal y esquivando como pudo pero en un descuido fue golpeado fuertemente y lanzado varios metros hacia atrás quedando tendido en el suelo e inconsciente. Al ver que rubio no se movía el animal se encaró hacia la joven que permanecía en el mismo sitio presa del pánico. Se acercaba lentamente dispuesto a atacarle. Hilde seguía sin reaccionar tenía la vista fijada en el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano y en la bestia que se acercaba, ese era su fin. En el momento que la bestia se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia a su nueva presa una sombra cayó delante de la chica evadiendo el ataque del animal, reconociéndole de inmediato.  
  
- Hilde retrocede y aléjate – gritó Hiroshi al ver el estado catatónico de la muchacha - ¿ Donde esta Quatre?. - El esta... esta allí – dijo Hilde señalando la zona donde había caído su hermano – no sé si esta.. - Tranquila ahora aléjate yo me encargaré de...  
  
No tubo tiempo de terminar de hablar cuando sitió como una de las garras del animal rasgaba la piel de su espalda.  
  
- Arrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh. Maldición, Hilde... escapa ¡AHORA! – Hiroshi había bajado al guardia al notar el estado de Hilde y eso le costó muy caro.  
  
Hilde hecho a correr, el reptil zarandeo un par de veces al guerrero dejándolo mal herido e inconsciente para luego buscar con la vista a la presa que se le había escapado, al ver como se le escapada corrió tras ella. Hilde corría pero sus piernas no tenían la suficiente rapidez para escapar del animal, las lágrimas que resbalaban de su rostro no le dejaban ver bien, veía borroso y empezada a cansarse, al poco rato tropezó cayendo al suelo, al girarse vio como el animal estaba a unos metros de ella, también se había parado y se acercaba a ella lentamente. El animal levantó su zarpa para propinarle el golpe final e inconscientemente Hilde cerró los ojos esperando el zarpazo final pero este no llegó, en cambio oyó como la bestia emitía un rugido de dolor que la extraño. Temerosa de abrir los ojos, lo hizo lentamente, viendo como del cuello del animal sangraba abundantemente de una herida provocada por una espada, sobre la cabeza de la bestia un hombre, al cual no podía ver con mucha claridad por las lágrimas, se aferraba a ella mientras que con su cuchillo se lo clavaba una y otra vez, siendo salpicado por la sangre el animal. Junto a la bestia otro hombre de gran corpulencia esquivaba los zarpazos agónicos del animal mientras enterraba su larga espada en el mismo corazón de la bestia. Hilde estaba aterrorizada no entendía muy bien lo estaba pasando, ¿quién eran esas personas? El animal cayó muerto delante de ella encogiéndose sobre si misma miedo, no dejaba de llorar.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien muchacha? – una voz varonil la sacó del estado de shock. - Hilde a notar cierta preocupación en esa voz desconocida levantó la cabeza para ver al propietario de la dicha voz. Al mirarle no pudo contenerse más y se abalanzó sobre esa persona para abrazarle, necesitaba sentirse protegida.  
  
Al principio esa persona se sorprendió de la actitud de la joven pero luego le correspondió al abrazo, una vez que notó que la muchacha se había tranquilizado y había dejado de llorar la apartó suavemente de él.  
  
- Tranquila ya pasó todo, ahora estás a salvo.  
  
Hilde al notar que era suavemente apartada del cuerpo cálido que la había abrazado. Hilde lo miró sorprendida, delante de ella se encontraba un joven más o menos de su edad de piel oscura igual que sus ojos y su cabellera, no podía verlo del todo pero su gran atractivo junto con su porte atlético y esbelto lo hacía terriblemente atrayente. Por sus vestimentas supo que no era de la zona, a pesar de estar bastante manchado por la sangre de aquel reptil no pudo evitar sonrojarse a parecerle tan guapo.  
  
- Esto... yo lo siento... estaba muy asustado y... - No te preocupes no me importa que una mujer hermosa me abrace es solo que voy a mancharte de sangre – sonrió el joven haciendo sonrojar más a Hilde. - ¿De sangre? – dijo al mirarse su ropa levemente manchada de sangre – Ah, no importa yo... - ¿Estas bien? ¿estás herida? - No... no estoy herida solo son algunos arañazos. - Bien me alegro, ¿puedes levantarte? - Creo que si – se levantó Hilde del suelo siendo ayudada por el joven moreno – perdona que sea intrometida pero ¿quienes sois?. - Ah es verdad, jeje, me llamo Wufei y mi amigo es Tiang-li, somos dos nómadas que viajamos de un lugar a otro, pasábamos por aquí cuando oímos los gritos y decidimos ayudaros. - Gra... gracias por ayudarnos te debo la vida no se como pagarte lo que has hecho por mí y por... oh Dios mío mi hermano y Hiroshi... él... él. – dijo triste volviendo a ponerse a llorar. - Shhhhhh tranquila, tranquila donde está tu hermano, ese tan Hiroshi debe de ser ese guerrero te intentó proteger. - ¿Lo has visto? ¿Cómo está? - No lo sé, solo lo vi cuanto intentó ayudarte, no llegamos a tiempo para ayudarle. Será mejor que vayamos a ver como está.  
  
Los dos jóvenes nómadas junto a Hilde se acercaron a donde estaba el cuerpo del Hiroshi, estaba tumbado boca a bajo con numerosas heridas sangrantes e inconsciente. Tiang-li se acercó para girar el cuerpo y comprobar el estado del guerrero.  
  
- Aún está vivo – dijo seriamente – pero no creo que dure mucho si no le atienden rápido. - Oh Dios mío es culpa mía – sollozó Hilde al ver el estado de su protector. - No lo creo preciosa. - Hilde – interrumpió nerviosa y sonrojada – mi nombre es Hilde. - Bueno preciosa Hilde – sonrió el joven – cualquier hombre que se pretenda llamar guerrero protegería con su vida a una mujer y más si es una preciosidad como tú. – comentó acercando una de las manos de Hilde para verla en la mano. - Esto yo... no sé que decir. - No hace falta que digas nada. Por cierto y tu hermano ¿dónde esta?. - Mi hermano Quatre cayó allí – dijo señalando a unos arbustos a varios metros de ellos.  
  
Tiang-li se levantó y camino en dirección a donde la joven había indicado, allí entre los arbustos un joven rubio estaba tirado en el suelo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El hombre robusto se acercó para examinarlo. Hilde contenía el aliento por miedo a escuchar una terrible noticia sobre el estado de su hermano.  
  
- Esta vivo – comentó el hombretón – solo tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero sobrevivirá. - Gracias a los Dioses – dijo aliviada al saber el estado de su hermano, acercándose a verlo ya que antes no se atrevió a hacerlo. Una vez junto a él se arrodilló para hablarle. - ¿Q-chan, estas bien? – dijo meciéndole levemente para hacerlo despertar. - Toma – dijo Wufei acercándole su petaca con agua – refréscale la cara así despertará.  
  
Hilde hizo lo que le dijo Wufei rompiéndose un trozo de su falda para emparar el trozo con agua y refrescar el rostro de su hermano.  
  
- Quatre, ¿puedes oírme? - Hi... Hilde,... ¿eres tú? Contestó medio aturdido. - Ey, muchacho, ¿te encuentras bien? – interrumpió Tiang-li que se encontraba junto a él. - Errr... si estoy bien, un poco mareado pero bien, ¿quiénes son Uds.? – preguntó intrigado al ver dos caras desconocidas. - Q-chan, son Tiang-li-san y Wufei-san, nos han ayudado a vencer al monstruo, gracias a ellos estamos vivos. - ¿El monstruo?... A sí, no estas herida Hilde – dijo tratando de levantarse pero al hacerlo se mareo y calló de nuevo al suelo. - Ey, ey, tranquilo jovencito no debes hacer movimientos bruscos, tienes un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – dijo Tiang-li, sujetando a Quatre antes de volver a golpearse contra el suelo. - Eeehhh, lo siento – dijo avergonzado. - Bueno, ¿hacia donde ibais muchachos? – preguntó Wufei a los jóvenes – lo digo porque vuestro amigo está grave y sería bueno que os lo llevarais cuanto antes a un Shaman. - Nosotros... íbamos a... – intentó decir Quatre, no estaba seguro si decirles la verdad a esos desconocidos, a pesar que su don no le indicara que les querían hacer daño pero si podía sentir que ambos ocultaban un gran secreto - ... un poblado cerca de aquí. - Bueno me parece bien, si queréis os podemos ayudar a llevarlo a donde valláis. - No... no es necesario pero gracias – se apresuró a decir Quatre. - Pero Quatre – dijo Hilde extrañada – ya no tenemos los Rexs con nosotros, ¿cómo vamos a llevar a Hiroshi-san con nosotros?, moriría antes de llegar. - Tienes razón, no me acordaba que esa bestia había matado a nuestros Rexs. - No hay problema – dijo cordialmente Wufei para que le tomasen confianza – es normal que tu hermano desconfíe de unos desconocidos, yo haría lo mismo si te tuviera que proteger. - Yo lo siento no quería que se incomodasen por mi comentario. - Tranquilo Quatre, ¿es tu nombre, verdad? – pregunto amablemente Wufei viendo como el joven asentía con la cabeza – no nos has incomodado, como le he dicho a tu hermana somos nómadas que viajamos por todos lados, se podría decir que somos guerreros errantes, jeje. - Creo que entonces no me queda más remedio que aceptar su ofrecimiento Wufei-sama. - Oh, por favor deja las formalidades, llámame Wufei, de la otra manera me haces sentir muy viejo y creo que no lo soy, ¿verdad preciosa? – dijo coqueteando a Hilde cosa que notó Quatre y no le gustó demasiado – además no me quedaría tranquilo si os dejáramos a vuestra suerte, últimamente hay gente indeseable por aquí y sois demasiada tentación para que no se fijaran en vosotros. - Eh, no creo que eso sea verdad pero... – dijo ruborizado Quatre al ver el interés de Wufei por ellos. - Será mejor que nos vallamos ya – interrumpió Tiang-li – yo me encargaré de llegarte y al herido – dijo mirando a Quatre – Wufei, ¿llevarás a la muchacha?. - Claro Tiang-li, ¿podrás con los dos? - Si no hay problema.  
  
Quatre al intentar levantarse de nuevo se volvió a marear siendo sostenido otra vez por Tiang-li.  
  
- Tranquilo, yo te llevaré, será mejor que descanses e intentes dormir durante el camino así recuperarás fuerzas. - Es... que yo – dijo ruborizado al darse cuenta como era cogido en brazos sin apenas esfuerzo por parte de aquel hombretón – gra... gracias. - Bueno será mejor que nos pongamos en camino ya.  
  
- ¡Alto! – gritó Heero para detener a sus hombres. Frente a él el tigris de Trowa estaba detenido a pocos metros de él había un cuerpo inmóvil cubierto de sangre y lo que podría ser un Rex despedazado. Trowa se movía de un lado a otro como buscando más evidencias de lo sucedido o algún cuerpo más, estaba desesperado y su rostro mostraba el pánico que se albergaba en su interior. - Duo quédate junto a Zero y no te muevas de aquí y ni te acerques – dijo seriamente a Duo. - ¿Qué pasa, que es eso de allí parece...? - ¡Cállate y no te muevas, me has oído! - Pero... – no pudo decir nada más porque Heero se había acercado a ver el cuerpo. - ¿Trowa? – habló lo más calmado que podía, estaba preocupado por su primo, los rastros que habían en ese pequeño claro no eran para nada alentador. - Dios mío Heero, está todo lleno de sangre y ese guerrero está muerto y es de... - Ssssshhh, no hables tan fuerte Duo te puede oír, ¿han aparecido más cuerpos? - No... no he visto a nadie más, por favor... que no le halla... pasado nada – dijo derrumbándose sobre sus rodillas conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. - No te preocupes – se agachó Heero para abrazar a su primo para consolarlo – seguro que se salvó, ese no era el único guerrero que les acompañaba. - ¡OH DIOS MIO! – se escuchó el grito de Duo al reconocer al guerrero que yacía muerto – es... es... Miwa – calló de rodillas llorando por el miedo a haber perdido a sus hermanos también. - ¡Te he dicho que no te movieras del Zero! – gritó a Duo mientras se acercaba a él. - ¿Es... es Miwa... un guerrero... de mi poblado? ¿Dónde esta Quatre? ¿Y Hilde? – lloraba histérico. - Tranquilízate – le gritó Heero abofeteándole – el que te pongas histérico no va a solucionar nada. - Pero y Quatre – dijo un poco más tranquilo tocándose la mejilla roja por el golpe – él no... ellos no están... - Ellos no están muertos – interrumpió Trowa que se había acercado a la pareja. - ¿Dónde están? – rompió a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez se lanzó inconscientemente a los brazos de Heero para llorar en su pecho.  
  
Heero al principio se sorprendió pero luego correspondió al abrazo hasta que Duo se tranquilizó y dejó de llorar. - Gracias Heero. - Hn. - ¡Heero- sama, Trowa- sama! – gritó uno de sus hombres – aquí hay rastro de una huida, hay huellas de Rex. - ¿ Donde? – preguntó Trowa - Aquí señor. - Hay que seguir ese rastro – dijo a sus hombres – a los tigris. El grupo Heavyarms siguió el rastro del Rex hasta un nuevo ensanchamiento del camino, allí se volvieron a ver rastros de lucha y sangre a unos metros de ellos yacía otro de los Rex destrozado. - Hay rastro de sangre aquí Heero-san – escuchó decir a uno de sus hombres. - Aquí hay otro de esos bichos muertos Trowa-san – dijo otro. - ¿Hay rastro de algún otro cuerpo o huellas de más animales? – preguntó Heero notando como Duo se tensaba entre sus brazos al oírlo. - No hay más cuerpos señor, pero aquí aparecen nuevas huellas, son de algún tipo de animal de transporte, un Yuak o algo parecido señor. - Bien sigamos la búsqueda, aquí no hay nada más que ver sigamos – dijo Heero para volverse a poner en marcha. Al cabo de un rato cerca de la salida del bosque el grupo de Heavyarms con Duo vio como un grupo reducido de dos Yuaks se dirigía hacia el poblado Shina, no se podía ver bien a sus integrantes por la distancia que los separaba. - Trowa mira allí, pueden ser ellos – dijo Heero señalando al grupo a lo lejos. - Puede que si, tenemos que averiguarlo – dijo Trowa corriendo hacia el pequeño grupo. - Espera Trowa – gritó Duo para detener a Trowa – hay otra manera de averiguarlo sin ser descubiertos. ¡Shinigami! – gritó haciendo que su ave se acercase a él – vuela y comprueba si es Quatre.  
  
El ave de Duo se alzó en vuelo rápidamente en dirección a aquel grupo, al poco rato se acerco volando en círculos sobre los desconocidos. Varios minutos después el suzako de Duo comenzó a hacer ruidos fuertes y a revolotear más rápidamente. - ¡Hilde es el suzako de Duo es Shinigami! – exclamó Quatre. - Es verdad, Duo debe de estar cerca, gracias a Dios. - ¿Shinigami? ¿Duo? – preguntó intrigado Wufei. - Duo es nuestro hermano – contestó Hilde - y Shinigami es el suzako de mi hermano. - Valla, veo que habrá un encuentro fraternal – sonrió – Tiang li, espero, nos detendremos para que nos alcancen. - Gracias Wufei- sama, quiero decir Wufei. - Es está mejor, jeje, supongo que estará preocupado al ver el destrozo que ocasionó aquel bicho. - Supongo que si – dijo avergonzado Quatre. Quatre se sentía un poco incomodo en tener que viajar sostenido por aquel hombretón le incomodaba. De pronto sintió algo en el pecho que le hizo girarse en dirección a la salida del bosque. - ¡Trowa!.  
  
- Si son ellos – dijo alegre Duo – Quatre está con esos hombres. - Quatre – susurró Trowa corriendo hacia ellos. Todo el grupo de Heavyarms se dirigió al encuentro del pequeño grupo. Trowa fue el primero en alcanzarles. Al ver como aquel hombre tenía sujetado a su rubio contra su cuerpo la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos se transformó en ira. - ¿Quién eres tú? – le dijo fríamente al hombretón – Quítale las manos de encima a mi prometido, me has oído. - He tranquilo, no hace falta que te pongas así – defendió Wufei a su compañero – menuda manera de agradecer por salvar la vida de estos chicos, que tienes. - Trowa gracias a los Dioses que estas aquí – dijo intentando bajarse del animal sin caerse. - ¿Estás bien y tú Hilde? – dijo abrazando a Quatre que parecía mareado. - Quatre, Hilde ¿estáis bien? – preguntó Duo al llegar junto a ellos. - Duo – sollozó de nuevo Hilde que intentaba contener las lágrimas. - ¿Qué ha pasado y quien son ellos? – preguntó Heero a Quatre. - Ejem... ejem... - interrumpió Wufei acercándose al tigris de Heero. Mi nombre es Wufei y mi compañero es Tiang-li, somos nómadas de tierras lejanas, estábamos de camino de regreso al poblado de Yokoham y oímos una pelea en el bosque cuando nos dimos cuenta estaba siendo atacados por un reptil de las montañas y decidimos intervenir. Tú debes de ser Duo, ¿no? – dijo acariciando la mano de Duo sin despegar la vista de sus ojos violetas. - Eehh, si soy yo – dijo avergonzado por la intensa mirada del joven moreno. Antes que se diera cuenta Heero había conseguido que se rompiera el contacto de sus manos haciendo que Zero se moviera hacia un lado y lanzándole al moreno una mirada de desaprobación. - Eres igual de hermoso que tus hermanos, tus padres deben de estar muy orgullosos de Uds. - Esto yo... – Duo no sabía que responder - ¿Vosotros acabasteis con los dos reptiles? – dijo Heero cambiando el tema, la conversación que tenía Duo con ese hombre le estaba poniendo furioso. - No – habló Tiang-li – no sabíamos que había otro, solo vimos uno. - El... el primer animal lo mataron Miwa y Hiroshi – comentó Quatre – creo que Miwa no consiguió salir vivo, snif. - No te preocupes por eso ahora, lo importante es que tú y Hilde estáis bien. - No es por nada pero... – dijo Tiang-li – si no nos damos prisa vuestro amigo morirá desangrado. - Hiroshi – dijo Duo al ver el estado del guerrero. - El poblado más cercano es Shina, será mejor que lo llevemos allí – dijo Trowa – Quatre ven conmigo yo te llevaré. - Sí. - No se como agradeceros el que les halláis salvado la vida – dijo Trowa dirigiéndose a Wufei – estoy en deuda con vosotros. - No ha sido para tanto – comentó Wufei – pero si insistes ya te diré cuando devolverme el favor, jeje.  
  
El grupo se volvió a poner en marcha para dirigirse hacia el poblado de Shina con la diferencia que Quatre viajaba entre los brazos de Trowa y recostándose el pecho de su prometido mientras éste le acariciaba suavemente el pecho y el abdomen para relajarlo.  
  
- Estaba muy preocupado por ti mi amor, pensé que te había perdido – le susurró al oído a Quatre. - Yo también tenía mucho miedo, pensé que no te volvería a ver – le contestó girándose un poco para poder besarle en los labios. Un beso suave y corto pero de sentimiento.  
  
Continuará... 


	8. Cap VIII

Instintos  
  
Cap. 8  
  
Hacia 5 minutos que Heero y los demás habían llegado al poblado Shina, el jefe del poblado ofreció su ayuda a los muchachos ofreciéndoles alojamiento, alimentos y bebidas para todos. Se atendieron las heridas de Quatre, Hilde y Hiroshi que por suerte pudieron llegar a tiempo antes de que muriese debido a sus heridas y a la perdida de sangre. Una vez curados y Hiroshi fuera de peligro se dirigieron una de las cabañas para que descansarán mientras Duo, Trowa, Heero junto con el jefe Mioyan se dirigían a la cabaña principal para poder hablar.  
  
- Joven Duo gracias a los Dioses que os encontráis bien – dijo el jefe Mioyan, encargado del bienestar del poblado – hace varios días que no muy lejos de aquí han aparecido dos dinosaurios de las montañas y estábamos preocupados por un posible ataque de esas criaturas al poblado. No teníamos forma de avisar a tu padre el Jefe Nazca para que no vinieran por aquí por los trajes de la ceremonia del Festival, pero... - No te preocupes Mioyan, ya todo paso y estamos bien, sobretodo gracias a Wufei-san y Tiang- li-san que ya protegido a mis hermanos y han acabado con esas bestias. - ¿Esas bestias están muertas? – preguntó asombrado – varios de nuestros jóvenes guerreros han perdido la vida intentando matar a esas bestias y hasta hoy no lo han conseguido – dijo apesadumbrado – incluso hemos tenido que suspender todo tipo de celebración o fiesta incluso la boda de mi hijo que se tendría que haber realizado ayer, por miedo a que los ruidos de las fiestas pudiesen atraer a esos animales hacia el poblado. - ¿Porque no se nos aviso?, mi padre os habría ayudado, habrían matado a esos animales con la ayuda de nuestros guerreros. - Y ver como mueren más jóvenes guerreros, no podía hacer esos, seguramente esto es castigo de los Dioses, nos castigan por haber hecho algo indebido por eso nos han mandado a esas bestias, como escarmiento. - No diga estupideces, viejo supersticioso – intervino Heero que estaba oyendo la conversación dentro de la cabaña del jefe. - ¡Heero¡ por favor – le recriminó Trowa. - Ni Heero ni nada, si son unos cobardes y no pudieron acabar con esos reptiles no es culpa de ningún Dios es solo culpa de ellos. - Heero por favor – le dijo Duo preocupado por el comentario – este poblado no es un poblado guerrero, se dedican al conreo y al ganado, a pesar que haya algunos hombres armados no son guerreros, no les puedes pedir que actúen como lo harías tú o tu gente. ¿ Creo que les debes una disculpa, no crees? - ¿Una disculpa?, no lo creo. Como jefe de su poblado está en la obligación de proteger y velar por la seguridad de su gente. Si no lo hace o sabe hacerlo no debería seguir siendo el jefe de este poblado – dijo levantándose con intención de marcharse. - ¡Heero! – exclamaron Trowa y Duo al oír esa acusación. - No por favor no increpen a su amigo – dijo el jefe Mioyan - bajo su punto de vista es lógico que piense así, él es un guerrero, un guerrero Heavyarms por lo que veo, pero solo una cosa joven antes de que se marche, supongamos que Ud. y solo Ud. está bajo el cuidado de varios niños, entre ellos un bebe de varios meses, los tiene que proteger, proporcionarles bebida y alimento ya que sus padres no están en ese momento, ¿podría hacerlo?. - Claro que si, menuda tontería, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?. - Y si al bebe que esta a tu cuidado se pusiese a llorar sin para o se pondría malo, ¿sabrías que hacer? - Yo... - ¿Sabrías saber lo que le pasa?, si tiene hambre, frío, le duele la algo. - Yo...  
  
Tanto Trowa como Duo miraban sorprendidos como Heero intentaba salir de la situación, jamás pensaron que un hombre como Heero estaría en una situación como aquella, por primera vez Heero estaba desarmado y no sabía como actuar ni que decir.  
  
- ¿Serías capaz de asistir al parto de un carnero, sin hacer daño a la madre como a cachorro? ¿Serías capaz de dar consejo a una madre preocupada por su hijo o a un joven por su prometida? - Yo... yo... eso son cosas de mujeres. - Te equivocas joven, con esto no estoy intentando ridiculizarte, si es lo que piensas, con todo esto quiero que veas, que aunque no estés preparado para hacer según que tipo de cosas no significa que no seas apto para otras cosas. Puede que tengas razón referente a que sea un cobarde al no querer enfrentar a gente de mi poblado que seguramente morirían sin haber conseguido matar a esos animales, pero una cosa quiero que sepas, si con mi vida pudiese hacer desaparecer a esas bestias, ten por seguro que la daría si con ello nadie más de mi poblado saliese herido. Cada uno tiene su cometido en la vida joven, el tuyo lo más seguro es proteger a los tuyos con tu fuerza y con tu valor guerrero, el mío es dar consejo y velar por mi gente sin derramar sangre innecesaria. Cada persona tiene su cometido en esta vida, solo es cuestión de saber cual es el de uno propio y hacerlo todo lo mejor que se pueda. - Yo... lamento lo que he dicho antes, lo siento –dijo en un susurro antes de salir de la cabaña. - Lamento lo que ha dicho mi primo jefe Mioyan. - No te preocupes muchacho, es joven y temperamental, es normal. - Espero que no le haya ofendido, Heero es solo un poco cabezota – intentó defender Duo a Heero. - No te preocupes joven Duo, no me ha ofendido, ese muchacho se ve de buen corazón. Cambiando de tema joven Duo, antes me he fijado que traías contigo a un suzako. - Si así es, ¿ocurre algo?. - No tranquilo, es porque me gustaría que os quedarais en nuestro poblado al menos esta noche y para que tu padre no se preocupara podrías mandarle un mensaje con tu ave suzako. - Ah! Eso sería genial no crees Trowa – dijo Duo mirando como Trowa asentía con la cabeza – y de paso, si no es mucho atrevimiento proponerlo, podríamos ver como celebra la boda de vuestro hijo, me han dicho que vuestras fiestas son de las más divertidas de esta zona, sería maravilloso, jejeje. - La boda de mi hijo, no sé si será posible – dijo dudando el jefe Mioyan. - Pues sería una ocasión perfecta, el problema de esos animales ya no existe y según nos contó la boda se tubo que suspender ayer por lo que seguro que los preparativos estarán listos. - Si eso es verdad además mi hijo y su prometida están ansiosos por casarse, jeje. - Pues no se hable más, jejejeje. ¡Esta noche boda!, me hago voluntario para ayudar en lo que haga falta, hace mucho tiempo que no voy a una fiesta de esta manera todos nos relajaremos y nos divertiremos, jejeje, será genial. - Creo que tienes razón joven Duo, mi gente a estado muy preocupada y triste durante estos días, creo que una fiesta nos vendría bien a todos. Mandaré que lo tengan todo preparado para esta noche, iré hablar con mi hijo, seguro que estará de acuerdo. - Perfecto yo ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. - Bien será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, habrá que hablar con las mujeres para preparar la cena y con el Shaman para que prepare la ceremonia. Acompáñame Duo. - De acuerdo. Ah! Por cierto Trowa puedes ir a ver como esta Quatre y Hilde yo iré más tarde, me harías ese favor. - No tienes ni que pedirlo, de todas maneras ahora iba para allí, no te preocupes yo me encargo de ellos, seguro que se alegraran al saber que esta noche hay una fiesta, también les conviene que se distraigan un poco sobretodo después del susto que se han dado. Yo voy para allá si necesitas algo dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?. - De acuerdo, nos vemos luego.  
  
Mientras se preparaba los preparativos de la boda del hijo del jefe Mioyan, en una de las cabañas descansaban Wufei y Tiang-li y cerca de allí Quatre y Hilde intentaban descansar después del susto que se habían llevado.  
  
- Chang- sama, ¿quien cree que pueden ser esos jóvenes que nos hemos encontrado en el bosque?. - No estoy seguro Tiang-li y llámame Wufei no quiero que nadie nos descubra mi apellido puede ser reconocido por alguien. - Si señor, esto... quiero decir Wufei. Sospechas de alguien ¿pertenecerán al Clan de los Lagos?. - Que son del Clan de Los Lagos no hay duda al menos los dos chicos y la chica los otro son del Clan Heavyarms sus tatuajes les delatan además estoy convencido que se tratan de personas importantes dentro del Clan de Los Lagos ya que tanto el chico llamado Quatre y la chica Hilde iban escoltados y otra cosa que me hace pensar que son importantes es que el hecho que un grupo de guerreros Heavyarms junto con el otro hermano ese tal Duo fuese en su ayuda con tanta rapidez, estaban más interesados en saber como se encontraban que es averiguar quienes éramos, todo eso me hace sospecharlo. - Tienes razón Wufei, todo se creyeron que éramos nómadas, jajaja, son unos ilusos. - No todos Tiang-li, estoy convencido que esos dos Heavyarms no se lo tragaron del todo, debemos de ser precavidos y tenemos que tener cuidado con lo que decimos, sobretodo si algunos de ellos está presente. - Puede que tengas razón por cierto, me di cuenta que te gustó bastante esa muchacha es bastante bonita, te la llevarás con nosotros cuando nos marchemos, no falta mucho para que la acción comience y aún no te has decidido por nadie, estaba seguro que buscarías a alguien para llevártela a nuestro poblado. - Je, pues si me gusta bastante pero no sé si me la llevaré se ve muy unida a sus hermanos cuando se entere de la verdad no sé que haría. - Vaya, vaya nuestro señor se preocupa por una joven muchacha, jajaja, eso es nuevo. - No seas baka, no lo digo por eso cabeza hueca, lo digo porque cuando se entere de todo me odiará y será capaz de matarse antes que aceptarme y no estoy dispuesto a perder mi tiempo conquistándola para que me dure solo unas semanas. - No estas siendo muy negativo Wufei, seguro que habrá alguna solución, una vez que la conquistes dudo que quiera separase de tu lado, según tus antiguas amantes muchos matarían a sus propias madres con tal de poder estar contigo. - Exageras amigo, pero gracias, eso ya lo veremos, primero a lo que vamos, tenemos que sacarles la mayor información posible a esos chicos, de donde son, quienes son y si son quienes creo que son, tenemos que provocar que nos inviten a ir a su Clan, una vez dentro todo será mucho más fácil. - Sobre la información no creo que sea muy difícil conseguirla lo difícil será quitarnos de encima a esos Heavyarms. - No creo que sea tan difícil, solo hay que tenerlos entretenidos con algo y creo saber como solo tengo que comprobar unas cosas y todo quedará arreglado. Tú encárgate de...  
  
Mientras en la otra cabaña Hilde y Quatre hablaban de cosas sin importancia, Quatre intentaba calmar a su hermana todo aquello había superado por completo a Hilde, se sentía asustada y confundida pero gracias a la charla con su hermano se fue tranquilizando. Estuvieron hablando del Festival, la reciente boda de Quatre con Trowa, del compromiso de Duo, etc. - Quatre crees que podremos hacer algo para evitar que Millardo se case con Duo. - No lo sé Hilde, llevo dándole vueltas mucho tiempo y no consigo sacar nada en claro, creo que el único que podría impedir esa boda es Heero. - ¿Heero?, porque dices eso. - No sé si te has dado cuenta pero aunque lo ha intentando ocultar muy bien, estoy seguro que Heero siente algo por Duo. - ¿Por Duo?, no sé no se le nota, siempre están discutiendo y es bastante distante, no parece tratar muy bien a Duo. - Eso lo hace para disimular, Heero es el típico chico duro que no muestra nunca sus sentimientos, teme parecer débil, pero si te fijas bien podrás notar que siempre está pendiente de él, tan solo tienes que fijarte en como lo mira, además a mi no me puede engañas, puedo sentir como se siente cuando está cerca de Duo, lo malo es que no quiere aceptarlo no se si es por el hecho que Duo es un hombre o porque piensa que es una debilidad amar a alguien, pero estoy seguro que lo quiere aunque está muy confundido. - Pues deberán aclarase cuanto antes, tiene que evitar que Duo se case, podríamos hablar con él. - Si hablamos con él puede que le confundamos más, tiene que darse cuenta por si mismo. - Espero que así lo haga, creo que Duo se merece a alguien mejor pero prefiero a Heero que a ese Millardo. - Heero no es tal malo como parece – intervino Trowa que llegaba en ese momento interrumpiendo la charla de los dos hermanos – no es por que sea mi primo pero estoy seguro que Heero haría muy feliz a Duo. - ¡Trowa! – se sorprendió Quatre. - Yo no quería insultar a tu primo Trowa yo... - Tranquila Hilde se como te sientes, a veces yo también mataría a mi primo, es un cabezota de primer grado pero en el fondo y bajo esa mascara de guerrero perfecto al un joven que está deseando amar a alguien y ser amado de eso estoy seguro. - Trowa ¿Dónde está Duo? ¿Y Heero?. - Duo está ayudando a preparar la boda del hijo del jefe Mioyan y Heero no lo sé, habrá ido a dar una vuelta, es que tubo una pequeña conversación poco agradable para él con el jefe Mioyan. - ¿La boda del hijo del jefe Mioyan? ¿Cuándo? – preguntaron los hermanos. - Si, jeje, Duo convenció al jefe Mioyan para que se realizase esta noche. - ¿Esta noche? – pregunto Quatre. - Si le pareció que una fiesta nos distraería a todos. - Ese Duo es único – rió Hilde. - Por cierto, ¿cómo estáis? – dijo Trowa acercándose a Quatre para quedar sentado junto a él y a su hermana que descansaba en las pieles mullidas de la zona de descanso. - Bien – comentó Hilde – el susto inicial ya paso. - ¿Y tú Quatre? ¿Os duelen las heridas? - No estamos bien, solo un leve dolor de cabeza pero yo estoy bien y Hilde creo que también. - Si estoy bien, gracias a los Dioses no me ocurrió nada. - Mejor dicho, gracias a Wufei-san y a Tiang-li – dijo sonriendo Quatre. - Esto... sí.. creo que si – dijo nerviosa y sonrojada Hilde – si no fuera por él... yo estaría... - No te preocupes por eso ahora Hilde – habló Trowa – todos le agradecemos lo que han hecho por vosotros, pero... - ¿Ocurre algo Trowa? – dijo preocupado Quatre. - No estoy seguro del todo pero debemos ser precavidos. Hemos sabido que hombres del Clan del Norte incluso el propio Jefe de ese Clan está por estos parajes, y me hace muy sospechoso que unos nómadas estén por esta zona sabiendo que en breve se realizarán los Festivales del Sol. Además no tienen mucha pinta de nómadas, parecen más unos guerrero que unos viajantes. - ¿Estas diciendo que Wufei-san y Tiang-li podrían ser del Clan de Norte y que están aquí para atacarnos? – dijo sorprendida Hilde. - No estoy seguro del todo pero no podemos negar esa posibilidad, por eso os pido que tengáis cuidado con ellos, aún no tengo pruebas que demuestren lo contrario, es solo que se me hace sospechoso. - No creo que sean del Clan del Norte – defendió Hilde – ni fueran ellos no nos hubieran ayudado, hubiesen dejado que esos animales nos matasen, así tendrían un problema menos. - No los estoy acusando Hilde es solo que no estoy seguro de que estén diciendo la verdad además lo que en teoría los hombres del Clan del Norte están buscando por aquí es a alguien de su agrado, para podérselo llevar a su poblado, antes de que empiece la lucha. Y la verdad tanto tu hermano como tú podrían superar las expectativas de búsqueda de esos dos si fueran ellos. - Sus... expectativas... yo no sé – dijo ruborizada Hilde. - Solo os pido que tengáis cuidado solo eso, estando nosotros aquí no creo que intenten nada, y como he dicho no estoy seguro si son o no son ellos. - Entonces – comentó Quatre – ¿será mejor alejarnos de ellos?. - No eso podría levantar sospechas si fueran ellos en realidad, por ahora será mejor actuar como si nada pero no digáis que sois los hijos del Jefe Nazca, es mejor que sea secreto. - De acuerdo así lo haremos, pero me preocupa una cosa. - ¿Qué cosa Quatre? - Durante el tiempo que pasamos con ellos en el bosque y camino hacia aquí, pude notar como Wufei-san tiene un gran interés en Hilde. -¡¿Queeeeee?! – exclamó sorprendida Hilde. - Si pude sentirlo aunque no fue un sentimiento negativo sino todo lo contrario, pude percibir que incluso el propio Wufei-san se sorprendía por lo que Hilde le hacía sentir. - Yo... pero si yo no hice nada... - Eso podría ser una ventaja – dijo Trowa – podrías acercarte a él y de manera disimulada sacarle información. - Yo... yo sabría hacer eso... no podría... además yo... - El problema Trowa es que a Hilde tampoco le es indiferente, jejeje. - ¡Quatre! - Es verdad Hilde no puedes negarlo no a mí. No debes avergonzarte Wufei- san es muy atractivo es normal que tú... - ¿Atractivo? – interrumpió molesto Trowa y mirando a su prometido con una mirada dura por el comentario de Quatre. - Esto yo... solo quería decir que es normal que ha Hilde le guste Wufei es... - ¿Normal? ¿Wufei? Desde cuando hay tanta familiaridad entre vosotros. - Yo... no... no hay familiaridad... yo quería decir Wufei-san es que me he puesto nervioso, solo me refería que a Hilde le podía gustar, solo eso yo no... - Trowa, no pongas más nervioso a Quatre, jajaja, que no ves que solo dice tonterías. Quatre solo tiene ojo para ti, jajaja, no tienes que ponerte celoso porque Quatre haya dicho eso de Wufei, jajaja. - Yo no estoy celoso. - Es verdad yo solo tengo ojos para ti – dijo Quatre ruborizado bajando la cabeza – a mi solo me interesas tú – comento en un susurro apenas audible. - ¿Es verdad eso Quatre? - Cla... claro que sí, yo. - Bueno será mejor que vaya a dar una vuelta así podrán estar un rato solos. - No... no es necesario Hilde – exclamó Quatre – quédate Trowa y yo podremos estar a solas luego. - No importa Quatre, me apetece dar un paseo, de verdad. - No deberías ir sola – comentó Trowa. - No pasará nada, si veo que puedo estar en peligro vendré enseguida, solo será un paseo, además el poblado está lleno de gente, así que no os preocupéis, ¿vale?. - De acuerdo pero ve con cuidado. - Tranquilo Q-chan y a ver que hacéis que os quedáis solos, ¿eh?. - Nosotros nada, que cosas dices Hilde – dijo abochornado Quatre. - Jajaja, si, si lo que tú digas, hasta luego tortolitos – se rió Hilde saliendo de la cabaña. - Hasta luego – dijo la pareja. - Por fin un rato a solas – le susurró Trowa al oído a Quatre acercándose para abrazarlo y recostarlo sobre las pieles de la cama. - Eerrr. Si, claro – intentó hablar nervioso por la cercanía de su prometido – Trowa en serio no quiero que piense que podría fijarme en otro, solo te quiero a ti – dijo levantado los brazos para rodear el cuello de Trowa y quedar más cerca de él. - Lo siento Quatre, no debí ponerme así, es solo que te quiero solamente para mí, solo quiero que tengas ojos para mí – dijo rozándoles sus labios con los suyos en una caricia suave. - Vaya Trowa, me sorprendes, no sabía que fueras tan posesivo y celoso – sonrió Quatre. - Yo tampoco – declaró Trowa atrapando por fin los labios de Quatre en un beso apasionado.  
  
Los brazos de Quatre estaban sujetos al cuello de Trowa jugando con sus dedos en el cabello lacio y a la vez rebelde de Trowa. Este a su vez acariciaba la espalda y pecho de Quatre al mismo tiempo que devoraba con ansias los labios de su prometido. La respiración y los latidos de sus corazones se iban acelerando por momentos, la temperatura de sus cuerpos se elevaba de manera sorprendente, pronto las simples caricias se volvían más exigentes sin llegar a ser indebidas, por el momento. Los labios de Trowa abandonaron los de Quatre para deslizarse por el cuello hacia su clavícula dando pequeños mordiscos y succionando levemente mientras sus manos acariciaban el pecho suave dando mejor trato a la zona sensible de sus pezones, arrancándole gemidos de placer a su prometido. Quatre jugaba con los mechones de pelo que le acariciaban el pecho por donde pasaba Trowa, sentía la lengua caliente en su pezón derecho para luego sentirlo en el izquierdo. Sentía una fuerte oleada de calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo junto con en cosquilleo en el estómago. Poco a poco el control de su cuerpo se iba diluyendo en ese mar de placer que por primera vez Trowa le esta mostrando y pensaba que no lo podría resistir. Trowa se volvió a posicionar de nuevo sobre Quatre par volver a probar los dulces labios de Quatre, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera asombrosa ante las caricias de Quatre necesitaba sentirlo, hacerlo suyo, la atracción que sentía por Quatre se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Los besos se volvían desesperantes, se devoraban el uno al otro en una continua lucha de sus lenguas por querer explorar la boca del otro. Tanto Quatre como Trowa estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, ahora eran sus cuerpos los que actuaban, los que reaccionaban bajos los contactos y caricias, bajo las sensaciones y los placeres que se brindaban el uno al otro. Las manos de Trowa bajaron hasta las caderas de Quatre y allí hasta las firmas y suaves nalgas de Quatre por encima de la vestimenta que llevaba, se las apretaba y las masajeaba haciendo que la escasa distancia que separaba sus cuerpos fuese nula. Quatre al sentir el trato que recibía su trasero de manera instintiva se acerco más a Trowa rozando y frotando sus partes más sensibles y endurecidas en esos momentos logrando que ambos gimiesen ante esa nueva caricia. Trowa al no notar ningún tipo de rechazo por parte de su rubio decidió continuar llevando sus caricias a un nivel más íntimo. Sin desatar la piel que cubría la cintura de Quatre, resbaló su mano por el interior de esta hasta poder tocar la piel suave y caliente de las nalgas de su chico. A Quatre las manos de Trowa le estaban quemando la piel, jamás había sentido nada parecido, a pesar de ser la primera vez de su vida en estar en una situación tan íntima con alguien no se sentía nervioso. Quizás un poco pero al saber que era con Trowa estaba seguro que el no lo lastimaría, sabía que sería muy gentil con él. No estaba en el sitio que esperaba para su primera vez pero no le importaba demasiado, lo principal era que sería con la persona que más ama del mundo con Trowa. La respiración de ambos era entrecortada y el pensar cada vez era más difícil pero en un momento de lucidez Trowa se dio cuanta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. - Quatre..., no sabes como te deseo pero... estas seguro que quieres continuar con esto... yo puedo esperar – habló entrecortadamente debido a la excitación que sentía en esos momentos. - Yo... yo también te deseo... te quiero mucho... y haré... haré lo que tú quieras. - No Quatre... lo que yo quiera no – dijo besando de nuevo su boca – lo que tú quieras. - Yo quiero... de verdad..., estoy un poco nervioso solo es eso. - En serio que solo es eso, puedes confiar en mi Quatre te respeto mucho y si quieres puedo esperar, no pasa nada. - No pasa nada es solo que... – dijo ruborizándose más si era posible. - Dímelo no te avergüences, confía en mi, yo te quiero, te amo. - Es una tontería, no tiene importancia. - Si es una tontería, cuéntamelo, por favor. - Es... esta bien pero no te rías por favor. - No me reiré, te lo prometo. - Es que yo... bueno la verdad es que para... mi primera vez... me había imaginado... que sería en un sitio especial, un lugar hermoso, ya que la primera vez nunca se olvida, pero eso da igual lo importante es que estoy aquí contigo, lo demás da igual..., es una tontería ya te lo había dicho. - ¿Para ti es importante? – le dijo dulcemente abrazando a Quatre haciendo que se apoyase en él. - Antes puede que si pero ahora ya no me importa, en serio Trowa. - Pues si fue importante alguna vez para ti para mí también lo es. - Pero es da igual ahora yo... - Ssssshhhh – hizo callar Trowa a Quatre poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios – déjame darte esa ilusión, puedo esperar te lo aseguro, te amo y por ti haría cualquier cosa. - Yo, no sé que decir, lamento haber estropeado este momento con tonterías. - No has estropeado nada y no son tonterías si es importante para ti para mí también además solo lo hemos pospuesto, ¿no?. - ¡Claro! – dijo rápidamente pero al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado se sonrojó avergonzado. - Bien me alegra saber que lo deseas tanto como yo, jajaja. - Esto... yo... - Tranquilo no es malo demostrar tu deseo por tu pareja es lo más normal del mundo ¿no crees?. - Supongo que sí. - Bien, por ahora será mejor que nos tranquilicemos un poco – dijo haciendo alusión a sus miembros erectos, no es conveniente asustar a los niños de este poblado ni escandalizar a nadie, jejeje. - Tienes razón, jajaja, sería muy vergonzoso que alguien nos viese a si. - Si es verdad, ven – dijo haciendo que Quatre se acomodase a su lado abrazándole – duerme un poco yo velaré tus sueños mi ángel. - Gracias – se acurrucó entre sus brazos descansando su cabeza en su hombro y acariciando el contorno de sus tatuajes del pecho en una suave caricia – jamás había tocado una piel tatuada, es muy suave. - ¿Habías visto alguna vez algún hombre tatuado? - Hace mucho tiempo vi a unos hombres, cuando era pequeño y pensaba que era pintura. - ¿Te desagrada que esté tatuado? No a todo el mundo le gusta. - No, no me desagrada, me gusta como te queda, te ves muy varonil te queda muy bien. - Vaya gracias. - ¿Duele mucho cuando te lo hacen? - Para serte sincero si, duele un poco pero es algo por lo que tenemos que pasar todos los guerreros de mi Clan. - ¿Están obligados a hacerlo? - No, no es obligatorio pero para nosotros es un honor, es una distinción de nuestro Clan, no es tan solo decoración por decirlo de alguna manera, también son protectores bajo nuestras creencias, con ellos los Dioses nos protegen. Incluso las mujeres de nuestro Clan para tener la protección de nuestros Dioses se tatúan, hay muchos tipos de tatuajes, según para que lo destines. - ¿Las mujeres también?, no he visto que tu madre ni la Heero los llevasen. - El que no los veas no significa que no los lleven, los de las mujeres nos muy pequeños a comparación con los de los guerreros y se los hacen en zonas que las pieles de su vestimenta tapan, como el vientre, caderas, pecho, etc... - Entonces, ¿cuándo nos casemos deberé tatuarme? - No es necesario si no quieres, para protegerte estaré yo – le dijo besándole tiernamente.  
  
Así Quatre y Trowa siguieron hablando hasta que les comenzó la fiesta de la noche.  
  
Mientras todo eso sucedía Hilde por su lado estuvo dando un paseo por el poblado viendo como los niños jugaban, las mujeres ultimaban los últimos preparativos para boda y algunos hombres preparaba las grandes hogueras que alumbrarían esa noche la ceremonia y les proporcionaría lumbre para la cena y para calentarse. Hilde se sentó a observar a unos niños que jugaban cerca del riachuelo, poco a poco la alegría de esos chiquillos la estaban contagiando, haciendo olvidar los problemas por los que pasaba su pueblo. - Puedo acompañarte un rato, pareces muy sola – una voz la sorprendió haciendo que se girase rápidamente para encontrarse con aquel joven apuesto de mirada penetrante. - Me has asustado Wufei-san. - Siento haberte asustado, pasaba por aquí y te he visto tan sola que he querido hacerte compañía si no te molesta y llámame solo Wufei. - No, no me molesta Wufei, salí a dar un paseo y así darles a mi hermano y a su prometido un poco de privacidad. - Vaya que considerada que eres, supongo que tu prometido debe de estar muy orgulloso de ti. - ¿Pro... prometido? No no tengo prometido. - En serio, es extraño, una chica tan guapa con tú y no tienes prometido, los hombres de tu Clan deben de estar ciegos. - Gra... gracias por el cumplido pero no creo que sea para tanto supongo que hasta ahora no he encontrado al hombre de mi vida. - Estoy seguro de eso, porque hasta ahora no nos habíamos conocido. - Insinúas que tú eres el hombre de mi vida – bromeo Hilde, poco a poco iba cogiendo más confianza con ese chico, se le hacía extraño que pudiese ser un bárbaro del Norte, parecía amable, inteligente y muy pero muy atractivo. - No lo insinúo lo afirmo – dijo sentándose al lado de la muchacha. - Vaya, vaya veo que te tienes en gran autoestima y estas seguro de ti mismo. - Pues si para que negarlo, soy irresistible, jeje. - Seguro que se lo dices a todas. - No, de eso estoy seguro, si quieres comprobar que soy tu hombre descríbemelo y yo te diré si coincido o no con tu descripción. - De acuerdo, será divertido. Haber por donde empiezo, ummmm la descripción física no te la diré porque sería muy fácil, pero haber ummmm. ¡Ya sé!. Mi hombre ideal es... Inteligente. - Conozco 10 dialectos diferentes, el sistema de escritura antiguo y moderno, me conozco los nombres de todas las montañas, montes, ríos y poblados del Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste del continente, tengo noción en medicina, música, caza y sobre estrategia bélica. Además... - Vale, vale, me abrumas, ya capté la idea, aunque podrías estar mintiendo y no habría forma de saberlo. - Pruébame y te demostraré que es verdad – le dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos. - No... no será necesario, confiaré en tu palabra – dijo sonrojada sin evitar su mirada. - Me parece bien, ¿qué sigue?. - ¿Qué sigue...? A sí perdona. Mi hombre ideal es... Cariñoso. - Puedo llegar a ser un cachorro si me lo propongo, mi madre decía que era un niño muy dulce y con mis hermanas soy atento y bastante permisivo pero estricto cuando es necesario. - ¿Tú madre te lo decía? Es que ahora eres un niño malo – se burló. - No, es que mi madre hace diez años que murió. - Lo... lo siento no sabía que... - No te preocupes, es lógico que no lo supieras, nos acabamos de conocer, sigue que más. - Bueno creo que tolerante y estricto cuando se requiere ya lo has dicho tu con tu descripción de cariñoso, así que lo siguiente sería... Familiar, que creyera en la familia. - Bueno para serte sincero desde muy pequeño no he tenido una familia propiamente dicha, siempre se me apartó de mis hermanas y mi madre murió siendo yo muy joven... - ¿Y tu padre? - Mi padre... como te lo diría, era un gran hombre pero muy entregado a sus responsabilidades por decirlo de alguna manera, no tubo mucho tiempo para mí, solo lo junto para educarme y entrenarme, para ser lo que un día fue mi padre. - ¿A que se dedicaba tu padre? - Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema principal ¿no crees encanto?. - Lo siento no quería que te enfadaras. - Tranquila no me enfado es solo que no me gusta hablar de mi padre, no son precisamente buenos recuerdos pero en fin, como te iba diciendo, el día que cree yo una familia será lo principal para mí, le daré a los míos lo que a mi se me negó. Siguiente cualidad. - Errr... - cada vez que se describía le parecía más imposible que se tratase de quien Trowa tenía sospechas, por mucho que intentaba negárselo, Hilde se sentía cada vez más atraída por él -... Valiente. - No le temo a la muerte, sería capaz de enfrentarme a cien hombres armados solo – dijo serio. - Fiel. - Cuando estoy con alguien solo le pertenezco a esa persona. - Sincero. - Jamás miento y siempre digo lo que pienso, que por suerte o por desgracia muchas veces me ha causado más de un problema, jeje. - Fuerte. - ¿Fuerte?, bueno no está muy bien que yo lo diga pero haber como lo diría para que lo entendieras... - Prueba, seguro que se te ocurre algo. - ¡Ya sé! - exclamó acercándose a Hilde quedando pegados tomándole una de las manos y acercándosela al pecho por debajo del chaleco para que acariciase los músculos de su pecho y abdomen. - Cre... creo que es suficiente – dijo retirando su mano del pecho de Wufei, evidentemente sonrojada. Ese contacto había hecho que una descarga eléctrica le recorriese el cuerpo por completo – como te atreves, por quien me toda, yo no soy una de tus supuestas amiguitas que puedes encontrar por ahí – dijo enfadada poniéndose de pie. - Ey espera, no era mi intención insultarte, perdona, la verdad pensaba que no te molestaría, me gustas mucho y yo pensaba... - Pensabas que un par de frases bonitas y cuatro insinuaciones yo caería rendida a tus pies, ¿no?. - Pues la verdad es que si, para serte sincero, jamás ninguna mujer se ha negado a complacerme. - Ja, esto es el colmo, si no lo veo no lo creo, pero quien te piensas que eres, el mismo Dios Amoth, eres increíble, sabes una cosa don todopoderoso una de las cualidades que tendría el hombre ideal para mí y que ahora sé que no serías tu sabes cual es... HUMILDAD. - ¿Humildad? Yo soy humilde. - Ja no me hagas reír, tú humilde, venga ya, si para ti las mujeres solo te sirven como mero objeto para proporcionarte placer. Pues siento desilusionarte, machito, yo no soy de esas. - Ey, espera – le dijo agarrándola del brazo para evitar que se marchara – no entendiste lo que quería decirte. - Suéltame, no me toques – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Wufei para apartarse al notar como el moreno la cogía por la cintura en un agarre parecido a un abrazo – ¡suéltame ya! - Ey, ey, tranquila, no te voy hacer nada, solo déjame explicarme – dijo viéndola a la cara cuando notó que dejaba de moverse – lo que quise decir es que como tú has dicho hasta ahora solo he tratado con mujeres fáciles, solo comprobaba si me había equivocado contigo. - ¿Equivocarte conmigo? - Si, si eras una chica decente o otra... - ¿Facilona? - Si eso, me alegra saber que no me equivoque contigo. - ¿A no? - No tú eres diferente a todas las demás. Eres especial. - Vaya no sé con que tipo de mujeres tratabas anteriormente pero te advierto que como intentes volver hacer algo parecido, te las verás conmigo y ten por seguro que no soy tan permisiva como ahora. - De eso estoy seguro, guapa, lista y con carácter, como a mí me gustan. - Déjalo ya Wufei – dijo sonrojada – y suéltame, no te he dado permiso para que me abraces. - Lo siento princesa, es la tentación – dijo sonriendo – pero una última cosa. ¿Voy mal encaminado para convertirme en tu hombre ideal? - Jaja, eso no te lo voy a decir aunque no lo ruegues. - Y si... – con un movimiento rápido Wufei atrapo los labios de Hilde con los suyos en un beso tierno, suave y la vez cargado de sentimientos – te beso. - ¡Plafff! Como te atreves – exclamó al darle una bofetada Hilde al notarse liberada del agarre de Wufei. - Eso significa que soy tu hombre. - Baka – dijo Hilde al dándole la espalda para marcharse pero sin poder contener la sonrisa que se le formó en la cara. - ¡Nos vemos en la cena princesa! – gritó al ver como Hilde se alejaba de él sin girarse. - Lo que tú digas todopoderoso – ironizó intentando sonar indiferente. - Que así sea – sonrió Wufei, se sentía pletórico. Había descubierto que pese a la apariencia débil de un principio Hilde superaba todas las expectativas que se había imaginado de ella, era una mujer de carácter fuerte no esa débil y influenciable chica que le pareció al principio. - Quizás si es buena idea llevármela después de todo, sería una estupenda reina para mí – dijo sin contener su sonrisa mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la cabaña que le habían designado para espera hasta que llegase la cena.  
  
En el poblado de Nazca estaban muy preocupados por la tardanza de los chicos, el grupo de Duo había salido hacía tres horas y aún no había señales de ellos. El Jefe Nazca se preparó para partir en busca de sus hijos cuando su esposa que entro en el establo se dirigió corriendo hacia él.  
  
- Nazca, cariño. - Que ocurre Yuiren, se sabe algo de los chicos. - Si, acaba de llegar Shinigami y trae un mensaje de Duo, cariño. - ¿Dónde esta el mensaje? - Aquí toma, no lo he abierto todavía – le dijo entregándoselo. - Si, es de Duo y dice... – hizo una pausa mientras leía el contenido del mensaje – gracias a los Dioses están bien. - Si, ¿dónde están? ¿por qué no han regresado? - Están en el poblado Shina, el grupo de Quatre fue atacado por dos reptiles de las montañas... - Ay, por Amoth, ¿qué les ha ocurrido?. - ...están todos a salvo, excepto Miwa que ha fallecido... - Oh! Por Amoth, pobre hombre – dijo apesadumbrada Yuiren. - ...se quedarán en el poblado para descansar y mañana volverán para aquí. No te preocupes mujer están fuera de peligro, será mejor que avisemos a los demás, no será necesario partir para ir a buscarlos, de lo diré a Yuki y a Touya. - Si es mejor, también ellos estaban preocupados por sus hijos. - Bien volvamos a la cabaña, hay que preparar la cena para nuestros invitados.  
  
En el poblado Shina Heero no paraba de dar vueltas por los alrededores, se sentía estúpido por haberse alterado de esa manera, de haber dicho todas esas tonterías al jefe Mioyan, pero últimamente no era el mismo, apenas no se reconocía, toda esta situación le estaba crispando los nervios y lo que más le inquietaba era que no sabía como actuar, tenía una idea aunque un tanto peligrosa, si salía como el pensaba evitaría la confrontación del Clan de Los Lagos contra el Clan Peacecraf, evitaría la boda de Duo y Millardo y podría reclamar como suyo a la persona de la que se había enamorado, ahora lo sabía. Pero si fracasaba lo perdería todo. Estaba decidido se arriesgaría, por primera vez en su vida lo haría por él, por su felicidad.  
  
Había oscurecido y la ceremonia de la boda estaba apunto de empezar, en el centro del poblado todos los miembros del poblado y los invitados estaba presentes. Una gran hoguera ardía violenta ante los presentes delante de ella enfrente de los asistentes el Shaman del poblado iniciaba la ceremonia, allí delante de la Shaman la comitiva del novio representada por los padres de este y el alto consejero de Shina esperaba la comitiva de novia formada por esta, sus padres y un hermano de ella. Todos ellos engalanados con las mejores vestimentas. En cuanto apareció la novia acompañada por su padre y el resto de la comitiva detrás de ella los murmullos y halagos por parte de los asistentes no se hizo espera. Una vez que el padre de la novia entrego a su hija al futuro esposo uniendo sus manos con la cinta ceremonial bordado con finos filigranas se acercó a su consuegro para intercambiar regalos como ofrendas para enlazar a las dos familias y dar prosperidad al futuro matrimonio. Todos en el poblado estaban emocionados, muchas de las parejas allí presentes se podía apreciar la felicidad y la envidia (sana) por los futuros esposos. Cerca de las primeras finas en que se encontraban los invitados se hallaban los jóvenes de Los Lagos, Heavyarms y los jóvenes caminantes. Heero estaba en un extremo en las pieles asignadas como asientos observando la ceremonia y desviando su mirada de vez en cuando hacia la dirección donde Duo se sentaba. Al lado de Heero se sentaba Trowa junto a Quatre tomándose de la mano y dirigiéndose mirada tiernas, anhelando el día en que ellos serían los protagonistas de una boda parecida. A continuación se sentaba Duo con Hilde a su lado, también cogidos de la mano ante tan emotiva ceremonia. Y una fila más atrás junto con los demás invitados y estando detrás de Duo y Hilde se sentaba Wufei que en ningún momento separó la vista de Hilde, y a su lado Tiang-li. La ceremonia no fue muy larga, ambos ofrecieron sus votos el uno al otro y el Shaman bendijo la unión con el poder de los Dioses. Fue una boda precisa. Después de esta todos los invitados junto con los padres de los novios y los ya recién casados se dirigieron a la zona donde había preparado un gran banquete. Había todo tipo de comida y bebida en abundancia, los esposos de situaron en la cabecera de la mesa y los demás asistentes a lo largo de esta. La cena estuvo exquisita, todo comieron hasta no poder más, hubieron bromas, risas y conversaciones de todo tipo. Después todos se dirigieron hacia las hogueras del centro del poblando donde se realizaría el baile, con danza, y música que amenizase la fiesta. Todo el mundo bailaba, todo eran risas y bromas, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaban de una velada como esa. Trowa y Quatre bailaban abrazados disfrutando de la cercanía del uno del otro, Hilde bailaba con Duo o con cualquier otro joven que se lo pedía amablemente mientras Heero, Wufei y Tiang-li los observaban sin atreverse a participar en la fiesta. - Bailarías conmigo – dijo una muchacha un poco nerviosa por la invitación efectuada a ese hombre. - Yo... no sé que decir – se sorprendió al comprobar que era a él a quien esa muchacha bastante bonita le había propuesto bailar. - Venga hombre, que no muerde – le increpó su compañero de viajes – venga Tiang-li diviértete aunque sea una vez en tu vida. - De acuerdo pero de esto ni una palabra – le comentó a Wufei en tono amenazador. - Tranquilo tu honor estará a salvo, jajajaja – se burló al ver como se alejaba con la joven que apenas le llegaba a los hombros – será divertido ver como un hombre tan grande como Tiang-li intenta bailar como un adolescente, jajaja, eso será épico, jajaja. Y tú Heero, ¿ese es tu nombre?. - Hn. - No tienes a nadie a quien cortejar. - Hn. -Vaya no eres un hombre de muchas palabras. - Hn. - Pues deberías divertirte, nunca se sabes cuando volverás a poder hacerlo. ¿chico o chica? - A que te refieres. - Que si prefieres chico o chica para una relación. - Eso no es asunto tuyo - Bueno, bueno no hace falta que te pongas así, solo quería mantener una conversación. La verdad es que aquí hay bastante para elegir, aunque creo que ya te has fijado en alguien. - ¿A que te refieres? - He visto como miras a ese chico de la trenza, aunque no te lo podría recriminar, es precioso. - No sé que me hablas. - Si, si lo que tu digas, aunque para mi gusto prefiero a su hermana. - ¿A Hilde?. Aléjate de ella, si le haces algo te las verás conmigo, ¿entendiste?. - Tranquilo, no tengo intención de hacerle nada, si ella no quiere. - Ella no es de esas. - Jaja, ya he podido comprobarlo – dijo sobándose la mejilla donde Hilde le había abofeteado – es una chica con carácter. - Me imagino – dijo sonriendo al intuir lo que había pasado con la chica – creo que es de familia. - Puede que tengas razón, pero no por eso voy a desistir, cuando me interesa algo, hago lo que sea por conseguirlo. - Espero no tener que intervenir, no te gustaría tenernos como enemigos. - Jeje, seguramente que no – sonrió – pero no me doy por vencido. Haré que me acepte. - No te será fácil. - Lo sé pero hay que intentarlo. Por ahora me conformo con un baile – dijo poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la muchacha – ¡deséame suerte!. - Hn.  
  
La música y danza seguía, durante todo la velada se fue sirviendo todo tipo de bebidas de destilación casera junto con todo tipo de aperitivos para que a quien le diese hambre pudiese comer durante la noche. El vino corría por todo lado cuyo efecto se dejaba apreciar en algunos más que a otros. Los más reservados se comenzaban a retirar a sus cabañas quedando los más jóvenes y atrevidos.  
  
- ¡Venga Quatre!, jajaja, bebe un poco – dijo riéndose Duo ofreciéndole un vino dulzón que fue el éxito de la fiesta a Quatre mientras saltaba de alegría – ven baila conmigo un rato, no te has separado ni un momento de Trowa, ¿es que no quieres a tu hermanito ya?. - No digas tonterías Duo, jeje creo que has bebido demasiado. ¿Te encuentras bien? - Sí mejor que nunca, jeje. - Estas muy colorado – dijo acercándose y poniéndole una mano en su frente – ¡estás ardiendo¡. - Estoy perfectamente, solo tengo calor, es por bailar tanto, no te preocupes. - ¡Estas borracho! – se preocupó Quatre. - Pero que dices solo estoy contento anda ven a baila un rato conmigo. - Esta bien, pero no bebas más. - De acuerdo.  
  
Un poco más retirados de ellos.  
  
- Uff, estoy muerta – dijo cansada Hilde al joven que bailaba con ella. - ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para beber? - No gracias, te lo agradezco, pero ya he bebido demasiado – dijo sonriendo. - Perdona – se oyó una voz a su espalda – me permitirías bailar contigo princesa. - ¡ Wufei! Que haces aquí, pensaba que estarías cortejando alguna pobre chica ingenua. - Me ofendes, princesa, para mi solo hay una mujer en estos momentos. - ¿Qué insinúas? - Ya te lo dije princesa, me interesas y no desistiré hasta que me aceptes. - No estoy tan borracha aún. Pero por ser un día señalado te concederé tu deseo. - ¿Te casarás conmigo? - No tientes a tu suerte, Wufei-sama – ironizó – pero te dejare que bailes conmigo. - Algo es algo – dijo acercándose a ella – me permites – le dijo al chico con el que estaba bailando antes – esta princesa es ahora mía, así que te recomiendo que te buscas a otro. - No podrías ser más cortés Wufei. - Claro como tu desees, tus deseos son ordenes para mí – le dijo tomándola de la cintura para empezar a bailar.  
  
En otra zona de la fiesta.  
  
- Heero, bebiendo y mirándole de lejos no se va ha arreglar nada, al menos intenta divertirte un poco. - Olvídame Trowa. - Habla con él al menos, quedándote al margen ni a ti ni a él le haces bien. - Olvidas que está prometido. - ¡Venga ya!, sabes tan bien como yo que ese compromiso no vale nada para él. - Te gusta, solo tú puedes evitar que case. - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?, lo único que hacemos es discutir y pelearnos. - ¿A quien intentas convencer? Porque a mi no. - ¡Ja!, creo que este vino me está afectado, creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado de mí, me voy a dar una vuelta, a ver si me refresco y se me pasa el efecto del vino, estoy mareado. - ¡Lo que necesitas es un buen baño de agua fría, a ver si así entras en razón! – gritó burlándose de su primo, mientras veía como se alejaba y se perdía entre la gente para luego dirigirse hacia las afueras del poblado.  
  
Cerca de la hoguera. - Uff, estoy muerto – se quejo Duo – creo que estoy mareado, ese vino me dio fuerte. - Te lo avisé Duo, será mejor que te acompañe a refrescarte, necesitas quitarte todo es sudor y acabarás enfermo. - Q-chan, prométeme que serás feliz con Trowa – sollozó abrazando a su hermano. - Otra vez con lo mismo, ya te dije que si, no te pongas así, tienes que ser fuerte, verás que entre todos encontraremos una salida. - Lo dudo, no sé porque... los Dioses me han castigado... porque no puedo ser feliz – dijo comenzando a llorar. - Eh, Duo por favor no llores – intentó consolar apartándose del grupo de gente para tener más privacidad – los Dioses no te han castigado, solo es una prueba de la vida, debes de ser fuerte, no me gusta que hables así, tú más que nadie tienes derecho a ser feliz, estoy seguro que alguien muy cercano a ti te está esperando y te ayudará a superar esto, esa persona te hará el ser más feliz del mundo, estoy seguro. - ¿Alguien cercado a mí?, no creo que halla nadie que le interese – dijo permaneciendo abrazado - Abre bien los ojos y te darás cuenta, a veces las apariencias engañan. Ya sabes que del amor al odio y del odio al amor hay un paso. - No estarás insinuando que... – exclamó separándose de su hermano – que Heero y yo... - Yo no dije ningún nombre – sonrió – lo dijiste tú. - Yo... no lo creo, el no me soporta – dijo agachando la cabeza – solo soy una molestia para él. - No lo creo. - Qua... Quatre, me estoy mareando, voy a... - ¡Duo! – gritó preocupado al acercarse a él para verle como se doblaba para vomitar – tranquilo quédate aquí voy a buscar ayuda, voy a buscar a Trowa. - No tardes... me siento fatal.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos Quatre y Trowa se acercaban corriendo hacia donde estaba Duo sentado apoyado en una valla, encogido con los brazos rodeando sus piernas y la cabeza escondida entre ellas. - Duo te encuentras bien – dijo Trowa preocupado al ver el estado de Duo. - No... no muy bien, me siento un desgraciado – dijo alzando la cabeza para mostrar todo el rostro lleno de lágrimas y unos ojos rojos y hinchados por el alcohol y el llanto. - Por todos los Dioses Duo, no deberías haber bebido tanto si no sabes aguantar el vino. - No es por eso, snif... es por todo. - Tranquilo todo se arreglará. - ¡NO SE VA ARREGLAR MALDITA SEA¡ – gritó exaltado Duo – soy incapaz de evitar el enfrentamiento del Clan Peacecraf, me tengo que casar con un hombre al que temo y del que no estoy enamorado y que lo más seguro es que me viole y cuando de halla cansado de mi me de a otros o incluso me mate y para colmo ESTOY ENAMORADO DE UN HOMBRE SIN CORAZÓN Y SENTIMIENTOS QUE PIENSA QUE SOY UN ESTORBO Y UN INÚTIL. En serio creéis que se va arreglar mi situación – hablo cada vez más suave – yo creo que no. - Duo, yo... - No Quatre, no te sientas mal por mi culpa, no era mi intención estropearte la noche – dijo levantándose lentamente – será mejor que me de una vuelta y me dé el aire... - Duo – dijo Trowa acercándose a Duo para sujetarlo de los hombros – ven conmigo, cerca de aquí hay un pequeño lago, iremos a que te des un baño, el agua te sentará bien, estás bastante bebido y no sabes lo que dices. - No Trowa, no es necesario, puedo ir solo tú quédate con Q-chan, yo me las arreglaré solo. - No Duo, déjanos acompañarte, necesitas ese baño, por favor. - Como queráis, no estoy para discutir ahora, jeje.  
  
Al llegar al lago todo estaba tranquilo solo se podía apreciar el sonido de algún animal del bosque, la luna se podía reflejar en las aguas tranquilas del lago. Duo parecía que se encontraba un poco mejor el paseo hasta el lago le había servido para despejar su cabeza. Duo se acercó a la orilla para comprobar la temperatura del agua para después comenzar a desvestirse para poder nada más a gusto.  
  
- Quatre ayuda a tu hermano y vigila que no se ahogue yo iré a vigilar los alrededores así podrá bañarse con más intimidad. - De acuerdo Trowa y gracias te loa agradezco – dijo Quatre acercándose a Duo para ayudarlo a desatar su larga trenza. - Siento que te molestes tanto por mí – dijo tristemente Duo – porque no te vas con Trowa, yo puedo quedarme aquí un rato, no me ocurrirá nada – mientras se desnudaba por completo. - No te preocupes por eso, báñate tranquilo, yo te espere aquí - Pero estoy bien, ¡ups... ! – se quejó al tropezarse y caerse dentro del agua – jeje creo que aún estoy un poco mareado, jeje. - Lo ves, jeje, ten cuidado y no nades muy para adentro, no estas en condiciones. - Jeje, no pasa nada, uf esta agua esta muy fría, porque no te bañas conmigo un rato hasta que venga Trowa a buscarnos. - No gracias no me apetece, estoy bien así.  
  
No muy lejos de allí Trowa recorría las orillas de lago entre el bosque, había preferido dar privacidad a los hermanos. Duo no lo estaba pasando muy bien y el estar en compañía de Quatre le ayudaba aunque fuera un poco. Llevaba un rato caminando cuando se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían hacia el lago. Fue a esconderse para poner sorprender a la persona que se escondía entre los árboles, en un principio no lo reconoció pero luego se sorprendió al verlo por allí y más al darse cuenta de la forma que iba caminando. Intentó contener la risa para no ser descubierto. Allí frente a él iba el hombre se hielo sujetándose de los árboles para no caerse ante el visible mareo que se advertía que tenía. - Mira que te he dicho veces que el alcohol no te sienta bien, jeje. – se burló Trowa al sorprender a su primo que al no esperarse encontrar a nadie por allí casi se cae al suelo al verse sorprendido. - Maldito baka, me has asustado – dijo enfadado – ¿qué haces aquí?. - Vaya, vaya ¿así qué te asuste?, estás bajando la guardia querido primo, eso no es propio de ti, creo que si te afectó mucho el vino de la fiesta. - Olvídame ¿quieres? No estoy de humor, además no deberías estar con tu prometido en la fiesta - ¿Estás de mal humor? No sé porque me sorprendo. Y si estoy con Quatre, solo he salido a vigilar los alrededores mientras Duo se refrescaba. - ¿Duo? - Si, jeje, creo que el vino que bebió le afecto igual que a ti, estaba mareado y pensamos que le sentaría bien un baño. - Ese baka sería capaz de ahogarse. - Es posible, pero Quatre le está vigilando, ahora que lo pienso. - ¿Hn?. - ¿Me harías un favor? - ¿Un favor? ¿qué tipo de favor? - Me gustaría dar un paseo a solas con Quatre. - ¿Y? - ¿Te podrías quedar vigilando que Duo no se ahogue? - Porque tendría que hacerlo yo. - ¿Prefieres que se lo pida a cualquier otro y pueda ver a Duo desnudo mientras se baña? - Hn. - ¿Eso es un sí? - Hn. - Como quieras se lo pediré a Wufei-san. - ¡Espera!, iré yo. - Bien no esperaba menos, ven acompáñame.  
  
- ¡Quatre! – gritó para que se diera cuanta que se acercaba. - Si Trowa, estoy aquí. ¿Heero? Que haces aquí, ¿nos tenemos que marchar ya? - No, no que va, solo vine a buscarte para ir a dar un paseo. - ¿Un paseo? ¿Y Duo?, no podemos dejarlo solo. - Eso ya lo sé no te preocupes, por eso Heero me va hacer el favor de vigilarlo por nosotros, ¿verdad? - Hn. - Pero y si... - Tranquilo sé lo que hago – interrumpió a su prometido. - Esta bien, vamos. Heero, Duo esta junto a esas piedras vigílalo parece cansado pero a mi no me hace caso. - No te preocupes, Heero se encargará de él, ¿verdad?. - Hn. - ¿Lo ves? – se burló Trowa haciendo alusión a la repuesta de Heero. - Vámonos y tú Heero compórtate. – le dijo mientras lo veía como se sentaba en la orilla mirando hacia donde se suponía que estaba Duo nadando.  
  
Pasaron varios minutos.  
  
- ¿Quatre aún no ha venido... – se cayó al ver que no estaba Quatre y en su lugar estaba Heero. - Quatre no está se ha marchado con Trowa. - ¿No... está? – se puso nervioso al darse cuenta que estaba a poca distancia de él, desnudo y con el agua tapándole a duras penas su intimidad. - Se han ido a dar un paseo y me han pedido que vigile a un baka como tú para que no se ahogue en el agua mientras se baña – dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima. Su mirada le recorría por todo el cuerpo sin ningún pudor. - ¿Baka? ¿a quien llamas baka? – dijo enfurecido dando un paso hacia delante para acercarse a Duo pero al darse cuenta de su desnudez retrocedió sonrojado. - A quien sino a ti – dijo conteniendo una sonrisa. - Eres... eres... – intentó insultarlo pero ante el nerviosismo que sentía ante Heero se dio la media vuelta y volvió a sumergirse en las aguas. Pasaron varios minutos más y Duo empezaba a notarse cansado de tanto nada pero no se atrevía a salir estando Heero allí, nadó hacia las piedras salientes que estaban un poco alejadas de Heero para poder descansar pero antes de llegar, un fuerte dolor en su pierna derecho de imposibilitó a alcanzarlas provocándole que gimiera de dolor y que se hundiera en el agua. Le era imposible salir a flote, su pierna no le respondía y la otra no podía con su cuerpo cansado, por mucho que lo intentaba solo podía ver como el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua se alejaba cada vez más, cada vez de sentía más desesperado y el aire se le estaba acabando. Moriría ahogado y ni si quiera Heero se había dado cuenta de nada, por estar alejado de él. Su respiración se le estaba agotando, empezó a sentir que su cuerpo no reaccionaba y la conciencia se le perdía, ya no había salida, pero antes de caer desmayado pudo sentir como unos brazos lo sujetaban de la cintura y lo subían a la superficie. Por fin pudo salir a la superficie siendo apoyado sobre unas rocas aún cubierto por el agua mientras era sostenido por unos brazos, una gran bocanada de aire logró llegar a sus pulmones haciéndole tose repetidas veces expulsando toda el agua que había tragado. Su visión era borrosa por lo cual no pudo identificar a su salvador.  
  
- ¿Ves como tenía que evitar que un baka como tú no se ahogase? - ¿Hee... Heero? – pudo identificar Duo a su salvador por su voz y por la regresión de su vista. - Claro que soy yo ¿a quien esperabas?. - Yo... cof, cof, gracias por... salvarme, cof, cof. - Si supieras lo que haces no tendrías que darme las gracias. - Yo... – intentó disculparse cuando se dio cuenta de su cercanía, ya que aún les sujetaba por la cintura y se ruborizó más al acordarse de su desnudez – pue... puedes soltarme ya estoy bien. - ¿Te a dado una rampa? ¿Puedes mover la pierna?. - Creo que... ¡auch! – se quejó agarrándose instintivamente al cuello de Heero – me duele. - Tranquilo yo te llevaré a la orilla – se ofreció Heero sujetándole más firme a su cuerpo. - ¿Puedes esperar un momento? – se sonrojó por la pregunta – es que... me duele la pierna cuando la muevo – le dijo mirándole a los ojos fijamente. - ¿Te duele aquí? – dijo presionando el muslo derecho de Duo provocando que se tensara Duo al sentir su mano sobre su pierna. - Eh.. Sí.. – dijo bajando su brazo del cuello de Heero para apartar la mano de su pierna ya que la sensación de las manos de Heero sobre su piel lo estaba volviendo loco – no es necesario que... - se cayó de repente al notar que al bajar su mano para apartar la mano de Heero había rozado la pierna de éste y había notado la desnudez de Heero. - ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó extrañado por la reacción de Duo. - ¿Esta... estas? - Estoy ¿qué... ? - ¿¡Estas desnudo!? - Sí ¿y que? Es normal si quieres bañarte ¿no?. - Pero... tú.. y yo. - ¿Hn? – miraba divertido como Duo intentaba alejarse de él conteniendo las muecas de dolor por su pierna – Estate quieto o empeorarás tu situación o la mía. - Yo... – quiso quejarse pero prefirió quedarse quieto ya que cualquier movimiento que hacía provocaba un roce sobre el cuerpo de Heero. - Eso está mejor – sonrió Heero mirándole a los ojos sin soltarle. La distancia de los dos cuerpos era muy escasa cosa que hacía que involuntariamente alteraba a los dos - ¿sabes una cosa? - ¿Qué... que? – preguntó temeroso. - Cuando estás callado eres precioso – Dijo Heero sin percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo, el vino, la cercanía del cuerpo de Duo estaba consiguiendo que Heero liberase todos los sentimientos que guardaba dentro de él. - Hee... Heero, creo que no sabes lo que estas diciendo, el vino te afecto como a mí hace un rato. - No lo creo – dijo acercándose más al cuerpo de Duo – es tu olor el que me afecta – dijo apenas rozando los labios de Duo y enredando los dedos de su mano libre en los sedosos cabellos sueltos de Duo que se esparcían sobre la superficie del agua. - Heero, no... – pero no pudo continuar ya que los labios de Heero habían aprisionado los suyos. Al principio intentó rehusarse pero conforme el beso se iba haciendo más intenso, la necesidad y el deseo que sentía Duo por Heero acabó por hacerle ceder y corresponder con la misma pasión con la que era besado por Heero. Heero besaba con una pasión salvaje, le besaba mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo, sin que se diera cuenta Heero fue llevado a Duo a la orilla para poder recostarse ambos en la arena. En ningún momento dejaron de besarse y de acariciarse mutuamente solo lo necesario para llenar sus pulmones de aire y volverse a besar. No se dijeron nada por miedo de romper ese momento, ambos deseaban mostrar lo que sentían en ese momento, para ellos el resto del mundo ya no importaba. Heero acariciaba el cuerpo expuesto para el sobre la orilla del lago, no podía creer que aquel cuerpo poseyera tal perfección, suave, delicado pero a la vez firme, sus labios viajaban de los labios de Duo a su oreja haciendo delirar a su ahora amante, poco a poco se fue deslizado por el cuello de este hasta su hombro a la vez que sus manos masajeaban su pecho y se concentraban con gran interés sobre sus pezones provocando numerosos gemidos de placer por parte de ambos. Por su parte Duo acariciaba la espalda firme de Heero aferrándose a él con los brazos y piernas incrementando el roce de los dos cuerpos húmedos. Heero siguió bajando por el cuerpo de Duo besando y mordiendo levemente el vientre y caderas de éste sin llegar al centro de la necesidad del trenzado.  
  
- Aaahhhh! Heero, yo – la gran excitación de Duo le estaba haciendo perder el control. - No digas nada... aaaaahhhhh!, solo disfrútalo – hablaba jadeando por la excitación.  
  
Las manos de Heero se dedicaron a acariciar los muslos y después de un rato las nalgas de Duo, al sentir sus manos calientes sobre su piel ardiendo una electricidad le recorrió todo el cuerpo separando las piernas para facilitar las caricias de Heero. Antes de centrarse en el miembro erecto de Duo volvió a subir para quedar a la altura de Duo para volver a besarle con deseo a la misma vez que su mano se ocupaba de la necesidad de Duo. Un fuerte gemido por parte de Duo escapó de su boca pero fue amortiguado por los labios de Heero que no de besarle, provocando una lucha intensa de sus lenguas. El movimiento de la mano de Heero fue lento y suave pero con el paso de los minutos se volvió cada vez más rápido e intenso, Duo no paraba de gemir y retorcerse de placer bajo Heero, si seguía así no tardaría en acabar por lo que bajo su mano hasta la mano que le estaba masturbando haciéndola para.  
  
- No... no sigas... aaahhh! Si no... sino voy ha acabar... enseguida aaahhh.  
  
Heero le miró sonriendo volviendo a besar a Duo para darle tiempo para que se recuperase un poco, las manos de Duo seguían acariciando la espalda, hombros y pecho de Heero, siendo recompensado por los gemidos de éste ante tal tratamiento y haciendo que sus erecciones se rozasen con mayor intensidad. - Aaahhh! no aguanto más, quiero poseerte Duo. - Mmmmm. si yo tampoco puedo más, yo... ¿puedo... aaaahhhh preguntarte... una cosa? - Este no es el mejor momento para preguntar Duo – dijo entre molesto y sorprendido. - Es que... aaaahhhh. - Esta bien... pregunta aaahhh. - ¿Es... mmmm. la primera vez que... ? – no se atrevió a acabar su pregunta. - ¿... que me acuesto con alguien? – finalizó por él. - Er... si – dijo más ruborizado. - Con una mujer no, con un hombre sí ¿Y tú? - Yo... yo si – dijo en un susurró apenas audible. - ¿Eres virgen? - Si, te sorprende. - La verdad esperaba que así fuera pero ahora dejemos de hablar hay cosas mejores que hacer – dijo deslizándose sobre el vientre de Duo haciendo un recorrido de besos y caricias hasta llegar a donde momentos antes su mano ocupaba aquella zona. Sin pensárselo más y sin previo avisó se introdujo el miembro erecto de Duo haciendo que se arqueara la espalda ante tan intensa caricia. Heero succionaba primero lentamente jugueteando con su lengua desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta, y a medida que oía los gemidos de Duo intensificaba la velocidad y la presión. Podía sentir vibrar el cuerpo de debajo de él ante sus caricias, deseaba proporcionarle el mayor placer posible, lentamente sin que Duo se diera cuenta Heero deslizo una de sus manos hacia su entrada no antes de mojar sus dedos con la saliva y la secreción del miembro de Duo. Lentamente fue adentrándose en Duo notando como éste se tensaba ante la intrusión, ante las muestras de molestia de Duo Heero detuvo su avance para darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara, una vez que notó como se relajó volvió a penetrarlo más profundamente simulando una penetración para acostumbrarlo a la invasión y para poderlo preparar para lo que vendría a continuación. Así estuvo varios minutos introduciendo hasta tres dedos dentro de él, Duo se estaba acostumbrando a la invasión y del dolor inicial paso a disfrutarlo con total intensidad.  
  
- Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!! Heeeeerrrrrooooooo! Mmmmmmmm, no pareeeeeesssss!  
  
Antes de llegar al clímax y que su cuerpo explotara por la intensidad de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, con un gruñido por la frustración de tener que apartarse de la boca de Heero en el momento culminarte, Duo consiguió girar a Heero quedando él encima de su amante sentado sobre las caderas de éste.  
  
- A... ahora... me toca a mí... torturarte – dijo con malicia y reflejando la lujuria en sus ojos. - No te... no te lo recomiendo... si me provocas... luego no te quejes, aaaaahhhh! – gimió al sentir los labios de Duo sobre sus pezones. - Vas a sufrir mmmm. por todo lo que me has hecho... suplicaras por que te dé alivio – sonrió.  
  
Heero le miraba embelesado, Duo sentado sobre su cadera completamente desnudo, con el pelo suelto y mojado cayéndole por la espalda y parte del pecho haciendo que numerosas perlas de agua resbalasen por su cuerpo, con una sonrisa y mirada llena de deseo y lujuria y con la intención de hacerle suplicar por el placer que le iba a brindar en breve. Simplemente era un sueño y no quería despertar.  
  
- ¿Sabes una cosa hombre de hielo? Tus tatuajes te sientan muy bien, te hacen ver irresistiblemente poderoso y fiero, pareces un chico malo, ¿y sabes que?, me vuelven loco los chicos malos, jeje. – le dijo mirándole fijamente acariciando su pecho y brazos con sus manos y acercándose al pecho de éste para delinear su tatuaje del pecho con su lengua. - Así que te gustan los chicos malos ¿eh?, todos en general o solo yo – ironizó conteniendo los gemidos que le provocaba esa caricia húmeda. - Solo tú – le contestó seriamente – aún no comprendo como me he podido enamorar de un hombre de hielo como tú. - ... – se sorprendió en un principio ante tal declaración pero consiguió que no se le notase - con que un hombre de hielo, eso me lo dirás después – declaró después de incorporarse para poder besar de nuevo a Duo.  
  
Duo empujó a Heero para que se volviera a recostar sobre la arena y volver a posesionarse de sus pezones acariciando el firme pecho y abdomen. Lo cubrió de besos y mordiscos descendiendo lentamente por el vientre hasta llegar a su miembro dolorosamente erguido y sin aviso lo enterró dentro de su boca. Jugueteó con él acariciándolo con su lengua y saboreando el sabor entre dulce y amargo de su esencia, de igual manera que él anteriormente notó como se tensaba y se estremecía por el placer que le proporcionaba. Lo lamía con intensidad y deseo deteniéndose cuando notaba que Heero acabaría oyendo un gruñido en forma de protesta. Así durante unos minutos para él y una eternidad para Heero, Duo torturó su miembro erecto con succiones profundas e intensas a la vez que rápidas para después frenar o tan solo disminuir la velocidad de sus caricias bucales. Heero ya no controlaba su cuerpo si seguía con esa tortura acabaría tomando a Duo sin contemplación para poseerlo sin miramientos, su mente se le nublaba y dentro de él se estaba formando una bestia que no tardaría en salir. Al ver las muestras de frustración y de deseo contenido Duo entendió que estaba forzando mucho a Heero, jamás conseguiría que suplicase por alivio, sería capaz de cualquier cosa antes que suplicar, y debido a su propia necesidad, decidió concederle aquello que sabía que Heero deseaba. Lentamente se separó del miembro de Heero volviendo a escuchar un gruñido en protesta para acercarse a los labios de Heero para poderlo besar de nuevo y acercándose a su cuerpo para quedar tendido sobre él permaneciendo aún sentado sobre su cadera.  
  
- Aaaahhhh! Duo... no tientes a tu suerte... aaahhh! como... como sigas así... no me hago... responsables de mis actos..., te lo advierto, aaaahhh!  
  
- ¿Es un aviso o una amenaza? – se burló. - No... juegues conmigo Duo. - No juego Heero, para mí esto es muy serio – dijo seriamente, bajando su mano para atrapar el miembro de Heero y dirigirlo a su entrada – te deseo Heero de Heavyarms, te amo – dijo besando con pasión sin darle oportunidad de hablar y haciendo presión con su cuerpo para penetrarse el mismo lentamente pero sin parar en ningún momento hasta sentir que Heero estaba completamente dentro de él.  
  
Un fuerte gemido se oyó por parte de los dos, Heero se quedó quieto para que Duo se pudiese acostumbrar a él, sentía que miles de sensaciones le recorrían por el cuerpo, sintió como caía al vacío para luego elevarse más allá de las nubes, un remolino de sensaciones que en ese momento no podía describir. El rostro de Duo reflejaba dolor y una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su rostro para caer sobre el rostro de Heero.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Heero preocupado. - Si... si estoy bien... enseguida se me pasa. Cuando se acostumbró y el dolor desapareció Duo comenzó a moverse lentamente. Heero besaba a Duo para intentar hacer olvidar el dolor que pudiera sentir en esos momentos. Los movimientos de Duo se fueron acelerando, el dolor había desaparecido transformándose en placer, Heero sujetaba a Duo de la cadera para intensificar la penetración e evitar que se separase demasiado de su cuerpo. El placer volvió a envolverlos, mientras seguían el ritmo se acariciaban y se besaban con deseo, Heero se incorporó quedando sentado y obligando a que Duo lo abrazase con las piernas por la cintura logrando que las penetraciones fueran más profundas e intensas. Los gemidos de ambos se oían por todo el lago mezclándose con los sonidos de la noche. Heero tomó el control de la situación guiando el ritmo de las penetraciones sujetando fuertemente a Duo contra su cuerpo. La temperatura de sus cuerpos subía junto con las respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones, el sudor también cubría sus cuerpos, el momento del clímax estaba ya muy cerca.  
  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Heeeeerroooooo, me coorrrroooooooo! - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Duuuuuuooooooooooooo! – gimieron los dos a la vez.  
  
Habían llegado al clímax los dos a la vez y sin que Heero llegase a estimular el miembro de Duo que quedo aprisionado entre los dos cuerpos. Sin moverse ninguno de los dos permanecieron los dos en silencio, intentando recuperar el aliento, sin salir de dentro de Duo, Heero recostó a Duo sobre su pecho para quedar los dos tendidos en la orilla del lago y así poder descansar un poco. Al poco rato Duo quedó dormido sobre su pecho, lo observaba detenidamente, de pronto se percató de lo que había hecho, solo tenía que vigilarlo para que no se ahogase y en cambio había provocado que se acostase con él, acostarse con el no, lo que había ocurrido no era simplemente sexo, por primera vez en su vida había sentido que había hecho el amor, Duo era especial y lo amaba profundamente aunque hacía relativamente poco que se conocían, pero esto alteraba sus planes, tenía que seguir con lo planeado sino lo que había obtenido esta noche lo perdería para siempre. Dejó descansar un rato a Duo, después sin despertarlo lo vestiría y lo llevaría a la cabaña que nos habían asignado, así podrían descansar lo que quedase de noche. Mañana sería un día muy duro.  
  
No muy lejos de allí pero a una cierta distancia donde la privacidad de una pareja no era molestada, dos jóvenes hablaba y se profesaba amor tranquilamente a la espera del amanecer.  
  
- Ahora pensándolo mejor, ¿crees que he hecho bien dejando a Duo con Heero? - No te preocupes, Duo está bien. - Es que mi primo a veces es imposible no entiendo como puede ser tan frío. - Sé que Duo está bien, jeje, Heero cuida muy bien de él. - Cómo lo sabes – hizo una pausa – Aaaah! ya entiendo ¿tú don? - Aja, no hay que preocuparse por ellos, jejeje. - Supongo que tienes razón.  
  
La fiesta ya había acabado, casi todo el mundo estaba ya descansando, solo algunos pocos se veían pasear por el poblado. Unos de los últimos que estaban aún despiertos en el poblado estaban cerca de un pequeño jardín sobre una pequeña loma debajo de un único y frondoso árbol una pareja también esperaba el amanecer.  
  
- Ven acércate no voy hacerte nada, te lo prometo – dijo Wufei que se encontraba sentado apoyado en el tronco del árbol – puedes apoyarte en mi hombro, estarás más cómoda. - ¿Porque tendría que hacerlo? – dijo intentando parecer enfadada. - Porque me prometiste que si me comportaba como un caballero toda la noche me concederías un amanecer contigo. - ¿Y? - Que aún queda una hora para que amanezca, ¿vas a estar todo ese rato ahí de pie? - De acuerdo pero no intentes nada. - Te dije que me comportaría como un caballero y yo cumplo mis promesas, ven apóyate en mi. - ¿No deberías estar con Tiang-li?, es tu compañero de viajes. - Es mayorcito para cuidarse solo además creo que se marchó con aquella chica que le sacó a bailar y que estuvo con ella toda la noche. - Ah! Si, jajaja, se veía muy divertido, jajaja, intentaba no pisar a aquella chica mientras bailaban. - Si, jajaja, un tipo tan grande intentando bailar, parecía un pato. - No te rías así de él, hacía lo que podía. - ¡Pero si te has reído tú primero! - ¡No es verdad! - Si lo es, pero da igual, jeje, ¿tienes frío? - No estoy bien – dijo acercándole un poco más a Wufei - ¿ hacia donde os marchareis mañana? - Pues la verdad no sé, no tenemos una ruta fija, ¿por qué? - No por nada, mañana volveremos a nuestro poblado, ya que tenemos que seguir preparando el Festival del Sol y la boda de mi hermano. - ¿El Festival el Sol? ¿es ahora? ¿he oído hablar de ello, dicen que es precioso, me gustaría verlo? Pero creo que se necesita una invitación o pertenecer a un Clan poderoso. - ¡No que va!, puede ir quien quiera, ¿te gustaría venir? - La verdad es que si, siempre que he querido asistir a uno he estado demasiado alejado para poder asistir. - Pues este año no tienes excusa, ven con nosotros, seguro que a mi padre y al Jefe de mi Clan no le importa. - ¿Estas segura? ¿no les molestará que unos viajeros vayan? - Claro que no además fuiste tú y Tiang-li quien nos salvó la vida a mi hermano y a mí, ¿no?. - De acuerdo iremos pero con la condición que me expliques algo más de ti. - ¿De mí? ¿Que quieres saber? - Todo, todo sobre ti me interesa – dijo acercándola más a su pecho.  
  
Así estuvieron hasta el amanecer, Hilde le contó más o menos sobre su vida, omitiendo nombres y parentescos que la pudieran delatar o reconocer quien era en realidad.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Este es otro de mis capítulos, espero que les haya gustado. Un saludo hasta pronto. Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia. Advertencias: Escenas: Cómicas, Angs., Lemon Yaoi., según capítulos. Época: La historia transcurre en la prehistoria, antes de cualquier época de civilización moderna.  
chipitaeresmas.com Nota: Ruego disculpéis mi retraso, feliz año nuevo.  
  
Cap. 9  
  
Un nuevo día había comenzado, el sol lucía brillante y los habitantes del poblado Shina se levantaba algunos mejores que otros. En la cabaña de los invitados los primeros en levantarse fueron Quatre, Trowa y Heero, después de asearse se dirigieron hacia la cabaña-comedor para desayunar, tan pronto como se levantasen los demás y desayunasen partirían hacia en poblado de Los Lagos. Habían pasado una hora cuando el resto de los chicos de despertaron y fueron a desayunar, el desayuno fue en abundancia. Hilde con ayuda de Duo después de desayunar y sin haber visto a los demás fueron a buscar los vestidos para la ceremonia de dentro de dos días mientras los demás preparaban los tigris para el viaje. - Quatre, Trowa – los llamó Hilde tras regresar de la cabaña del jefe Mioyan – tengo que contaros una cosa. - Dime Hilde – contestó Trowa. - Verás... – dijo un poco temerosa por la reacción del chico al saber lo que les tenía que decir – yo anoche... - ¿Si? – dijo curioso Quatre al ver tan nerviosa a su hermana. - Yo... anoche estuve hablando con Wufei-san. - ¿Y? – preguntó Trowa. - Estuvimos hablando de mi y de él y... bueno... yo le invité a venir a ver el Festival del Sol. - ¿Queee? – grito sorprendido Quatre - ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer. - Es que... yo no creo que sea un salvaje del Norte Quatre, conmigo se ha comportado muy correctamente, no es un bárbaro como esos que dicen. - Hilde – interrumpió Trowa – no quiero que te enfades pero creo que no estas siendo objetiva. - ¿Objetiva? - Si, a ti te gusta Wufei y no quieres hacerte a la idea que pudiese ser nuestro enemigo. - No... no es eso Trowa, yo. - No pasa nada, lo hecho hecho está, mirándolo de otra manera así lo podremos controlar más. - Pero esos será muy arriesgado – comentó Quatre. - Si, pero es la única solución por ahora, el negarle la invitación de Hilde levantaría más sospechas. - Lo siento – dijo apenada Hilde – pero no creí que fuera peligroso, el se ha comportado muy bien conmigo. - Puede que esté fingiendo, no has pensado eso Hilde – le dijo Trowa. - No creo se ve que es sincero, no me mentiría. - Pero no lo conoces – le recriminó Quatre. - se que casi no lo conozco pero se que no me haría daño 


	9. Cap IX

Instintos  
  
Cap. 9  
  
Un nuevo día había comenzado, el sol lucía brillante y los habitantes del poblado Shina se levantaba algunos mejores que otros. En la cabaña de los invitados los primeros en levantarse fueron Quatre, Trowa y Heero, después de asearse se dirigieron hacia la cabaña-comedor para desayunar, tan pronto como se levantasen los demás y desayunasen partirían hacia en poblado de Los Lagos. Habían pasado una hora cuando el resto de los chicos de despertaron y fueron a desayunar, el desayuno fue en abundancia. Hilde con ayuda de Duo después de desayunar y sin haber visto a los demás fueron a buscar los vestidos para la ceremonia de dentro de dos días mientras los demás preparaban los tigris para el viaje. - Quatre, Trowa – los llamó Hilde tras regresar de la cabaña del jefe Mioyan – tengo que contaros una cosa. - Dime Hilde – contestó Trowa. - Verás... – dijo un poco temerosa por la reacción del chico al saber lo que les tenía que decir – yo anoche... - ¿Sí? – dijo curioso Quatre al ver tan nerviosa a su hermana. - Yo... anoche estuve hablando con Wufei-san. - ¿Y? – preguntó Trowa. - Estuvimos hablando de mí y de él y... bueno... yo le invité a venir a ver el Festival del Sol. - ¿Queee? – grito sorprendido Quatre - ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer? - Es que... yo no creo que sea un salvaje del Norte Quatre, conmigo se ha comportado muy correctamente, no es un bárbaro como esos que dicen. - Hilde – interrumpió Trowa – no quiero que te enfades pero creo que no estas siendo objetiva. - ¿Objetiva? - Si, a ti te gusta Wufei y no quieres hacerte a la idea que pudiese ser nuestro enemigo. - No... no es eso Trowa, yo. - No pasa nada, lo hecho hecho está, mirándolo de otra manera así lo podremos controlar más. - Pero esos será muy arriesgado – comentó Quatre. - Si, pero es la única solución por ahora, el negarle la invitación de Hilde levantaría más sospechas. - Lo siento – dijo apenada Hilde – pero no creí que fuera peligroso, el se ha comportado muy bien conmigo. - Puede que esté fingiendo, no has pensado eso Hilde – le dijo Trowa. - No creo, se ve que es sincero, no me mentiría. - Pero no lo conoces – le recriminó Quatre. - Sé que casi no lo conozco pero sé que no me haría daño. - Bueno..., eso ya no tiene importancia – dijo Trowa – será mejor que nos vallamos al poblado cuanto antes, quedaros aquí hasta que regrese, ir cargado los tigris con los trajes y la bebida para el viaje mientras yo iré a ver si Miwa puede viajar, sino lo tendremos que dejara aquí para que se recupere. - De acuerdo nosotros prepararemos los animales para el viaje – dijo Quatre. - Muy buenos días – saludó Duo a sus hermanos con una enorme sonrisa - ¿verdad que hoy hace un día hermoso?. - Vaya Duo si que estas contento esta mañana – dijo Quatre sonriéndole. - ¿Verdad que es extraño Quatre? – preguntó Hilde – cuando fui a despertarlo esta mañana se levantó de inmediato y sin rechistar y además ha estado sonriente toda la mañana, hacía días que se le veía tan contento. - Quizás anoche le ocurrió algo importante – comentó mirando con Duo se sonrojaba a más no poder - ¿me equivoco Duo? – dijo con picardía, en cuanto lo vio pudo notar que Duo estaba realmente feliz, el haber pasado la noche con Heero le había hecho enormemente feliz. - Yo... no me ha... pasado nada... porque los dices – intentó disimular cosa que no consiguió. - ¿Seguro? – preguntó Hilde adivinando el porque de la reacción de Duo. - Cla... claro que estoy seguro. - Bueno, bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos debemos partir cuanto antes – comentó Quatre. - Esto... Q-chan has visto a... – intentó preguntar a Quatre sin mostrar nerviosismo. - ¿A Heero? – interrumpió a Duo viendo como éste asentía – está allí – dijo señalando a su tigris Zero que se encontraba un poco alejados de ellos. - Gracias Q-chan, no tardo ahora vengo y os ayudo – dijo alejándose hacia Heero sonriente. - Q-chan ¿Esos dos...? – preguntó sorprendida Hilde - Sí, por fin esos dos se han arreglado, jeje.  
  
- Bu... buenos días He-chan – dijo Duo acercándose nervioso a Heero - ¿has dormido bien? - Hn. -¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupado al ver como intentaba no mirarle a la cara y por el rostro serio de Heero. - No ocurre nada, apártate – dijo secamente empujando a un lado a Duo – tengo cosas que hacer. - Pe... pero... ¿he hecho algo malo? ¿estás enfadado conmigo? – preguntó Duo, algo dentro de él intuía que algo andaba mal. - Quieres callarte y salir del medio – chilló Heero llamando la atención de Quatre y Hilde. Heero se sentía muy mal por tratarlo de esa manera pero era necesario, le dolía el alma, deseaba poder decirle que la noche pasada fue la mejor de su vida pero no podía, tenía que apartarlo de su lado, tratarlo fríamente para que todo saliese con él planeaba. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior no debió haber sucedido, solo empeoraría las cosa y haría que Duo sufriera más como ahora pero la verdad es que no se pudo contener, lo deseaba tanto que perdió el control y ahora pagaría por las consecuencias de sus actos. - Yo... – Duo intentó hablar, las lágrimas se le estaban acumulando en los ojos y la voz se negaba a salir de su boca - ¿qué pasa Heero? ¿he dicho algo que te enfadara? ¿yo pensé que lo de anoche había sido especial? ¿Qué tú y yo...? - Qué tu y yo ¿qué? – se giró dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo – tú y yo nada. - ¿Co...cómo que nada? yo pensé que después de lo de anoche nosotros... - Pues déjame decirte que pensar no es tu fuerte, entre tú y yo no hay nada lo siento, debí habértelo advertido antes, no puedo perder el tiempo con hombres, yo necesito descendencia lo demás no me interesa – dijo seriamente a Duo queriéndose morir al escuchar su propias palabras, se estaba portando como un cerdo pero era necesario. - ¿Me lo tendrías que haber advertido, snif? ¿descendencia, snif? ¿perder el tiempo con hombres? - Si eso es lo que dije, deja de repetir las cosa como un pajarraco. - Maldito seas – dijo en apenas un susurro con la cabeza agachada para evitar que Heero pudiese ver las abundantes lágrimas que le caían por la cara – como has podido hacerme esto. - ¿Qué dice Duo? no puedo oírte. - ¡CO... COMO HAS PODIDO! – chilló sorprendiéndole levantado la cara para enfrentarlo – ¡COMO HAS PODIDO MALDITO MISERABLE, YO... YO ME ENTREGE A TI, TE DIJE QUE TE AMABA TE ABRÍ MI CORAZÓN... snif, Y... Y TÚ ME HAS USADO COMO UN CUALQUIERA, TE HA BURLADO DE MI!. - ¡YO NO TE PEDÍ NADA, TÚ LO ACEPTASTE SIN RESITIRTE! – intentó parecer convincente. - ¿QUÉ NO ME RESISTÍ?, MALDITASEO HEERO YO TE AMO, COMO PODÍA HACERLO, ME HICISTE PENSAR QUE TÚ TAMBIEN ME AMABAS. - El amor no tiene nada que ver – dijo seriamente – fue solo sexo, creí que lo sabías. - ¿Qué EL AMOR NO TIENE NADA QUE VER, QUE SOLO FUE SEXO? ERES... – hablaba entrecortadamente a causa del llanto – TE HAS APROVECHADO DE MI HEERO Y NO INTENTES PONER EXCUSAS, ERES PEOR QUE MILLARDO. - ¡¿MILLARDO?!, a mi no me compares con ese – dijo enfurecido agarrado a Duo por el brazo. - ¡NO ME TOQUES! – gritó soltándose del agarre de un tirón – PUES SI ERES IGUAL O MEJOR DICHO PEOR QUE ÉL, snif, ÉL ALMENOS HA IDO CON LA VERDAD POR DELANTE, SÉ QUE SOLO ME QUIERE PARA HERIR A MI PADRE, ALMENOS SÉ QUE EL NO SIENTE NADA POR MÍ, EN CAMBIO TÚ... ME HAS ENGAÑADO, ME ECHO CREER QUE ERA ESPECIAL PARA TI, te entregué mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo y tú los has hecho pedazos. - Duo yo no... – intentó disculparse por lo que había dicho, el verlo en ese estado le esta carcomiendo de alma. - No te esfuerces Heero – habló ya sin gritos – ya he comprendido, tranquilo no te molestaré más... si tu intención pasártelo bien y divertirte conmigo te felicito, lo has conseguido. Será mejor que volvamos al poblado cuanto antes. - ¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto a mi hermano?, Plaf – se oyó la bofetada que Hilde le propinó a Heero, ya que habían podido oír toda la conversación y se había acercado rápidamente al no poder contener más la rabia – maldito cerdo, eres despreciable. - Duo, ven vámonos – dijo Quatre al acercarse a su hermano que lloraba y llevárselo de ahí – Hilde vámonos, esperaremos fuera. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? – preguntó extrañado Trowa al ver las expresiones de los rostros de todos ellos. - Pregúntaselo a tú querido primo – le respondió Hilde con acidez mirando con odio a Heero. - Heero, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué Duo esta llorando, así... ? - Olvídame Trowa – dijo subiendo a Zero para pasar corriendo entre ellos y salir del establo para esperar que se pusieran en marcha. - ¿Quatre? – preguntó a su prometido al no conseguir respuesta de su primo.  
  
Todo estaba listo para partir, por desgracia Miwa tendría que quedarse en el poblado para que se le curasen las heridas sufridas por el ataque del reptil. La caravana de partida estaba lista, después de asignar los sitios donde irían. Quatre irían con Trowa en su tigris Barton, Hilde irían con Wufei tras negarse a viajar con Heero, Duo por obvias razones viajaría con Tiang-li y Heero iría solo como los demás hombres que acompañaron a Trowa y Heero en la vigilancia de los alrededores del poblado antes de tener que desplazarse hasta aquí. El ambiente era tenso, todo permanecían callados, excepto por los comentarios que se podían oír de vez en cuando de parte de Trowa y Quatre o Wufei y Hilde. Heero estuvo todo el rato distante y callado, le dolía como había acabado el asunto, sobretodo se sentía escoria por tener que tratar a Duo como lo había tratado. Pese al reclamo y las amenazas de Trowa y la pelea que ocasionó al enfrentarse a su primo, optó por no decirle la verdad de su comportamiento a su primo, si quería que su plan funcionase nadie podía saber la verdad. El viaje de regreso fue sin incidentes y en varias horas ya habían llegado antes de comer. Hilde después de entregar los trajes ceremoniales fue a presentar a Wufei y a Tiang-li al Jefe Nazca no sin antes explicarle la situación y las sospechas de Trowa y Heero referente a ellos, llegando a la conclusión que deberían seguir haciendo pensar a estos chico que ellos no eran los hijos del Jefe Nazca y lo que era más difícil, evitar que tanto Wufei y Tiang-li no se cruzaran con Millardo y los Peacecraf que pudiesen haber por allí, por eso Hilde fue la encargada de mantener a esos dos lejos del Clan Peacecraf. Nada más llegar Duo se encerró en su cabaña durante todo el día, sin salir ni siquiera a comer cosa que extrañó su padre, que al preguntar por el motivo de la ausencia en el comedor de su hijo mayor, Quatre tubo que disculparlo alegando que Duo se encontraba enfermo y cansado. A Wufei y a Tiang-li se les preparó una cabaña alejada de la del Clan Peacecraf, para evitar que se encontraran se les preparó un pequeño comedor dentro de la cabaña asignada para los nómadas siendo Hilde la anfitriona junto con varias jóvenes de compañía para que no se sintieran apartados, poniendo como excusa que el comedor central estaba lleno debido a la gran afluencia de visitantes para el Festival del Sol. En día transcurrió tranquilo, todos se encargaron de sus tareas, los preparativos estaban todos listos en Festival comenzaría pasado mañana, Hilde se dedicó a enseñar los alrededores y las costumbres del Festival a los dos nómadas, Quatre y Trowa ayudaban a ultimar los últimos detalles para su boda y Heero preparaba la vigilancia para esos días con la ayuda del Jefe Nazca, el Jefe Yuki y su padre. La tarea de Hilde era más o menos sencilla, podía entretener bien a Wufei, el problema era Tiang-li, él intentaba dejar solo a la pareja cosa que intentaba evitar Hilde a toda costa, pero gracias a la visita de Haruka (la chica con la que bailó la noche de la boda del hijo del jefe Mioyan) pudo tener más ocupado a hombretón. Pasearon, fueron a montar a su tigris a los cerros, fueron a bañarse a los lagos, todo parecía ir bien, llegaron a llevarse bien entre ellos, por un momento olvidaron el motivo del porque estaban allí. La víspera del Festival se volvió muy ajetreada para todos en el poblado, Duo seguía sin salir de su cabaña, no quería ver a nadie, se sentía dolido y traicionado, en numerosas ocasión tanto Hilde como Quatre o incluso Yune fueron a ver e intentar animar a Duo sin poder conseguirlo, solo consiguieron que Duo aceptase cenar con ellos esa noche, para no levantar sospechas a su padre por lo ocurrido con Heero. Se acercaba la hora de la cena y todos estaba listos para asistir, como la última noche Hilde y Haruka se encargarían de atender a los invitados nómadas en su cabaña mientras los demás miembros se reunían en el comedor central. - Vaya, por fin puedo encontrarte – habló una joven al guerrero Heavyarms – llevo varios días aquí y ni siquiera te has molestado a saludarme – habló coqueteando con el joven que estaba cerca de los establos. - He estado muy ocupado. - Te encuentro igual que la última vez que nos vimos. Sigues igual de callado. No tienes excusa, sabías que yo estaría aquí y que quería verte y no me has buscado – dijo melosamente acercándose para pasarle los brazos por el cuello en forma de abrazo y evitando que el joven siguiese haciendo lo que estaba realizando. - ¿Por qué razón debería buscarte? – dijo serio pero sin apartar a la muchacha y mirándola a los ojos. - Ya lo sabes, te lo dije la última vez que nos vimos, me gustas mucho y si tu quisieras... te lo daría todo, sabes que soy la hija del Jefe Peacecraf. - Lo sé Relena pero no quiero nada, ahora déjame estoy ocupado y tengo que llegar pronto para la cena. - ¿Ocupado? ¿limpiando a esta bestia? – dijo con desaprobación y cierta repulsión – hay gente que puede hacerlo por ti, si estuvieras conmigo no tendrías que rebajarte para hacer esas tareas de servidumbre. - Vigila como hablas de Zero, él es mi responsabilidad y no me rebajo para nada, me gusta ocuparme de él, es el único del que puedo confiar. - De acuerdo no te enfades, no volveré ha hablar mal de tu tigris, pero volviendo a lo de antes quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos, en el Festival anterior siempre estabas muy ocupado y casi no pudimos estar juntos – dijo cerrando más el abrazo al cuello de Heero. - ...Ahora no quizás más tarde – dijo Heero separándola un poco de su cuerpo, dentro de él odiaba esa situación, no es que odiase a esa muchacha simplemente no le gustaba, pensaba que era una caprichosa y malcriada pero para que sus planes funcionasen ella era principal. No le gustaba jugar con la gente, jamás lo había hecho pero esta vez sería la excepción, había mucho en juego. - ¿En serio? – dijo sorprendida, al fin su persistencia parecía que funcionaba - ¿por qué no me acompañas a cenar, a mi padre le gustaría conocerte? Venga cena conmigo, luego no te molestaré más. - No. - Venga por favor – suplicó. - Está bien pero luego tendré cosa que hacer. - Perfecto, venga vamos que la cena tiene que estar apunto de comenzar.  
  
Todos estaban ya en el comedor preparados para otra suculenta cena Duo también estaba presente gracias a la insistencia de sus hermanos, tan solo faltaba Heero, la hija del Jefe Peacecraf y algún que otro asistente. La cena comenzó sin esperar a los ausentes. El Jefe Nazca con su familia presidían la mesa estando a su derecha el Clan Heavyarms y a su izquierda el Clan Peacecraf. Trowa y Quatre quedaron el uno al lado del otro.  
  
- ¿Dónde está Heero? – preguntó Quatre extrañado ante su ausencia – siempre es puntual, ¿le habrá pasado algo? - No te preocupes por mi primo, seguro que estará haciendo cualquier cosa, ese #"%$·&$· - dijo enfadado con su primo. - No sé que habrá pasado entre mi hermano y él, creí que se había solucionado todo entre ellos – dijo en voz baja ya que Duo se sentaba a su lado y no quería que lo oyese. - Yo también, aunque me pelee con él no me quiso decir el motivo por el cual se comportó de esa manera tan... tan. - ¿Inapropiada? – dijo acabando su frase. - Si lo quieres decir de esa manera yo lo llamaría mejor de otra forma no tan delicada. - Puede que sí, pero ahora me preocupa Duo, jamás lo había visto de esa forma. - Maldito Heero, y eso que le advertí que Millardo quería humillarlo y en vez de ayudarlo el muy canalla lo ha humillado él. - Me temo que tienes razón, jamás pensé que él sería capaz de hacer una cosa así. - No sabes como lo siento, me avergüenzo de él, si yo no lo hubiese dejado solo con él... - No te preocupes, yo pensé igual que tú, los dos nos equivocamos, es extraño mi don nunca me había fallado hasta ahora, yo creí sentir que el realmente le amaba. - No sé pero a mi todo esto no me huele bien, tiene que haber una razón, Heero no es de los que se comportan así, no puede haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana... - Trowa – interrumpió Quatre sorprendido ante la aparición de los ausentes restantes a la cena – ¿es no es Heero? Y... - ¿Ocurre algo? – dijo extrañado por la voz sorprendida de su prometido que le indicaba que mirase hacia la entrada del comedor - ¿Pero que demonios? – dijo enfadado al notar como Heero entraba al comedor abrazado por Relena Peacecraf – ¿se ha vuelto loco?.  
  
Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la pareja que acababa de entrar. A Duo se le detuvo el corazón, si antes se sentía mal, ahora quería morirse, allí delante de él se encontraba un serio Heero que estaba siendo abrazado felizmente por la hija de su enemigo, en ningún momento sus miradas se cruzaron. A más de uno les sorprendió la acción de Heero nadie se esperaba que ha Heero le llegase a interesar la hija del Jefe Peacecraf, los murmullos y comentarios no tardaron en oírse. - Vaya hijo ya era hora que llegases – dijo seriamente Touya haciendo notar su disconformidad por el actuar de su hijo – sabes perfectamente que aquí estas de invitado, que menos que muestres tu respeto, al Jefe Nazca y a su familia, llegando pronto, ¿no crees?. - Lo siento padre, no volverá a ocurrir – dijo mirando a su padre seriamente, sabía lo que estarían pensando todos, para ellos su comportamiento se podría llegar a tachar de traición. - Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, siéntate que la cena ya empezó. - Perdone que me entrometa Touya-sama, la culpa del retraso a sido mía, lo siento mucho no volverá ocurrir. Por otro lado quería pedirle permiso para que Heero pudiese cenar junto a mí y mi familia, ¿sería posible? – dijo lo más formal posible, haciendo una reverencia. - Er... me sorprende tu petición jovencita, no sabía que mi hijo tuviese algún tipo de relación contigo... ¿puedo saber el motivo de la invitación a mi hijo? - Por supuesto Touya-sama, es porque a mi padre le gustaría conocer a mí... - A tú ¿qué? – preguntó intrigado. - A... – intentó decir Relena mirando a Heero por si objetaba algo – a mi novio. - ¡Tú novio! – exclamó el padre de Heero – Heero ¿qué significa esto? – dijo intentando no parecer enfadado. Miró a su hijo que permaneció impasible. - No sé porque te sorprendes padre, siempre me has dicho que busque pareja, ¿hay algo de malo? – intentó mantener la calma, las cosa se empezaban a salir de control. - Eh... no... claro que no hijo, solo me sorprendiste, será mejor que tomes asiento con tú novia no es bueno hacer esperar a novia, ves, luego hablaremos – dijo molesto. - Con permiso, padre, madre... – habló Heero – con permiso, Jefe Nazca – se dirigió a Nazca mirándole a los ojos, intentando disculparse por su comportamiento, a través de su mirada. - Puedes ir tranquilo – dijo serio el Jefe Nazca, dándole a entender que había comprendido su disculpa. - Gracias – le respondió Heero tras una reverencia, volviéndose hacia Relena que lo observaba, no antes de dirigirle una mirada a Duo, viéndole con el rostro agachado ocultando su tristeza y las ganas de llorar.  
  
La cena fue bastante tranquila, después de ese incidente, Heero se vio obligado a conversar con Relena y su padre, y a escuchar los comentarios poco acertados de Millardo referente a las actividades que tenía planeadas para su prometido para cuando haya acabado el Festival. El pequeño martirio que tubo que soportar Heero no fue nada comparado con el martirio interno que soportaba Duo, siendo aumentado su pesar, por los comentarios que oía de Touya- sama y el Jefe Yuki, sobre la nueva pareja de Heero. Tan pronto acabó de cenar, pidió permiso a su padre para ausentarse de la mesa alegando malestar y cansancio. Trowa y Quatre no podían dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, la conducta de Heero era muy sospechosa. Al finalizar la cena todos se retiraron para descansar ya que al día siguiente empezaría el Festival y debían descansar. Cada uno regresó a las cabañas asignadas para ellos, todo excepto uno cuantos que esperaban una conversación pendiente.  
  
- Bueno – dijo Relena para despedirse de Heero – a sido una velada muy agradable. Me gustaría que pudiésemos repetirla aunque preferiría que estuviéramos solos – dijo insinuándose mientras se acercaba a Heero para abrazarlo. - En otra ocasión, quizás – dijo Heero intentando evitar que Relena le abrazara pero viendo que aún quedaba gente del Clan Peacecraf y de su Clan entre ellos su padre y el Jefe Nazca le siguió la corriente. - Espero que así sea – susurró al abrazarle para después besarle un los labios – buenas noche mi amor. - Buenas noches Relena – dijo serio, fijándose como su padre y el Jefe Nazca le observaban. Ya solo quedaban ellos, esperó un rato más hasta que su padre y los demás salieran del comedor para marcharse y dirigirse a la cabaña asignada para él.  
  
- Heero, tenemos que hablar - se oyó la voz seria de su padre - ¿ se puede saber que estas tramando? – le preguntó furioso cuando vio que nadie podía verlos hablar, ya que esperó que saliera su hijo que fue uno de los últimos. - No tramo nada padre. - Estas seguro, sabes perfectamente en la situación que estamos, ¿tengo que recordarte quien eres y que estamos haciendo aquí? ¿tengo que recordarte quienes son los enemigos y quienes los aliados?. - No padre no tienes que recordármelo, sé lo que hago. - Maldita sea Heero, no te entiendo, jamás hubiera pensado que por una mujer tú nos podrías... - Traicionar – acabó la frase por su padre – pueda que lo parezca pero una cosa ten por seguro, soy un Heavyarms padre y jamás traicionaré a mi sangre y a ni pueblo. Solo puedo decirte una cosa, a partir de ahora puede que sucedan cosa extrañas en mi, solo quiero que hagas lo que tengas que hacer, aunque sea en mi contra. - Pero hijo que quieres decirme, explícamelo – preguntó preocupado. - Lo siento padre pero no puedo, si me disculpas me retiro – dijo antes de marcharse sin dar tiempo a que su padre pudiese decir nada.  
  
El poblado quedó en silencio, parecía que todo el mundo estuviera ya dormido, hacía varias horas que había finalizado la cena y todo era calma. Entre la oscuridad de la noche a través de los reflejos de la luna, una sombra se deslizaba silenciosa entre las cabañas en dirección a la cabaña del Shaman, esa sombra era sumamente silenciosa y pasada desapercibida por cualquier zona gracias a su indumentaria oscura, el único reflejo que se le podía distinguir era en brillo de un afilado cuchillo de marfil que llevaba en su mano. La sombra tenía una misión que cumplir y esa noche era la noche indicada, estaba todo planeado, tan solo tenía que encontrar a su víctima y acabar con ella, así de simple, así de fácil. En esa noche de luna llena la sombra asesina no era la única que rondaba el poblado, alguien más no podía dormir, saliendo a observar las estrella para pasar su insomnio. En el paseo nocturno se dio cuenta que una sombra extraña acechaba la noche y se dispuso a seguirla y si hacía falta a interceptarla. - ¿Tú? – dijo sorprendido al descubrir la identidad de la sombra - ¿qué haces aquí? – exigió saber - ¿y que haces con ese cuchillo?. - Mi señor, me ha asustado, creía que no había nadie – dijo sorprendido la sombra al verse descubierta. - Me temo que como espía no sirves, te descubrí antes de que lograras tu objetivo, ¿qué estás tramando? – preguntó empezándose a enfadar. - Tengo ordenes concretas de Peacecraf-sama, tengo una misión que cumplir. - Maldita sea, no te di órdenes concretas sobre los movimientos de mi padre – dijo enfurecido. - Lo siento Millardo-sama pero se me ordenó que cumpliera mi misión de inmediato, que ya se le había informado... - Informado, ¿de qué? – interrumpió - Se me ha ordenado acabar con un miembro de un poblado del Clan de Los Lagos, Millardo-sama. - ¿Y se puede saber porque? – dijo agarrando a la sombra del brazo para encararla. - Hemos podido averiguar que esa persona os vio hablar, en el poblado cercano al acantilado, con Wufei-sama y uno de sus hombres. Al parecer escuchó vuestra conversación y es el único que puede reconocer a Wufei-sama y delatar nuestros planes. - ¡Eso es imposible! – dijo enfurecido – cuando vi a Wufei no había nadie, además Wufei no está aquí para que puedan reconocerlo. - Me temo que eso no es cierto Millardo-sama, Wufei si que está aquí, lleva dos días en el poblado, creo que ese espía del poblado del acantilado les a puesto en sobre aviso porque han tenido a Wufei-sama y a su compañero muy ocupado lejos de los demás visitantes al Festival. Pero creo que Wufei-sama no está al corriente de quien son sus anfitriones en verdad, a Wufei-sama se le ve muy interesado en la hija mayor del Jefe Nazca. - Entonces, si ese espía puede delatar a Wufei hay que hacer algo al respecto, debo ponerme en contacto con Wufei, no podemos precipitar las cosa todavía quedan asuntos que aún se tienen que solventar, ¿sabes la identidad del espía y donde esta ahora mismo? - Si, Millardo-sama, se encuentra en la cabaña del Shaman y su nombre no estamos seguros, creo que se llama, Omi. - ¿¡Omi!? – intentó ocultar su sorpresa al reconocer es nombre – y dices que es del poblado que está cerca del acantilado. - Así es, señor, ¿ocurre algo? - No... no ocurre nada, dices que está en la cabaña del Shaman, ¿está allí por alguna cosa en especial?. - Según hemos averiguado, está gravemente herido... - ¿Herido? – preguntó sorprendido, evitando que se le notase la preocupación por el joven. - Si, tubo un accidente cuando se dirigía hacia aquí, los hombres de Nazca lo encontraron y lo trajeron aquí para curarlo. Por eso es la oportunidad de acabar con él así lo ordenó Peacecraf-sama, tiene que morir esta noche sino su padre mandará a cualquier otro que lo haga. - ¡No! – gritó impidiendo que se marchara para acabar con el espía. - ¿No?, pero debemos... - Yo me encargo – puso de excusa para evitar que lo asesinaran – pero Millardo-sama el trabajo sucio siempre lo he hecho yo, no es necesario que lo hagas... - He dicho que yo me encargo – dijo tajantemente – regresa con mi padre ahora mismo y que nadie te vea, lo que menos interesa ahora es que alguien nos pueda descubrir - De acuerdo Millardo-sama así lo haré, pero ten cuidado. - A por cierto Noin, que sea la última vez que no me avisas de algo que trame mi padre, la próxima vez lo pagarás con tú vida, ¿me entendistes?. - Eeehh... sí, Millardo-sama, lo entendí, no volverá a ocurrir – dijo seriamente, a pesar de haber sido la amante ocasional del Millardo sabía que no tenía ningún trato de favoritismo, ella era una guerrero más de su Clan y debía acatar las órdenes de él, sino podría perder la vida, sin ningún tipo de miramiento por parte de él.  
  
Pese a lo que todo el mundo podía pensar de él, Millardo estaba preocupada por alguien que no era él mismo, el saber que su padre había puesto precio a la cabeza al espía del poblado del acantilado el cual podía desbaratar sus planes, no lo dejaba tranquilo. De haber sido otra persona no se habría ni inmutado pero se trataba de Omi, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, Millardo no podía dejar de pensar en él, por primera vez en su vida Omi había llegado más a él que nadie más. En un principio pensó que se trataba de un capricho y rabieta de niño mimado que quería algo que no podía tener, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que no era así, de la atracción física que sintió en un principio al conocerle por casualidad paso a la curiosidad de conocerlo, luego a la necesidad de estar con él y el deseo de tenerlo solo para él. De vez en cuando iba a verlo para pasar una buena noche con él, pero con el paso del tiempo esa necesidad de verlo se fue haciendo una obsesión cosa que intentó olvidar teniendo a un sin fin de amantes pero no lo consiguió. Sin proponérselo se enamoró de Omi, del único que lo trato sin querer nada a cambio, lo trato como el hombre llamado Millardo no como el hijo de un importante Clan, a pesar de saber que era tratado mal e injustamente él siempre le recibía alegre y cariñosamente hasta la última vez que se vieron. Le dolió, más que cualquier herida que le hubiesen ocasionada en una batalla, le dolió el corazón y en el alma la manera tan fría y cínica que se había comportado Omi, quizás se lo merecía, era su castigo por tanto sufrimiento que le había causado pero le dolió ya que Omi jamás se había comportado así con él. A pesar que ahora le pudiese odiar él quería protegerlo, lo amaba y no permitiría que nadie lo dañase, no permitiría que su padre acabase con la única persona que le había hecho un ser humano. Sin pensárselo más se dirigió hacia la cabaña del Shaman, tenía que poner a Omi a salvo de su padre, por primera vez en su vida no pensó en las consecuencias, se olvidó de su compromiso, de la lucha de su padre, de sus obligaciones como heredero, todo le daba igual, su única prioridad era salvar a Omi. Al entrar a la cabaña del Shaman todo estaba a oscuras pero gracias a la luz de la luna pudo distinguir a varias personas dormidas junto a un pequeño fuego. Al acercarse a la primera persona pudo reconocerlo como el Shaman, iba a acercarse a la otra persona cuando notó que el Shaman despertada, a presentir que iba a ser descubierto se giró en dirección al Shaman y antes que se despertase del todo le presionó en un punto del cuello para dejarlo inconsciente por un rato, estando el Shaman fuera de combate el acercarse a Omi le sería mucho más fácil y sin peligro que fuera descubierto por alguien. Se acercó silenciosamente a Omi comprobando como parte de su cabeza igual que su brazo derecho y parte del pecho estaba vendada, esto le preocupó pero al verlo que dormía tranquilamente de relajó un poco. Pese a sus heridas para Millardo la vista de Omi dormido placidamente le parecía hermosa, se acercó quedando de rodillas al lado del chico y sin pensarlo se agachó para depositar un beso tierno en los labios del durmiente, este no se inmutó seguía durmiendo tranquilamente cosa que le provocó una sonrisa a Millardo. Al ver que no se despertaba pasó una de sus manos por la cara, una caricia suave llena de sentimiento, pudo sentir como Omi se movió intranquilo murmurando palabras que no podía entender, la necesidad de despertarlo para poder abrazarlo de nuevo y confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos le estaba atormentado. Tenía miedo al rechazo, por primera vez el valiente y despiadado Millardo Peacecraf tenía miedo de un pequeño joven de ojos preciosos que no tenía ni la cuarta parte de fuerza que él poseía, pero si tenía miedo de su rechazo. - Omi – susurró dulcemente acercándose a su oído – Omi despierta, necesito hablar contigo. - Mmmm – dijo Omi al despertarse poco a poco, frotándose los ojos. - Omi. - Mmmm, ¿Millardo? ¡¿Tú?! – gritó al ver quien se trataba pero Millardo logró taparle la boca para evitar ser escuchado. - Sssshhhhh, no grites, tranquilo Omi no voy ha hacerte daño. - Mmmmm – intentó chillar pero la mano sobre su boca lo impedía. - No chilles por favor – rogó Millardo suplicándole con la mirada – solo quiero hablar contigo, tienes que escucharme es importante. - Mmmmm. - Omi, aunque sea por última vez confía en mi, prométeme que no chillarás cuando te destape la boca – dijo preocupado viendo como Omi asentía con la cabeza. - Bien. - ¿Qué... que haces aquí? ¿qué quieres de mí?. - Yo... no se como empezar, lo primero de todo es que tienes que marcharte de aquí, tienes que dejar el poblado cuanto antes. -¿ Marcharme?, no pienso irme, no sabiendo lo que vas hacer, maldito bastardo – acusó enfadado. - Tienes que hacerlo Omi es por tu bien, debes creerme. - ¿Creerte?, ja, jamás volveré a creer en tus mentiras, no te saldrás con la tuyo, nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión, te aprovechaste de mí, solo estabas conmigo por interés, me usastes. - No te use, Omi tienes que creerme, sé que me he portado contigo como un cerdo, te engañaba con cualquiera, jamás tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos pero ahora es diferente... - ¿¡Diferente?! ¿en que? Tú no te preocupas por nadie excepto por ti mismo y ahora bienes con que me vaya por mi bien. Si te preocupa que haya avisado al Jefe Nazca de tus tretas llegas tarde Millardo, el Jefe Nazca está enterado de todo, no te vas a salir con la tuya. - Maldita sea Omi escúchame – gritó desesperado – todo eso ya no me importa me oyes – dijo cogiéndole de los brazos para que lo mirase a la cara – ya no me interesa en absoluto, lo única que me importas eres tú, tienes que creerme. - ¡No me engañes! – dijo nervioso – no puedo creerte Millardo, no después de tantas mentiras. - Omi por todos los Dioses, tienes que confiar en mi solo esta vez si luego no resulta como esperabas no volveré a molestarte, pero confía en mi, una vez más – habló bajando cada vez más el tono de su voz. - Dame un motivo Millardo, dame un motivo para que te crea. - No hay mucho tiempo para eso ahora – dijo preocupado. - Un motivo Millardo – exigió sin vacilación. - Esta bien, te lo diré, mi padre quiere matarte – dijo sin tapujos. - ¿Matarme? – preguntó sorprendido. - No se como pero a descubierto que tú puedes delatar al Jefe del Clan del Norte, el aliado de mi padre, se enteró que nos escuchastes en tú poblado y quiere matarte antes de que le delates. - ¿Se ha enterado? ¿sabe que soy yo? – preguntó nervioso - ¿desde cuando? - Eso no importa, hace un rato estaba paseando por aquí porque no podía dormir y descubrí a la guerrera Noin que venía a matarte, por suerte pude convencerla para que no lo hiciera diciéndole que yo me haría cargo de eso, al principio no sabía que se trataba de ti, tenía que evitar que te matara. - ¿Por... porque lo has hecho?. Si esa guerrera de tu Clan que además es tú amante me mata, no habría ningún problema para tus planes, ¿por qué me has avisado?. - Es que no lo entiendes, no te voy a negar que Noin fue mi amante pero no significa nada para mí. - Igual que yo, ¿no? – le comentó tristemente. - No, te equivocas, puede que no me creas incluso que te cueste entenderlo pero yo... - ¿Tú que?, no me irás a decir que me quieres, porque no te creería. - Pues así es Omi – dijo sorprendiendo a Omi que se le quedó con los ojos abiertos y sin decir palabra – te quiero y por eso he venido a avisarte, aquí corres peligro, sé que mi padre intentará matarte, mandará a más hombres para hacerlo y no quiero que eso ocurra. - ... – Omi no salía de su asombro, la mirada decidida y cristalina de Millardo decía que no metía, por muy retorcida que fuese la mente de Millardo no podía utilizar una treta como esta. - Tienes que creerme Omi, si no me crees al decirte que te quiero créeme al menos al decirte que mi padre quiere matarte. Te he confesado lo de Noin y mis sentimientos hacia ti, incluso no te negaré que lo que oíste en tu poblado era cierto, lo admito, mi padre tiene intención de destruir tu Clan y yo al principio estaba de acuerdo pero ya no, no si te tengo que perder, no me importa el poder ni las riquezas, no me importa los demás hombre y mujeres, solo me importas tú, puede que sea muy tarde para esto y a lo mejor me odias y no me perdonarás jamás lo que te hice pero... por favor, tienes que marcharte de aquí, no quiero que mueras. - ¿Y tú que harás?- preguntó preocupado. - Yo... intentaré evitar todo esto aunque no sé si podré, cuento con varios leales con ellos supongo que podré impedir la lucha que mi padre quiere realizar. - Habla con el Jefe Nazca, si se lo explicas el te ayudará, de todas maneras él se convertirá en tu suegro dentro de poco – dijo dolido. - No puedo hacer eso, si descubro los planes ahora puede que adelante la pelea, antes tengo que saber las intenciones del Jefe del Norte, si le convexo a que no se involucre todo será más fácil, por ahora no puedo involucrar más al Jefe Nazca y su familia, mientras que piensen que aún soy su enemigo más alejados de mí y mi padre estarán. - ¿Entonces piensas quedarte aquí? ¿Te casarás con Duo? - Tengo que quedarme para encubrir tu huída y sobre Duo, si puedo evitarlo lo haré. - Te vas ha arriesgar por mí – dijo mirándole a la cara que se encontraba agachada. - Ya te dije que si – dijo mirándole fijamente – por ti es por lo que hago todo esto – se acercó a Omi para besarlo en los labios pero este se lo impidió girando el rostro. - Lo siento Millardo, pero entiende que me cuesta creerte. - Te entiendo – dijo apenas audible – espero que algún día me perdones – le miró con lágrimas en los ojos. - Eso el tiempo lo dirá, pero por ahora será mejor hacerte caso – dijo levantándose pero sus piernas no le sostuvieron y volvió a caer, pero gracias a Millardo evitó que se golpeará sosteniéndole en sus brazos. - ¿Estas bien?, me he enterado que tuvistes un accidente. - Si estoy bien es solo que tengo algunos mareos pero enseguida se me pasa. - Ve apóyate en mi, te ayudaré a salir – dijo llevándole hacia la salida de la cabaña. - Oh! Dios mío, esta muerto – se preocupó Omi al ver al Shaman desmayado. - No, no te preocupes está solo desmayado, tuve que hacerlo para que no me descubriera. Venga debemos darnos prisa, te llevaré al establo allí cogeré uno de nuestros tigris para que te lleve al poblado Yoky, allí mi padre no te buscará y estarás seguro. - ¿Y que voy ha hacer allí?, no conozco a nadie, será mejor que regrese a mi poblado. - No, no puedes ir a tu poblado, mi padre te buscará allí, en el poblado Yoky estarás a salvo. - Pero... - No te preocupes – dijo llegando al establo – espérame aquí, diré a Kaede que te acompañe y que te proteja, con él no tendrás ningún problema. - ¿Kaede?¿quién es? - Es uno de mis hombres de confianza, puedes confiar en él, cuando todo esto acabe iré a buscarte para que regreses a tu poblado, te lo prometo. - ¿Estás seguro? – dijo preocupado. - Sí, tranquilo – le sonrió – te lo prometo.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos Millardo regresó con Kaede, le explicó la situación y le ordenó que protegiera a Omi pase lo que pase. Se preparó un solo tigris para que pudiesen partir ya que Omi no estaba en condiciones para viajar solo, también se preparó una bolsa con comida y bebida, el poblado Yoky estaba a dos días de allí. - Bueno ya está todo listo – dijo Millardo al ver como Kaede y Omi estaban ya montados en el tigris – marcharos ya y Kaede no seas muy brusco en el viaje, Omi esta herido. - Si Millardo-sama – respondió el joven guerrero. - Bien marcharos e ir con cuidado no debéis levantar sospechas, protégelo Kaede, es muy importante para mí. - Claro señor, lo trataré como si fuera mi esposa – se rió el joven moreno - Que no me entere yo – le siguió la broma Millardo – si le tocas un pelo te cortaré las manos. - No se preocupe, las aprecio demasiado, jeje, su chico está en buenas manos. - Lo sé por eso te lo encargué a ti – le agradeció Millardo viendo como Omi estaba sonrojado por los comentarios de Kaede. - Venga marcharos ya. - Hasta luego Millardo- sama – azotó al tigris para que se pusiera en marcha. - ¡Espera! – gritó Omi – Millardo. - Sí, ¿ocurre algo? – dijo acercándose hasta el tigris y los dos jóvenes. - Esto... yo – no sabía como agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por él – yo... – se agachó de repente hasta llegar a los labios de Millardo y besarle fugazmente – gracias – le dijo sonriendo. - De nada – sonrió tocándose los labios. - Te estaré esperado, me lo prometiste – dijo antes de notar como el tigris se ponía en marcha. - Te lo prometí y lo cumpliré – le respondió parado cerca de la entrada del establo.  
  
Se quedó allí hasta que los perdió de vista, luego se dirigió a su cabaña para descansar, quedaban pocas horas de oscuridad y pronto amanecería.  
  
Faltaban pocos más se media hora para que los primeros rayos de sol se viesen en el cielo y ya la gran mayoría de los habitantes del poblado ya estaba levantados y listos para la primera ceremonia de iniciación al Festival. Todos y cada uno de ellos incluidos los visitantes que participaría en el Festival lucían la vestimenta típica formada por largas pieles blancas finamente curtidas que cubrían de la cadera hasta los pies, y en pecho en el caso de las mujeres, brazaletes de piel blanca que adornaba los brazos (altura de los sobacos) y un turbante blanco en forma de gorro que cubría la cabeza siendo sujetada con una cinta banca con filigranas doradas con motivos religiosos que rodeaba la frente para caer por los costados de la cara hasta la altura de los hombros. En las muñecas como en el cuello era ornamentado con collares y pulseras de cuentas de piedras pulidas y huesos tallados con gran belleza. Todo estaba detallado y realizado para la ocasión, cada uno llevaba las mejores galas que poseía para esa ceremonia. Los nervios estaban presentes en ese amanecer, para algunos por el deseo de volver a participar en esa ceremonia, para otros por ser la primera vez. Poco a poco todos se fueron reuniendo en el centro del altar preparado para la ocasión, allí el Shaman ultimaba los últimos detalles e ubicaba a los miembros del Clan y a los visitantes. La familia del Jefe Nazca estaba preparada para dirigirse hacia el altar, todos como el resto de los partícipes a la ceremonia de Iniciación, estaban vestidos con las galas ceremoniales, para esa ocasión y como en todos los Festival a los que asistían, los miembros del Clan de Los Lagos tanto hombres como mujeres se soltaban el cabello para dejarlo caer libremente por su espalda. - Bueno, - dijo el Jefe Nazca - es hora de marcharnos, la ceremonia va empezar dentro de poco. - Estoy un poco nerviosa – comentó Yuiren, la esposa de Nazca – espero que salga todo bien. - No te preocupes cariño – comentó Nazca a su esposa para tranquilizarla – te has esforzado mucho para que salga bien – dijo besándola tiernamente – todo saldrá de maravilla. - Eso espero cariño. Duo, - se dirigió a uno de sus hijos - ¿te encuentras bien?, tienes mala cara – preguntó preocupada al ver la cara de tristeza y de cansancio. - Me encuentro bien – sonrió para disimular su malestar – es solo que no dormí muy bien. - Llevas varios días mal, Duo – intervino su padre – debería verte el Shaman. - ¡No!... – dijo sobresaltado – no es necesario, estoy bien, en serio, padre. - De acuerdo, si tú lo dices tendré que creerte. Jovencita – dijo a su hija mayor que veía como se alejaba en dirección contraria al altar – ¿se puede saber a donde vas? - Ah! padre... es que... tengo que hacer una cosa antes de la ceremonia – intentó excusarse. - Pero la ceremonia a ha empezar – dijo preocupada Yuiren a su hija. - Tú madre tiene razón Hilde, tendrás que dejarlo para después, debemos irnos ya. - Es solo un minuto, marchar sin mí, enseguida os alcanzo, no tardaré.  
  
- Buenos días, Jefe Nazca, señora Yuiren, Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Yune. - Buenos días, querido Trowa – se adelantó Yuiren a saludarlo – pero te he dicho que me llamaras Yuiren. – mientras hablaban Hilde aprovechó para escabullirse sin ser notada. - Buenos días Trowa – hablo Nazca – ve que ya estás preparado, deberías estar con tu padre en el altar. - No se preocupe, ellos ya están allí, yo solo quise venir a buscar a Quatre para poder ir juntos. - Oooohh!!, que romántico – suspiró Yuiren – no te parece lindo cariño. - Yuiren, deja de avergonzar a los muchachos – le comentó a su esposa al ver los rostros sonrojados de su hijo y Trowa. - Es que es tan bonito que se preocupe de esta manera Trowa por mi pequeño, aún no me hago a la idea. - Madre por favor – dijo avergonzado – ya no soy un niño – Bue... buenos días Trowa, gracias por venir a buscarme – le dijo sonriendo. - Madre, padre – interrumpió Duo, la escena de enamorados no le estaba sentando muy bien – yo me adelanto su no os importa. - ¿Eh? claro hijo – le contentó dudosa al notar el comportamiento extraño de Duo. - ¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado Quatre al ver pasar a Duo por su lado. - Si estoy bien Q-chan, no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco susceptible – le susurró para que solo lo oyera él sonriéndole para tranquilizar a su hermano. - De acuerdo, nos vemos ahora. - Si, nos vemos. Hasta ahora Trowa. – se despidió del joven Heavyarms. - ¿ Y Hilde? – preguntó Nazca. - Hay por todos los Dioses esta muchacha siempre se sale con la suya – comentó Yuiren – me recuerda a alguien – bromeó mirando a su esposo. - ¿A mí?, que va, jeje. - Padre, al final vamos a llegar tarde – comentó Yune al darse cuenta que llevaba un rato hablando sin moverse de la entrada de la cabaña. - Tienes razón, preciosa, si no es por ti no se haríamos toda la familia – se rió Nazca - venga vámonos – así se dirigieron hacia el altar. - Estas precioso – se acercó al oído de Quatre para susurrarle – pareces un ángel. - Gra... gracias – se ruborizó por el halago – tú también te ves fantástico - dijo mirando hacia delante para ver como sus padres y su hermana Yune se adelantaban a ellos. - Me imaginé que lucirías maravilloso con el traje ceremonial, pero no tanto – hizo detener a Quatre para mirarle a la cara sosteniéndole por la barbilla. - Yo... Trowa no sé que decir... tú también estas muy atractivo, creo que yo no me sentiré muy bien en la ceremonia – dijo bajando un poco la cabeza. - ¿Por qué, no te sientes bien? – preguntó preocupado levantándole la cara para verle a los ojos. - No.. no es eso... es que... estoy seguro que todo querrán estar contigo. - ¿Conmigo? No te entiendo. - Es que aún no entiendo como siendo tan guapo y fuerte quieras estar conmigo, podrías tener a cualquiera. - ¿Tienes miedo que pueda encontrar a otra persona mejor que tú? - Si – dijo en un susurro. - Sabes Quatre, no existe nadie mejor que tú – le dijo besándolo suavemente – solo me interesas tú. - Oh Trowa – se abrazó a su prometido – te quiero tanto que me aterra que me abandones. - Eso no ocurrirá nunca – volvió a besarlo – será mejor que vayamos hacia la ceremonia sino tú padre me matará por hacerte perder tiempo. - Jeje, si vayamos.  
  
El sol aún no salía, pero faltaba ya muy poco, solo disponía de unos pocos minutos, desde que se levantó estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto, le costó mucho decidirse pero por fin había tomado una decisión y era el momento de hacérselo saber. Estaba nerviosa y temía la reacción que pudiese tener al decirle la verdad, durante esos dos últimos días habían sido los más felices de su vida, sin hace varios meses le hubiesen contado que se enamoraría de un desconocido y que arriesgaría hasta su propia vida y la de su Clan por estar con él no lo hubiese creído. Aún tenía dudas de la identidad real pero ya no le daba importancia, le había demostrado que era una persona con principios, honesta y cariñosa, bajo ese coqueteo medio en broma medio en serio podía sentir que habían sentimientos verdaderos, sabía que ocultada algo pero no podía juzgarlo ya que ella misma también ocultaba un secreto, seguramente con la confianza y el tiempo él llegaría a decirle la verdad. Pero por ahora le tocaba a ella ser sincera. Esta delante de su cabaña y parecía que aún dormían, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, en la noche anterior no le comentó que la ceremonia de iniciación al Festival era al alba, no quería que descubriera quien era en realidad ni tampoco que se encontrara con los Peacecraf, pero ahora tenía que decírselo quería decírselo ella antes de que lo descubriera él. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó suavemente, no quería despertar Tiang-li. Volvió a tocar pero no escuchó nada por eso se decidió a entrar. Todo estaba oscuro pero gracias la luz de la luna pudo distinguir la figura corpulenta de Tiang-li que descansaba en el fondo de la cabaña y un poco más cerca de la puerta estaba Wufei aparentemente dormido. Sin hacer ruido se acercó a Wufei quedando de rodillas junto a él. Estaba dormido profundamente, a simple vista la ropa que solía llevar no la llevaba puesta al menos el chaleco de piel, solo se podía apreciar la venda que cubría su brazo derecho, estaba cubierto por una gruesa piel que evitaba que pasara frío mientras dormía, los pantalones no los podía ver ya que de cintura para abajo esta tapado por esa piel. Hilde se lo quedó mirando, le parecía sumamente atractivo, era fuerte, sus músculos así lo hacían verse, de facciones duras pero sutiles a la vez, su piel morena bronceada por el sol y esos cabellos largos que le caían por los hombros ahora desnudos, sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se fue acercando lentamente al de Wufei, alargó su mano para acaricia el rostro dormido de Wufei cuando sin darse cuenta en un rápido movimiento por parte de Wufei se vio atrapada bajo el cuerpo de Wufei, éste reaccionó involuntariamente, tenía una mano sobre la boca de Hilde para evitar que chillara su agresor y con la otra amenazaba con un cuchillo en el cuello, que obtuvo de debajo de la piel que hacía de almohada. Hilde estaba muy asustada, no espero esa reacción por parte de Wufei, pensaba que la iba a matar. Tras la sorpresa inicial Wufei se espabiló de golpe al reconocer a la muchacha que estuvo a punto de matar, levantándose de inmediato para liberar de su agarre asesino a la chica asustada. - ¡¿Hilde?!, no te había reconocido ¿qué haces aquí? ¿ocurre algo?. - Yo... lo siento, sé que no tendría que haber venido pero... – se calló al darse cuenta que Wufei estaba de pie junto a ella y completamente desnudo. - ¿Qué pasa Hilde? ¿por qué no me hablas? – le dijo acercándose a ella preocupado. - Wu... Wu... Wufei, estas... - ¿Qué te pasa, contéstame?- grito preocupado. - ¡Por todo los Dioses Wufei, estas desnudo! ¡Tápate! – le dijo exaltada intentando ocultar su sonrojo y nerviosismo a la vez que le lanzaba una piel de la cama para que se cubriera. - Ah! es eso, me has asustado, princesa, pensé que había ocurrido algo grave, lo que ocurre es que yo siempre duermo así, discúlpame. - Deberías mostrar algo de recato ¿no crees? Esa no es manera de recibir a una señorita – dijo intentando parecer ofendida, pero en el fondo agradeció a los Dioses por poder haber visto a Wufei en su mayor esplendor. - Discúlpame princesa pero si me hubieras avisado que vendrías a verme te hubiera recibido de otra manera – sonrió sensualmente. - Yo... te espero fuera, tengo que hablar contigo pero primero vístete, o conseguirás que me dé un infarto – al percatarse de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca, saliendo rápidamente hacia fuera para ocultar el color rojo de su cara.  
  
Al poco rato Wufei salió ya vestido, se quedó un rato observado sin que Hilde se diese cuenta que estaba siendo observada, parecía nerviosa por algo, caminaba de un lado al otro frotándose las manos y jugando con un mechón de su larga cabellera. - Y bien, ya estoy aquí, de que querías hablarme a estas horas tan intempestivas – se burló Wufei al notar como la había sobresaltado ya que estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. - Yo... lamento haberte despertado así, estuve picando en tu puerta pero nadie contestaba. - Déjame decirte – la interrumpió acercándose a ella para abrazarla por la cintura y levantarle la barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos – que si siempre me despiertas estando tan bella como ahora no me importaría levantarme tan temprano. - Yo... – intentó hablar pero el nerviosismo la invadía y la imagen de Wufei desnudo ante ella no se le quitaba de la cabeza. - Estás preciosa – la besó en la frente – pareces un ángel, es la primera vez que te veo con el pelo suelto y me encanta además... – hizo una pausa para acercar su cara al cuello de Hilde para olerla – hoy hueles de maravilla, hueles a flores silvestres. - Wufei, lo que tengo que decirte... es importante – dijo tristemente agachando la cara para romper el contacto visual con él – dentro de unos minutos empieza la ceremonia de iniciación al Festival del Sol. - ¡Ah!, es eso no tendrías que preocuparte, no hacía falta que vinieras a contármelo. - No... no es eso, Wufei lo que ocurre... - Aaarrrgggg! – se oyó una voz que se desperezaba detrás de ellos y que los interrumpió en el momento crucial. - Buenos días Tiang-li – saludó sonriendo al hombretón que salía de la cabaña frotándose los ojos. - Se puede saber porque nos levantamos tan temprano, aún es de noche y tengo sueño – dijo entre enfadado y dormido. - Lo siento Tiang-li – se disculpó Wufei sonriendo y sin soltar aún a Hilde de la cintura – no quisimos despertarte. - Si, #€&="# - refunfuñó Tiang-li – estos enamorados de hoy en día solo piensan en ellos. - Jajajaja – se rió a carcajadas por el enfado de su compañero y por el sonrojo que le produjo es apreciación a Hilde – de veras que lo siento será la última vez. - Wufei – llamó Hilde para que le prestase atención – me tengo que ir y quería... – intentó hablar pero la atenta mirada burlona de Tiang-li sobre ellos la intimidaba un poco. - Tranquila Hilde, Tiang-li es de confianza, jaja. - Es que... quería decirte que yo... soy... - ¡¿No estarás casada ni nada parecido?! – preguntó preocupado. - No, no estoy casada es que... quería decirte que soy la hija de... - Oh gracias a los Dioses! – se escuchó otra voy que los interrumpía pero esta vez de una chica – Hilde, eres tú ¿verdad?. - ¿Re... Relena? ¿qué haces aquí? – se separó sorprendida de Wufei, el temor que la descubriera se hizo presente, no sabía si se conocían o no - Oh! Querida, menos mal que encuentro a alguien conocido, resulta que fui a dar una vuelta antes de la ceremonia y no se como volver, jeje. Por cierto, ¿no me presentas a estos chicos tan apuestos? – le dijo mirando fijamente a los dos jóvenes que estaban junto a Hilde. - Ah! perdona Relena ellos son dos amigos Wufei y Tiang-li, son viajeros y están aquí para participar en el Festival. - Encantada de conoceros chicos, Tiang-li – se acercó a Tiang-li para tomarse de los antebrazos en forma de saludo y luego besarse en las mejillas, luego se dirigió a Wufei para repetir el saludo – encantada de conocerte Wufei – le saludo sin dejarle de mirar a los ojos, al acercarse para darle los dos besos le susurró flojito para que solo pudiera oírlo él – mi hermano Millardo te busca, búscalo después de la ceremonia – será mejor que vayamos hacia la ceremonia Hilde, tú padre y el mío se molestarán si llegamos tarde. - Err... si tienes razón Relena, será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo triste, el tiempo se le había acabado y no le había podido decir la verdad, tendría que esperar a más tarde. - Por cierto muchachos, ¿no nos hemos visto antes? – preguntó Relena con malicia. - Creo que no – respondió tranquilo Wufei – yo jamás olvido una cara. - Supongo que tienes razón, buenos nosotras nos vamos, espero poder vernos en otra ocasión. - Si, jeje, seguro – se rió Wufei, viéndolas como se alejaban de ellos. - Esa mujer, es peor que un dolor de tripas – comentó Tiang-li a Wufei, mostrando enfado – si estuviera en mis manos se iba a enterar, a esa la pongo yo en vereda, jeje. - Creo que sería demasiado bueno para ella, jajaja no que ha querido decir con eso, me da mala espina esa chico, con ella no se puede saber en que bando esta. - Es muy simple Wufei – contestó a Wufei – esta de su propio bando, solo piensa en sus interese y en el provecho que puede sacar de las cosas. - Espero que no nos delate, no sé que sacaría con eso. - No lo sé, a las mujeres no las entiendo, por cierto que pasa con Hilde. - ¿Qué pasa?, a que te refieres. - Por tú comportamiento, creo que te has encaprichado con ella, te la llevaras, antes de la lucha. - Tiang-li, eres un mulo. - ¿?. - No estoy encaprichado de ella. Tenemos que irnos la ceremonia va ha empezar. - ¿A no? Pues lo disimulas muy bien – preguntó sorprendido, él había creído que le gustaba la chica. - No estoy encaprichado, estoy enamorado de ella – le dijo poniéndose en marcha para dirigirse al altar del poblado, quedándose parado en el sitio un muy sorprendido Tiang-li con los ojos y boca abiertos como platos. - ¿Ena... enamorado? – no lo podía creer, él siempre creyó que Wufei-sama era un hombre sin sentimientos que solo buscaba placer y poder – esto pinta mal – murmuró para él.  
  
Un poco más alejado de Wufei y Tiang-li, llegando casi al altar, Hilde y Relena hablaban de cosas sin importancia. - ¡Ahora me acuerdo! – gritó Relena sorprendiendo a Hilde – sabía que lo había visto antes. - ¿A quien? – preguntó nerviosa. - A esos chicos Wufei y Tiang-li, me dijiste que eran viajeros, ¿no?. - Sí, así es. - Pues me temo que no te has dicho la verdad – dijo con malicia, Relena disfrutaba creando problemas y viendo como Hilde tenía algún tipo de relación medio secreta con Wufei no perdería la oportunidad de hacer sufrir a los hijos del Jefe Nazca, los causantes de la locura de su padre. - ¿Por qué dices eso Relena? – la cosa empezaba a preocuparle en serio. - No sé si estás al corriente o no, pero se sabe el rumor que gente de un Clan bárbaro está por aquí para buscar chicos y chicas jóvenes y bonitas para secuestrarlos y luego venderlos – suelen aparecen en los poblados haciéndose pasar por viajeros, curanderos, etc... – una vez que se establecen en un poblado se hacen amigos de algún miembro de ese poblado o incluso seducen a alguien para que les de información sobre las riquezas de poblado o sobre jóvenes que estén disponibles. - ¿Estas diciendo que Wufei-san y Tiang-li-san son de ese Clan Bárbaro? – preguntó asustada. - Me temo que si, y por tu bien deberías alejarte de ellos. En mi poblado ha habido desapariciones por lo mismo, en una ocasión mi hermano los estuvo persiguiendo, pues una prima mía desapareció, seguí a mi hermano hasta las tierras del Norte y allí vi como mi hermano se enfrentó a ese Clan, y los vi, estoy segura eran ellos, yo tampoco olvido una cara – le contó ocultando la malicia de sus palabras, sabiendo que la mentira que le había contado le afectaría profundamente, tenía el presentimiento que Hilde se había enamorado de su enemigo. - Lo que estas diciendo Relena es una acusación muy grave – habló conteniendo su miedo y pena – tienes que tener alguna prueba de ello. - Prueba no tengo, pero estoy segura que tú la encontraras. - ¿A que te refieres?. - Te doy la oportunidad de que compruebes que te digo la verdad, después de la ceremonia vuelve a su cabaña, estoy segura que entre sus cosas encontrarás sus emblemas y estandartes escondidos. - ¿Me estás pidiendo que registre sus cosas? – le dijo sorprendida por la insinuación. - Eres tú quien quiere prueba, no creo que desconfíen de ti, a Wufei se le ve que le gustas mucho, ¿sabes cual es el emblema del Clan del Norte? - Si – contestó sin ánimos. No quería pensar en la posibilidad que Trowa mencionó sobre la pertenencia de Wufei y Tiang-li al Clan de Norte, intentaba no pensar en ella pero ahora tenía la posibilidad de descubrirlo todo, por un lado una parte de ella quería seguir ocultando ese echo pero otra parte de ella lucha por saber la verdad. - El emblema del Clan del Norte es un dragón y además los miembros varones de ese Clan lo llevan tatuado en su brazo derecho, ¿no te parece sospechoso que tanto Wufei como Tiang-li tengan justamente ese brazo vendado? - ¿Puede... puede que sea una coincidencia? – intentó convencerse ella misma conteniendo las lágrimas. - Puede que si y puede que no, en tus manos está descubrirlo, lamento haber sido yo quien te desilusionara querida, pero me preocupo por ti. - Te lo agradezco Relena – dijo no muy convincente. - Bueno olvida ahora todo eso, mira ahí están nuestras familias, debes disimular no es necesario que los preocupemos, ¿no?. - Si tienes razón, me marcho, mi familia me está esperando, hasta luego Relena. - Hasta luego querida – sonrió dándose la vuelta para dirigirse con su Clan – has caído como una tonta, jeje, esto se pondrá interesante.  
  
Ya estando todos reunidos la ceremonia podía dar comienzo, en primer lugar y en la zona más alta del altar el Shaman empezaba a recitar los primeros versos de bienvenida a los Dioses. Más alejados de Shaman y en una posición privilegiada como organizadores del Festival se encontraba sentados en primera fila el Jefe Nazca junto a su esposa y repartido dos filas detrás de ellos estaban sus hijos. Justo detrás del Jefe Nazca estaban Duo, Quatre, Rashid, y dos consejeros, detrás más familiares y miembros del Clan, a continuación de ellos estaban sentados el Clan Heavyarms que según su rango e importancia dentro del Clan se situaban más cerca de la primeras filas, en filas de cinco, quedando El Jefe Yuki y el Guerrero Touya con sus respectivas esposa y un consejero, seguidos por Trowa, Heero y de más miembros de sucesivas filas, habiendo dos Clanes más detrás de ellos. Por el otro lado, en la otra columna justo detrás de Yuiren, la esposa del Jefe Nazca estaban Hilde, Yune y las mujeres de los consejeros principales seguidos en las demás filas sucesivas los demás miembros del Clan. En la siguiente fila se encontraban El Jefe Peacecraf, Relena, Millardo, Noin y el consejero principal, en la siguiente final se encontraban los de más miembros del mismo Clan y así sucesivamente, hasta dos Clanes más. Wufei Y Tiang-li también se habían acercado para presenciarla ceremonia, les sorprendió que todo fueran vestidos iguales, cosa que dedujeron que sería por el Festival, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue reconocer al Hilde y a sus hermanos como miembros principales del Jefe Nazca. Sabían que serían de familia importante pero no se imaginaron que serían familia directa del Nazca, estaban ocupando asientos reservados a los hijos del Jefe del Clan. Las cosa seguían complicándose, el plan de llevarse a Hilde con él se complicaba al saber que Hilde eran la hija de Nazca, todo estaba saliendo al revés, aunque se llevara a Hilde a su poblado, se enteraría de la lucha y masacre de su poblado y lo más seguro que lo odiaría por se él quien acabó con los suyos. Si no se la llevaba el Jefe Peacecraf la mataría como a los demás miembros de la familia de Nazca y eso no lo iba a permitir. Tenia que pensar en algo y rápido, se había metido dentro de la boca del lobo y en cualquier momento podía saltar la chispa que incendiase todo.  
  
- Con los primeros rayos del sol – hablaba el Shaman – damos gracias a los Dioses por el sostenimiento que nos ofrecen. Oh! Aman Diosa Madre tierra, con tu poder no has otorgado refugio y alimentos para los hombres., Oh! Amoth Dios Padre Sol, con tu calor nos brindas fuerzas y das sustento a los hombres, animales y plantas. Oh! Bastis Diosa Hermana protectora, con tú infinito poder nos das protección a través de tus hijos y tus hermanos los animales. Nosotros tus hijos te obsequiamos con los presentes que una vez tu nos otorgastes. Oh! Dioses de gran sabiduría guíanos hacia el bien, bendice a tus hijos aquí presente dándonos fuerza, valor y prosperidad...  
  
La plática del Shaman se extendió por casi una hora, se ofrecieron frutos exóticos, alimentos y flores preciosa, todo ello presentado en hermosas fuentes talladas en maderas nobles.  
  
- ... Y ahora después de este acto ceremonial, y en un año especial para nuestro Clan quiero pedir una bendición especial. Este año especial sobretodo para la gran familia del Jefe Nazca – al comentar esto, un gran revuelo de murmullos que oyó por toda la zona – sé que no es normal hacer mención sobre estas cosa, en uno de mis sueños proféticos pude hablar con los Dioses, en el sueño me hicieron saber la intención de santificar las uniones que se harían este año, según las estrellas este año es un año especial para los enamorados, por ello, ruego que se acerque aquí todos aquellos jóvenes que tengan intención de unirse en el compromiso sagrado del casamiento. Acercaros al altar, sin temor ni vergüenza.  
  
En un principio solo se oían comentarios pero nadie se atrevía a levantarse y acercarse al altar. Al que nadie quería ser el primero por vergüenza, Trowa se levanto de su sitio y se acercó a Quatre que lo miraba sorprendido y sonrojado, una vez que estuvo a su lado le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y juntos se acercaron al altar, después de ellos varias parejas más se acercaron también al altar. Duo desde su sitio rogaba internamente a los Dioses para que a Millardo no se le ocurriese ir a buscarlo pero su ruego fue en vano, cuando quiso darse cuenta, cuando levantó la vista al frente para mirar a su hermano, lo primero que vio fue la mano de Millardo extendida para ayudarle a levantarse. Duo quería morirse en ese momento, se sentía obligado a seguir con aquel compromiso, después de todo aunque él no quisiera Millardo se convertiría en su esposo, así que acepto la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, al mirarle a la cara pensó que encontraría una cara de burla, sabedor del dolor que le provocaría el tenerse que entregar a Millardo pero lo que vio en la mirada de Millardo le sorprendió, le sonreía con una sonrisa triste haciéndole entender que a él también le hacía sufrir ese falso compromiso, Millardo parecía distinto, esa altivez y aire superior había desaparecido, ahora solo transmitía tristeza y preocupación. Una vez que estuvo de pie se acercaron al altar junto con las demás parejas, esperando que el Shaman hablara. - Bien – habló el Shaman – con la gracia que se me ha concedido por la divinidad de nuestros ancestros y por las deidades de nuestros Dioses, Madre Tierra, Padre Sol, Hermanos Luna, Estrellas y seres del mundo, yo a través de la sabiduría los Dioses bendigo la unión de aquí nuestros hijos de la tierra. Acercaros – dijo colocando a las parejas una al lado de la otra – tomaros de la mano – anunció – dar Oh! Dioses ancestrales sabiduría y compresión para la vida de esposo, dar confianza y paciencia, amor y fortaleza y salud y prosperidad, bendecir este lazo que simboliza vuestra unión que os ofrecerán el día de su compromiso eterno – dijo enlazando las manos de cada pareja con luna cinta roja bordada con filigranas blancas – darles larga vida de esposo. - ¡LARGA VIDA PARA LOS ESPOSOS! – se oyeron chillar a los asistentes. - ¡Larga vida para los esposos! – repitió el Shaman – ahora ya podéis marchar, no sin antes sellar vuestro compromiso antes los Dioses.  
  
Trowa no sabía muy bien que tenía que hacer, esa última petición del Shaman no sabía lo que significaba, y no solo él, los demás tampoco hacían nada. Al ver que no ocurría nada miró al Jefe Nazca para preguntarle lo que significada sellar su compromiso ante los Dioses, al mirarle vio como él y su esposa se reían y no eran los únicos, sus padres como los de Heero también se estaban riendo, cosa que no le sentó muy bien. - Jefe Nazca – fue a preguntarle Trowa – que signifi... - Debéis besar a vuestros prometidos, jajaja – interrumpió riéndose Nazca al ver la cara de desconcierto de los jóvenes. - ¡¿Queeeee?! – exclamaron la mayoría de los jóvenes del altar. - Eso es muchachos – comentó el Shaman sonriendo al verlos a todos sonrojados.  
  
De esa manera cada uno tomó a su pareja para besarla apasionadamente, los últimos en besarse fueron Millardo y Duo, ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo pero tenían que aparentar, al menos un poco más. Millardo se acercó a Duo tomándolo de la cintura.  
  
- Lo siento Omi – susurró antes de besar a Duo.  
  
Duo estaba sorprendido a pensar que pudo notar que Millardo no quería besarlo se comportó dulce y cariñoso, fue un beso breve y tierno, parecía más un beso de hermano que de amante. Al principio pensó que Millardo se había equivocado al pronunciar su nombre pero luego se dio cuenta que no fue así, pedía perdón a su supuesto amor por tener que besarlo a él. Todo se estaba volviendo una confusión para él.  
  
Después de esto la ceremonia se dio por terminada, tan solo falta la ofrenda floral al lago y después todo sería fiesta diversión y mucha comida y bebida hasta en anochecer. Cada uno de los participantes al Festival, los que querían participara a la ofrenda floral, se acercó al altar para coger un ramillete de flores silvestres que en forma de centro sería la ofrenda que entregarían al Dios de las aguas. Una vez que todos tuvieron su centro se colocaron en fila de dos para iniciar la marcha hacia el lago. El Shaman encabezaba la marcha seguida por la familia del Jefe Nazca y los demás Clanes. La marcha había empezado, algunos de los asistentes a la ceremonia prefirieron quedarse a completar como los demás se dirigían hacia el lago, casi todos eran mujeres o jóvenes que pretendían pedir un deseo al ofrecer su ramillete al Dios de las aguas. Heero fue uno de los que prefirieron quedarse a observar como los demás se marchaban, durante toda la ceremonia no le quitó la vista a Duo, le parecía el ser más hermoso que había visto en su vida, allí junto a Quatre vestido de blanco con su cabellera castaña suelta y esos ojos violetas tan hermosos, aunque mostraban una tristeza profunda le parecieron los ojos más bellos del mundo, se sentía mal, se odiaba por tener que alejarse de él, por tener que hacer esa farsa ante todos, se odiaba por hacer sufrir a Duo, le amaba con todo el corazón pero por ahora tenía que alejarse de él. La ceremonia por fin acabó, la ofrenda floral fue preciosa, todo el lago quedó lleno de centros que flotaban sobre el agua tranquila. Después de esto se encendieron las hogueras en el centro del pueblo para empezar con la fiesta del festival, durantes cuatro días y cuatro noches las hogueras permanecerían encendidas y la comida y la bebida no cesarían en ningún momento. 


	10. Cap X

Instintos  
  
Cap.10  
  
El sol lucía brillante esa mañana, ya había pasado media mañana y la algarabía se podía oír por todo el poblado, la ofrenda floral ya había acabado hace rato y los integrantes al Festival disfrutaban de la fiesta, comida y música que los anfitriones les ofrecían y que duraría hasta la hora de comer. Algunos bailaban en círculos las danzas típicas para esas ocasiones, otros se reunían a comer y beber y para hablar alrededor de las hogueras. Entre uno de esos grupos se encontraba el Clan Heavyarms con el Jefe Nazca y su esposa, Nazca y su esposa conversaban con el Jefe Yuki y el guerrero Touya, Trowa y Quatre se separaron del grupo para irse a bailar igual que Yune y Duo, Hilde al contrario estaba sentada junto a su padre sin intervenir en ningún momento en la conversación que se desarrollaba ante ella, su mente y alma estaba en otro lado. Heero, por su lado, estaba encerrado en sus propios sentimiento y recuerdos, no podía de dejar de ver en su mente el instante en que Duo fue besado por Millardo, tubo que contenerse cosa que por primera vez en su vida le contó horrores. Los celos que corroían el corazón, quería matar a Millardo por besarlo, solo él tenía derecho a hacerlo, Duo solo le pertenecía a él, pero tubo que contenerse y mirar hacia otro lado, jamás pensó que le dolería tanto ver como Duo besaba a otro hombre, pero lo que más le dolió fue ver la mirada sorprendida de Duo después de que Millardo le besase, había esperado una reacción de repulsión o de rechazo por haberlo besado, pero no fue así, lo vio allí delante de Millardo sorprendido y sonrojado, aquello lo enfureció más, ¿por qué reaccionó así? ¿ Acaso había empezado a sentir algo por ese rubio egocéntrico? ¿se estaría vengando de él por haberle rechazado como lo hizo?. Estaba confundido y no sabía como interpretar la situación. Por un lado quería ir a reclamarle a Duo por su comportamiento pero por otro lado no podía hacerlo, todo lo que estaba haciendo lo estaba haciendo para no perder a Duo por culpa de Millardo pero, ¿si lo había perdido ya?. No sabía que pensar, y al verlo allí unos metros delante de él bailando alegremente con su hermana pequeña y sin parecer preocupado ni triste le confundía más. Tendría que estar triste y deprimido por su rechazo y por el compromiso pero no, parecía alegre y feliz. Se sorprendía de sí mismo, nunca había sido tan indeciso como lo era ahora. Se acercaba la hora de comer y ya todo estaba dispuesto para la comida, cada uno se sentó en los sitios dispuestos para ellos, Heero ante la insistencia de Relena, que se le acercó antes de dar comienzo la comida, tubo que aceptar que se quedara a comer con él junto a su familia y el Clan anfitrión, el ambiente se tornó denso, nadie quería hablar por miedo a dar información a Relena, solo se oía alguna que otra conversación superficial y sin importancia, en cambio Relena se dedicó a hablar (cotorrear, jeje) sobre lo que harían juntos una vez que se trasladasen a su Clan y sobre los planes que tenían una vez casados, ante la escasa conversación que le ofrecía Heero, Relena se dio por vencida y se dedicó ha hablar con sus futuros suegros y demás miembros de cosas sin importancia. Trowa y Quatre por su parte hablaban tranquilamente sobre su futuro haciendo participe de vez en cuando a sus padres y la las hermanadas de Quatre. Duo, Hilde y Heero seguían en silencio solo preocupados en comer lo más rápido posible para poder abandonar la mesa para evadir la tensión reinante y sus propios pensamientos. El martirio, para algunos, de la comida dio su fin, había pasado varias horas desde su inicio y nunca veían que se iba a acabar. Duo y Heero desaparecieron, cada uno por su lado, alegando que tenían cosas que hacer, siendo a Heero más difícil por tener que deshacerse de Relena, Hilde tras pensarlo detenidamente se decidió a comprobar lo que momentos atrás Relena le había contado, por eso en cuanto pudo escaparse se dirigió a la cabaña que le habían asignado a Wufei y a Tiang-li, no sin antes asegurarse que no era descubierta por los jóvenes nómadas. Con miedo y angustia se dirigió hacia allí con la esperanza de descubrir que todo había sido una mentira de Relena.  
  
Wufei y Tiang-li se habían alejado lo máximo posible de los invitados para no ser reconocidos, durante la comida se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas donde diferentes persona de diferentes Clanes pequeños disfrutaban de a comida. Una vez finalizada y al ver que los invitados se volvía a dirigir hacia las hogueras para seguir con la fiesta, ellos se dedicaron a buscar a Millardo sin que fuera notado por nadie.  
  
- Wufei – les habló una voz a sus espaldas – llevo rato buscándoos. - Millardo, tu hermana no ha avisado que nos querías ver, ¿qué ocurre?. ¿ya ha empezado todo? – dijo preocupado. - No... no es eso, es solo que..., no se como lo vas a tomar pero, mejor hablemos en otro lugar – dijo haciendo que le siguiera hasta una de las cabañas más alejadas – han habido cambios. -¿Cambios?, de que tipo – preguntó Wufei intrigado. -Esto no me gusta – acusó Tiang-li – no intentarás traicionarnos a hora. -Eso sería un suicidio – se defendió Millardo – por eso os he venido a avisar, mira desde un principio no estaba muy de acuerdo con este asalto al Clan de Los Lagos, todo fue ideado por mi padre. -Sí, esos ya lo sabíamos – interrumpió Tiang-li. -Déjale hablar Tiang-li -En un principio accedí porque pensé que sería divertido y que podríamos conseguir cosa de interés y provecho, pero me he dado cuenta que no, lo único que vamos a conseguir es la muerte de muchos inocentes y cosas de valor que ahora no me interesan como antes. -Vaya, vaya, Millardo me sorprende, no pensé que tuvieras conciencia – se rió Wufei – de verdad me sorprende, ¿tu padre sabe algo de esto?. -No... no sabe nada, si se enterase no me haría caso está demasiado cegado por la venganza y el odio para escucharme. -¿Y que quieres que haga yo? – se burló el moreno -¿qué convexa a tú padre, jeje. -Sabes que no, no me creas tan ingenuo Wufei, solo te pido que deniegues tu apoyo, que no le ayudes. -Y perder una recompensa y parte de las tierras y mujeres de este Clan, ja no me hagas reír. -No me creas tan estúpido, Wufei, conmigo no te hagas el duro, sé perfectamente que estas "muy" interesado el Hilde, la hija de Nazca, y estoy seguro que ella te corresponde, ¿cómo se sentirá cuando descubra todo? -Eso no es asunto tuyo Millardo – dijo enfrentándole cogiéndole del cuello – no te metas en mis cosas o te irá muy mal, no intentarás amenazarme contándoselo todo, ¿no?. -No tranquilo, no lo decía por eso, solo te doy la posibilidad de olvidar todo esto, podrías estar con ella sin problemas, estoy seguro que si tú y el Jefe Nazca habláis y firmáis un tratado de alianza no pondría ninguna objeción a que pretendieras a su hija. -Yo jamás rompo una promesa, di mi palabra de ayudaros en este ataque y así lo haré – dijo luchando internamente para parecer decidido. -Wufei, tú me diste tu palabra a mí y no ha mi padre, por eso te libero de tu palabra, tú honor estará a salvo, que prefieres, tu felicidad o tú posición y poder, no creo que a ella le guste mucho descubrir que fuiste parte de la masacre de su Clan. -¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó serio. -Asuntos personales. -No me vale, dame una razón. -Vaya, últimamente estoy dando más razones de lo que estoy acostumbrados, jeje. -No se dé que me hablas – dijo molesto. -Habla claro Millardo – habló Tiang-li molesto por tanto misterio. -De acuerdo, te lo diré, la razón es muy simple, es la misma que la tuya. -¿La mía?, no te entiendo. -El amor – dijo mirando las caras extrañadas de los dos jóvenes – lo hago por la persona que amo, hasta ahora no lo he entendido, siempre he estado enamorado de esa persona pero no lo quería reconocer y si esto no lo impido seguramente él sería uno de los primeros que moriría, mi padre lo mataría si no hago nada. -¿Porque tendría que matarlo tu padre?, Estoy seguro que no se trata de ninguno de los hijos de Nazca. -No no son ninguno de ellos, pero esa persona ha informado al Jefe Nazca y a su gente de nuestros planes y de tu implicación en esto. -¡¿QUUUEEE?! – gritaron los dos morenos sorprendidos. -Ellos saben de nosotros, pero si... – dijo sorprendido Wufei. -De nuestros planes estoy seguro que los saben, se han comportado muy cautelosamente sobre su vigilancia y seguridad y sobre vosotros, puede que tengan dudas sobre si sois vosotros directamente, pero saben que tu Clan interferirá tarde o temprano, por eso supongo que Hilde estaba siempre contigo, para descubrir si eras del Clan del Norte o no. -Mierda, esto no me gusta – exclamó Tiang-li – Wufei-sama que vamos hacer si no descubren ahora estaremos en problemas, solo estamos los dos, nuestra gente esta a dos días de aquí, si nos detienen lo más seguro es que nos hagan prisionero y quieran utilizarnos como chantaje para que no interfiramos. -Puede que tengas razón pero..., Millardo estás seguro que ya están informados, ¿donde está ese chico?, tengo que hablar con él. -Él no está aquí, le hice marcharse con un hombre de mi confianza, antes de que mi padre pudiese hacerle algo. -Muy inteligente por tu parte Millardo. -Wufei, lo mejor es que vuelvas esta misma noche con tu gente, antes que Nazca intente detenerte, yo me encargaré de mi padre y se lo explicaré todo a Hilde y cuando todo se aclare podrás hablar tú en persona con ella. -No pienso huir como un cobarde Millardo, por quien me tomas. -No seas estúpido Wufei, no te estoy pidiendo que huyas, solo te estoy diciendo que regreses con tus hombres, estoy seguro que si mi padre se huele algo es capaz de hacer creer a tus hombres que el Jefe Nazca te tiene prisionero para que tu gente ataque enfurecida y sin contemplaciones. No es una huida Wufei, es solo para evitar que mi padre te utilice para sus propios fines. -Esto no me gusta – interrumpió Tiang-li – está en juego nuestro prestigio, pero Wufei-sama sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea y nuestros hombres también le apoyarán en lo que decida. -Te lo agradezco Tiang-li, el deber de un jefe de un Clan es el bienestar de su gente, no puedo permitir que por mi egoísmo quedemos mal. -Piénsatelo Wufei – dijo preocupado Millardo – ya te he dicho que tu palabra queda saldada. -Wufei-sama, si me lo permites – dijo seriamente a Jefe – llevo mucho tiempo como su mano derecha. -Háblame de tú Tiang-li, tenemos confianza. -Claro Wufei-sama, como te decía levo muchos años a tu servicio y hasta ahora jamás habías antepuesto a tus necesidades a tus deberes de Jefe de nuestro Clan, jamás te habías interesado en nadie, siempre has estado solo y la única compañía que has tenido a sido fulanas de una noche. -Tiang-li, eso no viene a cuento. -Sí, Wufei-sama, siempre has ayudado a tus hombres a conseguir lo que querían, puede que no sea muy inteligente ya que lo único de valor que poseo es mi fuerzo que sé que durante estos días que hemos estado aquí y que has estado de esa muchacha han sido importantes para ti. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo has sido feliz y si esa chica es lo que necesitas no permitiré que lo arruines. Sé lo importante que es ella para ti. Si por ella tenemos que renunciar a una pelea que no nos concierne a nosotros, lo haremos, después de todo este poblado es un poblado tranquilo y sencillo, no es tan tentador y fructifico como nos hicieron pensar. -Pero Tiang-li... -Nada de peros señor, con mis debidos respectos si no te quedas con esa chica eres idiota. -Jajaja – se rió Millardo al oír la conversación – Wufei creo que Tiang-li te ha dado una lección de sentimientos, en serio Wufei, hasta ahora nunca le he dado importancia a los sentimientos pensaba que era una estupidez pero cuando pensé que perdía a Omi me volví loco, ¿que harías tú si supieras que mi padre mató a Hilde y a todos sus hermanos? -Acabaría con él, tenlo por seguro. -Pues, ten por seguro que eso ocurrirá si no evitamos este enfrentamiento. Ella jamás permitiría abandonar su poblado sabiendo lo que ocurrirá. -Pues me la llevaré a la fuerza. -¿En serio piensas que esa seria la solución? -No... ella jamás me perdonaría algo así. -De una manera o otra la acabarías perdiendo y seguro que te odiaría por ello, de esta manera que te propongo nadie saldrá perjudicado, al contrario, estoy seguro que ella te lo agradecería intensamente – dijo con malicia. -No te atrevas a hablar de ella de esa manera – amenazó a Millardo que dejó de reír enseguida. -Además hay que tener otra cosa en cuenta que antes no sabíamos. -¿De que se trata Tiang-li? –preguntó Wufei. -Del apoyo que le Clan Heavyarms le daría a Nazca. Todo el mundo sabe que son un Clan guerrero que hay que tener en cuenta, siendo sinceros, si no enfrentamos directamente a ellos no lo tendríamos tan fácil, esto se podría convertir en una matanza aunque la idea es tentadora, jeje. -No hay quien te entienda – dijo Millardo a Tiang-li – primero dices no quieres enfrentarte para que tú Jefe del Clan sea feliz y ahora dices que te tienta la idea de enfrentarte al Clan Heavyarms. -No te tiene que extrañar tanto – defendió Wufei a su hombre de confianza - somos un Clan Guerrero y la pelea es nuestra forma de vida, eso nos hacer querer enfrentarnos con oponentes cada vez más fuertes y el Clan Heavyarms es uno de los más poderosos de estas tierras. -¿Entonces? – preguntó preocupado - ¿qué vas hacer Wufei?, el tiempo se acaba. -De acuerdo, te ayudaré Millardo, no interferiremos en los planos de tu padre. -¡Bien! – dijo sin poder contener la alegría por la repuesta de Wufei – no sabes lo que me alegra que hayas aceptado, esto es lo mejor para todos. -Ahora bien Millardo, ¿cómo piensas evitar que tu padre ataque al Jefe Nazca? -No sé si podré evitarlo del todo, yo cuento con hombres de confianza que harán lo que yo les pida por algo soy el heredero de mi Clan pero hay un grupo que podría dar problemas, a esos son los que hay que vigilar. Lo más seguro es que vaya a hablar con el Jefe Nazca, él me dará el apoyo que me falta para sublevar a los que se opongan. -¿Y tu padre? -Él no cederá, tendré que obligarlo a que cese cono cabeza del Clan, esa es la única manera de evitar que envíe a sus hombres a pelear, sin apoyo no le quedará más remedio que renunciar a su estúpida venganza. -Parece que lo tienes todo pensado, me alegro, esta noche Tiang-li y yo partiremos a la frontera del territorio de Los Lagos, cerca de los límites de tus tierras, allí deberían estar mis hombres, les pondré sobre aviso y en cuanto este todo claro vendré con mis hombres a darte apoyo y hablar con Hilde y su padre. -De acuerdo yo habré avisado de tú llegada al Jefe Nazca para que no os confundan con un posible ataque y tranquilo también hablaré con Hilde, puedes ir tranquilo, no permitiré que les ocurra nada mientras no estés. -Te lo agradezco, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a preparar nuestras cosas para salir cuanto antes y sin ser vistos. -Wufei – le habló Millardo cuando se alejaba rumbo a su cabaña – gracias. -No tienes porque dármelas – dijo sonriendo – esto también lo hago por mí – y siguió caminado perdiéndose entre la gente.  
  
Millardo se dio la vuelta para marcharse tenía que buscar el momento apropiado para poder hablar con el Jefe Nazca sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cosa que no iba a ser difícil. Al darse la vuelta no se percató que una sombra había escuchado toda la conversación, sin ser descubierta se perdió entre las cabañas con intención de dar esa valiosa información a su Jefe.  
  
Faltaban apenas dos horas para que el sol empezase a esconderse, el tiempo parecía escurrirse como la arena entre las manos. Entre la conversación con Millardo y preparar los animales para salir de allí sin ser visto, habían llegado casi hasta el atardecer, sin que nadie se diera cuenta Wufei y Tiang-li llevaron a sus animales hasta cerca de su cabaña, en una pequeña arboleda llena de arbustos que camuflaban a la perfección a sus animales. En el centro del poblado nada había cambiado, todo el mundo seguía con la fiesta, bailando y bebiendo sin parar. A pesar del gran barullo que era el centro del pueblo, la zona de las cabañas estaba bastante tranquila y silenciosa. Algo dentro del pecho de Wufei le alertó que algo andaba mal, al acercarse a la cabaña que les habían asignado. Wufei entró el primero, pese a la claridad que había fuera dentro de la cabaña estaba oscuro, nada más entrar tropezó, sin llegar a caerse con una de las pieles que solía usar para refugiarse del frío cuando viajaba, cosa que le sorprendió ya que todas sus cosas estaban bien guardadas y escondidas dentro de la cabaña, al dar un paso más dentro de la cabaña vio sorprendido como todas sus cosa y las de Tiang-li estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo cosa que empezó a preocupar seriamente.  
  
-Pero que demonios a pasado aquí – dijo Wufei lo más calmado posible y en voz baja. -Nos han registrado – dijo Tiang-li al ver sus armas por el suelo junto a los emblemas de su Clan y la capa con el Dragón dorado grabado. -Maldición esto no es bueno – dijo Wufei entrando al interior de la cabaña empezando a recoger su cosa – hay que marcharnos ya, quien haya hecho esto puede que ya haya avisado al Jefe Nazca -Sssshhh! – silenció Tiang-li al parecerle haber escuchado algo – hay alguien aquí – aseguró.  
  
Wufei sacando su cuchillo, miró por todo su alrededor para poder encontrar al intruso pero no vio a nadie. Iba caminado hacia el interior de la cabaña cuando pudo percibir el sonido de una persona, con mucho cuidado para no delatarse se acercó hacia la esquina de la cabaña donde varias pieles ocultaban la figura agachada de una persona, por la poca luz de la cabaña no se podía distinguir quien era, estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas sujetando entre sus brazos lo que parecía ser una piel, la cabeza la tenia agachada y se podía oír como murmuraba entrecortadamente por el llanto. Al estar a unos pasos del intruso pudo identificar que la piel que sujetaba esa persona era su capa la cual estaba bordada el Dragón de su emblema, cosa que le sorprendió en un principio pero más se sorprendió al reconocer a la persona que sujetaba firmemente su capa contra su pecho. -¿Hilde? -¿Por qué? – se oyó el ruego de la muchacha - ¿por qué me has mentido? -Hilde todo tiene una explicación – dijo acercándose a la chica para sujetarla del brazo para que lo mirase. -¡No me toques! – gritó enfadada - ¿cómo has podido? Yo creí en ti, me negué a creer que lo que decía Trowa era verdad, tu, snif, tú no podías ser... snif, el... enemigo. -¡No soy el enemigo, Hilde! Yo... -¿Vas a negarme que no eres del Clan del Norte?¿que no te has aliado con esos desgraciados del Clan Peacecraf para matar a mi familia? Dime que es mentira – lloraba desconsoladamente. -... -Dilo Wufei, snif... por lo que más quieras, dime que es mentira. -No es mentira, Hilde... yo soy el Jefe del Clan Chang, soy Wufei Chang y... si tenía un acuerdo con el Clan Peacecraf. -Como has podido hacerme esto – levantó la cabeza para encarar a Wufei, se le notaba que llevaba horas llorando por lo irritados e hinchados que tenía los ojos. -Por todos los Dioses Hilde – dijo preocupado al ver el rostro de la muchacha – cuanto rato llevas aquí – intentó abrazarla. -¡No me toques! – le gritó – todos sois iguales, snif, todos los hombres sois iguales, os aprovecháis de las personas y luego las desecháis. -Hilde, escúchame, por favor, las cosas han cambiado, ya no vamos a atacaros, créeme. -Déjame Wufei, snif, ya no confío en ti, ¿quién me dice que no me mientes ahora?. -No te miento – dijo cogiéndola de los brazos para que lo mirase – no puedo cambiar el echo de que soy del Clan Chang pero sí el de aliarme con el padre de Millardo, tanto él como yo hemos desistido de atacaros, todo fue obra del loco del Jefe Peacecraf, al principio estaba de acuerdo porque pensaba que podía sacar algo de provecho para mi y mi gente pero ahora ya no lo creo, no desde que te conocí. -¿Por qué dices que desde que me conociste?, todo ha sido una farsa, snif, me has mentido, snif. -Maldita sea Hilde, no te he mentido, he cambiado mi decisión por ti – dijo mirándola a la cara mientras lloraba. A demás no soy el único que ha mentido aquí. Tú tampoco me dijiste que eras la hija de Nazca, maldición. -Eso es diferente, si lo hubieras sabido... -¿Qué? ¿si lo hubiera sabido que. ? ¿te habría matado?, eso crees. -Es posible – dijo sin apenas voz. -No me conoces Hilde, pese a lo te hayan podido contar de mí, jamás mato a mujeres ni a niños, solo a aquellos que se enfrentan a mí. A ti jamás te hubiera hecho daño. He renunciado a la lucha por ti. -¿Por mí?, que tengo que ver yo. -¿Y me lo preguntas? Creo que mis intenciones han sido muy claras, sobre ti. -Sí... seducirme para que no dijese nada a mi padre y así poder atacar sin levantar sospecha. -Arggghh, Hilde maldición, nunca quise seducirte para eso, mierda que no ves que estoy enamorado de ti, joder, me importas y por eso no quiero participar en esa locura – dijo abrazándola contra su pecho. -Suéltame Wufei, por favor, no me toques – susurro conteniendo las lágrimas, sin darse cuenta Hilde cogió el cuchillo que había guardado Wufei, al acercarse a ella, en su cintura – no me lo hagas más difícil – dijo al separarse de su cuerpo apuntándolo con el cuchillo. -Wufei-sama – gritó Tiang-li, acercándose a la pareja con cuchillo en mano, al ver como amenazaba a su Jefe. -Tiang-li – gritó a su subordinado al ver la intención de atacar a la muchacha para defenderlo – no te acerques, esto es cosa mía. -Pero... -Nada de peros Tiang-li, esto no va contigo – dijo para luego mirar a Hilde que al acercarse a la chica topó con la punta del cuchillo. -No te muevas Wufei... no me obligues ha hacerlo – dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -Hilde créeme, te quiero jamás haría nada que te hiciera daño. -No te creo Wufei, eres un mentiroso, solo quieres engañarme otra vez. -Eso no es verdad, no te estoy mintiendo – le contestó acercándose a ella clavándose la punta del cuchillo, haciéndole un pequeño corte. -No te acerque más o te juro que... que, no me obligues Wufei. -Si con eso me crees hazlo – dijo clavándose más en cuchillo en el estómago. -¡No! – gritó al ver como comenzaba a salir sangre del corte que se había provocado Wufei – maldita sea no puedo matarte – arrojó el cuchillo para taparse la cara con las manos volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente – te tendría que matar por lo que me has hecho, snif y no puedo. -Shhh, Hilde tranquila – le susurró al oído al abrazarla – te quiero te lo digo de corazón – dijo poniendo la mano de Hilde en su corazón – no lo sientes, mi corazón late así por ti, te quiero y te protegeré a cualquier precio – dijo levantándole la barbilla para besarla. -No puedo – dijo separándose de él – tú eres del Clan Chang y yo de Los Lagos. -¿Y? -... -No se te ocurre ninguna excusa mejor – la encaró enfadado – ya estoy harto de tanta tontería, me gustas y quiero que seas mi mujer y si para ello tengo que... -Que vas ha hacer – preguntó asustada, retrocediendo para alejarse de él. -Haré lo que tenía que hacer desde un principio – con un rápido movimiento se acercó a ella rodeándola por la cintura para luego besarla con pasión.  
  
Al principio se resistió queriendo alejarse de él pero luego sus sentimientos salieron a flote, el beso se volvió dulce y delicado, expresando los sentimientos de los dos jóvenes, poco a poco el dulce beso se fue convirtiendo el más apasionado e intenso. Wufei abrazaba a Hilde por la cintura mientras acaricia su espalda y Hilde se aferró al cuelo de Wufei enterrando sus dedos en la melena negra y suelta del moreno. En un momento inesperado Wufei subió una de sus manos por la espalda del Hilde hasta llegar al cuello de esta y sin darse cuenta la chica, Wufei presionó un punto exacto en su cuello haciendo que Hilde cayese desmayada en sus brazos.  
  
-Tiang-li – llamó a su compañero – hay que recoger esto enseguida, nos marchamos ahora. -Sí señor, ¿y la chica?- dijo mirándola desmayada en los brazos de Wufei. -Nos la llevamos – dijo cogiendo una piel grande para tapar a muchacha haciéndola pasar por un bulto para el viaje – no hay tiempo, debemos marcharnos ya.  
  
Al cabo de varios minutos Wufei y Tiang-li salían de la cabaña llevándose a Hilde desmayada y todas su cosas. Para suerte de los chicos o desgracia de Hilde, pudieron salir del poblado sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nada. Millardo nada más separarse de Wufei y Tiang-li se dirigió hacia la cabaña del Jefe Nazca, aunque se retrasó yendo por el camino más largo, necesitaba pensar hasta obtener la manera más fácil para explicarlo todo, una vez convencido fue hacia el encuentro con el Jefe de ese Clan, cuanto antes pusiese en claro la situación mejor. Tenía la posibilidad que, el Jefe Nazca no le creyese en absoluto pero confiaba en su sabiduría, tenía que hacer que le creyese como fuera. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su destino una sombra le interceptó al paso.  
  
-¿Noin que haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido Millardo. -Millardo-sama, tiene que venir conmigo cuanto antes – preguntó nerviosa. -Se trata de Peacecraf-sama,... no sé que ha pasado pero me ha mandado ir a buscarte y llevarte ante él enseguida. -Ahora no puedo Noin, dile a mi padre que en cuanto pueda iré a verle. -¡No! Millardo-sama, es importante, hasta ahora nunca había visto a Peacecraf-sama tan alterado como ahora, está furioso y no sé que va hacer. -¿Furioso? Que extraño – miró extrañado a la guerrera – "no creo que sepa nada aún" – pensó – bien vamos a ver que le ocurre ahora a ese loco.  
  
Una vez llegaron a la cabaña de Peacecraf, Millardo entró viendo a su padre sentado con cara de pocos amigos y a dos de sus mejores hombres que lo miraban con cara de desprecio, en el fondo de esta había una silueta a la cual no se le podía distinguir la cara y a su hermana sentada junto a su padre. -Entra y cierra la puerta – ordenó Peacecraf a su hijo seriamente. -¿Qué ocurre padre, he quedado con mi prometido dentro de unos minutos para hablar? – habló Millardo guardando la compostura. -¿Con Duo? – preguntó extrañado su padre levantándose de su sitio para acercarse a Millardo quedando frente a él – ¡Pllllaaaaasssss! – se oyó una bofetada en el aire. -¡Pero se puede saber que demonios te pasa padre! – gritó Millardo con la mano en la mejilla roja golpeada por su padre – te has vuelto loco, como te atreves. -¡¿Qué como me atrevo?!, maldito desagradecido, ¡¿cómo te has atrevido TÚ?!, mi propia sangre. -¿Pero de que hablas? Habla claro de una maldita vez – dijo furioso, todos estaban en silencio observando la escena sin intervenir, incluso Relena que normalmente defendía a su hermano estaba callada con la mirada agachada mirado en pequeño luego de la cabaña. -Que hable claro, pues lo haré, a partir de ahora vas hacer todo lo que yo diga, te queda prohibido salir de esta cabaña sin mi permiso por el resto del día y cuando salgas iras con Hana o Ryota, ¿queda claro? Ah! por cierto mañana a primera hora vuelves a nuestro poblado junto con tu hermana. -¿Quueeee? Te has vuelto loco, ya no soy un crío si crees que puedes prohibirme salir, eso ni loco y no pienso marcharme de aquí hasta que yo no quiera, tengo un compromiso que cuidar, o lo has olvidado, querido padre- dijo con ironía. -No te preocupes con eso querido hijo- respondió de la misma manera – de eso me encargo yo, ahora ve a preparar tus cosas para partir mañana al amanecer. -No pienso hacerlo. -Harás lo que yo diga – le dijo cogiéndolo del cuello – no me provoques porque no te irá bien. -Estás amenazando a tú hijo – dijo burlonamente. -¿Has traicionado a tú padre? – sonrió. -A que te refieres – se tensó. -Tengo que contártelo yo o prefieres que te lo cuente él – dijo señalando a la sombra que estaba escondida en el fondo de la cabaña. -¿Quién es? – preguntó serio, intuyó que las cosas iban a ponerse muy feas. -Un viejo amigo tuyo, pero hace tiempo que no os veis, verás hasta ahora te he permitido que me manejaras a tu antojo, nunca te he dicho nada al respecto, te dejé pensar que manejabas tu solo el Clan, pero no fue del todo cierto, querido hijo – comentó soltando el cuello de su hijo – sé que con ayuda de tu queridísima Noin me mantenías vigilado, hasta ahora no he tenido la necesidad de intervenir porque más o menos hacías lo que me convenía, pero ahora te has sobre limitado. Como sabía que estarías tranquilo pensando que Noin me vigilaba para tenerme controlado te puse una sombra que me informase de cualquier cosa que hacías. -¿Quueee? – gritó sorprendido a su padre – me has puesto un espía. -Llámalo como quieras, tenía mis dudas sobre ti y gracias a tu sombra ya se que puedo esperar. -Eso significa que... – miró a su padre y a la sombra nervioso y preocupado. -Si, querido hijo, lo se todo, se que has roto el pacto con el Clan del Norte para salvar a tu mugriente amante. -Vigila como hablas de él – encaró a su padre agarrándolo de la piel del cuello que cubría sus hombros – vigila lo que dices con tu lengua afilada, si no quieres que te la corte. -Me amenazas tú a mi – dijo sonriendo, no olvides primero, soy él Jefe de tú Clan y segundo soy tú padre, aunque no te guste. -Eres un loco – dijo soltando el agarre – no haré lo que quieras, tú venganza es estúpida y no tienes derecho a derramar nuestra sangre por un capricho tuyo. -¡Haré lo que me de la gana! – gritó colérico – tú solo eres un mocoso caprichoso y consentido, no voy a permitir que arruines mis planes, si no sabes tener tú miembro en tu taparrabos no es asunto mío, haber elegido un fulado que no fuera mi enemigo. -¡Como te atreves, maldito viejo descerebrado! – saltó sobre su padre para tumbarlo al suelo quedando sobre su padre – Maldito cabrón te avisé – dijo cogiéndolo del cuello para estrangularlo. -¡Millardo!, por todos los Dioses, suelta a papa – gritaba a punto de llorar, agarrándolo de uno de los brazos para que lo soltara pero era inútil – vas a matarlo. -¡Apártate! – le gritó a su hermana al empujarla y tirarla al suelo. -¡Suéltalo! – gritaron los hombres de Peacecraf al acercarse a separar a padre e hijo.  
  
Entre forcejeo y forcejeo, los hombres de Peacecraf pudieron separar a Millardo antes de que acabase con su padre. Sujetando fuertemente a Millardo para que no lo intentase de nuevo y diese tiempo a que Peacecraf- sama se repusiera. -Cof, cof, Maldito desgraciado – intentaba hablar, mientras miraba con odio a su hijo - cómo te has atrevido, esto lo pagaras caro – se acercó hasta quedar a su altura – si no es por las buenas, será por las malas – le dio un puñetazo a su hijo en el estómago haciendo que se le cortara la respiración. Se giro y de entre las pieles donde estaba antes sentado sacó una vasija que contenía un líquido transparente. En cuanto lo tuvo entre sus manos se dirigió a su hijo que estaba fuertemente sujetado por sus dos hombres de confianza. Relena lloraba junto a Noin que miraba sorprendido lo que hacía su Jefe sin poder hacer nada por ayudar a Millardo. Una vez Peacecraf estuvo frente a su hijo le sonrió. -Se que tenías agallas Millardo pero hasta el punto de enfrentarte a mi, me pillado desprevenido de una forma o otra vas a obedecerme sino ya sabes lo que les pasa a los traidores. -Me da igual lo que digas, viejo loco, estoy harto de hacer lo que quieras. -Lo harás te por seguro que lo harás, soy el Jefe del Clan. -Eso tiene solución – miró enfrentándolo. -Eso lo veremos – se acercó a su hijo para sujetar su cabeza por los pelos y tirársela para atrás, cogiéndole de la barbilla para forzarle a abrir la boca. -Cof, cof, que es eso, cof, maldito seas, vas a envenenarme, viejo loco. -Tranquilo, no es veneno por ahora – dijo burlón – me cansé de tú juego hijo, ahora se hará a mi manera. Hana coge todas sus cosas y cárgalas en un tigris, Relena recoge tú también marcháis en un rato. -Olvídalo viejo no voy a permitir.. arghhh! Que me has dado, maldito te... te... -Tranquilo es solo un narcótico que te hará dormir hasta mañana, así no causarás más problemas. Ryota te irás con ellos hasta el poblado una vez allí encierra a mi hijo para que no moleste, cuando yo llegue ya me encargaré de él, mantenlo vigilado en todo momento. Noin ahora está bajo mi mando, ¿sabes lo que significa?, espero que no se te ocurra traicionarme también porque contigo no seré tan benevolente. -Sí, Peacecraf-sama, lo sé y le juro lealtad. -Bien, tú irás ahora mismo a ver al Jefe Nazca y le diras... -No te... saldrás... con... la tuya... – intentó decir Millardo pero antes de que pudiera terminar cayó inconsciente. -Bien ahora muévanse – gritó Peacecraf-sama – no quiero errores, quien falle lo pagara con su vida. -Sí, señor – gritaron todos al unísono. -Tú – dijo Peacecraf a la sombra – te quedarás aquí, necesitaré tu apoyo, ahora más que nunca. -Sí señor lo que Ud. diga.  
  
Noin se dirigía hacia la cabaña del Jefe Nazca tenía un recado que dar al Jefe del poblado de Los Lagos, estaba muy nerviosa, sabia que el enfrentamiento entre los Clanes sería inminente, antes estaba dispuesta a pelear por el amor que creía que tenía a Millardo pero las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente. A pesar que sabía que las posibilidades de establecer una relación sólida y estable con Millardo eran nulas, siempre le había quedado la esperanza de poder servirle hasta el fin de sus días, pero ahora ya no podría ser así. Ella era una guerrera del Clan Peacecraf y había recibido una orden directa del Jefe del Clan, ahora tendría que servirlo a él, ya no podía ayudar al heredero del Clan en nada sino su vida correría peligro de muerte. La noticia de que Millardo se volvió contra su padre por culpa de su amante de Los Lagos, no la sorprendió del todo, ella ya sospechaba sobre los sentimientos del rubio hacia su supuesto enemigo, ya que normalmente Millardo repetía los encuentros con antiguos amantes a excepción de ella (solo por intereses) y por el joven del Clan de Los Lagos que a pesar de engañarlo con otros amantes siempre volvía a él. Y ahora tenía que hacer lo que le habían ordenado sin tan siquiera poder alarmar al Jefe Nazca como Millardo quería. Estaba atada de pies y manos, si desobedecía a parte de morir ella también podría morir Millardo y eso no lo iba a permitir.  
  
-Jefe Nazca – se oyó la voz de un vigilante de la cabaña, al entrar al encuentro de su Jefe del Clan – la guerrera Noin del Clan Peacecraf quiere hablar con Ud. -¿La guerrera Noin?, hazla pasar – dijo sorprendido.  
  
En la cabaña se encontraba hablando a la espera de la cena el Jefe Nazca, Yuiren, Yune, Duo y el Jefe Yuki. -Pasa Noin, ¿se puede saber a que es tú visita? – preguntó interesado Nazca. -Jefe Nazca, me manda Peacecraf-sama para pedirle un favor, debido a que ha surgido un imprevisto. -¿Un imprevisto?, de que se trata habla, no te preocupes puedes pedirme lo que sea, si está en mi mano – miró a la joven notándola demasiado nerviosa. -Pues verá Jefe Nazca, se trata de Millardo, no se que le ha pasado pero ha caído enfermo de repente. -¿Enfermo? – preguntó sorprendido y preocupado Duo. -Sí, ha tenido una fiebre muy alta pero pudimos bajársela por suerte, ahora está dormido le han dado un calmante para que pueda dormir bien. -Nos podrías hacer avisado muchacha, nuestro Shaman es muy bueno para ese tipo de males. -No, no ha sido necesario Peacecraf-sama se ocupó de eso. -Y bien cual es el favor que tu Jefe quiere pedirme. -Como el Festival no a acabado aún, Peacecraf-sama se siente en la obligación de quedarse aquí por eso ha decidido que uno de sus hombres acompañe a Millardo-san y a Relena-san a su poblado y le pide si por favor no le importaría dejar que Duo-san acompañe a Millardo-san para que una vez se reponga de su enfermedad puedan pasar tiempo juntos y así acordar como se realizará la boda. Millardo-san pidió a su padre que sería él quien se encargue de todo y eso iba hacer esta tarde, ya que tenía previsto venir a hablar con Duo-san pero enfermó de golpe. -Entiendo su posición Noin pero el Jefe Peacecraf tiene que entender que como hijo de anfitrión del Festival del Sol no deje marchar a Duo así como así. Además, está la boda de su hermano. -Lo entiendo Jefe Nazca pero Millardo insistió mucho en ser él quien se ocupara de la boda y como la boda se realizará después del Festival, Peacecraf pensó que a Duo no le importaría pasar un tiempo con su futuro marido y así concretar entre los dos todos los detalle. -Pero Duo no puede. -No te preocupes padre – interrumpió Duo con voz triste – no pasa nada, además no estoy con ánimos de participar en el Festival. Y sobre la boda de Q-chan, él lo entenderá -Pero hijo – dijo preocupada Yuiren a ver el rostro de tristeza de su hijo – a ti siempre te ha encantado las fiestas, sobretodo estabas muy ilusionado con este Festival. -Sí, madre lo se, pero han cambiado muchas cosa en muy poco tiempo, necesito tiempo para pensar y la fiesta no me apetece demasiado, creo que un cambio de aires me sentaría bien. -Estás seguro Duo – preguntó preocupado a su hijo – sabes lo que haces. -Sí padre, se lo que hago, además debo cuidar a mi futuro esposo – sonrió tristemente – Noin ¿cuando tenéis planeado partir a vuestro Clan? -Dentro de una hora más o menos. -¿Tan pronto? – preguntó sorprendida Yuiren. -Sí, Peacecraf-sama no quiere que Millardo empeore, se ha mandado un mensaje a nuestro poblado para que nuestro Shaman prepare lo necesario para que lo atiendan e cuanto lleguen. -Bien, entonces me apresuraré a preparar mis cosas para poder irnos cuanto antes, antes de marchar iré a hablar con Q-chan – dijo Duo poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a su habitación. -Bueno, si mi hijo Duo está de acuerdo no puedo negarme, haré que uno de mis hombres le acompañe. -No hay problema con eso, no creo que Peacecraf-sama le moleste. Iré ha avisar a Peacecraf-sama que todo estará listo en un momento – dijo para luego salir de la cabaña rumbo a la del Clan Peacecraf. -Esto no me gusta – comento el Jefe Yuki – puede que se trate de una trampa, parece que quiere poner en seguro a sus hijos para poder atacar con más facilidad. -Podría ser así, pero entonces él también hubiese podido marcharse y no lo ha hecho, es muy extraño – habló Nazca. -No estoy tranquila – hizo saber Yuiren a su marido y a su amigo – mi Duo puede ponerse en peligro, estará bajo las manos de su enemigo. -Tranquila no creo que intenten nada por ahora contra Duo, aún no está casado en Millardo, no creo que se arriesgue a que le acusen de secuestro, no creo que se conforme con eso, él viene a por mi y estando yo y él en el mismo lugar no desaprovechará la oportunidad de acabar conmigo adelantándose ha hacer algo a mis hijos dándome la ventaja de prevenirme ante un ataque, querrá pillarme desprevenido. -Y lo dices tan tranquilo cariño – dijo preocupada Yuiren. -Tranquila estaremos prevenidos y no dejaré que le hagan daño a ninguno de nuestros hijos – dijo abrazando a su mujer. -Iré a poner al corriente a mi hijo y Touya-san – se levantó Yuki – haré que vigilen al grupo que vaya al poblado Peacecraf y si ven algo sospechoso irán a rescatar a Duo. -Gracias amigo, no sabes cuanto te agradezco tu ayuda – se levantó para abrazar a su amigo. -No tienes porque dármelas hombre, además pronto seremos familia. -Sí tienes razón Yuki. -Iré ha hablar con Duo antes de que se vaya – anunció Yuiren – Yune ve ha avisar a tus hermanos antes de que se vaya. -Sí madre, iré enseguida.  
  
-Duo cariño, ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada a su hijo. -Sí... mama, estoy bien. -Es por ese chico, ¿verdad?. -¿Ese chico? ¿qué chico? – preguntó nervioso a su madre. -Hay mi pequeño – dijo Yuiren acercándose hacia él para hacer que dejara de hacer su equipaje al cogerle de las manos – soy tu madre cariño, y aunque parezca que no me entero de lo que os pasa estoy al corriente de todo. -¿De todo? – dijo preocupado. -Sí cariño, se que has sufrido un gran desengaño con Heero-san, y créeme yo también me sorprendí cuando me enteré como te trato, iba a recriminarle por lo que hizo pero pensé que eso te haría sentir peor. -Creo que si madre, me siento como una basura – se abrazó a su madre para romper a llorar. -Ssshhhh! Tranquilo cariño, el amor a veces es cruel pero con el tiempo a todos nos ponen en nuestro lugar, no se los motivos por como actuó así, parecía un chico responsable. -Papa... papa ¿lo sabe? – dijo preocupado. -No exactamente, sabe que os ha pasado algo y que os queréis pero no el porque de vuestra ruptura, pero tranquilo no se enterará si no quieres. -No, snif, snif, no quiero que lo sepa. No quiero que piense que soy un chico fácil que con palabras bonitas lo pueden engañar. -Eso no es verdad mi amor, no quiero que pienses así. Lo mejor es olvidar todo esto y si crees que alejándote de aquí lo consigues todos lo entenderemos, sobretodo Quatre y Trowa. -Eso espero snif. -Estás seguro que quieres irte con Millardo-san. -Si madre, esta mañana cuando la ceremonia del amanecer, cuando vi a Millardo lo vi muy cambiado, no se, pero sentí que él no me haría daño, creo que tampoco está muy conforme con nuestro compromiso, Estoy seguro que si estoy cerca de él no dejará que me hagan daño. -Eso espero, cariño. Ahora apresúrate que Yune fue a buscar a Quatre para que pudieras despedirte de él. -Gracias mama – sonrió secándose las lágrimas. -No tienes que dármelas, soy como tú madre te quiero y para mi eres uno más de mis hijos. -Gracias en serio – se abrazó a ella.  
  
Cerca de la cabaña del Jefe Nazca un joven acababa de llegar de su ronda de reconocimiento, pese a estar en medio de unas fiestas de celebración, no le impidió realizar sus tareas. En cuanto llegó a la cabaña asignada para su familia, se dispuso a descansar un rato antes de dirigirse a cenar. En cuanto entro pudo ver a sus padres conversando junto a varios hombres de su Clan. Estaba cansado así que pasó por su lado ni tan siquiera para saludar y se dirigió a la zona de descanso de la cabaña habitación, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando una silueta se acercó para comprobar si estaba dormido.  
  
-Heero cariño, estás dormido. -¿Qué quieres mama? Estoy cansado necesito dormir un rato – dijo molesto. -Lo se cariño pero tú novia a venido a buscarte, dice que necesita hablar contigo un momento. -Dile que estoy dormido. -Ya se lo dije, pero insiste, perece que ocurre algo con su gente. -Maldita sea – maldijo al levantarse para ir a ver a su supuesta novia – de acuerdo dile que ahora salgo. -Bien cariño, ahora la aviso.  
  
A los pocos minutos. -¿Qué ocurre Relena? Estaba dormido llevo gran parte del día ocupado y necesito descansar. -Lo siento Heero, es que... – intentó calmarse y controlar su llanto delante de Heero. -¿A ocurrido algo? – dijo preocupado al percatarse de los rastros de lágrimas en el rostro de Relena y al notar su nerviosismo. -He venido a despedirme. -¿Despedirte? Pero si el festival no ha acabado. -Lo se, mi padre a ordenado que Millardo y yo regresemos a nuestro poblado, lo más seguro que el prometido de Millardo también venga con nosotros. -¿¡QUUEE!? – exclamó sorprendido. Porque se marchan y porque Duo van con vosotros. -Millardo se ha puesto enfermo de pronto y mi padre quiere que su prometido esté con él para curarle, al fin y al cabo se casarán pronto. -¿Y por eso estás así? – intentó averiguar más de lo sucedido, no estaba convencido que esa fuera la excusa de su nerviosismo, aquello parecía más una huída que otra cosa. -Es que, no quiero irme, snif – dijo lanzándose a sus brazos – no quiero estar lejos de ti además para se enfadó con Millardo. -¿Se han enfadado? ¿porque? – preguntó intrigado. -No lo se, por un amante o algo así, snif, está muy enfadado con él y por eso lo paga conmigo no quiere que yo sea feliz contigo. -Relena cálmate – dijo alejándola de su cuerpo – Si Millardo tiene un amante, ¿porque quiere a Duo?. -Mi padre lo obligó. -¿Lo obligó? -Creo que sí, pero no estoy seguro, solo quiero estar contigo. -Está bien, ven entra – arrastró a la chica hacia el interior de la cabaña – espérame aquí, voy por mis cosas. -¿Tus cosas? – dijo extrañada. -Sí, me voy contigo, si tu padre te obliga a ir a tu poblado yo iré contigo. -¿¡En serio?! – dijo sorprendida. -Hn. – afirmó con la cabeza. -¿Que significa esto? – preguntó enfadado el guerrero Touya a su hijo al haber escuchado esa conversación. -Exactamente eso – respondió Heero. -Pero hijo – dijo preocupada su madre – no puedes irte ahora. -Me voy madre, lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo. -Pero se puede saber que estas diciendo. Es más importante tu nueva novia que tu deber con tu Clan, maldita sea Heero eres el encargado de la seguridad de Clan Heavyarms. -Lo siento pero esto es importante encárgate tú – le dijo seriamente mientras se dirigía a recoger sus cosas. -¡Si sales fuera de esta cabaña... – gritó colérico – date por desterrado y considérate un traidor a tu pueblo. -¡Touya! – gritó asustada su esposa – es tú hijo, no hablarás en serio. -Cállate mujer, estoy hablando muy en serio, yo no crié a cobardes que ante el peligro huyen. -Piensa lo que quieras padre – se dirigió a su padre llevando con él sus cosas – ya te he dicho que esto es importante para mí. Si así lo quieres así se hará. Madre lo siento – se acercó a ella y la beso en la cara – apoya a papa – le susurró al oído. -¿Pero hijo y tú? -Tranquila, todo irá bien, estaré bien. -Heero – susurró sorprendida Relena, jamás pensó que Heero se comportaría así por ella (y que equivocada esta, jeje). -Vámonos Relena, tenemos que marcharnos ya.  
  
Heero estaba decidido a marcharse, en su mente habían innumerables preguntas que se acumulaban sin saber si encontraría la respuesta: ¿cómo Nazca había permitido que Duo se fuera con el enemigo?¿Duo estaría conforme a marcharse con Millardo?¿qué planes tenía Millardo para Duo? ¿podría impedir que Duo sintiera algo por Millardo?¿Millardo quería a Duo?, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, cuanto encontraba la respuesta de una de sus preguntas surgían diez más.  
  
-Heero, siento que hayas acabado así con tú familia, no era mi intención – dijo preocupada Relena. -Tranquila no fue por tu culpa, lo que he hecho a sido porque tenía que hacerlo. -Estoy tan contenta que quieras venir conmigo – dijo abrazándole. -Hn. -Están acabando de preparar el transporte para llevar a Millardo, con le calmante que le dieron no podrá montar así que lo llevarán tumbado. -Hn. Démonos prisa o tu padre se enfadará. -Si, claro, vamos.  
  
Por otro lado.  
  
-¡Q-chan! – se oyó a una joven gritando cerca del cerro donde días atrás compartieron el amanecer Wufei y Hilde. ¡Q-chan!. -Yune, estoy aquí, ¿qué pasa?¿por qué corres de esta manera? -Q-chan, Trowa-san, gracias a los Dioses que os encuentro, hahahah, llevo rato buscándoos, haha -Tranquila respira – comentó Trowa al ver lo apurada que estaba la hermana de su prometido – Hilde... Hilde no aparece, he estado buscándola y no la encuentro, padre me mando ir a buscarla y a vosotros también y no la encuentro. -¿Has buscado en el lago? – preguntó a su hermana pero al verla asentir - ¿Y en el poblado, junto las hogueras o donde están los animales? -Si la he buscado por todos los sitios incluso fui a buscarla a la cabaña de aquellos chicos que os ayudaron, pero ellos también han desaparecido. -¿Quuueee? – dijo preocupado Trowa - ¿También han desaparecido? -Por Amoth Trowa se han llevado a mi hermana – dijo preocupado Quatre. -Hay que mantener la calma – intentó tranquilizar a los hermanos – para que venias a buscarnos. -Es que... Duo se va con Millardo a su poblado. -¿¡Quuueee?! – exclamaron los dos a la vez – es que todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco – comentó Trowa – regresemos rápido hay que avisar a tu padre que Hilde ha desaparecido. -Si, rápido, puede que alguien la haya visto.  
  
Al llegar a la cabaña deL Jefe Nazca Yune contó a su padre la desaparición de Hilde y el Jefe Nazca contó lo ocurrido con Millardo y su repentina enfermedad. Duo estaba ya listo para partir, esperaba fuera de la cabaña a que llegasen sus hermanos para despedirse de ellos, para evitar más preocupación a Duo se decidió no decir nada de la repentina desaparición de Hilde. -Duo-chan, estás seguro de lo haces – preguntó preocupado Quatre a su hermano. -Sí, Q-chan, lo único que me entristece es no poder estar mañana para tu boda, no sabes como lo siento, pero prefiero no asistir, el volverlo a ver me hace más daño que cualquier otra cosa, le amo demasiado para estar cerca de él, por ahora prefiero estar alejado, ¿lo entiendes verdad?¿no te enfadas conmigo? -Oh Duo – lo abrazó fuertemente – claro que no me enfado no digas tonterías, eres mi hermano y te comprendo, no me sentía contento si te sintieras obligado a acudir a mi boda por eso, si quieres podemos retrasar la boda. -Ni hablar de eso – dijo molesto – tú te casas mañana o sino seré yo quien se enfade, quiero que seas feliz y con Trowa estoy seguro que lo serás. -Yo... -No digas nada, Q-chan te quiero – dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Ya sabes lo que prometiste, tienes que ser feliz. -Trowa – se dirigió al joven de ojos verdes – cuídalo por mi ¿quieres?. -Eso ni se pregunta – abrazó a su prometido - ¿estas bien? Siento mucho el comportamiento de mi primo, si no os hubiera dejado solos en el lago... -No te preocupes por eso, Trowa, no fue culpa tuya, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. -Pero... -Tranquilo – le sonrió – con el tiempo todo quedará olvidado. -¿Seguro? – preguntó incrédulo. -Seguro – se auto convenció - ¿Y Hilde? -Esto... está con Wufei-san, ya sabes, no podía dejarlos solos, me ha dicho que no te preocupes por ella, que te quiere y que nos veremos pronto. -Jaja., esta chica, aunque no lo acepte, está loquita por Wufei, jeje. -Si, si, jeje – se rieron intentando disimular. -Bueno me voy, supongo que estarán esperándome, padre, madre, Yune cuídate mucho y no te fíes de los chicos eh?, Q-chan, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y seguro que mañana estarás espléndido en el día de tu boda, cuídate, Trowa, cuídalo ¿vale? , Jefe Yuki ha sido un placer volverlo a ver, aunque fue hace mucho tiempo, jejeje. -Nos veremos pronto, hijo, en cuanto acabe el Festival te iremos a ver, ¿de acuerdo?. -De acuerdo papa, nos vemos, hasta pronto – y se dirigió hacia la cabaña de los Peacecraf.  
  
Gran parte de los miembros del Clan Peacecraf estaba afuera de la cabaña esperando la llegada de Duo y de Relena que se retrasaba. Duo junto con Mitsu, uno de los hombres de su Clan, se acercaron para saludar al Jefe del Clan. -Veo que has vuelto jovencito – dijo aparentemente tranquilo el Jefe Peacecraf – no hacía falta que trajeras a uno de tus hombres, pero ya que está aquí, ya no hay problema, como te habrá comentado Noin, mi hijo Millardo se ha puesto enfermo y he convenido que regrese a nuestro poblado. -Sí, lo se, ¿puedo verle?. -Sí, claro está allí junto a ese carro tu y él iréis allí mas cómodos, si quieres puedes dejar tus cosas en el carro y subir ya, no tardaréis en partir, solo falta Relena. -Bien iré con Millardo, Mitsu si quieres nos puedes seguir con tu tigris. -Sí Duo-san.  
  
Al acercarse a la especie de carro Duo pudo ver el rostro dormido de Millardo, no parecía enfermo pero si profundamente dormido, se subió junto a él procurando no destaparle, Duo procuró taparlo con las mantas y de paso taparse a él también, el viaje sería un poco largo y era inútil parase todo el viaje despierto, lo único que conseguía era deprimirse más, así que decidió dormirse para pasar el tiempo más rápido. Junto con sus cosas había traído un poco de comida, ya que no había cenado aún, a pesar de ello no tenía mucho apetito y rápidamente quedó dormido junto a Millardo. Poco después, apareció Relena con Heero el cual no se percató de la presencia de Duo hasta que se fijo que uno de los hombres del Clan de Los Lagos vigilaba un carromato que al parecer ocupaban dos personas, al acercase para comprobar de quien se trataba, su sangre se heló, allí descansaban los cuerpos de dos jóvenes aparentemente tranquilos, Duo descansaba sobre el hombro de Millardo cubiertos bajo varias pieles gruesas. Todas sus dudas volvieron a asaltarle, ver a Duo junto a Millardo le dolía el alma, lo estaba arriesgando podo por ese trenzado y parecía que ese chico como venganza por su trato se entregaba a otro hombre aún sabiendo que nunca sería feliz. Se odiaba, cada vez más, no podía soportarlo más tenía que hacérselo saber, no soportaría otra prueba de entre de Duo hacia Millardo, él seria nuevamente suyo y nadie lo iba a impedir, por ahora esperaría a que se alejasen del poblado después se lo contaría todo.  
  
Trowa no salía de su asombro, eso no se lo esperaba, como podía haber caído tan bajo su primo, eso se lo iba ha hacer pagar muy caro, corrió cuanto pudieron sus piernas para dirigirse hacia la cabaña donde se encontraban los Peacecraf, tenía que detener la locura de su primo, no se creía que renunciase a todo por esa Relena. Tenía que darle una explicación y no le permitiría ninguna excusa, solamente la verdad. Al llegar a la cabaña, ya no había nadie, la caravana ya había partido y se maldijo por llegar tarde, pero pudo escuchar como dos hombres hablaban sobre que un traidor del Heavyarms se les había unido a ellos por la hija del Peacecraf-sama. Por ello tuvieron que parar en los establos del poblado para recoger su tigris y sus pocas pertenencias que allí guardaba. Sin pensarlo más tiempo. Trowa se dirigió al establo, a poco metros de allí, pudo ver la caravana detenida y Heero preparando a Zero para el viaje.  
  
-Maldito desgraciado hahahah, como has podido traicionar a tu gente – se acercó colérico a Heero apretando los puños para contenerse. -Ya te has enterado primito – dijo burlón. -¿Se pude saber que haces? -Me voy, no lo ves. -En serio te vas, vas a dejarnos cuando más te necesitamos. -Cierra la boca, no estamos solos – dijo seriamente mirando a su primo a los ojos. -Ahora te preocupa, seguramente, les informarás de nuestra estrategia, eres un traidor. -Vigila tu lengua Trowa si no quieres perderla – le amenazó. -¿Ocurre algo cariño? – se acercó Relena al notar como discutían acaloradamente. -Lárgate bruja – insultó Trowa a la joven. -Vigila tu lengua Trowa, te lo advierto – se encaró Heero. -Que vas hacer matarme – le amenazó -Trowa no lo hagas más difícil -¿Difícil?, maldito bastardo has sido tú quien lo a puesto difícil. -Lárgate Trowa antes de que digamos cosas de las cuales luego nos arrepintamos. -Solo te diré una cosa, si por tu culpa le pasa algo a Quatre o su familia, juro que te mataré con mis propias manos Heero, para mi Quatre es lo más importante, así que no le causes más dolor de lo que ya le has causado, me refiero a Duo. Si no tienes las pelotas para protegerlo del Clan Peacecraf no crees más problemas uniéndote a ellos. -Tranquilo primo no dañaré más a tu rubio. -Plasss!!! – se oyó el puñetazo de Trowa al golpear a Heero – vigila tu también tu lengua maldito, desde ahora yo ya no tengo primo me oíste, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haber venido aquí contigo. -No te preocupes, se como te sientes y no te atormentaré más con mi presencia – dijo limpiándose la sangre del labio con su mano – solo una única cosa más. Espero que tu valentía contra mi la mantengas cuando yo no esté, te hará falta. -Me amenazas desgraciado – le sujeto del cuello. -No solo espero que así sea, las apariencias engañan – se soltó del agarre de Trowa. -No puedo creerlo Heero, no te reconozco. -Hn. -Dime que lo que estás haciendo es por Duo y no por esa Relena. -Tu que crees – dijo subiéndose a Zero de un salto para poder dirigirse con los demás que esperaba su incorporación. -Tú sabrás lo que haces, solo espero que todo salga bien, odiaría tener que enfrentarme a ti. -Lo mismo digo, bueno me voy, cuidaros – se giró para marcharse. -Ah! otra cosa Heero, Hilde y los nómadas han desaparecido, creo que se la han llevado. -¿Se la han llevado? – se detuvo para mirar a su primo. -Sí, la última vez la vimos fue en la cocina, si vas al poblado Peacecraf, puede que la veas allí con sus captores, solo te pido una cosa, evita que le hagan daño, al menos hasta que demos con ella y podamos rescatarla. -Eso está hecho – le dijo manteniendo la sangre fría – me voy, me están esperando. -Adiós Heero – se despidió regresando a la cabaña del Jefe Nazca, había que inicia la búsqueda de Hilde cuanto antes, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo.  
  
-¿Todo va bien? – preguntó Relena al ver como se acercaba Heero hacia ellos. -Sí, ya podemos irnos.  
  
Así la caravana se puso en marcha hacia el poblado Peacecraf, en absoluto silencio. Habían tres hombres del Clan Peacecraf que encabezaban la caravana seguidos por el tigris de Relena que iba junto la carreta donde dormían Millardo y Duo, y en el otro extremo encargado de la protección de Duo estaba el hombre asignado por el Jefe Nazca, Mitsu y cerrando el grupo estaba Heero que durante todo el viaje no despegó la vista de Duo en ningún momento cosa de la cual Relena se percató y no le gustó demasiado.  
  
De nuevo en la cabaña del Jefe Nazca.  
  
-Tenemos que organizar una partida de reconocimiento – anunció Trowa preocupado. -Mi hijo tiene razón Nazca – comentó Yuki – puede que ya nos lleven varias horas de ventaja. -Sí lo se – comentó Nazca – Mis hombre se dirigirán hacia los lagos, Yuki tus hombres que vallan hacia el Este, yo y un grupo iremos hacia el Norte, partiremos ahora mismo y nos volveremos a encontrar antes del alba aquí de nuevo, que cada grupo se lleve como mínimo un suzako, si hay alguna novedad ellos serán los mensajeros. -Padre quiero acompañarte – anunció Quatre – iré con los hombres a los lagos conozco bien la zona. -No Quatre – dijo Nazca – puede ser peligroso, tu te quedarás aquí, con tu madre y tu hermana a la espera de noticias. -Pero yo quiero ayudar... -Quatre – interrumpió Trowa - tu padre tiene razón, puede que hallan hombres del Clan del Norte por ahí y no quiero arriesgarte. -Pero quiero buscar a Hilde. -Tranquilo hijo mío nosotros nos encargaremos de eso además tu tienes que descansar, mañana es tu día y tienes que verte bien, ¿o quieres ir a tu boda con hojeras y muerto de sueño? -No padre – dijo avergonzado y sonrojado. -Jefe Nazca – se dirigió Trowa a su futuro suegro – sobre la boda... no creo que sea muy apropiado realizarla, con el asunto de Duo y ahora Hilde. -¿Has cambiado de opinión, jovencito?¿no te quieres casar con mi hijo? – simuló enfado. -No... no es eso – dijo nervioso y rojo como un tomate – claro que quiero casarme, eso no lo dude pero preferiría aplazar la boda, se lo importante que es para Quatre sus hermanos y se que no sería feliz del todo por la ausencia de dos de sus hermanos. -Me alegra que pienses en mi hijo, Trowa, pero eso lo tiene que decidir Quatre no yo. – dijo mirando a su hijo. -Yo padre si que quiero casarme pero... -No te preocupes Quatre – se acercó al rubio para abrazarlo – lo entiendo podemos aplazarlo hasta que encontremos a Hilde. -¿No te importa? – le sonrió. -Claro que no, tu familia es también la mía. Yo también estoy preocupado por Hilde. -De acuerdo me quedaré aquí, ir con cuidado – le beso tiernamente en los labios. -Tranquilo lo tendré – le acarició el rostro.  
  
Así partieron todos los hombres en busca de la hija mayor del Jefe Nazca.  
  
Lejos de allí, cerca de la frontera entre el territorio de Los Lagos y el territorio Peacecraf se podía ver a dos hombres montados en dos rápidos tigris que corrían entre la vegetación, desde que habían salido del poblado del Jefe Nazca no habían parado aún, estaban cansados y hambriento pero la premura por llegar pronto junto a sus hombres había evitado el parar para descansar. Uno de ellos llevaba un bulto entre sus brazos, una persona dormida, durante el tiempo que llevaban de viaje no se despertó pero ahora parecía dar indicios de querer despertarse. Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a su destino. Hilde empezó a agitarse entre los brazos de Wufei, en cuanto recobro el conocimiento se sentía desorientada y notaba un ligero dolor en la nuca, pudo sentí como era sujetada fuertemente por unos brazos fuerte y que donde se encontraba parecía que se movía con agilidad y rapidez. Intentó abrir los ojos pero solo podía ver oscuridad, se forzó para ver algo más viendo al principio sombras difusas, un rato después pudo ver el rostro de la persona que la sujetaba para que no se cayese con el movimiento, al reconocerlo se irguió de manera rápida haciendo que el muchacho se sorprendiera y aflojara el abrazo haciendo que Hilde sintiese la sensación de caerse que instintivamente se sujeto al cuello del moreno.  
  
-Tranquila princesa, no dejaré que te caigas – le sonrió intentando no asustar a la joven. -Wu... Wufei, ¿qué ha pasado?¿dónde estoy? – preguntó preocupada. -Me he visto obligado a llevarte conmigo – dijo serio sin apartar la mirada del camino. -¿Quee?, ¿como has podido?, mi padre me estará buscando. -Lo se, en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino, enviaré un suzako para avisar a tu padre que estas conmigo y que estás bien. -¿Y de paso le pedirás la rendición a cambio de mi libertad?. -Mira que eres testaruda – desvió su mirada del camino para mirarla – ya te he dicho que no me interesa enfrentarme a tu padre. Estoy haciendo todo esto para evitar la pelea y sobretodo por ti. -Como quieres que te crea. -Ya no intento que me creas, eres tan cabezota que me llevaría una eternidad convencerte – le sonrió – tu sola te darás cuenta, en cuanto lleguemos con mis hombres te darás cuenta. -¿Vas a llevarme con tus hombres? – preguntó asustada – no me entregarás a ellos para... -¿Se puede saber que para por tu retorcida mente, jovencita?, me crees capaz de compartirte con mis hombres. -No me extrañaría soy unos bárbaros – dijo molesta. -Jajaja, eso si que tiene gracia, no se que han contado de nosotros, pero me lo imagino, pero estate tranquila, si ese es tu temor, no dejaré que nadie te toque. -¿Y tú? – dijo nerviosa y completamente roja - ¿quién me asegura que no te aprovecharás de mi. -Te doy mi palabra – dijo serio – que no te pondré un dedo encima si tú no quieres. -... -Que no dices nada, sabes que te pones preciosa cuando te sonrojas. -No creeré tus mentiras Wufei – dijo enfadada rompiendo el contacto de sus miradas, haciéndose la ofendida. -No son mentiras y lo sabes bien – a apretó más entre sus brazos – ahora descansa, pronto llegaremos, toma – le dijo después de meter su mano en una de sus bolsas sacando un trozo de pan con carne curada – debes tener hambre, come sin miedo. -Gracias – dijo tímidamente cogiendo el pan y la carne – tú no comes. -Comeré cuando lleguemos. -¡Wufei-sama! – gritó Tiang-li – ya llegamos – dijo señalando un campamento a unos kilómetros más o menos, donde se podían ver varias hogueras encendidas junto a una docena de cabañas improvisadas. También se podía apreciar diversas siluetas de hombres y un corral improvisado donde descansaban docenas de tigris. Wufei desvió la vista hacia donde Tiang-li señalaba para comprobar efectivamente que sus hombres aguardaban esperando su llegada. El moreno pudo sentir como Hilde se tensaba entre sus brazos, estaba asustado y él lo sabía. -Bien Tiang-li adelántate para avisarles de nuestra llegada – le dijo sonriendo al hombretón, estaba contento por poder volver a estar con los suyos – tranquila Hilde no pasará nada, no se separaré de ti – intentó tranquilizar a la chica, aunque sin mucho éxito. -¡Yyyyyyyyjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritó eufórico Tiang-li, obligando a correr más rápido al pobre tigris saliendo disparado. -Parece que está contento por regresar – dijo sorprendido Hilde al ver el comportamiento del hombretón. -Sí, jajaja, no hay nada mejor que volver a casa, con los suyos – rió Wufei. -Sí, tienes razón – dijo triste. -No te preocupes, está también será tu casa además te prometo que volverás con tu familia – le acarició la cara.  
  
A los pocos minutos llegaron junto al campamento, siendo recibidos por gritos de alegría y de sorpresa. -Bienvenido Wufei-sama – le dijeron sus hombres al ver a su Jefe – Bienvenido. -¿Cómo ha ido todo, Wufei-sama? – preguntó uno. -¿Hay muchas cosas interesantes? – preguntó otro. -¿Hay chicas bonitas?, ¿Cuándo atacaremos? – preguntó otro. -¡Vaya Wufei-sama! Veo que ya has hecho tu adquisición, jeje – comentó uno de ellos al percatarse de la muchacha que sujetaba Wufei en sus brazos. -Eh, eh, pero que es eso. ¿Dónde están los modales, chicos? – dijo sonriendo – haber uno a uno. Lo primero de todo... – dijo bajando del tigris para luego ayudar a Hilde a bajar, que se pegó a él al ver todas las miradas puestas en ella -... ella es Hilde, mi futura esposa... -¿¡QUUUUUEEEEE!? – dijeron todos sorprendidos, incluso Hilde le miró sorprendida. -...por eso quiero que la respetéis y la tratéis con respeto que se merece, segundo todo ha ido muy bien y sí hay chicas y chicos preciosos, jeje y lo más importante, partiremos mañana por la mañana hacia el poblado de Los Lagos... -Yyyyyyyyyyyjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡ - gritaron y aullaron de alegría todos su hombre. Hilde de asustó al comprendes lo que significaba eso y miró con preocupación a Wufei que sonreía al ver la alegría de sus hombres. -Ey, ey, un momento chicos, iremos hacia allí pero no para atacarlos sino para ayudarles ante un posible ataque por parte del Clan Peacecraf. -¿¡QUE?!, ¿¡Porque!?,¿desde cuando nos cambiamos de bando?¿qué hay de nuestra recompensa? – se oyeron las preguntas de sus hombres. -Tranquilos, primero vamos a cenar, ¿habéis cenado ya?. -No Wufei-sama – comentó uno – estábamos preparando la comida ahora. -Bien primero cenaremos y después os contaré todos los detalles, así que en macha – ordenó. -Sí, Wufei-sama – dijeron todos poniéndose a acabar de preparar la cena. -Wufei – dijo tímidamente Hilde acercándose a él mientras se dirigían hacia el centro del campamento para esterar la cena. -Sí, Hilde – le sonrió. -Entonces... lo que me digites... es verdad. -Ya te lo dije – se paró para acariciarle el rostro para luego sujetarle la barbilla – te quiero y haré lo posible para que podamos estar juntos – le sonrió para luego besarle dulcemente. -Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh! – se oyó como los hombres Wufei se burlaban por la escena romántica que habían protagonizado su Jefe. -Ejem, ejem – carraspeó Wufei sonrojado por verse descubierto ante sus hombres – que estáis mirando, a vuestro trabajo – dijo fingiendo enfado.  
  
Así paso la cena y entre charla y charla, Wufei puso al corriente a sus hombres y sobre los planes que tenía planeado para detener la locura de Peacecraf. Al principio los miembros del Clan del Norte fueron reticentes a seguir los planes de su Jefe pero gracias a la intervención de Tiang-li, alegando las mismas alegaciones que utilizó para convencer a Wufei para que se decidiera por ayudar a su chica, al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Después de detallar los preparativos para el regreso al poblado del Jefe Nazca y sabiendo todos los detalles del plan y quien era en realidad Hilde, decidieron ir todos a descansar. Se había hecho muy tarde, en cuanto amaneciese partirían todos hacia el poblado de Hilde. Antes de acostarse Wufei escribió un mensaje y junto a su suzako más veloz lo mandó hacia el poblado del Jefe Nazca, en apenas hora y media el mensaje llegaría a su destino. Se preparó un acabaña para que la futura pareja pudiese descansar tranquila y sin interrupciones, al principio Hilde quiso oponerse a quedarse a solas con Wufei pero lo pensó mejor. Compartir cabaña con Wufei, con la promesa que le había hecho de no tocarla o compartir la cabaña con Wufei y no se sabe con cuantos más de esos hombres que la hacían cohibirse. Sin duda preferiría compartirla con Wufei a solas. Hilde se dirigió a la cabaña asignada, era más o menos grande, parecía agradable, lo único que no le gustó fue que solo había un lecho para dormir, uno confortable a simple vista y enorme. No tubo más remedio que resignarse y acostarse vestida a un lado del lecho, a la espera de la llegada de Wufei. Al poco rato Wufei llegó, encontrándose a Hilde dormida en una esquina de la cama, al verla tan acurrucada y alejada del resto de la cama se imaginó que tendría miedo de compartir la cama con él, cosa que le causó mucha gracia. Se desvistió intentando no despertarla, estaba contento de poder tenerla con él, parecía que poco a poco las cosas parecían mejorar. Una vez metido dentro de las confortables pieles se giró para ver a Hilde, se encontraba de espalda a él con su largo pelo esparcido por la cama, se acercó a ella para poder verla más de cerca, había prometido no aprovecharse de ella y lo iba a cumplir, esta vez quería que esta relación funcionase. Al acercarse pudo percibir el olor a flores de su cabello, al mirarla comprobó que se había acostado vestida cosa que le izo gracia, se acercó más ella y sin darse cuenta ya tenía varias hebras de su cabello en su mano acariciándolas y oliendo su fragancia.  
  
-Wufei, cálmate – se recriminó alejándose de ella para recostarse boca arriba – lo prometiste.  
  
Y tras un suspiro de frustación de se giró para poder dormir. Hilde al notar como acariciaban su pelo se despertó y al notar quien era se asustó por miedo a lo que podía pasar pero al notar como se alejo de ella y al oír el comentario de Wufei no pudo contener una sonrisa. -"Me respeta" – pensó contenta – "cumplirá su promesa. Buenas noches mi amor" – y se volvió a dormir.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Este es otro de mis capítulos, espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo se lo dedico a Quatre, mujer anímate, todas te apoyamos, también quiero dedicárselo a Terry, chica me asustaste por lo que digites, piensa que el suicidio no es una solución, lo se por experiencia, en mi familia a ocurrido. También quiero dedicárselo a Carmín, para que se mejore pronto, a Maria Rukawa, tu y tu hijo Gabriel siempre está en mis oraciones, a mi fantástica amiga Uru, a mi queridísimo y atractivo Duo, ummmm, a Cristal y Maryluz mis escritoras preferidas, a Haschariel (lamento no mencionar a todos/as, sois muchos, jeje).Un saludo a todas las escritoras/es y lectores/as, hasta pronto. Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia. Advertencias: Escenas: Cómicas, Angs., Lemon Yaoi., según capítulos. Época: La historia transcurre en la prehistoria, antes de cualquier época de civilización moderna.  
chipitaeresmas.com 


	11. Cap XI

Instintos  
  
Cap.11  
  
-Noin – llamó el Jefe Peacecraf a la guerrera – veo que has hecho lo que te dije, me alegro saber que me eres leal y que aprecias tu vida, por lo que veo el Jefe Nazca no ha sospechado nada, eso es perfecto. -Si no se le ofrece nada más me gustaría poder retirarme, Peacecraf-sama. -Esta bien puedes... -Peacecraf-sama – interrumpió la sombra que delató a Millardo – con permiso tengo que informarle de algo importante. -Espera un momento Noin – se dirigió a la guerrera - ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó al hombre. -Acabo de enterarme que la hija de Nazca a desaparecido junto con Wufei- sama y su hombre de confianza. -Vaya, vaya, así que Wufei ha decidido llevarse su recompensa antes de hacer su trabajo, esto se pone interesante. -Han salido varios grupos de hombres entre ellos el propio Nazca a buscar a su hija – comentó el hombre joven a su superior. -Primero les deja el hijo del Guerrero Touya, luego el hijo de Nazca y ahora la hija, jajaja, El poblado está bastante desprotegido ahora, están demasiado preocupados por buscar a esa joven como para darse cuenta de lo que puede ocurrir aquí. Esta es una oportunidad que no podemos desaprovechar, jajaja. -Me temo que tú descanso se tendrá que posponer Noin – le habló con ironía – te necesito ahora más que nunca, jaja – Noin te encargarás de reunir todas las armas que puedas conseguir antes del amanecer, tú – se dirigió al hombre – encárgate de agrupar a todos nuestros hombres disponibles, manda un suzako a nuestro poblado reclutando a todo hombre que pueda pelear para que antes del amanecer estén aquí listos para un ataque sorpresa al poblado, que se agrupen tras la montaña Paoz,, cuando vean nuestra señal atacarán junto con nosotros. Hacer todo esto sin levantar sospechas, ahora que Nazca no está en el poblado podremos movernos con más libertad. -Sí Peacecraf-sama – dijo la sombra para salir de la cabaña y dirigirse a las demás cabañas asignadas a los miembros del Clan Peacecraf. -Noin, en cuento tengas las armas, distribúyelas a los nuestros, estando mis hijos fuera del poblado podremos atacar libremente, me da igual lo que les ocurra a la gente de este poblado pero quiero a toda la familia de Nazca muerta para antes del anochecer de mañana ¿entendido? -Sí, Peacecraf-sama, así se hará, ¿qué pasará con los hombres de Wufei- sama? -No lo sé y no me importa, aún si se unen al Clan de Nazca no tendrán nada que hacer, en cuanto amanezca atacaremos y la aniquilación del Clan de Nazca tiene que ser rápida así cuando llegue Wufei si es que llega ya no habrá nadie a quien ayudar. -Sí Peacecraf-sama, con su permiso me retiro. -Bien hazlo, pero recuerda, tu situación es delicada, a la mínima sospecha de ti... -Lo sé Peacecraf-sama, lo tengo presente, con su permiso me voy. -De acuerdo vete – le dijo viéndola como salía de la cabaña – jajajaja, Nazca tus horas y las de tu familia están contadas, jajaja, acabaré contigo, jajaja.  
  
Quatre caminaba intranquilo por la cabaña de su padre, esperaba noticias y ya habían pasado dos horas y no sabía nada. Su madre lo miraba con cara de preocupación pero se negaba a decir nada por miedo de preocupar más a sus hijos. Allí dentro de la cabaña estaba Kaori y Megumi (las esposas de Yuki y Touya), para darle ánimos y apoyo y su hija Yune y Quatre, llevaban horas esperando noticias y la espera les estaba crispando los nervios.  
  
-Quatre – llamó su hermana pequeña para preguntarle – ¿puedes sentir a Hilde, sabes si está bien?. -Yune, la verdad que estoy un poco confuso, siento muchos emociones de Hilde, pero creo que está bien, por ahora – murmuró – no siento que esté herida, pero noto muchos sentimientos que interfieren, no puedo distinguir a quien pertenecen y eso me preocupa. -Tranquilo hijo, eso debe de ser porque sientes la preocupación y los nervios de tu padre y los grupos de búsqueda, por eso te interfieren y te confunden – intentó tranquilizar a su hijo. -Puede que tengas razón, pero no estoy tranquilo. -Quatre carió – habló Kaori – verás como Trowa la encuentra, él no dejará que le hagan daño. -Gracias, Kaori-san – le agradeció cuando sintió que se había acercado a él para abrazarlo para tranquilizarlo, mientras miraba como su madre consolaba a un a Yune asustada.  
  
-¡Yuiren-sama! – es escucharon los gritos de uno de los hombres que hacían guardia - ¡Yuiren-sama!. -¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupada al joven que entró a la cabaña. -Acaba de llegar un suzako con un mensaje, venía del Este. -¿Dónde está? – preguntó alarmado Quatre. -Está fuera volando en círculos encima de la cabaña. Antes de que acabase de hablar el joven Quatre ya había salido corriendo hacia fuera. En cuanto salió pudo ver como un gran suzako de plumas negras y azuladas volaba en círculos sobre el techo de la cabaña. Eleve al ver al joven que lo miraba intensamente y sintiendo la seguridad de que no le haría daño, se acerco hacia el joven. Quatre al ver que se acercaba el ave hacia él no tubo miedo, extendió su brazo para facilitar que se posase en su brazo el ave. En cuanto el ave se posó en su brazo se lo llevo hacia el hombro para poder soportar mejor el peso de la gran ave, una vez en su hombro le acarició en la cabeza y el pecho para mostrarle su confianza para poder coger el mensaje que llevaba en una pata sin ser atacado por el animal, ya que si no le transmitía confianza al animal este no dejaría que le quitasen el mensaje. Ante las caricias del joven el ave abrió sus grandes alas como forma de agradecimiento dándole a entender que podía retirar de su pata el mensaje. Una vez que Quatre tubo el mensaje en sus manos lo leyó con mucha atención. La madre de Quatre junto con las esposas de Yuki y Touya salieron para ver como Quatre leía atentamente el mensaje, sus rostros se preocuparon al notar el rostro de preocupación que puso el joven al empezar a leer el mensaje.  
  
"Jefe Nazca, no perdáis el tiempo en buscar a tu hija, te hago saber por medio de mi suzako que tengo a tu hija Hilde en mi poder. Ella se encuentra sana y salva, por motivo que muy pronto te explicaré personalmente, me he visto obligado a llevármela, por su seguridad y la vuestra. Solo puedo decirte que ella está bien y que pronto se reunirá contigo. En breve, yo y mis hombres viajaremos hasta tus tierras, Esta mensaje no es una amenaza, solo pido formalmente que nos dejes pasar por tus tierras sin tener que enfrentarnos. Mi intención es pacífica. Te doy mi palabra de honor que yo Wufei Chang Jefe del Clan del Norte y mis hombres no os atacarán."  
  
XXX Wufei Chang XXX  
  
El rostro de preocupación de Quatre se suavizó un poco, tras esas breves líneas había presentido que su hermana estaba a salvo bajo la custodia del Jefe del Clan del Norte.  
  
-Quatre – llamó a su hijo preocupada - ¿de quien es el mensaje?¿qué dice? -Es del Jefe del Clan del Norte – le comunicó a su madre viendo como retrocedía unos pasos asustada por lo que pondría el mensaje – tiene a Hilde. -Oh! Por todos los Dioses – exclamaron las mujeres alarmadas. -Oh! Mi niña – dijo Yuiren echándose a llorar - ¿qué le has hecho esos bárbaros? -Tranquila madre – intentó calmar a su madre, había sido muy brusco al dar la noticia – ella está bien, el Jefe Chang nos dice que está bien y que tiene la intención de venir con sus hombres hasta aquí, dice que traerá a Hilde. -¿Qué quieren venir? – preguntó Kaori preocupada - ¿esto no me gusta? -¿Puede que quieran atacarnos y tienen a Hilde como rehén? – dijo Megumi. -No lo creo –habló Quatre – de ser así, no nos hubieran avisado que tienen a Hilde, si nos quisieran atacar un ataque sorpresivo hubiese sido más efectivo, además el Jefe Chang dice que da su palabra de honor al decirnos que no atacarán. -¿Y crees que dice la verdad? – preguntó Megumi – se rumorea que ese Clan es bárbaro y que han hecho atrocidades a lo largo del tiempo, son ladrones, asesinos y no sé que cosas más. -Solo son rumores, nunca nos hemos podido corroborar, además son un Clan guerrero, y como tal, la palabra de un guerrero es más importante y tiene más valor que cualquier otra cosa. -Hay que avisar a tu padre y a los demás – comentó preocupada Yuiren a su hijo. -Si tienes razón, tienen que regresar cuanto antes, padre sabrá lo que hacer respecto a esto – dijo haciendo alusión al mensaje. - Tatsu, Yota – llamó Yuiren a dos de los miembros de su Clan – enviar ahora mismo a varios susakos para que avisen al Jefe Nazca y a los demás para que regresen. -Sí, Yuiren-sama – contestaron a la vez para después dirigirse a cumplir con la orden. -Ahora solo tenemos que esperar que regresen – comento Kaori a los demás. -Hay una cosa que no entiendo – comentó Yuiren a su hijo – ¿cómo Hilde cayó en las manos del Jefe Chang? -Supongo que las sospechas de Trowa respecto a los nómadas que nos ayudaron cerca del poblado Shina eran ciertas. Wufei-san y Tiang-li serían del Clan... Un momento – se sorprendió al darse cuenta de un detalle y volviendo a leer el mensaje lo dedujo. -¿Qué pasa Quatre? – preguntó Kaori. -Si Wufei-san no mintió en su nombre... puede que sea una coincidencia... si no quiere decir que... -¿Qué ocurre Quatre? Me estás asustando – dijo preocupada Yuiren. -... – volvió a mirar el mensaje – durante todos estos días hemos tenido al Jefe del Clan Chang entre nosotros y no nos hemos dado cuenta, ahora entiendo algunas cosas. -¿Ese hombretón con cicatrices, es el Jefe del Clan del Norte? – preguntó sorprendida su madre. -No madre, él no, el otro joven, Wufei-san. -Ese joven, no me lo puedo creer, parecía un joven agradable, a pesar de todo. -Pues si, ahora me explico porque ha desaparecido Hilde y el porque con él Jefe Chang esta a salvo. -No te entiendo Quatre – dijo su madre. -Wufei-san o mejor dicho Wufei Chang, está enamorado de Hilde, por eso dice que nos atacará, supongo que Hilde lo descubrió y para que no lo delatase se la llevó, o eso o que por miedo a un enfrentamiento por parte del Clan Peacecraf pudiese salir herida. -Pobre Hilde – dijo triste Yuiren – el tener que enterarse que ese joven, hipotéticamente es nuestro enemigo, no le debió gustar demasiado. -No y más sabiendo que Hilde está enamorada de él – confirmó Quatre. -Será mejor que vayamos todos a esperar a nuestros hombres a dentro, quedándonos aquí fuera no haremos que lleguen antes – dijo Kaori. -Tienes razón Kaori – dijo Yuiren – vamos a dentro.  
  
Al cabo de una hora más o menos el grupo de hombre regresaba presuroso al poblado, había sido avisados gracias al suzako, que regresaran cuanto antes. Tan pronto como llegó el Jefe Nazca se dirigió hacia su cabaña donde se encontraba su mujer e hijos y las esposas de sus amigos, junto con él, al mismo tiempo, regresaron los demás y junto con Nazca se dirigieron a la cabaña del Jefe para saber la repentina urgencia de volver sin haber encontrado a Hilde. En cuanto entraron por la cabaña fueron recibidos por sus mujeres siendo abrazados por ellas después del mal rato que habían pasado tras los nervios y la incertidumbre, Trowa también se acercó a Quatre para abrazarlo al notarlo preocupado por la situación. Sin perder más tiempo Quatre y Yuiren resumieron la situación a Nazca, entregándole el mensaje que había traído el suzako del Clan del Norte. Pese a lo malo de la situación el Jefe Nazca pudo respirar más o menos tranquilo, él también creía en la palabra del joven Jefe Wufei, en parte agradeció el poder tener a Hilde fuera del poblado ante un posible ataque de Peacecraf. Una de las inquietudes que más preocupada al Jefe Nazca se había disipado de forma casi milagrosa, gracias a los Dioses o mejor dicho gracias a la influencia de su hija Hilde ya no tendrían que enfrentarse a un Clan tan peligroso como el Clan Chang, eso quería decir que el aliado principal y más peligroso de Peacecraf había roto su alianza. Por ahora solo tenía que vigilar al Clan Peacecraf, lo más seguro que al saber Peacecraf-sama de la ruptura de su alianza con el Clan del Norte lo hiciera enfurecer, y sería capaz de atacar en cualquier momento cegado por el odio y la desesperación. -Bueno con esto las cosas mejoran – hablo Nazca al grupo que se había reunido en su cabaña – pero no han acabado, el que ya no tenga al Clan del Norte cono aliado no significa que haya desistido de su empeño en destruirnos, con esto solo puedes pasar dos cosas, una que adelante su ataque y dos que espere a encontrar un nuevo aliado. -No creo que espere mucho – comentó Touya – está demasiado loco para tener tanta paciencia y seguro que al saber que el Clan de Norte no le apoya hará que apresure su estrategia, es capaz de hacer un ataque suicidan con tal de vencer, está demasiado loco para pensar el los demás, incluso en su propia gente. -Tienes razón – continuó Nazca – por eso debemos estar más atentos que nunca. -Mañana haré que envíen a más de mis hombres del poblado – comentó Yuki – y los que tenemos aquí haré que doblen la vigilancia. Me temo que por ahora la boda de nuestros hijos se tendrá que aplazar por un tiempo, al menos hasta que solucionemos este problema – dijo mirando a los chicos que estaban sentados juntos cogidos de las manos. -Por nosotros no hay problema – dijo Trowa mirando a Quatre ya a su padre. -Podremos esperar – habló Quatre sonrojado. -Me alegro que piensen así – les respondió Yuki. -Por esta noche creo que ha sido suficiente – comentó Nazca – será mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana será un día muy agitado. -Sí tienes razón amigo – dijo Yuki, despidiéndose para dirigirse a su cabaña – nos vemos mañana por la mañana, a descansar y no os preocupéis por Hilde, estará bien. -Eso es – continuó Kaori – Yuiren intenta descansar un rato, mañana tendremos que preparar la ceremonia del Sol. -Si tienes razón Kaori – se abrazó a su amiga – menos mal que os tengo a las dos aquí – miro a Kaori y a Megumi – que descanséis vosotras también. -No te preocupes – dijo Megumi – que descanses, Touya nos vamos. -Sí nos vamos, buenas noches, Nazca, Yuiren, Quatre (la pobre Yune ya había caído dormida hace rato). -Buenas noches – dijo Nazca a sus amigos para después dirigirse con su mujer a descansar – Quatre ¿no vas a ir a dormir?. -Sí padre ahora voy, ve a dormir me quedo un ratito con Trowa y ahora me voy a dormir. -No te estés mucho rato despierto. -Deja los chicos en paz – acusó Yuiren a su esposo – es normal que quieran estar a solas un rato. Buenas noches cariño - se acercó a Quatre para besarle en la frente – buenas noche Trowa – se acercó a él para besarle también en la frente – que descanséis, Ah! por cierto - se acercó al oído de Trowa para susurrarle algo, que después de oírlo Trowa se puso colorado – Buenas noches chicos. -Bue... buenas noches Yuiren-san dijo nervioso a su futura suegra. -Buenas noches mama.  
  
-¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó curioso Quatre. -Que se queríamos, podíamos usar la cabaña que le habían dado a Wufei para estar a solas y pasar la noche juntos – dijo rojo como un tomate. -Eso... eso te ha dicho – dijo nervioso. -Sí – se quedo mirando a su prometido - ¿quieres dar un paseo? Creo que aquí hace mucho calor. -Eh... si demos un paseo – dijo saliendo los dos de la cabaña.  
  
Cerca de la frontera entre los territorios de Los Lagos y de Peacecraf, los hombres de Chang descasaban para después del amanecer dirigirse al poblado del Jefe Nazca. Todo el mundo dormía menos los dos hombres encargados de la vigilancia.  
  
-Eh Dark, esos de ahí no parecen del Clan Peacecraf – hablo en vos baja a su compañero para no ser descubierto por la caravana que atravesaba el camino a unos 200 metros de su posición resguardada. -Creo que si, llevan una carreta con dos personas tendidas y... un momento esa no es Relena Peacecraf. -Si, si lo es Dark y va acompañada de un hombre, parece del Clan Heavyarms por sus tatuajes. -Akagi no crees que s muy extraño, también al uno que parece del Clan de Los Lagos por su trenza, creo que se dirigen al poblado Peacecraf, algo a tenido que suceder, ¿despertamos a Wufei-sama? -Errr... no déjalo dormir, seguro que la caprichosa de la hija de Peacecraf se cansó de estar en el Festival y pidió para regresar a su poblado, además seguro que nuestro jefe se lo debe de estar pasando genial con su chica, a mi no me gustaría que me interrumpieras, ya sabes, jeje. -Tienes razón Akagi, jeje. Seguro que no es nada pero mejor se lo cuento a Tiang-li. -Bien, ve, pero no tardes.  
  
Tiang-li al estar enterado de lo que habían visto los hombres que vigilaban, tomó a su tigris y siguió a la caravana sin ser visto, averiguaría que hacían tan pronto de regreso a su poblado y regresaría para antes del amanecer el poblado Peacecraf estaba solo a una hora de allí, tendría tiempo suficiente.  
  
Ya habían llegado al poblado, los primeros en desmontar fueron Relena y Heero junto con Mitsu y varios hombres del Clan Peacecraf. Relena al ver como Heero se dirigía hacia la carreta para despertar lo más seguro a Duo y a su hermano le detuvo antes de llegar a ellos con el pretexto de ir a ver la cabaña que iba a ser la suya hasta que se casaran.  
  
-Relena, eso lo puedo ver después, primero tengo que hacer una cosa, tengo que hablar con alguien – dijo molesto. -Pero es que quiero enseñártela... no querrás que se la den a ese guerrero de Los Lagos y tú tengas que dormir conmigo – sonrió con malicia sabiendo que de esa manera no rehusaría acompañarla, había descubierto que el interés de Heero en ella era solamente para estar cerca del trenzado, pero eso ella no lo iba a permitir – además lo más seguro que ahora lleven a mi hermano y a su prometido a su cabaña para que descansen. -Está bien Relena, en enséñame donde dormiré – dijo frustrado. -Bien sígueme – sonrió triunfal.  
  
-Duo-san – despertó Mitsu a su protegido – hemos llegado, despierte. -Mmmm, hemos llegado ya, ¿he dormido todo el camino? – dijo al abrir los ojos viendo como seguía recostado encima de Millardo, al notarlo se separo rápidamente. -Sí, Duo-san a dormido todo el camino, jeje. -Ahora que haremos. -Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí para protegerlo, no dejaré que le ocurra nada malo. -Gracias Mitsu – sonrió agradecido por el apoyo. -Duo-sama – le llamó Hana uno de los hombres de Peacecraf – acompáñame para que pueda asearse por el viaje, mientras llevarán a Millardo-sama a su cabaña para que repose, luego podrá ir con él. -Errr... si claro ahora voy cojo mis cosas, un momento – una vez que tenía todas su cosa se disponía a seguir al Hana. -Esto... solo puede venir él – se dirigió a Mitsu que seguí a su protegido – solo va a bañarse, no es necesario que lo protejas, nosotros estamos aquí para que nada le ocurra. -Lo agradezco pero es mi trabajo – contestó Mitsu sin creer del todo las palabras que había dicho ese sujeto – donde va Duo-san voy yo, es mi deber. -Pero ya te he dicho que no es necesario – dijo empezando a enfadarse. -No importa, no me separaré de él – le miró con dureza. -Muy bien como quieras – dijo sin mostrar ningún sentimiento – Ryota me acompañas a acomodar a Duo-san y a su protector – se dirigió a su compañero dándole a entender sus intenciones. -Claro ahora mismo voy – le dijo al percatarse de situación – ey... tú y tú – señaló a dos de sus hombres – encargaros de llevar a Millardo-sama a su habitación. -Sí señor – dijeron sus subordinados. -Bien vamos – comentó Ryota con una sonrisa sádica que no pudieron ver Duo y Mitsu al estar delante de él.  
  
Los llevaron por el centro del gran poblado, aún era de noche tan solo faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer, en un momento dado Hana se situó a lado del joven trenzado para dirigirse hacía una de las cabañas más alejadas del poblado cosa que extraño a Duo pero no quiso decir nada, por otro lado Mitsu empezaba ha intranquilizarse, las cosa no le olían bien, algo tramaban esos dos. Al girarse para reclamar al guerrero Peacecraf que iba detrás de él vio como este llevaba un gran cuchillo en su mano y con una gran sonrisa diabólica lo vio como se acercaba rápidamente hacia él. Antes de dar tiempo a sacar su cuchillo para defenderse noto como ese guerrero se había abalanzado sobre él sujetándole del cuello con una mano y con la otra vio como en cuchillo le atravesaba el estómago. Al sentir el extraño movimiento y el sonido de un gemido detrás de él, Duo se giró viendo horrorizado como Mitsu era apuñalado por el guerrero Peacecraf. Antes de poder gritar, Duo sintió como el otro guerrero que iba con ellos se abalanzaba sobre él tapándole la boca para evitar que el grito se escuchase y para inmovilizarlo. -Se te avisó que no hacía falta que lo acompañas, jeje – se burló el guerrero que sujetaba a Duo. -De todas maneras habrías acabado igual tarde o temprano – se rió Ryota sacando el cuchillo del estómago de Mitsu, cayendo este de rodillas. -Malditos bastardos, esto lo pagaréis, cof, cof – intentó hablar pero la boca se le llenaba de sangre y le empezaba a costar respirar. -Eso lo veremos, jeje – se acercó a Mitsu cogiéndole del pelo para después degollarlo con la mano que tenía el cuchillo. -Nooooo!!! – gritó Duo al ver impotente como mataba a Mitsu delante de sus ojos, ojos que se le llenaron de lágrimas de rabia y desesperación. -Bien un problema menos – se burlo Ryota limpiando el cuchillo con la ropa de Mitsu – ahora nos encargaremos de ti, precioso – dijo acercándose a su compañero que sujetaba en el suelo a Duo que intentaba escapar pataleando. -¿Qué vais ha hacer conmigo? – preguntó nervioso temiendo su muerte. -Ey... tranquilo muchacho – ayudo a Hana a ponerlo de pie y sujetarlo entre los dos – por ahora no te haremos nada, jeje. Nuestro jefe te quiere vivo. Además no queremos levantar sospechas por ahora, ya que tu amiguito el Heavyarms esta aquí. -¿Mi amigo Heavyarms está aquí?¿Heero esta aquí?. -Eso es, la caprichosa de Relena se lo ha traído, pero en cuanto nos encarguemos de él, podremos divertirnos contigo. -"Heero" – pensó - ¡¡¡¡¡HEEERRRROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó sin pensárselo. -Cállate maldito – dijo golpeándolo en el estómago sacándole el aire y haciendo que se doblase sobre si mismo. -Cof, cof, no permitiré que os salgáis con la vuestra, cof, cof. -Eso mismo dijo tú amiguito y mira como ha acabado, jjajajajaja. -Se acabó la fiesta por ahora – dijo Hana – llevémoslo a la cabaña celda, allí no podrá escapar.  
  
Entre la oscuridad que le proporcionaba la noche una gran sombra corpulenta se había acercado al poblado Peacecraf, dejando a su tigris fuera del alcance de cualquier miembro de ese Clan, había visto y oído todo lo que había pasado sin ser visto. Estuvo tentado a seguir a esos hombres para saber que harían con el joven Duo pero prefirió regresar por sus pasos para poner al corriente a Wufei-sama de lo que había descubierto, no antes de comprobar el estado de Millardo. En cuanto lo encontró dormido en su cabaña intentó despertarlo pero al ver que no reaccionaba y después de comprobar las constantes vitales del joven rubio supo que lo habían drogado, así sus pupilas dilatas y sin brillo lo decían, su propia gente lo había drogado seguramente al enterarse de la conversación que habían tenido con su Clan. Seguramente por eso Peacecraf había hecho volver a sus hijos al poblado, lo extraño era que había conseguido traer al joven Duo y aL guerrero Heero con ellos. Con Duo seguro que fue engañado de alguna manera pero con el guerrero Heero no sabía porque. Antes que fuera descubierto por alguien, salió de la cabaña para regresar al campamento provisional del Clan y así poner al corriendo de todo lo que había descubierto, así decidió regresar por su tigris para huir sin ser visto.  
  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le sorprendió una voz cuando estaba a punto de salir del poblado. -Yo – se giró para encarar a la voz, introduciendo su mano con disimulo para coger su cuchillo que estaba entre sus pieles, y al girarse se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba – vaya, vaya pero si es la mismísima princesa Relena. -¿Te he dicho que haces aquí? – preguntó sin inmutarse ante el gran hombre. -Me creerías si te digo que he venido a verte. -Jaja, no me creas tan ingenua, puede que Wufei-san haya engañado a esa pobre ilusa de Hilde pero a mi no me engañas. Si estás aquí y no en el poblado de Nazca es que Hilde me creyó todo lo que le dije. -¿Lo que le dijiste?¿de que hablas?. -No lo sabes, veo que todo lo grande que eres lo tienes de tonto, jaja – se burló con malicia. -Habla claro mujer – dijo furioso al notar como Relena se burlaba de él, cogiéndola de los hombros mientras la zarandeaba para intimidarla. -Suéltame, me haces daño, bestia – se quejó la chica. -Si no me lo dices, ten por seguro que te haré más daño. -Solo le di a entender que vosotros erais el enemigo y solo estabais allí para buscar mujeres y cosa de valor. Ahora suéltame o daré la alarma de que estáis aquí -Maldita bruja – la sujetó del brazo para que no se marchara – así que fue por tu culpa que Hilde no descubriera, ahora lo entiendo. -Así que Hilde al final se atrevió a comprobarlo, jaja después de todo izo lo que tenía que hacer. -Eres una víbora caprichosa lo sabes – miro a la dicha con desprecio pero con cierto interés – sabes una cosa encanto. -¿Qué cosa? – dijo mostrándose segura y con cierta coquetería por su parte. -En mi poblado cuando un animal salvaje no muestra sumisión a su amo, se le enseña a comportarse con mano dura y paciencia. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó extrañada. -Tú me recuerdas a tigris salvaje al que hay que domesticar. -¿No estás intentando decirme que...? -A sí es, jeje – se rió al ver la cara de espalto que puso Relena al intuir sus intenciones – yo me encargaré de domesticarte – dijo cogiendo de repente a Relena de la cintura para cargarla sobre su hombro. -¡Como te atreves salvaje! – grito con desprecio – sabes con quien estás hablando animal. -Claro que si querida y no grites que alertarás a los demás – bajo a la chica un momento de su hombro para coger uno de los brazaletes de piel que llevaba en su brazo para después amordazar a la chica para evitar que chillara y así alertar a los suyos – eso te pasa por rondar por aquí a estas horas de la noche sola y por burlarte de mi. Yo te enseñare a respetarme querida. -Mmmmm – intentó gritar. -Yo te bajaré esos humos encanto, lo que necesitas es un hombre de verdad, jeje – se rió volviendo a cargar a Relena en su hombro para dirigirse hacia su tigris. Relena iba pataleando para poder soltarse pero ante la gran fuerza de Tiang-li nada podía hacer. En cuanto llegaron a donde estaba escondido en tigris, Tiang- li se subió en él para después subir a Relena delante de él como un saco de patatas, sin dejar de patalear y intentar que sus gritos de auxilio llegasen a su poblado, cosa que fue en vano. De la misma manera sigilosa que llego Tiang-li al poblado Peacecraf y marcharon sin ser vistos ni oídos.  
  
Entre los dos guerreros se llevaron a Duo a rastras, una vez dentro de la cabaña lo ataron al poste central de la cabaña, con los brazos atados por encima de su cabeza, lo habían amordazado para evitar que se pusiera a chillar y así llamar la atención de Heero, también le taparon los ojos. Duo estaba bastante asustado, no podía ver nada pero podía oír como esos guerreros estaban cerca de él, incluso podía sentir la mirada de ellos sobre su cuerpo. Tenía que intentar escapar y avisar a Heero antes que intentaran matarlo. En un momento dado la cabaña de quedó en silencio, llegando a creer que sus captores se habían ido, cosa contraria a lo que había pensado ya que al rato sintió como unas manos le sujetaban del rostro. No sabía quien era de los dos pero tampoco le importo demasiado, pudo sentir el aliento del guerrero sobre su cuello, cosa que le hizo estremecerse.  
  
-Hana – se oyó la voz de uno de ellos – porque no nos divertimos un rato con él, parece apetitoso y seguro que a nadie le importaría, ¿tú que dices? -No hay tiempo para eso Ryota, debemos regresar con los demás antes que ese guerrero Heavyarms se de cuenta de la ausencia del chico. -Venga hombre, solo será un rato, si quieres te lo cedo a ti primero, no creo que nadie se entere. -MMMmmmmm! – intentaba chillar desesperado Duo y se movía para intentar alejar a esas manos que le sujetaban. -Déjalo, ya vendrás luego, ahora... -¡Mira que llegas a ser aguafiestas! – gritó molesto – después habrá demasiado alboroto para poder divertirnos con él. Míralo – se giró para mirar a Duo atado, deslizando sus manos por el pecho desnudo hasta su cintura – Si tu no quieres de acuerdo, yo iré en un momento.  
  
Ryota empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Duo atrapándolo contra el poste al que estaba sujeto, Duo al sentir como era acariciado se movió desesperado, si esto seguía así lo más seguro que acabaría por ser violado por esos hombres. Ryota se acercó a Duo para besarle en el cuello dándoles leves mordiscos por el cuello y hombros volviéndose estos cada vez más fuertes y violentos. Las manos del captor cada vez acariciaban más piel del trenzado siendo más osado y atrevido llegando a introducir una de sus manos por la piel que cubría su cadera. Duo estaba aterrorizado, las lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos e intentaba gritar para pedir auxilio. Hana al ver el comportamiento de su compañero, se giró molesto y se marchó para seguir con los planes del Jefe Peacecraf que le había ordenado.  
  
-Ryota no tardes mucho, te espero en la cabaña de Millardo, hay que ocuparse de él antes de que despierte. -Mmm..., aaaahhh..., ahora voy – habló entrecortado por la excitación que sentía en esos momentos – solo dame una hora, ummm. Duo se retorcía para liberarse, las muñecas le empezaban a doler por la fuerza con la que tiraba para poder soltarse, si seguía así pronto empezarían a sangran. El pánico que entro cuando notó como retiraban de su cintura la piel con la que cubría. -Estate quieto – dijo Ryota molesto – por mucho que te resistas no podrás evitarlo – se susurró en su oído.  
  
Ryota volvió ha acercarse a su cuello para morderlo esta vez con saña provocándole que sangrara del cuello, Duo sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuello haciéndele gritar pero su grito no se pudo oír por la mordaza que llevaba. Ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y lloraba desesperado, se sentía aterrorizado, volvería a usarlo como un objeto para luego desecharlo como había hecho Heero pero esta vez sería peor, deseaba que después de esos, ese hombre acabase con su vida, quería morir, de otra forma no tendría el suficiente valor para mirar a su familia a la cara y menos aún a Heero, a pesar de todo. Ryota, seguía besándolo por todo el cuerpo, dedicándose a maltratar los pezones del trenzado haciendo que en lo que tendría que ser caricias fueran pequeñas torturas aplicándolas con saña y sadismo. En un movimiento desesperado Ryota se desnudo rápidamente, el oír los quejidos de dolor de Duo lo había excitado como nunca y la necesidad de alivio le era urgente, así con un rápido movimiento giro a Duo sobre sus manos atadas al poste para quedar de espaldas a Ryota, al notar que la posición estirada de Duo no le sería muy cómoda decidió soltar las cuerdas que ataban las muñecas del trenzado para luego atarlas a la altura del medio poste, de esa forma obligar a Duo a doblarse sobre si mismo. Al intuir las intenciones de Ryota, Duo se negó a doblarse para facilitar la violación. -Maldito crío – maldijo Ryota – como te vuelvas a mover te va ha ir muy mal – le amenazó. -Mmmmm – se quejaba Duo.  
  
Al volver a sentir la presión en su espalda para que se agachara, Duo en un intento desesperado logró dar una patada a Ryota que estaba desprevenido, logrando que cayera al suelo.  
  
-Como te has atrevido, hijo de perra, ahora verás – dijo levantándose del suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeó a Duo en los riñones provocándole que cayera al suelo sin respiración – te voy a enseñar a ser sumiso y a cumplir las órdenes que te doy, mocoso – se agachó junto a Duo que intentaba llenar los pulmones de aire, cosa que le era muy difícil debido al dolor que sentía.  
  
Al estar cerca del trenzado le cogió de los pelos levantándole de golpe y empujándole contra el porte recibiendo un fuerte golpe en su espalda y cabeza. Duo estaba aturdido y adolorido, no tubo mucho tiempo para recuperarse cuando sintió como le golpeaban en la cara y en el estómago. Volvió a caer hacia delante, escupiendo sangre de la boca y escurriéndole sangre de la nariz, empezaba a ver borroso y oía un zumbido en la cabeza. Ryota estaba furioso y dejándose llevar por la furia del momento siguió golpeando a Duo una y otra vez en la cara, en el estómago, piernas, etc., en cualquier lado hasta que vio que Duo había quedado inconsciente.  
  
-Maldito crío del demonio, arrggghhhhh, me ha arruinado la fiesta – dijo furioso al ver al trenzado sangrando e inconsciente – será mejor que me valla, en el estado que estas ya no me sirves – dijo recogiendo sus pieles para vestirse de nuevo – esta me las pagaras, por ahora te has librado, desgraciado – le dijo a Duo viéndolo con desprecio el cuerpo desnudo, maniatado y lleno de sangre.  
  
Después de vestirse salió de la cabaña donde había dejado a Duo inconsciente el suelo pero atado de nuevo en el suelo. En cuanto se calmó se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hana esperándole.  
  
-Ya has acabado – le dijo burlón Hana al verlo aparecer por la cabaña y dándose cuenta del mal humor que traía. -No me jodas, vale. Encarguémonos de este cuanto antes mejor – dijo molesto señalando a Millardo aún dormido. -Que pasa que el trenzado se te ha resistido o es que eres de los mete y saca y ya está – se rió al ver como Ryota le lanzaba una mirada asesina. -Cierra la boca, baka si no quieres que te la cierre yo. -Uuuuuhhhhh, creo que tus planes no te han salido bien, espero que no se te haya pasado la mano con el chico. -Je je, ese aprenderá a no volver a jugármela, creo que lo recordará durante las próximas semanas, si es que vive para contarlo. -¿Qué has hecho Ryota? – preguntó preocupado al conocer el temperamento de su compañero. -No he hecho nada, solo le he enseñado a ese chiquillo quien es el que manda aquí. -Espero que no te hayas pasado, ya sabes de Peacecraf-sama lo quiere vivo. -Tranquilo vivirá, solo que con unos cuantos morados más, jajaja. -Estás loco, pero bueno, ahora ayúdame, tenemos que atarlo bien antes que despierte, ya he avisado a todos que está prohibido entrar en ésta cabaña y que solo yo o tú puede entrar incluso para alimentarle, hasta que llegue Peacecraf-sama. -Bien, venga llevémoslo hacia el fondo de la cabaña, allí nadie lo verá, hay que atarlo de pies y manos y taparle la boca para que no empiece a gritar.  
  
Estaban acabando de atar a Millardo cuando este empezó a despertarse, al principio Millardo se sentía desorientado y aturdido, le dolía fuertemente la cabeza y sentía una presión dolorosa en las muñecas y los tobillos, al intentar moverse noto que no podía moverse, entonces su cabeza de despejo de golpe.  
  
-Vaya, vaya el príncipe arrogante a despertado – se burló Ryota al ver la cara de desconcierto de Millardo. -¿Dónde estoy?¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? ¡contéstame maldito! – exigió furioso. -Tus exigencias no sirven de nada ahora Millardo – comentó Hana – estás bajo arresto por orden de tu padre y para tu información estamos en el poblado. -¿En nuestro poblado? – preguntó asombrado – me habéis drogado y me habéis traído aquí sin mi consentimiento. -Son órdenes de tu padre, olvidas quien es el Jefe del Clan. -Malditos desgraciados, como os habéis atrevido lo pagaréis caro y mi padre también, eso hombre se ha vuelto loco. -Plasss!! – golpeó Ryota a Millardo en la mejilla – más respeto a tu Jefe me oyes. -Que vais hacer conmigo – dijo Millardo seriamente. -Por ahora te mantendremos aquí encerrado y cuando llegue tu padre, él decidirá que hacer contigo, por ahora pórtate como un buen chico, si quieres hacer las cosas fáciles sino lo haremos difíciles, ¿lo entiendes? -No me trates como un niño, baka, esto no quedará así, te lo juro, vosotros lo pagaréis. -Jaja, eso me hace gracia, en poco tiempo ya van tres veces que me lo dicen – se rió Ryota – por ahora ni tu prometido ni su guardián lo han conseguido, crees que tú lo conseguirás, jajaja. -¿Mi prometido?¿Duo?¿Duo está aquí? -Ah!! es verdad, no lo sabes, jajaja, tú padre se las ingenió para que dejasen venir a tu chico alegando que tenía que cuidarte. -¿Qué donde está?¿qué habéis hecho con él? – exigió una respuesta molesto. -Que tierno - se burló Ryota – no te preocupes por él, yo ya me encargué de él, solo tuve que hacerle entender quien manda aquí. -Como le hayáis puesto una mano encima os la veréis conmigo. -Una mano, jeje – se rió Hana – sí una mano y por poco algo más eh Ryota. -Jejeje, si pero será dentro de un rato cuando despierte. -No te atreverás a tocarlo, desgraciado. -Tranquilo te lo dejaré lo suficientemente entero para que puedas usarlo, jajaja. – se burló Ryota -Hijo de... – pero no pudo hablar ya que Hana le golpeó en la cara para callarlo – cierra la boca, ya estoy cansado de oírte. -Bastardo – le insultó, escupiéndole en la cara a Hana, que se había acercado para golpearlo. -Desgraciado – se limpió la saliva con restos de sangre que le había escupido Millardo – te voy a enseñar yo - y de igual manera que Ryota hizo con Duo, Hana comenzó a golpearlo violentamente y con saña, Millardo al estar atado no pudo defenderse, solo se limitaba a recibir los golpes, unos tras otros hasta que debido al dolor cayó nuevamente inconsciente. -Ya es suficiente Hana, vas a matarlo – dijo Ryota deteniendo a su compañero – y luego me dices a mí que no se me pase la mano jeje, serán baka. -Maldición – se quejó al ver al rubio desmayado – este me saca de mis casillas. -Venga Hana, será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, aún quedan varias horas para el amanecer. Mañana ya nos encargaremos del guerrero Heero, seguro que esta noche Relena ya se encargará de él. -Tienes razón Ryota, por hoy ya ha sido suficiente – se alejó del cuerpo de Millardo en el suelo sin antes de darle una patada en el estómago.  
  
Así salieron de la cabaña para dirigirse para a sus respectivas cabañas. Por esta noche ya no podían hacer nada. Solo quedaba deshacerse del guerrero Heavyarms y esperar noticias de Peacecraf-sama.  
  
Después de una larga conversación aburrida sobre los planes de futuro que Relena tenía planeados para ambos, Heero por fin pudo deshacerse de la muchacha alegando que estaba cansado y necesitaba descansar. Pese a las negativas de Relena a dejarlo solo en la cabaña que le había asignado, al final tubo que ceder y dejarlo solo. Por ahora tendría que dejarlo solo, en cuanto amaneciese se encargaría de mantener alejado al guerrero Heavyarms del chico trenzado. Estaba obsesionada con conseguir que Heero fuera para ella y no iba a permitir que nadie le estropease sus planes. Ante las numerosas ideas que se le ocurrían para evitar que el trenzado se acercase a su novio, Relena decidió dar un paseo, ya que no podía dormir.  
  
En cuanto Relena se marchó Heero se tumbó para intentar conciliar el sueño, pero algo en él no le dejaba dormir. Durante varias horas estuvo dando vueltas en su cama sin conseguir dormir en absoluto, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, algo no andaba bien. Al tenerse que haberse ido sin saber que había pasado con Millardo y Duo no le gustaba nada y sumándole el extraño comportamiento de los hombres de Peacecraf hacía que estuviera más inquieto. Sin poder aguantar más en su cama, decidió levantarse para poder salir a respirar un poco de aire y tranquilizarse un poco. Al salir todo estaba en silencio, todo el mundo dormía, salir decidió pasear por el poblado y de paso intentar averiguar en cual de todas esas cabañas se encontraba Duo. Por varios minutos estuvo revisando las cabañas sin levantar sospechas hasta que vio una donde había un hombre guardando la entrada, al acercarse silenciosamente pudo comprobar que el vigilante se había quedado dormido delante de la puerta cosa que le hizo gracia al comprobar lo ineptos que eran ese Clan. Con sigilo se deslizó como una sombra al interior de la cabaña, estaba a oscuras y no se podía oír nada, siguió revisando la cabaña hasta que llegó al fondo de ella, allí pudo identificar un bulto en el suelo que pudo reconocer como una persona maniatada y aparentemente dormida, eso en un principio le asustó, pesando que podía tratarse de Duo. Al acercarse para comprobar la identidad de la persona en el suelo, vio con sorpresa que se trataba de Millardo, estaba atado y amordazado y parecía que lo habían golpeado salvajemente debido a los numerosos moratones y cortes sangrantes que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Se acercó más para comprobar si estaba muerto. Estaba vivo pero su pulso era débil y respiraba dificultosamente, para no llamar la atención de nadie decidió dejar atado a Millardo no sin antes colocarlo en una mejor posición para que pudiese respirar mejor al darse cuenta que tenía como mínimo dos costillas rotas, le limpió por encima las heridas más graves. Por ahora no podía hacer nada más por él. La preocupación de Heero aumentó considerablemente, si habían hecho eso con el hijo de Peacecraf-sama, ¿que le podrían haber hecho a Duo? y lo que más le preocupaba, ¿dónde estaba Duo?, en esa cabaña no había rastros del trenzado. Sin pensárselo más salió de la misma manera que había entrado a la cabaña, comprobando que el vigilante seguía profundamente dormido. Una vez fuera de la cabaña volvió a comprobar las demás cabañas que le quedaban, sin mucho éxito. Algo había pasado por alto, Duo tenía que estar en algún lado, en alguna de esas cabañas, pero las revisó todas y no lo encontró. Su preocupación se convirtió en desesperación, su mente se negaba a creer que habían matado a Duo y por esos no podía dar con él, decidió volver a recorrer todas las cabañas cuando un camino que no había visto antes apareció delante de él, su corazón brincó en un destello de esperanza, quizás aún tenía posibilidades de encontrarlo, sin pensárselo más se adentró por ese camino, parecía que se usaba normalmente debido a las altas plantas que cubrían ciertas partes del camino, seguramente era un camino secundario ya que se alejaba del poblado con dirección a una pequeña arboleda que se encontraba en la parte Sur del poblado, siguió caminando por el camino cuando pudo divisar una pequeña construcción a la entrada de la arboleda, parecía medio abandonada y estaba a oscuras, pero algo más le llamó la atención. A unos quinientos metros de distancia de la cabaña, algo brillaba con la escasa luz que emitía la luna, al acercarse al objeto brillante pudo comprobar que se trataba de un cuchillo tallado en hueso blanco que reflejaba la luz de la luna haciendo destello, al examinarlo reconoció que se trataba de un cuchillo del Clan de Los Lagos, por la cruz con filigranas tallada en el mango, eso le preocupó pero lo que en verdad del desesperó fue encontrar cerca de donde estaba el cuchillo, fueron los restos de sangre fresca sobre la hierba. Cogiendo el cuchillo corrió desesperado hacia la construcción que había divisado en un principio. Una vez llegó delante la entrada de la barraca y controlando sus jadeos por la corrida que había hecho y por los nervios a encontrar algo que no estaba seguro de querer encontrar. Dándose valor a sí mismo decidió entrar para comprobar si Duo se encontraba allí o no. En cuanto entro tubo que acostumbrarse a la oscuridad casi completa, olía a humedad y a suciedad, en el centro de la barraca se encontraba el porte central que sujetaba la estructura, al dar un paso para reconocer el lugar, lo que vio le congeló la sangre y le detuvo el corazón. Ante la sorpresa se le cayó en cuchillo que llevaba en la mano y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, allí delante de él estaba Duo, desnudo, atado de pies y manos, inconsciente y golpeado por todo en cuerpo con rastros de sangre, y lo peor de todo es que parecía muerto. Tras recuperarse del shock. Inicial se acercó corriendo hacia él, y con el cuidado con el se coge una figurita del más frágil cristal, Heero lo desató y lo recogió del suelo a Duo para sostenerlo en sus brazos apoyando la cabeza del trenzado en su hombro.  
  
-Duo – susurró desesperado – abre los ojos, soy yo, sor Heero, mírame por favor – rogaba.  
  
Heero comprobó preocupado sus signos vitales, su respiración y sus latidos eran muy débiles, parecía que se iban a detener en cualquier momento.  
  
-Duo, por todos los Dioses, abre tus ojos – suplicaba, por primera vez en su vida las lágrimas se le acumulaban en sus ojos con la intención de derramarse en cualquier momento – no puedes morir, me oyes. Abre los ojos. Tienes que vivir, maldita sea, dime algo lo que sea, pégame, insúltame pero dime algo, Duo, abre los ojos, no te rindas, no ahora, por favor.  
  
Duo seguía inconsciente y no perecía mejorar en absoluto, haciendo que Heero se desesperase a cada minuto que pasada. Lo zarandeaba suavemente para no provocarla más heridas, lo llamaba susurrándole palabras dulces.  
  
-Duo despierta, por favor, sé que he sido un desgraciado y que me he comportado como un baka, pero tenía mis motivos, Duo abre los ojos, te necesito, despierta. A Heero se le paró el corazón cuando noto que Duo había dejado de respirar. -¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooooooooo!!!!!! – gritó desesperado – ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Duuuuoooooo!!!!!!!, resiste no te mueras por favor – se horrorizó, tumbado al Duo sobre el suelo para intentar reanimarlo – respira – repetía mientras realizaba la respiración artificial – respira Duo, no me dejes – notó como sus mejillas eran mojadas por sus lágrimas. Estuvo varios minutos insuflándole aire, no permitiría que se le muriese, mientras seguía dándole aire pudo notar con Duo hizo un movimiento débil y comprobó con alegría que Duo volvía a respirar y viéndoles como tosía con dificultad arrojando borbotones de sangre que se le habían acumulado en la garganta. Heero para evitarle que se volviera a ahogar con su propia sangre y saliva incorporó al trenzado volviéndolo a apoyar en su pecho. -Duo, abre los ojos, tranquilo soy yo Heero – se identificó al notar como se tensaba Duo – mírame, Duo por favor mírame. -Cof, cof cof, - tosió - ¿Hee... Heero?¿eres tú? – preguntó desorientado. -Si Duo soy yo, tranquilo, no te muevas – le dijo al notar como se quería levantar - ya estoy aquí, no dejaré que te hagan daño, shhhh, tranquilo – lo miró con preocupación. -Heero – se abrazó a él para llorar en su pecho – han... han matado a Mitsu... y quieren... quieren matarte a ti también, snif, snif. -Ssshhhhhh, no te preocupes por eso ahora estoy contigo – miró a Duo con ternura, tenía la necesidad de preguntarle algo pero no se atrevía del todo – Duo... tú... ¿qué ha pasado? -Yo... – miró angustiado a Heero que lo miraba preocupado, al notar que estaba desnudo ante él y al recodar lo ocurrido horas atrás, supo a lo que se refería y se encogió sobre si mismo ocultando su desnudez – ellos... -Si no quieres no tienes porque contármelo Duo, solo quiero saber quienes han sido. -Yo, snif..., no estoy seguro del todo, nos trajeron hasta aquí y cuando Mitsu se dio cuenta que era una trampa... iba a atacarles pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo... ese hombre le apuñaló... y luego le cortó el cuello,... fue horrible – lloraba mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de Heero – luego entre los dos hombre me trajeron aquí y me ataron, pensaba que me iban a matar, se rieron de mi y me dijeron que Peacecraf-sama me quería vivo pero que a ti te matarían, intente escapar pero no pude, ese hombre Ryota creo que se llama era más fuerte que yo, me iban a dejar aquí... pero ese... ese se lo pensó mejor y le dijo al otro que se quedaría para divertirse conmigo, Snif, intenté escapar te lo juro, pero... -Tranquilo, shhhhh, cálmate Duo – intentaba consolar al trenzado e intentaba controlarse él mismo, estaba furioso como nunca lo había estado en su vida, iba a matar al desgraciado que se había aprovechado de su chico. Dio gracias a los Dioses por que Duo no le contó el abuso que había sido sometido, porque sino no se hubiese podido contener y habría salido a matar a esos tipos. -Yo... estaba asustado, uno se marcho pero el otro... -No es necesario, no tienes que darme explicaciones. -No, tengo que decírtelo, como estaba atado al poste... se aprovecho que no podía defenderme y... se aprovecho de mí, en un descuido suyo cuando me desató para forzarme para... ya sabes – dijo avergonzado – pude golpearle y derribarlo al suelo, eso provocó que se enfadara y comenzó a golpearme, snif, snif – volvió a llorar – lue... luego no se que ocurrió, me desmaye... y no se si... -¿No estas seguro se te violó? – preguntó conteniendo su ira, la sangre le hervía - ¿Te duele...? – no se atrevió a preguntar. -Me duele todo el cuerpo no puedo distinguir si me violó o no. Oh! Heero que voy ha hacer ahora, seguro que todo el mundo me repudiará, hasta Millardo no querrá que yo... -No digas estupideces Duo, nadie te repudiará, no pienso permitirlo. -¿Por qué haces esto? – se separó del cuerpo de Heero sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara. -¿Hacer que? – preguntó curioso. -Primero me haces creer que sientes algo por mí, me usas para luego despreciarme y ahora... tú. Porque quieres confundirme, no crees que ya te has burlado lo suficiente de mí – dijo con amargura. -Duo yo... – intentó hablar con él. -No Heero, auchhh! – se quejó al levantarse, los golpes recibidos le dolían horrores – yo solo estaba preocupado por ti, solo... quería avisarte para decirte que corrías peligro, ya me las arreglaré solo, puedes irte con tú novia, estoy bien. -Escúchame Duo – se acercó a Duo que se había alejado para vestirse con alguna dificultad – sé que me he portado mal contigo. -¿Portado mal? – ironizó Duo, había recobrado su autoestima y ahora se sentía dolido por como sido tratado por Heero. -Mírame Duo – le sujetó por los brazos, viendo con sorpresa Duo como aún habían rastros de lágrimas en su rostro – todo a sido un error, pensé que si actuaba así podría protegerte pero me equivoque, cuando te vi ahí tirado en el suelo, pensé que te había perdido para siempre, yo... -¿Qué pasa con Relena? – preguntó sorprendido por la confesión. -Ella no me importa, nunca me ha importado, deje que todos pensarais que éramos para poder estar aquí cuando se decidiera que vendrías con Millardo para casarte con él. -¿A que has venido? -Me enteré por casualidad que venías al poblado de Millardo y tuve miedo que te ocurriera algo por eso no lo pensé y con Relena, mi padre y Trowa creen que les he traicionado al marcharme. -Yo no sé que decir Heero, me hiciste mucho daño, yo... -Lo siento Duo – se acercó para abrazarlo – lo siento mucho no sabía como salvarte de tu compromiso con Millardo – le miró a los ojos – lo de aquella noche, fue verdad, todo lo que te hice sentir y lo que sentir fue verdadero, me dolió en el alma tener que separarme de ti – miró a Duo que derramaba de nuevo lágrimas – jamás he dejado de querer estar a tu lado, ahora se que no actué de forma correcta, intentaba evitarte que sufrieras y has sufrido más por mi culpa. Perdóname Duo – miró esos hermosos ojos violetas – te suplico que me perdones. -... – Duo no sabía que decir, su corazón quería perdonarlo pero su cabeza temía un nuevo engaño. -No llores Duo, me partes el alma, te quiero, te amo.  
  
El corazón de Duo estalló de alegría, se lo había dicho, por primera vez Heero le había expresado directamente que lo amaba, sin pensárselo lo abrazó atrapando con sus labios los labios de Heero. Ante la reacción repentina de Duo, Heero se sorprendió pero luego correspondió al beso que Duo le daba. Pese a todo lo que habían pasado hasta ahora, se sentían felices, los malos ratos habían desaparecido de sus mentes, tan solo estaban ellos dos. En beso dulce y suave inicial se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado y salvaje, el contacto de sus cuerpos hacía que la pasión se desbordara ante el mínimo contacto que tuvieran. Heero fue quien rompió el beso al notar como Duo intentaba ocultar las muecas de dolor que le producían cualquier contacto en su piel.  
  
-¿Estas bien?¿Te duelen mucho las heridas? –preguntó preocupado. -La verdad que un poco – contestó sonrojado. -¿Puedes caminar? -Creo que sí. -Bien, iré a por Zero y luego vendré a buscarte para marcharnos de aquí. -¡No! – dijo asustado – no me dejes solo por favor – se cogió a su brazo. -Tranquilo – le abrazó – de acuerdo vendrás conmigo, pero no tienes que hacer ruido. -Vale. -¿Confías en mi? -Errr... sí – dijo en un susurró y completamente sonrojado, Heero tenía ese efecto en él y no podía evitarlo, sabía que podía volverlo a engañar pero eso ya no le importaba, deseaba estar con él aunque fuese solo una vez más. -Duo – se sujetó la barbilla para levantarle el rostro – jamás vuelvas a dudar de mis sentimientos hacia ti, te amo – y volvió a besar los labios de Duo. -Yo también – le respondió al finalizar el beso.  
  
Así con mucho cuidado, ocultándose en las sombras de la noche, llegaron hasta la cabaña donde Heero tenía sus cosas, una vez en su poder se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Zero descansando. Heero al notar que Duo tenía dificultades para caminar, cogió a Duo en brazos ante la negativa de éste pero luego aceptó gustoso. Antes de salir Heero se dedico a curar las heridas más urgentes de Duo con la ayuda de unos vendajes y desinfectantes que siempre llevaba Heero entre sus cosas, una vez curado y vendado las heridas que necesitaban más atención se prepararon para partir. Primero acomodó a Duo sobre Zero y luego se subió él, estuvo tentado a regresar a buscar a Millardo pero desistió por miedo a que se diese la alarma y no pudiera sacar a Duo del peligro que sería quedarse en el poblado.  
  
-Heero – llamó al guerrero - ¿sabes algo de Millardo?, me dijeron que estaba enfermo pero me pareció muy extraño, estaba como inconsciente. -Lo has drogado – dijo seriamente, poniéndose en marcha hacia la salida del poblado. -¿Drogado?¿Quién lo ha hecho? – preguntó sorprendido. -Supongo que su padre, algo ha tenido que ocurrir para que lo drogaran y lo apalizaran como lo han hecho. -¿Lo han golpeado como a mí? -Sí, antes de encontrarte a ti di con él, estaba igual que tú o peor, será mejor que regresemos cuanto antes al poblado, creo que Peacecraf-sama tiene intención de atacar el poblado ahora que sus hijos no están además el hecho que hayan encerrado a Millardo me da a pensar que provocado que la situación halla cambiado, por suerte a nuestro favor. -¿Qué habrá ocurrido? -No lo sé, pero la intuición que tu hermana Hilde y Wufei tienen algo que ver. Estoy seguro que Wufei es del Clan del Norte. -¿Dejaremos a Millardo indefenso? – dijo preocupado por el rubio. -¿Te preocupa eso? – dijo molesto por el interés de Duo por su supuesto prometido. -No, no es por lo que piensas, es que... no se como explicártelo... últimamente Millardo se ha comportado muy bien conmigo, parecía que quería protegerme. No sé en la ceremonia del alba se portó diferente a como me lo esperaba. -Lo dices por la forma que te beso, ya me di cuenta que no te molestó en absoluto. -¿Me vistes? – dijo avergonzado. -Yo y todo el poblado – dijo molesto- parece que después de todo no te desagrada tu prometido. -Como puedes decir eso – dijo molesto y sorprendido – creo que estas celoso – sonrió. -¿Celoso? – miró sorprendido a Duo como sonreía – yo... lo reconozco, me sentó como una patada en el hígado. -No seas tonto – se giró un poco para verle directamente a la cara – solo me interesas tú – le beso tiernamente. -Más te vale – le abrazó posesivamente – no te preocupes por ese rubio, no creo que se atrevan a matarlo. -Eso espero -Duo – habló Heero en un tono bastante serio, cosa que preocupó a Duo. -Sí. -¿Quiénes fueron los que te atacaron? -No estoy muy seguro de sus nombres... – dijo con cierta tristeza -... fueron los que me llevaron de mi poblado al poblado de Millardo, uno creo que oí que se llama Ryota y el otro Hana. ¿Por qué?. -Es solo para saber quien serán los primeros en caer. -¿Que?. -No voy a permitir que unos desgraciados hayan puesto las manos a mi prometido y mucho menos permitir que lo hayan golpeado, como lo hicieron. -¿Pro... prometido, has dicho? -Sí, no pensarás que después de lo que pasó entre nosotros no voy a ser responsable con mis actos. Fuiste mi amante y eso conlleva una responsabilidad. -No quiero que te sientas obligado conmigo por eso. -Mira que llegas ha ser baka – dijo medio molesto – te he dicho que te amo y por eso quiero, comprometerme contigo, no lo entiendes, no quiero que nuestra relación se base solo en sexo. -Valla, Heero, me dejas sin palabras – dijo sorprendido – es la petición de matrimonio más extraña que he oído en mi vida, jeje. -Yo... – intentó hablar pero estaba avergonzado y sonrojado por el comentario de Duo, no fue su intención sonar tan patético – lo siento, es que... no se me dan muy bien expresar mis sentimientos, supongo que esperabas otra cosa – dijo apenado. -No, no pasa nada, es solo que me sorprendió como lo dijistes. -Entonces – detuvo a Zero para girar a Duo y verlo a la cara - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- le propuso. -Yo... – miró avergonzado a Heero. -¿Que ocurre? – le preguntó preocupado por una posible negativa por parte del trenzado. -Heero, ¿estas seguro de querer que yo sea tu esposo? – preguntó dudoso. -Por supuesto, ¿porque lo preguntas?. -Es que... no estoy seguro de lo que llegó a pasar... en ese barracón, puede... que hayan abusado de mí... me halaga que me consideres merecedor de ser tu esposo pero entenderé y respetaré que me rechaces por lo ocurrido –dijo con los ojos vidriosos. -Duo, mírame – le alzo el rostro – te amo, se me revuelven las tripas de pensar que esos hijos de perra te hayan tocado pero tú no tienes la culpa, te amo y te amaré siempre, pase lo que pase y no te reprocho nada, no te diré que no me importa porque no es así, esos bastardos pagaran por lo que te han hecho, pero a ti me sería imposible rechazarte, deseo que te conviertas en mi esposo, ahora más que nunca, déjame hacerte olvidar ese mal rato, déjame amarte y borras esas caricias sucias con las mías. Que me dices, ¿quieres ser mi esposo y casarte conmigo?. -Heero – se abrazó a su cuello volviendo a llorar pero de alegría – si quiero, claro que quiero. -Eso está mejor – dijo sonriendo – por un momento pensé que no querías casarte conmigo. -Baka – se limpió las lágrimas y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. -Sujétate fuerte. Zero corre, debemos llegar cuanto antes al poblado – ordenó a su tigris.  
  
Así entre la oscuridad de la noche Heero y Duo salieron del poblado sin problemas en dirección al poblado del Jefe Nazca, tan solo quedaban una hora para el amanecer.  
  
Tiang-li hacía rato que había llegado a su campamento, Akagi y Dark se sorprendieron al ver como Tiang-li cargaba en su hombro a la hija de Peacecraf. Después de la sorpresa inicial y de haber escuchado el motivo por el cual se había llevado a la hija del Jefe del Clan al haberse descubierto Tiang-li por la joven Peacecraf, no pudieron más que reírse por la situación tan comprometida que se encontraba. La veían como pataleaba e intentaba gritar para que la dejaran libre, ante las burlas de los hombres solo hacía que Relena se sintiera más enfadado y humillada. Tiang-li empezó a sentirse cansado por lo cual decidió retirarse para por descansar aunque fuesen las pocas horas que quedaban para el amanecer. -Dark, Akagi, quedaros en guardia, yo me voy a dormir, tener los ojos bien abiertos, ante la menor sospecha avisarme. -Si señor – respondieron los dos. -Queda alguna tienda libre para la princesa – se burló mirándola al verla como lo miraba fijamente. -Me temo que no – dijo Dark – solo quedaban dos Tiang-li, la suya y la de Wufei-sama. -Bueno, entonces no quedará más remedio que la princesa comparta tienda conmigo, así se hará una idea de lo que le espera en un futuro, jeje. -Tienes razón, jeje, seguro que la señorita Peacecraf no se opondrá – se rió Dark. -Mmmmmmm – intentó protestar la joven. -Creo que la señorita Peacecraf quiere darle las gracias por tu hospitalidad – se burló Akagi. -Jeje, creo que sí – se rió Tiang-li – bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos – dijo cogiendo a Relena por la cintura como si se tratase de un saco. -Que lo paseéis bien – dijeron al unísono los dos hombres riéndose al ver como Relena se movía como una serpiente para liberarse.  
  
Al poco rato Tiang-li ya estaba dentro de su tienda, puso a Relena aún amordazada y atada de manos en el fondo de la tienda para evitar que escapara, teniendo que pasar por delante de él si quería salir de la tienda. Relena intentó salir corriendo pero después de varios intentos fallidos desistió de hacerlo, esperaría a que se durmiera para poder escaparse. Al ver que Relena desistió de escaparse decidió irse a dormir no antes de asegurarse que la chica no podría salir de allí. Bajo la atenta mirada de Relena se comenzó a desvestir, ya que tenía la misma manía de dormir que Wufei, al ver lo que hacía el guerrero, Relena se sonrojó y desvió la mirada del hombre, a pesar de la corpulencia y la pinta amenazadora del Tiang-li reconoció que era un hombre bastante atractivo y con un cuerpo bien trabajado y desarrollado, seguramente era mayor que ella pero eso no desmerecía el atractivo salvaje que poseía. Antes de quitarse la última pile que cubría sus partes nobles, se acercó a la muchacha, cosa que asustó a la joven que se echo instintivamente hacia atrás.  
  
-Tranquila, no te voy ha hacer nada, si te portas bien no habrá ningún problema, quiero que sepas que no me gusta pegar a las mujeres, jamás lo he hecho pero no lo dudaré si no me obedecer, me entiendes – le dijo viendo como esta asentían afirmativamente – bien, ahora te voy a desatar y te voy a quitar la mordaza, espero que no hagas una tontería ni que te pongas a chillar, ¿entendido? – volvió a ver que asentían. -Me duelen las muñecas – se quejó la chica frotándose las muñecas al estar libre y sin mordaza. -Lo siento pero era necesario – comentó Tiang-li. -¿Dónde voy a dormir? – preguntó perturbada por la cercanía del hombre casi desnudo. -Ahí – señaló la cama. -¿Y tú?- preguntó extrañada al ver solo un lecho. -Ahí también – sonrió -Pero eso es imposible, no pienso compartir la cama contigo – dijo molesta. -Tu misma – se levantó para acercarse a la cama con la intención de meterse entre las suaves pieles – si no quieres puedes dormir en el suelo aunque no te lo recomiendo, pueden haber bichos que se te metan entre la ropa – dijo para asustarla mientras se quitaba la última piel para quedarse completamente desnudo antes la mirada asombrada de Relena. -Yo... yo... me da igual – giró la vista para no ver al hombre – dormiré sentada. -Como quieras – se tumbó entre las pieles.  
  
Habían pasado varios minutos en silencio, Relena hacían todo lo posible para no quedarse dormida, pero le estaba costando mucho, la idea que algún insecto le entrase en la ropa le daba escalofríos, pero a pesar de sus intentos por quedar despierta no lo conseguía. Al ver los intentos fallidos de la chica por mantenerse despierta, Tiang-li se levantó para acercarse a la chica cogiéndola en brazos para meterla en la cama junto a él.  
  
-Tranquila, no te voy hacer nada, esta noche hace frío y si te duermes sentada mañana te dolerá todo el cuerpo y no quiero oír luego reproches. -Pero no... -Sssshhhhh, duerme, no tienes que tener nada.  
  
Relena se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda, tenía frío pero podía sentir el calor que emanaba ese hombre, habían pasado y parecía que el hombre se había dormido por la respiración lenta y pausada. Relena se movió con la intención de levantarse pero antes de poder destaparse para levantarse sintió como Tiang-li se había dado la vuelta apoyando su pecho en su espalda y pasando su gran brazo por su cintura, cosa que hizo que se estremeciera.  
  
-Ni lo intentes – oyó la voz de Tiang-li haciendo que se tensara su cuerpo – no querrás que me enfade, ¿verdad? – le dijo estrechando su agarre hasta tenerla completamente pegada a su cuerpo. -Yo no iba hacer nada – dijo con miedo. -Segura – la volteó quedando sobre ella pero sin apoyar todo su peso sobre ella. -Yo...  
  
No pudo decir nada, ya que sintió como atrapaban sus labios en un salvaje beso. Quiso resistirse y apartarlo pero el peso y la fuerza del Tiang-li no se lo permitieron.  
  
-Te dije que hicieras las cosa por las buenas. -No, No lo volveré ha hacer, te lo prometo – dijo asustada. -Me temo que ahora es tarde tendré que enseñarte quien manda aquí. -No... pero los labios de Tiang-li volvieron a atrapar los de la chica.  
  
Relena forcejeaba cosa que no importo en absoluto al hombre, en un descuido sujetó la piel que cubría el pecho de Relena tirando de ella hasta partirla por la mitad dejando el pecho desnudo al descubierto.  
  
-No por favor – suplicaba Relena -Te avisé, ahora atente a las consecuencias.  
  
Relena se retorcía bajo el cuerpo del hombretón cosa que hacía que Tiang-li se excitase más por los roces del cuerpo de la chica. Tiang-li abandonó los labios de la chica para recorrer su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho al cual acarició y succionó con deleite y pasión. Pese a la negativa de Relena su cuerpo empezó a estimularse antes las caricias acertadas del guerrero, sin darse cuenta los gemidos de protesta y negativa se fueron transformando en gemidos de placer y deseo. Al ver Tiang-li que Relena empezaba a disfrutar sus caricias decidió llegar un poco más lejos, con gran habilidad le retiró toda las pieles que llevaba la chica dejándola expuesta ante él, cosa que agradeció y se deleitó ante el espectáculo que daba la hija de Peacecraf, desnuda y excitaba por sus caricias. Tiang-li siguió estimulando los pezones sensibles de la chica y bajando su mano se dedicó a masajear y estimular la entrepierna de la chica, recibiendo gemido de gratitud por sus atenciones. Al ver la gran excitación de la chica decidió concederle unas caricias más intensas a las recibidas hasta ahora, así que sin previo aviso abandono sus pezones para centrarse en saboreas el néctar que derramaba Relena entre sus piernas. Relena se tensó y arqueó la espalda al sentir tal explosión de placer. Durante varios minutos estuvo nadando dentro del mar del placer notando como en momentos perdía la conciencia y la orientación de donde estaba y con quien estaba. Tiang-li no podía más, la excitación que sentía se le estaba haciendo dolorosa, su pene estaba completamente erguido e hinchado, necesitaba el alivio que la misma Relena le pedía entre gemido y gemido. -No aguanto más, aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!, a partir... de ahora aaaaahhhh, serás mía y de nadie más, lo sabes, ¿verdad?, aaaaaahhhhh!!!! Mmmmmmm!!!!!! – se rozaba contra la entrepierna de Relena.  
  
-Siiiiiiii!!!!!!! Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!, hazlo, quiero sentirteeeeeee!!!!!!!!! – gemía la chica.  
  
Sin previo aviso, Tiang-li enterró su pene dentro de Relena de una sola estocada.  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! – exclamaron los dos.  
  
Al notar la mueca de dolor de Relena, Tiang-li se quedó quieto, al ver que se recuperaba comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, primero lentamente y luego cada ver más deprisa, las envestidas cada vez eran más rápidas y profundas, Relena disfrutaba y gemía presa de la lujuria y en placer que le ofrecía y Tiang-li a pesar de la experiencia de antiguas amantes tubo que reconocer que Relena era increíble, era apasionada y ardiente, cada vez le exigía más pero a la vez se entregaba más. En momento cumbre no tardó llegar, explotando los dos a la vez en un orgasmo intenso y salvaje. Se quedaron quietos hasta que pudieron regularizar sus respiraciones.  
  
-¿Sabes lo que esto significa? –preguntó Tiang-li mirando fijamente a la chica. -¿Sabes lo que esto significa? – le mostró la mano después de pararla por la piel donde estaba ella acostada a la altura de trasero, manchándose en el proceso de sangre. -¿Tú eras...? – miró extrañado a la chica. -Si lo era, no creerás que me acuesto con el primero que se me presenta – dijo molesta. -Me alegra saberlo, desde ahora serás mi mujer y como tal, espero tu obediencia y respeto hacia mí. -No esperaras que sea tu esclava – dijo molesta. -No te pido eso, si me obedecer no tienes por que temer nada. -Solo espero que me trates como hasta ahora – dijo sonriendo con malicia. -Si tú lo quieres así será y volvió a besar a la que de ahora en adelante sería su mujer.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia. Advertencias: Escenas: Cómicas, Angs., Lemon Yaoi., según capítulos. Época: La historia transcurre en la prehistoria, antes de cualquier época de civilización 


	12. Cap XII

Instintos  
  
Cap. 12  
  
El poblado Peacecraf estaba en completo silencio, todos miembros de ese Clan estaban descansando las escasa horas que les quedaban para el amanecer.  
  
-Uuuuuaaaaarrrrgggggg, uuuuuaaaaaarrrrgggggg – se oyó de pronto el fuerte graznido (no e como decirlo, jeje) de un suzako, despertando a todo el mundo - uuuuaaarrrrrggggggg.  
  
Ante tal escándalo salieron varios de los hombres del Clan para comprobar lo que estaba sucediendo. -Maldito pájaro del demonio – maldijo Ryota saliendo de su cabaña acomodándose la piel de su cintura y frotándose los ojos con sueño – ¿de quien demonio es ese pajarraco?, que alguien lo calle o lo frío en la hoguera. -Tranquilo Ryota – dijo Hana igual de molesto pero intentando calamar a su compañero – ese suzako parece de Peacecraf-sama y lleva un mensaje – dijo acercándose al ave. -Maldita sea, solo he podido dormir varias horas y solo quedan tres o cuatro para que amanezca, ¿qué habrá pasado? – le preguntó al ver como Hana se acercaba al ave y retiraba el mensaje de la pata sin complicación - ¿qué dice Hana? – le preguntó al ver la cara seria de su amigo al comprender lo que ponía. -Ryota – dijo serio mirándole – tenemos que ponernos en machar ya. -¿Qué?. -Peacecraf-sama nos ordena que vayamos al Clan de Los Lagos con la mayor cantidad de hombre para combatir. -¿Eso significa que...? – dijo incrédulo. -Sí, entramos en combate – termino su frase – tenemos que estar antes del amanecer cerca de la colina que hay a l Norte del poblado. -¿¡Al amanecer?!, pero eso es muy poco tiempo. -Lo sé, por eso nos tenemos que dar prisa. -Mierda – se quejó – hay que darnos prisa, jeje – se rió – no pienso perderme la fiesta, iré a buscar a ese trenzado para que vea la masacre de su pueblo, jeje. -Estás enfermo Ryota – se quejó. -Sí ¿y que?, soy eficiente, ¿no?, eso es lo que cuenta – dijo dirigiéndose a la cabaña donde supuestamente estaba Duo. -Bien – dijo mirando a los hombres que se había acercado – Yumi, Tatsu, preparada las armas – ordenó – Yamato, Ikashi, Noma y Kogure, reclutar a todo hombre que pueda luchar los quiero aquí en diez minutos. -Sí señor – dijeron antes de salir corriendo. -Bien, Miaka, Sunami – llamó a dos mujeres que también estaban allí cerca, preparar a los tigris y algo de alimento, lo justo, tenemos que salir dentro de media hora, rápido – ordenó. -Sí. Hana – dijeron las mujeres. -Creo que todo está listo – comentó Hana – es la hora de la verdad.  
  
-Eh tú despierta – dijo Ryota antes de entrar a la cabaña – hoy será tu día de suerte, jeje, te has ganado ver como aniquilamos a... Maldición, ¿dónde está ese niñato? – dijo furioso al ver las cuerdas rotas en el suelo y no ver a Duo por ningún lado – esto lo vas a pagar cuando te encuentre – advirtió saliendo de la cabaña para informar la desaparición del trenzado a su compañero.  
  
-Hana, Hana, donde te has metido – gritó al comprobar que éste no se encontraba en su cabaña. -Ey, ey, tranquilo – respondió Hana que venía caminando hacia su cabaña – no grites, ¿qué pasa?, ¿decidiste dejara a tu juguetito aquí? – se burló al ver la cara de enfado – o no quiso venir. -Cierra la boca, Hana, el chico a desaparecido – dijo molesto. -¿Desaparecido?, ahora comprendo – dijo molesto. -¿El que comprendes? – pregunto curioso. -El guerrero Heavyarms también ha desaparecido y Relena también. -Ese miserable, lo más seguro que se la llevara como rehén – gruño. -Es posible, pero ya no podemos hacer nada, no sabemos desde cuando ha huido, lo primordial ahora es salir cuanto antes hacia Los Lagos, luego ya informaremos a Peacecraf-sama de la desaparición de su hija. -De acuerdo, ¿está todo listo? – preguntó. -Si está casi todo, dentro de pronto saldremos – le anunció. -¿Con cuantos efectivos contamos? – preguntó. -Con 150 guerreros y 30 guerreras. -No son muchos pero podremos arreglarnos – comentó. -Hana-sama, Ryota-sama, - interrumpió un guerrero que se acercó a ellos corriendo – los hombres ya están listos, en cuanto den la orden podemos salir. -Bien eso me gusta – dijo Ryota – nos vamos – dijo a Hana sonriendo – quiero acabar con este asunto cuanto antes, dejé pendiente un asunto con cierto trenzado. -No te das por vencido, eh Ryota – se rió. -Jamás – dijo sonriendo de forma maniaca. -Pues vamos. ¡Todos en sus puestos! – ordenó Hana alzando la voz - ¡Adelaaaaante!.  
  
El ruido de los tigris y los murmullos de un grupo considerable de hombres puso en alerta al campamento Chang. Dark y Akagi, los hombres encargados de la vigilancia al ver el movimiento del Clan Peacecraf corrieron a avisar a Tiang-li.  
  
-¡Tiang-li-sama! ¡Tiang-li-sama! – llamaron con insistencia desde fuera de su tienda – rápido Tiang-li-sama.  
  
-Ummmm, ¿que es ese escándalo Tiang-li? – preguntó medio dormida a su amante. -Maldición, ¿es que uno no puede descansar? – dijo de mal humor mirando hacia la entrada de la tienda - ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy diablos! – gritó – espérame aquí – dijo besándola a Relena que descansaba sobre su pecho. -Mmmm, no tardes, no quiero estar sola – le rodeó con los brazos el cuello para besarle de nuevo. -No tardaré preciosa – le sonrió levantándose para recoger sus pieles para vestirse y salir.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que es este escándalo? – preguntó enfadado cuando salió de la tienda. -Sentimos molestar pero es importante – habló Dark nervioso. -Son los hombres de Peacecraf se ha movilizado y se dirigen hacia Los Lagos, van armados y no creo que vayan con buenas intenciones. -¡Mierda! – dijo Tiang-li para salir corriendo hacia el puesto de vigilancia para ver como seguían desfilando los hombres de Peacecraf – ¿Cuantos son? – preguntó. -Creo que sobre unos doscientos, más o menos. -Esto no me gusta – dijo Tiang-li – levanta a los hombres, que te preparen para ir tras ellos, que se armen bien, yo iré ha avisar a Wufei-sama. -Si señor – dijeron para dirigirse de nuevo al campamento.  
  
Tiang-li entró en la tienda de Wufei sin llamar, no había tiempo para formalismos, sin perder tiempo se acercó a la cama y despertó a Wufei evitando no despertar a Hilde que dormía abrazada a Wufei y sobre su pecho. Al principio Wufei estuvo a punto de gritarlo por la intromisión a Tiang-li pero al ver la cara de preocupación desistió en hacerlo.  
  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó en voz baja para no despertar a Hilde. -Problemas –dijo secamente – los hombres de Peacecraf de ha movilizado y planean atacar Los Lagos esta noche. -¿¡Que!? – se le escapó el grito, sentándose en la cama de golpe provocando que Hilde se despertara de repente. -¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó medio dormida. -Tranquila princesa, duérmete de nuevo – le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla – tengo que arreglar un asunto importante, me temo que no podré quedarme toda la noche contigo princesa. -¿Pero...? – no pudo decir nada más, se sonrojó de pies a cabeza al notar como su brazo descansaba sobre el estómago desnudo de Wufei y sus piernas aún seguían enlazadas con las suyas – yo... yo.. lo siento – dijo avergonzada separándose rápidamente del cuerpo caliente de Wufei. -Espera – le sonrió a Hilde – Tiang-li – llamó a su subordinado – prepáralo todo y espérame fuera. -Ya se está preparando todo, le espero fuero – le dijo saliendo de la tienda. -Mira Hilde – la llamó – siento tenerme que irme ahora pero ha surgido un imprevisto y tengo que irme. -¿Te vas? -Sí – la miró con dulzura. -¿Me dejas sola aquí? – pregunto preocupada. -No estarás sola, dejaré a dos hombres de confianza para que se queden contigo y te lleven a mi Clan. -¿Pero me prometiste que me llevarías a mi poblado? – le reprochó. -Sí lo sé, y pienso cumplirlo, pero ahora no es el mejor momento Hilde – dijo serio. -¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó nerviosa. -Nada, tranquila – intentó tranquilizarla. -No Wufei, no soy tonta, si te vas es por algo importante, sino me llevarías contigo, ¿ha pasado algo con mi gente?, cuéntamelo, por favor – rogó. -Princesa, eres demasiado lista, jeje , esta bien, te lo diré pero no quiero que te asustes y que te preocupes. -Ahora si que me estás asustando – le dijo Hilde. -Los hombres de Peacecraf-sama se dirigen a tu Clan sin muy buenas intenciones. -¿¡Que ¡? Eso es horrible – se asustó Hilde. -Tranquila, nosotros iremos a ayudarles, mi gente son guerreros cualificados y con la ayuda de los Heavyarms y tu gente no habrá problema. -Pero no todos los guerreros de Yuki-sama esta en mi poblado, además les pillarán de sorpresa. -Lo sé, pero podrán aguantar hasta que lleguemos. -Llévame contigo, Wufei, quiero ayudar – le rogó. -Ni loco – dijo enfadado – como me pide eso, te saque de tu poblado para no exponerte ¿y me pides que te lleve?. -Pero son mi gente – habló con tristeza. -Y tú mi futura esposa – le dijo – no te llevaré, no pienso exponerte al peligro – la abrazó tiernamente. -Pero... pero – empezó a sollozar . -Sssshhhh, tranquila, eso es demasiado peligroso – le susurró al oído. -Por eso mismo – le miró a los ojos aún abrazados – también es peligroso para ti. -¿Te preocupa lo que me pase? – pregunto entre sorprendido y alegre. -Si – susurró sin apenas voz pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyera Wufei. -Me alegra saber que te preocupas por mí – le habló con dulzura y luego la beso tiernamente en los labios – estaré bien y regresaré por ti. -Prométemelo – le exigió con lágrimas en los ojos. -Te lo prometo – le dijo volviéndola a besar, pero esta vez con más pasión – tengo que irme – dijo al romper el beso – sino no podré contenerme más – dijo sonriendo. -No olvides tu promesa – dijo ruborizada mientras se apartaba del cuerpo de su futuro esposo para dejarle levantarse de la cama. -No lo olvidaré – le sonrió poniéndose de pie mostrando su bien formado cuerpo completamente desnudo el cual daba síntomas evidentes de la reacción que le produjo el último beso apasionado que había disfrutado con Hilde.  
  
Hilde al ver es cuerpo perfecto de Wufei y su reacción ante el beso que reflejaba su cuerpo, se avergonzó desviando la vista hacia otro punto de la habitación. Wufei ya se estaba vistiendo con sus pieles cuando notó con gracia la reacción de Hilde al ver su desnudez y se acercó a ella sujetándola de la barbilla para que le mirase a la cara.  
  
-No te avergüences Hilde por verme desnudo – le sonrió – soy tuyo y tú eres mía, no hay nada de malo. -Yo... – no sabía que decir. -El deseo no es malo – le hizo saber a la chica – es un instinto natural del hombre, no te avergüences de él. Yo no lo hago, sabes que te deseo con todo mi alma y con cada parte de mi cuerpo. El deseo es una manifestación del amor. -Es que no estoy acostumbrada a... -Lo sé, y me alegra que sea así, cuando todo esto acabe, iré a buscarte, te haré mi esposa y te haré mía, tenlo por seguro. -No dudo que lo hagas – se sonrió tímidamente – tienes que regresa sano y salvo, me lo has prometido. -Te lo prometo – la besó.  
  
Hilde aún iba vestida por lo que salió de la tienda junto a Wufei, allí le esperaba Tiang-li y varios de sus hombres esperando sus órdenes.  
  
-Wufei-sama – llamó Tiang-li a su jefe visiblemente nervioso – tengo que decirle una cosa. -¿Sí, de que se trata? – preguntó curioso, ya que muy pocas veces había visto a su compañero nervioso por algo. -Verás, sé que no ha sido buena idea pero... -Tiang-li al grano, no tenemos tiempo que perder – exigió Wufei. -Si, se trata de Relena Peacecraf, para abreviar le diré que me la encontré en su poblado y antes de que me delatase me la lleve al campamento y la hice mía. -¿¡Que!?, te has vuelto loco, ella es la hija de nuestro enemigo – gritó furioso. -Lo sé, pero una cosa llegó a la otra y... -Por todos los Dioses, Tiang-li, será que no hay mujeres en el mundo y tuviste que escoger a esa arpía – dijo molesto pero más tranquilo. -Fue ella quien me avisó de Uds – comentó Hilde. -Perfecto – gruño Wufei – esa chica juega con el bando que le interesa en ese momento. -Lo sé Wufei-sama pero ya no dará problemas – intentó defenderse. -Eso espero – dijo dudoso – por su bien y el nuestro, eso espero. ¿Dónde está ahora?. -En mi cabaña – respondió. -Bien, ve con ella y dile que dos de nuestros hombres la llevarán a ella y a Hilde a nuestro Clan, allí nos esperaran hasta que esté todo solucionado, Ah! y no le comentes nada sobre su gente, no quiero más sorpresas. -Sí Wufei-sama. -Yusuke – llamó a uno de sus hombres - ¿están todo los hombres listos? -Sí, Wufei-sama. -Bien, en cuanto regrese Tiang-li partiremos – ordenó a los suyos. -Sí, señor – gritaron sus hombres.  
  
-¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó preocupada Relena al ver entrar a Tiang-li a la tienda. -Relena, levántate y vístete – le ordenó. -¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar. -Nada haz lo que te digo – dijo molesto. -Te dije que no sería tu esclava, no puedes tratarme así, o me dices que pasa o no me muevo de aquí – dijo enfadada tapándose con las pieles de la cama. -No hay tiempo para explicaciones Relena, levántate y vístete – se acercó a ella para levantarla de golpe quedando desnuda ante él. -Ere un maldito cerdo – le gritó dándole una bofetada – no soy tú mujerzuela – dijo conteniendo las lágrimas – estoy harta que todo me digan lo que tengo que hacer y que nadie tome en consideración lo que yo digo y siento – dijo poniéndose a llorar. -Mierda Relena, te he dicho que no hay tiempo para eso, por favor, no te estoy tratando como una mujerzuela, si así fuera, te aseguro que no estaría aquí para llevarte a un lugar seguro. -¿A un lugar seguro? ¿por qué?- pregunto preocupada. -Mira solo te puedo decir que aquí estas en peligro por eso, iras con Hilde, la hija de Nazca y unos hombres a nuestro Clan, allí esperaras a que yo regrese. -¿Con Hilde? ¿qué hace aquí? –preguntó sorprendida. -Lo mismo que tú – la miró – Wufei-sama quiere hacerla su esposa. -Entiendo – sonrió secándose las lágrimas. -Venga vístete, toma – le dijo extendiéndole unas pieles – usa estas las tuyas no creo que te sirvan – le sonrió al encontrar las pieles de la chica completamente rotas. -Eres un bruto – sonrió también - ¿por cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? – preguntó. -No lo sé exacto, supongo que varios días – le hablaba mientras veía como se acomodaba Relena las pieles para cubrir su desnudez. -Tengo que confesarte que no me gusta estar con esos brutos que llamas compañeros. -Tranquila, no te harán nada, hice saber que eres mi mujer, nadie se atrevería a ponerte un dedo encima – le dijo para tranquilizarla. -Vendrás por mí, ¿verdad? – pregunto preocupada. -Claro que si – le respondió acercándose a ella para abrazarla – eres mi mujer – la besó – además tengo que criar a nuestro hijo, no voy a dejar que lo críe un Peacecraf. -¿Nuestro hijo? – preguntó sorprendida. -Sí, acaso dudas de mi hombría – le sonrió – creo que cumplí muy bien con mi deber anoche, no crees. -Sí supongo que sí, jeje. No solo cumpliste una vez sino varias – le dedicó una gran sonrisa. -Y si a sí no fuera – le susurró cerca de los labios – podemos remediarlo a la vuelta. -Claro cuando tu quieras – le abrazo fuertemente sonriéndole. -Bien vamos, nos están esperando – dijo cogiéndola de la mano para salir los dos de la tienda.  
  
Ya estaban todo fuera de sus tiendas, Wufei asignó a dos de sus hombres para acompañar a Hilde y a Relena al Clan. Todo estaba preparado para salir de inmediato. Los hombres de Peacecraf les llevaban ya una ventaja de un poco menos de una hora, así que tenían que darse prisa. Antes de partir Wufei esperó a que el grupo que llevaría a las chicas saliese sin ningún contratiempo, después de verlas marchar, se subieron a sus tigris y emprendieron la marcha hacia Los Lagos, con suerte llegaría al comienzo de la batalla, esperaba que pudiesen aguantar al menos hasta que ellos llegasen.  
  
Trowa y Quatre paseaban por la orilla del lago cerca de donde días atrás se realizó la ofrenda floral a los Dioses. Iban cogidos de la mano, conversando alegremente y planeando el futuro que les depararía juntos dentro de poco. A pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían habían llegado a enamorarse el uno por el otro de una manera apasionada. Trowa amaba la tranquilidad y la inocencia de su pequeño ángel rubio y su belleza casi irreal y Quatre amaba la fortaleza y la valentía que poseía su adorado guerrero de ojos verdes, se atraían el uno al otro con devoción y adoración. Iban caminando sin percatarse del ambiente que les rodeaba, fueron caminando hasta que llegaron al lago donde que vieron por primera vez. Seguían hablando y caminando pero esta vez abrazados de forma cariñosa, hasta que Trowa se detuvo haciendo detener a Quatre también.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo Trowa? – pregunto preocupado. -No, tranquilo – le sonrió – gírate y mira el lago, le comentó a Quatre mostrando una sonrisa. -Oh! Trowa – se maravilló Quatre al observar lo que le mencionaba Trowa – es precioso, nunca había visto el lago así.  
  
Ante ellos se apreciaba el lago iluminado suavemente por los rayos de la luna, lo suficiente para ver con más o menos claridad. En sus aguas cristalinas y serenas, aún descansaban las ofrendas florares frescas que se habían utilizado días atrás para la ceremonia de apertura al Festival, flotaban los ramilletes sobre las aguan inundando de una fragancia suave y penetrante y lo más maravilloso de todo era que allí junto las flores revoloteaban una especie de luciérnagas que desprendía una luz verdosa dando una sensación mágica del lugar. Los ojos de Quatre observaban la escena con ensoñación, las luces, los olores, los murmullos de los animalillos del bosque, todo en conjunto hacía la escena casi irreal.  
  
-Trowa, esto es precioso – comentó dejándose abrazar por la espalde por Trowa – parece un sueño, estar aquí en un lugar tan bonito y contigo. -Pues no lo es, es real y me tienes a mí para comprobarlo – le dijo al oído mientras lo giraba para quedar uno al frente delo otro. -Trowa – se abrazó fuertemente a su cuerpo – tengo miedo. -¿Miedo, porque? – preguntó separándose un poco para mirarle a la cara. -Tengo un mal presentimiento, siento dentro de mí, sensaciones muy confusas. -Explícamelo – le sonrió para tranquilizarlo – si algo te preocupa quiero saberlo, entre los dos encontraremos la solución. -Es todo tan confuso... normalmente puedo sentir los sentimientos de la gente de mí alrededor con nitidez y facilidad, pero ahora... Me confunden, sé que Duo y Hilde están bien aunque preocupados por algo, siento ira por parte de Heero, mis padres y los tuyos están preocupados, supongo que en una situación así es normal, pero lo que realmente me confunde son una sensaciones que interfieren en todas las demás. -¿Qué sientes?, intenta definirlo – miró preocupado a su prometido. Son sensaciones diversas, por un lado, impaciencia, alegría y exaltación que se mezclan con miedo y preocupación, pero también puedo sentir maldad y avaricia, no se es todo tan confuso. -Puede que lo que sientas es la pelea que dentro de poco de avecinará. No quiero que te preocupes por eso ahora, yo estoy aquí para protegerte, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño. -No quiero que nadie luche – dijo tristemente – no quiero que luches Trowa, tengo miedo, miedo de perderte, no lo soportaría si te pasase algo. -Tranquilo- lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente – no me pasará nada pero me temo que será necesario, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegerte, eres mi vida y tampoco soportaría perderte. -Abrázame – pidió Quatre – abrázame fuerte – te quiero, te quiero mucho. -Yo también – le sonrió – estando tú conmigo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. -Yo también – le dedicó un de sus mejores sonrisas – te amo – le dijo acercándose tímidamente para besarlo.  
  
El beso suave a su inicio se fue volviendo cada vez más intenso y hambriento, sus lenguas se debatían en una lucha sin cuartel, querían demostrar en ese beso too lo que sentían el uno por el otro. La respiración de ambos de fue acelerando igual que sus corazones y sus ansias de más contacto. Muy a su pesar tuvieron que romper el beso por falta de aire, durante un tiempo de estuvieron observando en silencio, admirando los rasgos de uno a otro, deleitándose con el rostro sonrojado de cada uno.  
  
-Trowa – dijo Quatre rompiendo el silencio – hazme el amor – dijo tímidamente. -Qua... Quatre – intentó hablar Trowa ante la sorpresa de la petición - ¿qué has dicho? – preguntó incrédulo. -Que me hagas el amor – sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su prometido. -Yo..., verás... ¿estas seguro? – pudo preguntar al fin. -Sí – digo en un susurro – es que no me deseas – preguntó triste. -No, si, no..., quiero decir, si, si que te deseo es que, bueno, la última vez me digites que querías que fuera especial, había pensado esperar a la boda, pero... arggghh, no se ni lo que digo, yo... -Jeje – se rió Quatre – creo que te he pillado desprevenido, no te esperabas que te lo pidiese, ¿no?. -Pues la verdad es que no me lo hubiera imaginado – le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla. -En serio quiero hacerlo ahora, estoy listo, este sitio es perfecto, aquí fue donde nos conocimos por primera vez, además es mi lugar preferido, está hermoso y estoy contigo, ¿qué más puedo pedir?. -Tienes razón mi amor – le besó con ternura – haré que no te arrepientas de esto. -Lo sé – le sonrió sujetándose de su cuello saltado sobre él para rodearle con las piernas en la cintura.  
  
Trowa sujetó fuertemente a Quatre para que no se cayera y se acercó cerca de la orilla en un pequeño saliente de tierra que estaba cubierto de hierba y florecillas silvestres. Con mucho cuidado fue depositando a Quatre sobre la hierba quedando sobre él sin romper el ardiente beso que compartían desde que le prometió no hacerle arrepentir de su petición. Mientras disfrutaban del beso las manos de ambos no perdieron tiempo en profesarse caricias y atenciones afectuosas. Sus sonrojos eran evidentes, se querían devorar con la mirada. En un descuido por parte de Trowa, Quatre aprovecho para situarse sobre el cuerpo de su prometido para ser él el que producieses las caricias a su pareja. Después de beber de la sedienta boca de Trowa, fue descendiendo de su boca a su oído, donde estuvo jugando con su lóbulo durante un rato, luego descendió por su cuello llenándolo de caricias húmedas y leves mordidas para más tarde bajar por su pecho hasta la altura de sus pezones para acariciarlos con su lengua y torturarlos deliciosamente, provocando que Trowa gimiera de placer teniéndose que sujetar las caderas de su ángel rubio para tenerlas ocupadas en algo controlándose para no tirarse encima de él y poseerlo como deseaba en ese momento. La sensación de poder que sintió Quatre ante Trowa le agradó, le gustaba proporcionarle placer y si en su mano estaba la posibilidad de satisfacer a su hombre lo haría. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír, sin dejar de acariciar con su boca los pezones sensibles de Trowa, se recostó sobre él quedando sentado sobre sus caderas, la excitación que crecía dentro de él mismo le hacía comportarse de una manera que jamás pensó que haría. Con malicia y ante su propia necesidad y la de Trowa, comenzó a frotarse contra la hombría de su prometido arrancándole más gemidos de placer. La temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba rápidamente igual que su respiración se volvía más acelerada e irregular. Trowa deseaba abalanzarse sobre él para saciar sus necesidades, pero prefirió dejar a Quatre que actuase como más cómodamente se sintiera. Las atenciones de Quatre le habían dado muy buenos resultados, podía notar el miembro erecto bajo su propio cuerpo, sin pensárselo más introdujo su mano por la piel que cubría la intimidad de Trowa hasta llegar al centro de su deseo, una vez la tubo entre su mano comenzó a acariciarla y ha estimularla para tortura de Trowa.  
  
-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Quatreeeee!!!!!! – gimió – me estás volviendo loco – se incorporó un poco para poder atrapar los labios del rubio con los suyos. -¿Te... te gusta? – le preguntó entrecortadamente ante su propia excitación. -¿Tú que crees? – le contestó sin fuerza para hablar, solo para sentir.  
  
De la misma manera indiscreta que llegó la mano de Quatre al miembro endurecido de Trowa fue retirada ante el gemido de protesta de Trowa por la interrupción de la caricia. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada para protestar Quatre se lanzó a sus labios de nuevo para volverlo a tumbar sobre la hierba. Lentamente se retiró de Trowa para quedar de rodillas entre sus piernas. Sus miradas no se separaron en ningún momento y con mucho cuidado Quatre acercó sus manos a la cintura de Trowa para poder liberar a su cuerpo de las prisiones de las pieles que le cubrían. Primero desapareció la piel de la cintura desatando las cuerdas que ataban las perneras de piel para posteriormente deslizarlas por las esbeltas y fuertes piernas de Trowa, retirando lentamente dichas pieles acompañadas de caricias a lo largo de sus piernas. Después le retiró las sandalias de piel quedando totalmente expuesto y desnudo para él. Quatre no podía creer el atractivo y sensualidad que poseía Trowa. Ante la mirada suplicante del de ojos verdes Quatre decidió darle el alivio que imploraba con su mirada. Poniéndose de pie y bajo la atenta mirada de Trowa, Quatre se llevó sus propias manos a la piel que cubría su cintura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ésta cayó al suelo ante la mirada sorprendida de Trowa. Ahí delante de él se le exponía la criatura más bella que jamás haya visto, de pie y completamente desnuda y con visibles muestras de excitación en su cuerpo. Sin perder más tiempo Quatre se volvió a sentar sobre las caderas desnudas de Trowa volviendo a reiniciar los roces entre sus miembros hambrientos por atenciones. Trowa no pudo contenerse y volvió a besar ferozmente los labios dulces y carnosos de su pequeño. -Quatre, aaahhhhh!!!!, no puedo controlarme más – le dijo entre jadeos, acariciando con sus manos el cuerpo de su niño y mientras movía sus caderas en busca de más contacto. -Ahhhh!!!! Mmmmmm!!!! No te contengas Trowa, hazme tuyo, te deseo, aaahhhh!!!!!!!!. -No quiero hacerte daño, mmmmmm – gimió. Al ver que Trowa no se atrevería por miedo ha hacerle daño. Quatre tomó otra vez la iniciativa, con su mano cogió la hombría para guiarla hacia su entrada, al sentir el primer contacto de la piel caliente de Trowa con su cuerpo se tensó, lo deseaba aunque aún tenía lago de miedo. Una vez que se tranquilizó y se acercó lo suficiente al cuerpo de Trowa para apoyar el miembro en su orificio comenzó a descender lentamente sintiendo como la carme de Trowa se abría paso dentro de él. Una vez la cabeza estuvo dentro se detuvo para acoplarse perfectamente sin sentir dolor.  
  
-Quatre, si te duele mucho lo dejamos- dijo preocupado al notar signos de dolor en el rostro de su ángel. -No, no quiero seguir, lo deseo – miró a Trowa para sonreírle.  
  
Una vez que desapareció el dolor, siguió descendiendo su cuerpo por el miembro de Trowa hasta estar completamente dentro.  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gimieron los dos al sentir una placer indescriptible al compartir sus cuerpos.  
  
Tras unos segundos que estuvieron inmóviles, Quatre comenzó a moverse lentamente, se besaban y se acariciaban, se profesaban amor mutuo el uno al otro, las envestidas de Trowa era suave y lentas pero conforme sus cuerpos pedían así aumentaban el ritmo. Ambos jadeaban y gemían a la vez. Bebían del uno al otro, deban y recibían mutuamente, en sus cuerpos se iba acumulando las sensaciones y la lujuria y deseo hacía que se movieran sin sentido aparente, hasta que las sensaciones les desbordaron en un torrente de placer, llegando los dos al clímax a la vez, el solo placer por satisfacer a su prometido y su propia placer producido por Trowa hizo que Quatre llegase al orgasmo sin necesidad de estimularse. Las fuertes sensaciones vividas hizo que ambos cayesen rendidos sobre el pasto, sin romper el contacto íntimo se abrazaron para descansar después de una sesión maravillosa de amor, quedándose profundamente dormidos.  
  
Todo estaba listo, a su orden atacarían, faltaba muy poco para el amanecer. Los habitantes de Los Lagos ajenos a la desgracia que estaban a punto de protagonizar dormían plácidamente. Peacecraf junto con los hombres que tenían en ese momento en el poblado estaba aportados alrededor de las cabañas principales.  
  
-Nazca es mío – informó Peacecraf-sama a sus hombres – con los demás hacer lo que queráis. -Treize – llamó a la sobra misteriosa – encárgate del resto de su familia. -Sí, Peacecraf-sama . -Todos preparados – avisó Peacecraf a sus hombres.  
  
Cuando Peacecraf-sama estuvo a punto de dar la orden de ataque, un ruido proveniente del bosque le interrumpió, ese movimiento del bosque se acercaba cada vez más y de pronto ante el asombro de Peacecraf y los suyos, una gran tigris salió de entre los arbustos a toda velocidad, en el iban dos jóvenes que no pudo distinguir bien.  
  
-¡NOS ATACAN! – se oyó que gritaba uno de los jóvenes del tigris dando la voz de alarma -¡NOS ATACAN!¡NOS ATACAN!  
  
Ante tal escándalo los miembros del Clan de Los Lagos se despertaron sorprendidos. Heero con Duo y su tigris corrieron hacia la cabaña de Nazca.  
  
-¡PADRE, NOS ATACAN! – gritó Duo a duras penas, las heridas de su cuerpo le imposibilitaban demasiado. -¿Qué está ocurriendo? – salió Nazca corriendo de su cabaña con una lanza en las manos, al ver el estado de su hijo corrió a su encuentro. -¡Duo, por todos los Dioses , ¿qué te ha pasado?! – preguntó preocupado. -No hay tiempo Jefe Nazca – dijo Heero bajando rápidamente de Zero con Duo en sus brazos – de la alarma. Peacecraf esta apostado ahí detrás, está armado y va a tacar de un momento a otro. -Pero... intentó hablar Nazca. -No hay tiempo padre. Da la alarma – exigió preocupado Duo. -Yuiren – grito Nazca a su mujer – da la alarma. -Voy – salió corriendo asustada.  
  
En el momento que se oyó el cuerno de alarma, las voces y los gritos de guerra de los Peacecraf se oyeron por todo el poblado. A partir de ese momento todo fue confusión, gritos por todas parte, sangre y perdidas de vidas por todos lados. Los hombres de Nazca a duras penas pudieron correr a coger sus armas para protegerse, las mujeres y niños corrían hacia el bosque con la intención de confundirse con la vegetación. Yuiren, Yune y Duo, se encerraron en la cabaña por orden de Nazca, igual que Megumi y Kaori, gracias a la ayuda del Clan Heavyarms, pudieron resistir el ataque sorpresa. Los hombres de ambos bandos luchaban ferozmente, por un lado los atacantes solo les importaban las órdenes de su superior "acabar con el Clan de Nazca" y por el otro los atacados "proteger a los suyos". Las bajas iban aumentando conforme pasaban los minutos. Heero peleaba duramente para evitar que nadie se acercara a la cabaña donde la familia junto a su madre y tía se habían refugiado, el jefe Nazca se las veía con el Jefe Peacecraf, el Jefe Yuki luchaba con Treize y Touya se las veía con la guerrera Noin.  
  
-Maldito desgraciado – insultó nazca a Peacecraf – te has vuelto loco, pagarás por esto, debí haberte matado hace años, cuando tuve la oportunidad -Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso – se burló – esquivando los golpes de lanza de Nazca con su espada de hueso afilado – por fin mi venganza se cumplirá – amenazó – acabaré contigo y con tu familia como tu acabaste con mi mujer. -Estás demente, Laria jamás fue tu esposa, era mía, ¿lo entiendes? – dijo furioso atacando con mayor fuerza. -Eso fue por tu culpa tu me la arrebataste – dijo lleno de ira. -Estás loco, no sabes lo que dices – volvió a atacar – esta vez será tu final, le aseguró Nazca. -Calla, dijo molesto, seré yo quien acabe contigo – aseguró Peacecraf.  
  
La pelea entre ambos Jefes se volvió extremadamente violenta, el odio que sentían los estaba llevando a la destrucción. Por otro lado Heero se vio obligado a alejarse de cabaña al ver que su padre tenía problemas con varios atacantes que se le enfrentaban a la vez. Al ver esto Treize aprovecho el descuido de Heero y en un ataque que sorprendió a Yuki, lo derribó pudiendo escabullirse hacia su objetivo final. Yuki sangraba abundantemente por un costado, la respiración se le aceleró y el corazón parecía que se le iba salir.  
  
-¡Heero! – gritó Yuki con sus últimas fuerza – Heero. -¡Tío! - gritó al percatarse de la situación y salió corriendo hacia Yuki deshaciéndose rápidamente de su contrincante. -La cabaña, cof, cof, - dijo señalado la cabaña de Nazca – uno de los hombres de Peacecraf a conseguido llegar a ella. -¿¡Queee!? – exclamó con horror. -Ve rápido – le ordenó.  
  
Corrió rápido hacia allí odiándose por la estupidez que había cometido, había dejado indefensa la cabaña donde estaba su razón de vivir. Rogaba porque pudiera llegar a tiempo, sin tener que lamentar nada. Al acercarse pudo oír la voz de Duo que amenazaba a alguien para proteger a las que estaban en su interior.  
  
-Aléjate – gritó Duo a su agresor. -Lo siento – habló Treize – no es personal, solo cumplo órdenes. -Como puede seguir las órdenes de ese loco – gritó poniéndose delante de las mujeres con los brazos extendidos para protegerlas del Peacecraf. -No cuestiono las órdenes solo las acató – dijo seriamente – para subir de categoría en el poder debes obedecer. -¿Poder? ¿qué poder? Para cuando esto acabe no quedará nada para gobernar. -Lo siento, tengo que hacerlo – se abalanzó sobre Duo con el cuchillo en la mano. -Noooooo!!!!!!!!! – se oyó un grito.  
  
Duo abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, ahí delante de él se había interpuesto su hermana Yune recibiendo la puñalada sobre el hombro derecho.  
  
-Yuneeeee!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaron todos al ver como había protegido a su hermano.  
  
En ese momento entraba Heero que al ver la escena se tiró furioso sobre Trieze que lo tumbó al no esperar el ataque. -Maldito hijo de perra – exclamó furioso Heero – es una mujer indefensa – gritó golpeando al estar encima de Treize una y otra vez sin parar – eres escoria. -Heero – exclamó Duo al ver sorprendido como Heero golpeaba sin piedad aun Treize casi inconsciente. -Basta – gritó Megumi a su hijo – ya es suficiente Heero, estamos bien. Heero al oír la voz de su madre salió del trance en que se encontraba y vio al Treize casi inconsciente, se levantó y se acercó a Duo. -¿Estas bien? – le preguntó con preocupación - ¿estáis todos bien? -Si estamos bien, pero Yune...- dijo viendo a su hermana sentada en el suelo sujetándose el hombro herido. -Déjame verla – se acercó a ella para mirarle el hombro – no es grave ha tenido suerte. -¿Qué está ocurriendo fuera? – pregunto Yuiren. -Será mejor que se queden aquí dentro, las cosas no pintan muy bien aún.  
  
Las cosa parecían equilibradas pero de pronto, grito de guerra de volvieron a oír cerca del poblado. La situación se estaba volviendo complicada, los hombres de Peacecraf no se conformaban con atacar a los guerreros, entraban en las casas saqueando y matando a quien se pusiera delante y no satisfechos con estos quemaban las casa asaltadas para no dejar rastro de ellas. Con horror el Jefe Nazca vio como un gran número de hombres de Peacecraf hacían entrada en el poblado, arrasando con lo poco que quedaba.  
  
-Éste será tu fin – se rió Peacecraf al ver la cara de preocupación de su adversario – acabaré con todos, jajaja. -¡Estas loco! – gritó - ¡detén esta matanza! – le exigió . -¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? – se burló. -Mi gente no tiene la culpa de nuestros problemas, solucionemos esto tu y yo. -¿Y dejar de ver como sufres por tu gente?, jaja -Estas loco – dijo volviendo ha atacarlo.  
  
El Jefe Yuki se levantó del suelo como pudo, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre pero no se daría por vencido, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, volvió a coger su espada para enfrentarse a los nuevos atacantes. Touya ya se había deshecho de la guerrera Noin, dejándola fuera de combate pero sin llegar a matarla. Las nuevas fuerzas de Peacecraf, formaron una nueva línea de ataque, que a la orden de Hana atacaron sin piedad. Heero al oír nuevos gritos de guerra de levantó y salió de la cabaña para comprobar que estaba sucediendo, al ver a más hombres de Peacecraf volvió a entrar.  
  
-Duo quédate aquí y no salgas para nada, toma – le entregó varios cuchillos que le había arrebatado a varios guerreros Peacecraf- si entra alguien no dudes y mátalo, ¿entendistes? -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver la cara de preocupación. -No pasa nada, haz lo que te he dicho? Yuiren, vende la herida de Yune – dijo mirando a la esposa de Nazca – Mama, tía Kaori, cuando Kaori acabe cura a Yune, vayan a esconderse al fondo de la cabaña, quédense en silencio, y pase lo que pase y oigan lo que oigan no salgan de aquí, ¿de acuerdo. -¿Pero que pasa hijo? – preguntó asustada su madre. -Tranquila hagan lo que les dije – Heero se acercó hacia donde esta Treize inconsciente – Duo pásame esa cuerda – señaló hacia un lado de la cabaña – ataré a éste para que no de problemas, si se mueve mátalo. -Pero Heero – dijo alarmado Duo – no puedes pedirme una cosa así. -Mira Duo – se acercó al trenzado una vez inmovilizado a Treize – comprende una cosa, estamos en medio de una guerra, eres el heredero de Nazca, compórtate como tal. -Pero no hay necesidad... -Si la hay, Duo, o es él o es tu familia decide – dijo seriamente. -Confío en ti sé que puedes hacer – se acercó a Duo con una mirada más suave – es necesario – le dijo besándole suavemente en los labios – me quedaría contigo pero es necesario que ayude a tu padre ahí fuera, las cosas están empeorando. -Yo quiero ayudarte – le dijo en forma de suplica. -Lo sé, por eso te quedarás aquí a proteger a nuestras madres. -De acuerdo, ve con cuidado – se abrazó a él para besarlo de nuevo. -Lo tendré – dijo sonriendo y salió de la cabaña – no abrir la puerta a nadie.  
  
Como si algo le hubiera avisado que algo andaba mal, Quatre se despertó sobresaltado, al motar el movimiento brusco del rubio Trowa se despertó también.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, Quatre? – le preguntó al ver la cara de terror de su prometido. -El.. el ...poblado – intentó decir pero sus nervios no le dejaban – están atacando el poblado – dijo poniéndose de golpe de pie. -¿¡Que!? – exclamó sorprendido. -¡Trowa! – grito señalando hacia donde estaba el poblado – ¡fuego, el poblado está ardiendo! -Maldición – maldijo Trowa levantándose rápidamente como Quatre para comprobar lo que el rubio decía – no puede ser, por todos los Dioses. Rápido Quatre vístete, tenemos que ir inmediatamente a ayudar. Sin perder tiempo Trowa y Quatre se vistieron y salieron corriendo hacia el poblado, conforme se acercaban oían los gritos de mujeres y niños y a los atacantes que gritaba y se burlaban con maldad. Quatre no pudo soportar la visión y comenzó a llorar desconsolado temiendo por su familia. Trowa al ver la reacción de su pequeño, corrió al lado de el para abrazarlo y consolarlo como pudo, al ver el estado en que se encontraba se detuvo para intentar calmar a su prometido. -Quatre, tranquilízate, no es el momento para derrumbarse – dijo preocupado. -Mi familia... mi familia – repetía una y otra vez. -Tú familia esta bien. Tu padre y el mío se habrán ocupado de eso. -Pero yo... -Quatre, mírame, - le cogió del rostro para que lo mirase – tienes que ser fuerte, ahora más que nunca. En el estado en que estás no podrás luchar, por eso quédate aquí, dentro del bosque podrás pasar desapercibido, toma – le entrego un cuchillo- no dudes en usarlo. -Pero no me dejes solo – lloraba asustado. -Quatre mi amor tengo que ayudar a tu padre, quédate aquí cuando todo acabe vendré a buscarte. -Pero... -Nada de pero, mira, aquí estarás seguro, yo iré a buscar a Barton para dejarlo suelto para que venga aquí, si las cosa empeoran súbete a él y vete a mi poblado. -¡Nooo!, no me iré sin ti y sin mi familia – dijo abrazándose a él. -Quatre, ¿confías en mi? – le preguntó. -Si... si confío. -Bien te prometo que volveré, pase lo que pase, iré a buscarte, ni la muerte me podrá separar de ti, ¿me oyes?. -Si pero. -Quatre, haz lo que te he dicho sino no estaré tranquilo, ¿me lo prometes? -Te lo prometo. -Ahora, quédate aquí – le besó. -Ve con cuidado – le gritó al verlo alejarse hacia el poblado.  
  
Las fuerza de contención de los hombres de Nazca estaba siendo reducidas, de no ocurrir un milagro acabarían con ellos en poco roto. -¿¡Trowa!? – gritó Heero al verlo corriendo hacia ellos - ¿dónde diablos te habías metido? – preguntó furioso -¿dónde está Quatre? -¿¡Heero!? – gritó igual de sorprendido al encontrarse con su primo - ¿qué haces aquí?. -Tú que crees – ironizó mientras seguía peleando con uno de los guerreros de Peacecraf. -¿Quieres prestarme más atención? – dijo molesto el Peacecraf – estás luchando conmigo baka. -¡Cállate! – le dijo más furiosa aún – ¡Toma¡ - le gritó a Trowa lanzándole una espada que estaba en el suelo al ver desarmado a su primo- haz algo. -Por supuesto – dijo sonriendo – Por cierto , Quatre esta en un lugar seguro, voy por Barton para que vaya con él- dijo pasando corriendo por su lado. -¡Trowa! – le gritó para que le escuchara – libera a todo los tigris, ellos irán a proteger a los que han podido huir. -De acuerdo – le respondió gritando. -¡Hana- sama! ¡Ryota-sama! – gritó el guerrero que luchaba con Heero – haya que seguir a los ti... -¡Cállate! – gruñó Heero al intuir lo que pretendía hacer al informar sobre lo que acababa de oír – no dejaré que informes sobre nuestros planes – y con un golpe certero de su espada hirió mortalmente a su contrincante.  
  
Hana y Ryota peleaban con los hombres de Nazca, sobre todo Ryota disfrutaba la pelea al matar con saña a sus oponentes. Al acabar con los atacantes que tenía cerca levantó la vista en busca de la persona que quería encontrar para desquitarse con él. Ahí a unos metros de él estaba esa persona, con sigilo se fue acercando por la espalda a ella hasta situarse detrás de ella.  
  
-¡Heeroooooo, detrás de ti! – le alertó la voz de Duo que había salido de la cabaña ante la incertidumbre de no saber que pasaba . En un rápido movimiento Heero pudo esquivar por los pelos la agresión a traición de un de los Peacecraf. -Vaya, vaya – se burló la voz del nuevo atacante – eres bueno, tan bueno como para robarme mi juguete, jeje – se rió. -¿Juguete? ¿a que te refieres, desgraciado. -Vaya, no lo imaginas, te creía más listo. Me refiero a ese – dijo señalando a Duo mientras se relamía los labios con lujuria. -¿¡TÚ!? – gritó al reconocer al tipo. -Jeje, veo que ya sabes quien soy, jeje, debo confesarte que me enfurecí al saber que te lo habías llevado, pero pensándolo mejor, lo disfrutaré más cuando te venza y me divierta con él delante de ti, jajaja – se rió. -¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¡te mataré! – gritó lanzándose al ataque.  
  
Duo vio con horror como peleaba Heero con su agresor, los golpes de Heero eran impresionantes, estaba realmente furioso y se le veía las ganas me destrozarlo. Duo temía por Heero y sin pensarlo se decidió a ayudarlo a pesar de sus golpes. Volvió a entrar a la cabaña para coger su cuchillo y su arco con flechas.  
  
-Duo – llamó a su hijo - ¿a dónde vas? Heero dijo que nos quedáramos aquí. -Lo sé, madre pero tengo que ayudarlo – dijo decidido – quedaros aquí, toma madre el cuchillo. Lo siento madre pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo estar sin hacer nada. -Duo cariño – se acercó a su hijo – ve con cuidado, sé que los Dioses te protegerán. -Eso espero – sonrió para salir corriendo fuera de la cabaña.  
  
Al salir fuera de la cabaña Heero seguía luchando encarnizadamente. Su gente aguantaba los ataques como podía. Sin tiempo que perder sacó su arco y empezó a dispara flechas sobre los hombres de Peacecraf que los superaban en número. Había preferido utilizar el arco porque una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo no lo soportaría. En un momento de desconcierto Duo pudo ver como caía el Jefe Yuki al suelo, estaba inconsciente y estaba lleno de sangre, con miedo corrió a auxiliarle, parecía que ya era demasiado tarde, el gran esfuerzo que hizo para seguir luchando herido acabó por vencerlo.  
  
-Noooooo!!!!! Padre- gritó Trowa mientras luchaba con los hombres de Peacecraf, hacía un rato que había regresado de establo después de haber soltado a los tigris y había visto como herían de gravedad a su padre – noooooooooo aguanta – gritaba mientras corría en dirección a su padre. Duo y Trowa llegaron junto a Yuki y lo resisaron, con preocupación vieron que al Jefe Yuki le quedaban pocos minutos de vida.  
  
-Duo regresa con los demás ellos te necesitan – dijo con seriedad aguantando las lágrimas. -Estás seguro – preguntó preocupado. -Sí tranquilo, yo me encargo de mi padre, ahora ve. -De acuerdo – dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo al campo de batalla. -Padre – susurró Trowa. -Hijo, no te preocupes por mí, cof cof, vuelve con los demás, te necesitan. -Pero padre estas mal herido, si madre se enterase que te dejé aquí solo me mataría – intentó bromear. -Je, seguro que si – sonrió – ahora será el nuevo Jefe del Clan, sé que me harás sentir orgulloso de ti, lo único que siento es no poder estar en tu boda. -No digas eso, estarás ya lo verás, te pondrás bien. -No hijo, esta vez no – intentó hablar pero las fuerzas le abandonaban. -Padre, padre, contéstame – con cuidado cogió a su padre en brazos y lo llevó a una de las cabañas que quedaban en pie para dejar a su padre sobre el lecho para que reposara. -Descansa padre, descansa – lloraba sin poder controlar sus lágrimas.  
  
Pero ya no hubo más respuesta. Con gran dolor Trowa salió de la cabaña sin querer contener las lágrimas, para volver al campo de batalla, pagarían con sangre la pérdida de su padre.  
  
Los gritos de fuera hacía que las mujeres estuvieran cada vez más nerviosas, llevaba mucho tiempo peleando, no sabían cuanto con exactitud pero les pareció horas. Treize que hasta ese momento estuvo inconsciente comenzó a moverse, con miedo las mujeres vieron como se reincorporaba a duras penas para quedar sentado apoyado sobre una de las paredes de la cabaña, al hacerlo, cayó de nuevo boca arriba al perder el equilibrio y por las ataduras que le hizo Heero, al estar boca arriba una fuerte tos provocada por la acumulación de sangre por los golpes que recibió del Heavyarms, provocó que comenzara a ahogarse. Al ver como se ahogaba el joven en su propia sangre estuvieron tentadas a ayudarlo pero por miedo a que les atacaran no se movieron de donde estaban.  
  
-Yune, ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó asustada a su hija que se levantó y se dirigió al joven agonizante. -Yune- gritó Kaori al ver que se acercaba al chico – no vayas puede ser peligroso. -Lo siento madre – dijo segura de sí misma – pero no puedo mirar como muere una persona delante de mí sin hacer nada. -Pero hija, estuvo a punto de matarte – le dijo preocupada. -Lo se era su deber – dijo acercándose al joven sosteniéndolo semi sentado para que pudiera escupir la sangre sin ahogarse - pero de toda maneras voy a ayudarlo.  
  
Treize siguió tosiendo pero ésta vez sin ahogarse, una vez que le cesó la tos, respiró profundamente, hasta volver a tranquilizarse, estuvo a punto de morir de la manera más vergonzosa posible. Estuvo varios minutos con los ojos cerrados controlando su respiración hasta que poco a poco notó como alguien le sujetaba para que no se cayera. Intentó abrir los ojos enfocando la vista nublada hasta que pudo enfocar la silueta de alguien. Al principio no reconoció a quien pertenecía ese rostro tan hermoso que estaba delante de él pero al rato descubrió con sorpresa que era la muchacha que había apuñalado por accidente hacía un rato. -¿Estás bien? – preguntó la joven al ver la cara de sorpresa del joven moreno. -¿Por... porque me has... ayudado? Soy tu enemigo. -Lo eres porque el loco de tu Jefe de Clan lo ha querido – le comentó con una leve sonrisa – nosotros no tenemos nada en vuestra contra. -¿No te entiendo? Deberías odiarme por lo que estuve a punto de hacer y en cambio me ayudas – dijo confundido. -Ya te lo he dicho, yo no me considero tu enemiga – cogió un paño que había allí cerca y se dispuso a limpiarle la cara manchada de sangre. -Yune – le llamó su madre – déjalo ya, puede ser peligroso no te confíes. -Tranquila mama, está atado, aunque en las condiciones que le dejó Heero no creo que tenga fuerza para atacarnos – rió dulcemente. -Yo... – intentó hablar Treize – auch! – se quejó cuando Yune pasó el paño por el labio partido. -Lo siento – dijo dulcemente – pero esta echo un asco – sonrió. -Su pongo que si – intentó sonreír pero el dolor de su labio, frustró su sonrisa – yo... yo estoy... en deuda contigo – se atrevió a decir desviando su mirada del rostro de la chica. -¿En deuda? ¿por qué? – preguntó sorprendida. -Me has salvado la vida, por eso estoy en deuda contigo – dijo sonrojado – mi vida te pertenece. -Yo... yo, no sé que decir – balbuceó sorprendida. -Es una de las reglas de los guerreros – intervino Megumi que se había acercado a los jóvenes – sabes lo que eso significa – se dirigió al joven sentado en el suelo. -Sí, lo sé bien – respondió seriamente Treize. -¿Lo cumplirás? – preguntó Megumi agachándose a su altura para verlo a los ojos. -¿De que se trata tía Megumi? – preguntó de forma cariñosa a la madre de Heero. -Para un guerrero, el código del honor y su palabra es algo esencial, todo se rige bajo unas reglas de comportamiento, una de ellas, es que si en un enfrentamiento un guerrero salva la vida a otro, el primero estará en deuda con éste hasta que el otro decida el pago por su deuda. -¿Pero yo no soy una guerrero? – dijo confundida. -Lo sabemos, pero tuvistes su vida en tus manos, te pertenece ese derecho. Puedes pedirle cualquier cosa como pago por su deuda. -Pero yo no quiero nada. No lo he hecho para sacar provecho, eso es absurdo – dijo molesta a Megumi. -Yo no lo veo así – comentó el joven, soy un guerrero y me rijo por un código, para deshacer mi deuda puedo pedirte "reverse". -¿Reverse?, ¿que es eso? – preguntó confusa. -Que le des la revancha, que te enfrentes a él para salvar su honor. -¡Pero eso es una locura! – gritó Yune – yo no sé luchar, me mataría. -Por eso... – aclaró Treize – te pido que fijes mi pago para saldar mi deuda. Puedes tomar mi vida. -¡No!, no lo haré – dijo nerviosa – yo..., de acuerdo. ¿Harás cualquier cosa que te pida? -Sí. -Bien , si es así, como pago a tu deuda, no interferirás en esta lucha. -¿¡Que¡? – dijeron las mujeres. -Me pides que traiciones a mi gente. -Dijistes que harías lo que te pidiera – le dijo manteniendo su postura. -Ya sabes – habló Megumi, sonriendo – aceptas o... -¿O que? – preguntó sorprendida Yuiren al ver como Kaori y Megumi sonreían al ver la cara de desconcierto del joven Treize. -O.. – hizo un pausa Megumi sonriendo más ampliamente - ... o matas o casas. -¿Matas o casas? – preguntaron Yuiren y Yune a la vez. -Yo... – quiso hablar pero el nerviosismo y el sonrojo se lo impidió. -¿Aceptas? – preguntó Kaori, estaba convencida que aceptaría porque la opción de matar la había rechazado al no pedir reverse y la opción de casar, no creía que la aceptase. -¿Y bien? – preguntó con impaciencia Megumi. -¿Qué significa matar o casar? – preguntó con insistencia Yune a Megumi. -Muy simple pequeña, o te mata o se casa contigo, jeje. -¿¡QUEEEEEEE!? – gritaron Yuiren y Yune – Eso es una locura. -¿Qué dices joven? – se rió Megumi. -Acepto – dijo bajando la cabeza – no intervendré. -Eso está mejor, ahora esperaremos que nuestros hombres solucionen lo de fuera – habló Kaori. -Pueden desatarme, les doy mi palabra que no les haré nada, pero es que se me están durmiendo los brazos y las piernas. -Creo que no deberíamos hacerlo dijo Yuiren. -No te preocupes – se acercó Megumi para desatar a Treize – nos ha dado su palabra además está desarmado y yo aún se como se usa esto – dijo mostrando el cuchillo – como intentes algo – le advirtió – no dudaré en matarte. -No se preocupe siempre cumplo con mi palabra.  
  
Una vez libre se froto las muñecas adoloridas, Megumi se encontraba en su espalda, delante de él frente la puerta estaba Yune y más alejadas estaban Yuiren y Kaori. De golpe la puerta se abrió de improviso, con un rápido movimiento Treize le arrebató el cuchillo y se tiró sobre Yune tumbándola en el suelo en el momento en que una flecha atravesó la cabaña para clavarse en la pared, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta con un rápido movimiento y aún protegiendo con su cuerpo a Yune le lanzó el cuchillo al intruso que intentó matar a la chica. Ante la sorpresa de todos se quedaron inmóviles. Megumi tras recuperarse corrió a cerrar nuevamente la puerta para evitar que alguien más entrase.  
  
-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Treize a Yune que seguía sorprendida bajo su cuerpo. -Er... yo... si estoy bien – dijo ruborizada al notar como el joven la abrazaba protectoramente. -¿Están toda bien? – preguntó a las demás mujeres levantándose para luego ayudar a Yune a levantarse. Se acercó al cadáver y le extrajo el cuchillo clavado en le corazón – Esto es suyo – dijo sonriendo al entregarle el cuchillo a Megumi. -Er... si... gracias – dijo abochornada ante tal muestra de habilidad. -Será mejor que se alejen de la puesta y de las ventanas – comentó Treize.  
  
A fuera las cosas se ponían cada vez peor, Nazca, Touya, Heero y los demás, estaban agotados. En un descuido por parte de Nazca que seguía luchando con el Jefe Peacecraf, consiguió herirlo cayendo al suelo. Sangraba con abundancia y le costaba respirar, al ver Peacecraf que su enemigo estaba herido sin posibilidad de darle más pelea, se acercó lentamente a él con una sonrisa diabólica.  
  
-¡Nooooooooooooo padreeeeeeee!!!!!! – gritó Duo al ver como Peacecraf-sama le iba a dar el golpe de gracia.  
  
Todos vieron con horror como la espada de Peacecraf se dirigía sin compasión al corazón. Quisieron evitarlo pero ninguno de ellos estaba a la distancia necesaria para evitarlo, aún así dejaron lo que estaba haciendo para correr en ayuda de su padre, Jefe o amigo, según el caso. Todo estaba perdido, Nazca al ver como la estaba de acercaba a él cerro los ojos a la espera de la estocada letal, sabía que había perdido, nada ni nadie le salvaría esta vez. Sintió como su cara se llenaba de sangre caliente y viscosa, ante lo que pudo pensar no sintió dolor alguno, su respiración siguió igual de acelerada y su corazón contra todo pronóstico siguió latiendo con la misma intensidad. Con sorpresa abrió los ojos al comprobar que la espada de Peacecraf no llegó a su pecho, ahí delante de él se encontró a Peacecraf sujetándose el pecho lleno de sangre donde una flecha certera de había dado en el corazón.  
  
-Maldito bastardo, cof cof, - maldijo a la persona que le había disparado unos metros más alejados de ellos. -Te dije que no permitiría que hicieras de la tuyo, "padre" – dijo con desprecio un malherido -Has traicionado a tu pueblo – dijo con dificultad cayéndose de rodillas. -No padre, no he traicionado a mi pueblo, mi pueblo como tu dices no necesita a un loco como tu, ésta guerra es absurda y como una vez te dije haría lo que fuera para evitarla. -Has matado a tu propio padre – dijo con apenas aliento – prefieres perder a tu padre. -No, estás equivocado..., mi padre lo perdí hace mucho tiempo..., tú nunca te comportaste como tal, así que ahora no te quejes – dijo adolorido  
  
Millardo montado en un tigris, detrás de él estaba Wufei con sus hombres.  
  
-¿Tú? -se asombró Heero al ver a Wufei al verlo armado y preparado para atacar- supongo que vienes para acabar lo que ha empezado Peacecraf. -No te equivocas, vengo a unirme a vosotros- sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto – ¡Tiang-li, Dark, y demás, ataquen! , los que quieran rendirse se les respetará la vida – gritó. Millardo y Wufei se acercó al Jefe Nazca se mantenía en el suelo. También se acercaron Duo Y Touya para comprobar el estado de Nazca. Heero al ver que todo parecía que volvía a la normalidad, se dirigió hacia donde había dejado una cuenta pendiente.  
  
-Jefe Nazca – le llamó Wufei - debemos llevarlo a que le curen -Millardo, ¿cómo? – intentó hablar Nazca. -Lo que estaba haciendo mi padre... no era lo correcto creo que me di cuenta demasiado tarde, lo siento. -¿Cómo has llegado aquí? – preguntó Touya a Millardo. -Me lo encontré por el camino – intervino Wufei – gracias a mi llegó a tiempo, ya que su estado no habría llegado ni pasado mañana – se burló. -Mi hija – habló de nuevo Nazca. -No se preocupe, está en un lugar seguro, no permitiría que a mi futura esposa le ocurriera algo, si me da su permiso – sonrió Wufei al ver la cara de sorpresa. -¿Esposa?¿ Tú eres...? -Soy Wufei Chang Jefe del Clan Chang y estoy enamorado de su hija, pero bueno no creo que ahora sea el mejor momento para contarle todos los detalles. -No, creo que no – sonrió Nazca.  
  
Con la ayuda de Wufei y Touya llevaron a Nazca a su cabaña para que las mujeres le pudieran atender. Gracias a la ayuda del Clan de Chang, los hombres de Peacecraf fueron reducidos, quien quiso rendirse se le perdonó la vida. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Ahora se atendía a los heridos y se retiraban los cuerpos sin vida para poder ser enterrados dignamente. Todo estaba en tranquilidad excepto por dos hombres que no quisieron dejar su cuenta sin saldar. -Maldito hijo de perra – le gritó Heero a Ryota que seguía burlándose de él – ríete todo lo que quieras, pronto acabaré contigo, y te arrepentirás de haber puesto las manos sobre Duo. -Eso es lo que tu te crees – dijo jadeando, la pelea se le estaba haciendo larga y el agotamiento empezaba a ser un problema para él. -Morirás – dijo con sadismo Heero -Eso lo veremos – dijo lanzando sé de nuevo al ataque.  
  
Los golpes se fueron sucediendo, hiriéndose mutuamente, Heero hacía pequeños cortes estratégicamente por todo el cuerpo de Ryota, haciendo que perdiera sangre sin causarle demasiado dolor. La pérdida continua de sangre, empezó a afectarle a Ryota, la vista se le nublaba y sus reacciones eran cada vez más lentas. Durante varios minutos Heero estuvo jugando con su adversario hasta que se casó. Con golpes certeros cortó la mano derecha de Ryota, luego le cortó en le estómago, haciendo que cayese de rodillas, con burla se acercó a él y tras mirarle con desprecio le cortó el cuello, dejando que muriese desangrándose.  
  
-Te lo dije – le advirtió – nadie toca lo que es mío.  
  
Sin mirar atrás Heero se alejó del cuerpo moribundo de Ryota y se fue hacia donde estaban todos. La batalla había acabado, pese a los esfuerzos y las pérdidas habían salido victoriosos. El peligro y los planes de Peacecraf sabían sido destruidos. Por fin después de mucho esfuerzos y sacrificios los sueños que tanto anhelaba él y los suyos se podrían hacer realidad. A partir de ese momento viviría por y para el amor de su vida Duo. Solos les quedaba vivir el mañana y así lo harían.  
  
Fin. Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia. Advertencias: Escenas: Cómicas, Angs., Lemon Yaoi., según capítulos. Época: La historia transcurre en la prehistoria, antes de cualquier época de civilización 


	13. Cap XIII FINAL

Instintos  
  
Cap. 13 Epílogo  
  
El enfrentamiento entre el Clan Peacecraf y el Clan de Los Lagos tuvo un final dramático para muchos, numerosas pérdidas personales hubieron entre los dos bandos sumándose los cuantiosos daños materiales que sufrieron el pueblo de Jefe Nazca. Sin embargo el desenlace fue positivo. Gracias a la intervención de Millardo, el hijo de Peacecraf-sama se pudo evitar daños mayores, después de muchas conversaciones por parte de ambos bandos implicados se llegó a un pacto de alianza y compromiso por parte de ambos, eso implicaría un nuevo trato entre ambos pueblos y nuevas relaciones fraternales entre los Clanes. No solamente se mejoró las relaciones con el nuevo Clan Peacecraf, también se hicieron nuevos tratos y se iniciaron nuevas relaciones con el hasta ahora temido Clan del Norte. Pese a los rumores infundados y erróneos alrededor del Clan Chang, el Jefe Nazca no tuvo inconveniente a relacionarse con ellos. Su joven Jefe Wufei Chang demostró su nobleza y valía como gobernante de su pueblo.  
  
A pesar de ser otoño hacía un día caluroso y despejado, el olor de las flores silvestres aún se podía apreciar, la estación fría no tardaría a comenzar, muchos de los animales autóctonos habían empezado a emigrar. Después de siete meses de reconstrucción por fin el poblado volvía a lucir como antiguamente, nuevas casas y establos se habían construido, los animales que se habían perdido se habían repuesto, todo eso gracias a la ayuda proporcionada de los Clanes Heavyarms y Chang. Los miembros del Clan que escaparon a la matanza al esconderse en el bosque regresaron sanos y a salvo viendo con horror lo que había sucedido con sus personas queridas y con sus hogares. Después de superar el dolor inicial por las pérdidas humanas todos los miembros de Los Lagos se volcaron en la remodelación de su aldea.  
  
Hoy era un día especial para muchos en especial para dos jóvenes parejas que por fin hoy se cumplía el sueño más esperado desde que se conocieron.  
  
Como en meses atrás, antes del enfrentamiento, cientos de personas de diversos Clanes se reunieron de nuevo en el poblado de Los Lago, como en los Festivales del Sol. El pasado Festival fue suspendido por fuerzas mayores, pero esta vez la congregación de los diversos Clanes era para celebrar una ceremonia especial y ansiada para algunos. Habían venido miembros del Clan Heavyarms, del Clan Chang, el Clan de los acantilados, y Clanes menores incluso los supervivientes del Clan Peacecraf.  
  
Allí estaban todos reunidos ante un hermoso altar adornado con bellísimas flores siendo presidido por el Shaman de Los Lagos. Ante toda la multitud, dos jóvenes Heavyarms, ataviados con las mejores galas, esperaban nerviosos a quien sería en pocos minutos sus esposos y compañeros por el resto de sus vidas. La emoción se respiraba en el aire, en primera fila se encontraba el Jefe Nazca que abrazaba a una Yuiren emocionada y llorosa, y llena de felicidad. Al lado de ellos se encontraba el guerrero Touya quien también abrazaba cariñosamente a su esposa Megumi que sonreía llena de felicidad y sorpresa al ver a su pequeño tan nervioso e impaciente. Kaori lloraba emocionada y daba gracias a los Dioses por concederle la dicha de ver a su pequeño, convertido en el joven Jefe del Clan Heavyarms, debido a lo sucedido a su padre en el enfrentamiento. Sin poder contener las lágrimas se abrazó a un debilitado Yuki (jeje, no lo pude dejar muerto) que a pesar de haber sobrevivido milagrosamente, cedió el titulo de Jefe del Clan de su pueblo, era hora de dejar paso a los jóvenes. Se recuperaba lentamente de sus heridas pero ahora sería el turno de su joven muchacho. En la fila de atrás y ante la sorpresa que ocasionó a muchos incluso a sus padres al informar de su compromiso matrimonial, Yune estaba abrazada, igualmente que su madre y tías, a un sonriente Treize, que no dejaba de mirar a su joven prometida con ojos de enamorado. Durante estos meses, Treize decidió quedarse en el poblado para ayudar con la reconstrucción y poco a poco se fue integrando en lo hoy en día era su nueva familia, al principio surgió una buena amistad con al hija menor de Nazca pero esa amistad fue creciendo día a día hasta que juntó el valor suficiente para poder declarase, llevándose la mayor sorpresa al comprobar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, desde entonces no se habían separado el uno del otro, para su enlace decidieron que se realizaría en la próxima primavera. Al lado de la joven pareja se encontraba una radiante Hilde, que era abrazada por detrás por los brazos fuertes de Wufei, que le acariciaba el gran vientre abultado mientras le susurraba al oído palabras dulces y llenas de amor mientras le regalaba suaves besos en su cuello y nuca y recordaba el día de su reencuentro.  
  
Flash back  
  
Wufei había regresado del poblado del Jefe Nazca con la autorización del padre de Hilde para casarse, prometiendo que antes llevaría a su hija al poblado para hablar y comprobar que ella estaba de acuerdo. Todos en el poblado Chang estaban a la espera de las noticias sobre el desenlace de la lucha. Hacía una semana que habían llegado Hilde y Relena con dos de los hombres de Wufei con instrucciones de instalar a Hilde en la cabaña de Wufei y Relena en la cabaña de Tiang-li. Una vez instaladas se les mostró el poblado y se les presentó a los principales miembros del Clan como las futuras esposas de Wufei y Tiang-li, ganándose el respeto de todos los integrantes del Clan Chang. Era tarde ya, tan solo faltaba un par de horas para el anochecer cuando Wufei, Tiang-li y sus hombres llegaron al poblado. Se les recibió con todos los honores, se les preparó una suculenta cena para todos los hombres Wufei tubo que ausentarse durante un rato para informar a sus consejeros sobre las nuevas relaciones que había iniciado con el Clan de Los Lagos. Tiang-li se dirigió a su cabaña en busca de su mujer a la cual no vio cuando llegó, lo más seguro es que nos se encontraría bien. Wufei después de una hora, salió de la cabaña del Shaman, donde normalmente se hacían las reuniones, dirigiéndose a su cabaña para ver a Hilde. -Hola princesa – saludo al entrar en su cabaña, viendo a Hilde sentada sobre unas pieles mientras cosía distraídamente - ¿qué estás haciendo? No te vi cuando llegue – dijo acercándose a ella. -¡Wufei! – se asustó al no esperarse que entrara nadie - ¿cua... cuando has llegado? -¿No me has oído? – preguntó sorprendido. -La verdad es que no... – dijo sonrojada – estaba pensando en mis cosas. -Pensabas en mi – dijo sensualmente acercándose a ella hasta quedar de rodillas. -Eeehhh... yo... – dijo nerviosa - ¿cómo ha ido todo, están todos bien? – preguntó preocupada. -Teniendo en cuenta que fue una batalla dura, todo fue más o menos bien, tu familia está a salvo, un poco heridos pero nada grave. -¿Y Duo, que ha sido de él? -Está bien, Heero lo rescató del poblado Peacecraf, para asombro de todos Millardo se volvió en contra de su padre y nos ayudó. -En serio – dijo sin poder contener su alegría – Cuéntame más. -Ahora no, luego si quieres te contaré todo. Sabes una cosa – le comentó rodeándola por la cintura estrechándola a su cuerpo – he estado hablando con tu padre y después de hablar con él y tras demostrarle mis intenciones respecto a ti, me ha dado autorización para poder casarme contigo. -¿Dijo que sí? – preguntó sorprendida. -¿Acaso lo dudabas? Te dije que serías mi esposa – y sin dar tiempo ha responder Hilde, Wufei atrapó los labios de ella con los suyos. La besó con pasión y deseo, todo el que acumuló desde que la vio por primera vez, hasta que rompió el beso. -Hilde – la miró fijamente - ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – le preguntó – vivirás aquí conmigo y jamás te faltará de nada, serás la esposa del Jefe Chang, ¿aceptas? – preguntó impaciente. -Yo... – habló Hilde nerviosa y completamente roja, entre los brazos de Wufei – no, no quiero. -¡¿Queee?! – gritó sorprendido por la respuesta de Hilde – Pero, yo te dije que... -Sshhhh – le interrumpió Hilde poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios – no quiero casarme con el Jefe Chang..., sino con el joven engreído del que me enamoré en mi poblado – dijo sonriendo. -Esto me lo pagarás. – dijo fingiendo enfado, empujando a Hilde quedando los dos tumbados sobre la cama – por un momento pensé que me estabas rechazando – la miró a la cara apoyando su peso en sus manos para no aplastarla – te quiero y deseo hacerte mía cuanto antes, por eso te marcharás mañana a tu poblado para que puedas estar con tu familia y cuando tú quieras y estés preparada, regresa entonces nos casaremos. -¿Por qué quieres que me vaya tan pronto, acabas de llegar? – preguntó preocupada. -Es que te deseo demasiado y si te quedas no podré controlarme y querré hacerte mía – le contestó mirándola a la cara y mostrándole el deseo que su apreciaba en su mirada. -Eres tonto – le susurró acariciándole las mejillas – no me pienso ir por esa tontería, quiero estar contigo, te quiero Wufei y también te deseo, para mí ya estoy casada contigo no tienes que esperar hasta la boda. -¿Estas segura? Dijo incrédulo – puedo esperar no quiero presionarte. -No me presionas – dijo bajando sus manos que estaban en sus mejillas para descender por su cuello hasta el pecho por dentro del chaleco de piel que siempre llevaba.  
  
Para Wufei esa caricia fue la afirmación que estaba esperando, no se contuvo más, se acercó de nuevo a ella para besar a Hilde, un beso lleno de deseo y pasión. Con rapidez Wufei comenzó a acariciarla por todo el cuerpo mientras iba retirando lentamente toda piel que se le ponía por el camino dejando expuesta para él la suave y delicada piel de su prometida. Hilde gemía por las atrevidas caricias de Wufei, sin darse cuenta Wufei logró retirarle la parte de arriba de su indumentaria y ahora se dedicaba a acariciar y estimular uno de sus pechos con la boca mientras que con la mano se dedicaba al otro. Con manos nerviosas Hilde quitó el chaleco, dejando a la vista los firmes músculos del pecho y vientre. Wufei comenzó a descender por el vientre plano de Hilde hasta llegar a su cintura, con cuidado fue retirando las últimas prendas de ella, dejándola desnuda.  
  
-Eres preciosa, ¿lo sabes? – le dijo observándola con detenimiento – ven cércate – dijo haciendo que se sentase un momento en la cama, acercándose a ella para poder deshacer su larga trenza – me gusta verte con el pelo suelto – le comentó. -Estoy nerviosa – le confesó Hilde agachando su mirada. -No tienes porque – la abrazó para tranquilizarla – voy a ser muy dulce contigo, no te haré daño, te lo prometo. Wufei volvió a tumbar a Hilde quedando sobre ella, la besó y la acarició para tranquilizarla, al notar como se relajaba entre sus brazos, volvió a descender sobre el cuerpo de la chica hasta quedar de nuevo sobre su cadera pero ahora sin prenda que le molestase descendió un poco más hasta llegar a su intimidad haciendo que separase lentamente sus piernas para poder tener más acceso a la fuente de sus deseo. -No Wufei – dijo nerviosa al intuir las intenciones de Wufei y cerrando sus piernas – me da vergüenza – e confesó completamente sonrojada. -No tienes porque avergonzarte, confía en mi – le dijo volviendo abrir sus piernas. Con delicadeza Wufei se posicionó frente a su intimidad y comenzó a estimularla con la lengua, pudo notar como se tensaba y como un fuerte gemido salió de su compañera. Con maestría fue estimulando su clítoris y sus labios vaginales, Hilde gemía cada vez más intensamente y se agarraba a las pieles que estaba debajo de ella. Wufei estuvo saboreando de ella con deseo y lujuria, su propio cuerpo exigía atención, haciendo caso omiso a sus necesidades siguió acariciándola con su lengua. -Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!! Wufei, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, no pares, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei deseoso de proporcionarle más placer con cuidado deslizó una de sus manos hasta su vagina y lentamente introdujo un dedo en ella haciendo que Hilde arqueara su espalda. La respiración de Hilde comenzó a ser entrecortada y a medida que Wufei introducía más dedos en ellas, Hilde gemía más hasta que en una oleada de placer incontenible Hilde llegó al clímax sin poder contenerse y con en gran gemido se lo hizo saber. Wufei orgulloso de haber provocado el primer orgasmo a su prometida se acercó a besarla con pasión.  
  
-A... a sido... fantástico – jadeaba todavía. -Lo sé, pero esto es el principio mi princesa – le sonrió levantándose para observarla con lujuria y sin perder más tiempo se quitó los pantalones, mostrando su poderosa erección a una super sonrojada Hilde que lo miraba con miedo y nerviosismo. -Tranquila princesa – se agachó para quedar tumbado al lado de ella – si lo de antes te gustó te prometo que los viene ahora te gustará mucho más – y la acercó a su cuerpo.  
  
Wufei volvió a besarla con deseo, sus manos la acariciaban con nervios Hilde también se atrevió a acariciarle, pasaba sus manos por su pecho ancho y sus fuertes músculos, acariciaba su espalda y los cabellos negros como la noche que caían por sus fuertes hombros. Wufei cogió a Hilde y la sentó sobre su cadera mientras la besaba salvajemente, el contacto de sus intimidades provocó en los dos que gimieran y se abrazasen para obtener el mayor contacto posible. Hilde comprobó como con un ligero movimiento sobre él hacía que su entrepierna rozase el miembro duro de Wufei haciendo que éste gimiera de manera incontrolado, por eso quiso devolverle el placer que antes sintió ella intensificando los roces y movimientos sobre él.  
  
-Aaahhhhhh Hilde, si sigues así no podré... contenerme... aaaaaahhhh siiiii, ahhhhh, mmmm. -Wufei, mmmmmm hazloooooo, te deseooooo, hazme tuyaaaa, aaaaahhhhhh. Con cuidado Wufei guió su miembro a la entrada de Hilde y con mucho cuidado se fue internando en ella, ambos jadeaban y gemían, fue penetrándola hasta que sintió como una barrera le impedía el paso.  
  
-Hilde – la llamó – mírame aaaahh, a... ahora puede que te duela... pero confía en mi, te amo – le dijo abrazándose a ella. -Confío en ti – le sonrió.  
  
Con cuidado hizo más presión hacia dentro rompiendo la barrera que le obstaculizaba el paso deteniéndose cuando quedó completamente dentro de ella hasta que se acostumbrara.  
  
-Estoy... estoy bien – dijo Hilde al ver la cara de preocupación de Wufei – continua. Con lentitud comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, primero lentamente hasta ir incrementando la rapidez, ambos gemían y se besaban. Con un rápido movimiento Wufei cogió a Hilde para cambiar de posición, girando sobre si mismo para que Hilde descansara sobre las pieles y él tener mayor movilidad para poder otorgarle más placer. Los minutos pasaban y las envestidas del moreno eran más profundas y rápidas, los dos estaban en el límite, la intensidad del acto amatorio les estaba dejando sin respiración, hasta que en una nueva envestida Wufei gimió con mayor intensidad vaciándose dentro de ella y Hilde con otro fuerte gemido volvió a sumergirse en el placer más absoluto. Wufei cayó sobre la cama arrastrando a Hilde para que quedara sobre su pecho para descansar y regularizar sus respiraciones, seguían abrazados y aún no se habían separado de su unión. No necesitaron palabras para expresar lo que sentían, permanecieron juntos durante toda la noche hasta el nuevo día, ni si quieran salieron para cenar, esa noche preferían estar solo y juntos, mañana que comerían ahora solo querían disfrutar el uno del otro.  
  
Fin flash back  
  
Wufei después del enfrentamiento pidió permiso al Jefe Nazca para poder casarse con su hija, al obtener el permiso no tardó mucho en regresar a su Clan y un mes después ante el asombro de casi todos se realizó la boda en tierras del Norte, al que fueron invitados los familiares de Hilde y el Clan Heavyarms. Gracias al fruto de ese enlace, Hilde mostraba orgullosa y llena de felicidad su barriga de seis meses. Tiang-li también se encontraba al lado de Wufei, junto a él estaba una embarazadísima y cambiada Relena, sonriente y abrazada al fuerte brazo de su esposo. Igual que Wufei al regresar, como había prometido a Relena, a su Clan después de la lucha no esteró demasiado en casarse, a la semana de estar allí se realizó una celebración sencilla donde se encontraba su hermano Millardo el nuevo Jefe del Clan, Duo, Quatre, Trowa y Heero, y varios miembros de su antiguo Clan, también estuvo Hilde que después de regresar a su poblado dos días después de la muerte de Peacecraf-sama y ante el permiso de su padre a quedarse y vivir con Wufei, regresó para poder ver a su ahora amiga Relena. Otra pareja de enamorados que se encontraba allí era Millardo con su eterno amor Omi. En un principio Omi perdió la esperanza de que Millardo volviera para ir a buscarlo como había prometido, habían pasado dos meses desde que terminó el enfrentamiento y no sabía nada de él, tubo noticias de cómo había acabado todo pero de Millardo ni rastros. Dos meses después y para asombro de Omi, Millardo apareció en el poblado donde se estuvo escondiendo y le contó que debido a sus heridas y su lenta recuperación no pudo venir antes a buscarle como le había prometido. Omi al verlo se lanzó sobre él dándolo una calurosa y emotiva bienvenida. Llevaban dos meses casados y ahora vivían en el poblado de Millardo ya que éste se vio obligado a tomar la responsabilidad de Jefe del Clan.  
  
Flash back Omi estaba haciendo sus quehaceres como cada día, se había adaptado al nuevo poblado con facilidad, la gente de ese poblado lo acogió amablemente. Era bastante temprano y pese a ser temprano el sol calentaba lo suficiente como para apetecer bañarse en el río. A Omi le tocaba esa mañana lavar en el río. Estaba en el río con el agua hasta los muslos lavando sobre unas rocas, hasta que sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura. -No te muevas – se oyó una voz a su espalda que le asustó – déjame abrazarte y olerte una vez más. -Mi... Millardo – se giró llenándose los ojos de lágrimas – pensé que no volverías - dijo lanzándose a sus brazos cayendo los dos al agua. -Sshhh tranquilo pequeño, lo siento mucho – se abrazaron al salir a la superficie – lamento haberte preocupado pero te recompensaré. -¿Sí? ¿cómo? – le dijo limpiando sus lágrimas y sonriéndole con malicia. -Como tu quieras, pídeme lo que quieras que te lo concederé. -Te perdono si me prometes que no habrán otros ni otras – dijo sonrojado. -Eso está hecho, por culpa de mis amoríos caso te pierdo, no voy a dejar que eso vuelva a pasar, tú eres el único que me interesas – se abrazó a él y se besaron. -Te he echado mucho de menos – le comentó Omi. Se volvieron a besar, habían pasado por muchas cosa y habían estado separados por mucho tiempo, según ellos, y ahora que tenían la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos no desaprovecharían la ocasión. Al ser temprano no había gente por allí aunque tampoco les importaba mucho, pero para tener más intimidad Millardo cogió en brazos a Omi y se dirigieron hacia unas rocas cerca de la orilla donde tendrían más intimidad. Una vez en la orilla se volvieron a abrazar y a besar con desesperación, mientras las traviesas manos de Millardo recorrieron el pecho de Omi hasta llegar a la cuerda que ataba la piel a su cintura dejándole desnudo. Con ansiedad Omi también retiró las ropas de Millardo quedando los dos desnudos y observándose, se volvieron a abrazar para recostarse en la arena del río para profesarse caricias y besos por todos lados. Omi con ansiedad se posicionó sobre la cadera de Millardo para besarle cada músculo de la piel desde su cuello hasta el fuerte pecho concentrándose en los pezones acariciándolos con su lengua, Omi deseaba volver estar con Millardo de esa manera tan íntima y sin previo aviso se situó sobre su cadera y de golpe se introdujo el miembro erecto y sensible de Millardo haciendo que éste lanzase un fuerte gemido de placer. Omi lamía todo el miembro del rubio mientras jugueteaba con su orificio, las succiones de Omi eran profundas y cada vez más rápidas, volviendo loco a Millardo. Al ver que Omi no le soltaría hasta obtener lo que deseaban fu girando hasta poder alcanzar el miembro también erecto de Omi y de esa manera regalarle las mismas atenciones que le brindaba a él. Ambos se devoraban mutuamente, lamiendo y acariciándose los testículos y masajeando la parte del miembro que quedaba fuera al chuparse para intensificar las sensaciones, Ante tal placer a Omi y a Millardo no se quedaría mucho tiempo, seguían concentrándose en acariciarse con la boca y lamerse cada vez con más intensidad hasta que se oyó un fuerte gemido amortiguado por los miembros de su pareja que descargaba su semilla dentro de la boca de su hombre. Con reticencia a separarse y antes que pudiesen decirse nada, se tumbaron uno al lado del otro para compartir otro beso más de los que se darían pero este sería uno especial ya que tenían aún el sabor de su amor compartiendo de esta manera el sabor del uno en el otro y viceversa. Tras descansar un rato Omi se tumbo sobre Millardo y con voz traviesa le dijo.  
  
-Aún no te he perdonado – sonrió. -¿No? ¿y que quieres que haga para que me perdones? – dijo sonriendo también. -Hazme el amor – le susurró en el oído – aún te deseo. Al oír la petición de su joven amante se acercó para besarlo con pasión renovada, no tardaron mucho en que sus cuerpos estuvieran nuevamente receptivos a los estímulos. Millardo besaba a su amante y con un movimiento rápido hizo que quedase sobre la arena y él sobre Omi, le beso por todo el cuerpo, centrándose en las parte erógenas que sabía que Omi tenía, después de varios minutos concentró su atención en el miembro palpitante de Omi, lamiéndolo y estimulándolo con la mano, después de torturarlo un poco con su boca separó las piernas de Omi con sus manos para tener más acceso a la parte más sensible y erógena de Omi, con lentitud y sin abandonar el miembro de Omi que lo estimulaba con una mano, Millardo levanto levemente las caderas de Omi para acceder con su lengua a la zona en cuestión, estuvo besando y lamiendo la entrada de Omi mientras con su mano seguía masturbando a un Jadeante y acalorado Omi que no reprimía sus gemidos. La lengua traviesa de Millardo jugaba con el contorno de su entrada lamiendo para lubrificar la superficie para cuando llegase el momento no sintiera dolor. Ante los gemidos de Omi intensificó las caricias, alargó su mano libre para introducir los dedos dentro de la boca de Omi quien los chupaba con desesperación, cuando creyó que era suficiente saco los dedos de la boca de Omi para introducirlos primero uno dentro de su entrada, Omi gimió más fuerte al sentir la intromisión pero se relajó enseguida, después del primer dedo entró un segundo y luego un tercero hasta estar lo suficientemente dilatado para no sentir dolor. Millardo retiró los dedos de su amante para posicionarse sobre él y con toda la calma que le fue posible guió su miembro dolorido al interior de Omi, lentamente se fue introduciendo con relativa facilidad, Omi ya estaba acostumbrada a él pero quería ser dulce y cuidadoso. Una vez dentro inició sus movimientos, adentrándose por completo en él para luego salir casi totalmente de él, ambos gemían y se decían palabras llenas de amor y deseo, las envestidas de Millardo ce aceleraban, siendo cada vez más rápidas. Sin salirse de él y con movimiento casi malabar consiguió que Omi quedase boca a bajo, Millardo estaba sobre su cuerpo abrazado a él sujetándose con una mano es la cadera de Omi y con la otra estimulaba el miembro erecto al ritmo que sus envestidas. Omi estaba apoyado sobre la arena, solo las caderas de éste estaban un poco levantadas para pode dar a Millardo acceso a su miembro. Millardo aceleró el ritmo de sus estocadas y de su mano en Omi, los jadeos eran constantes, Omi sentía las caricias de las hebras rubias en su espalda, se giro un poco para atrapar los labios de Millardo cundo sintió que este se tensaba ante el inminente orgasmo, orgasmo que compartió al mismo instante con él, derramándose sobre la arena a la ver que Millardo se derramaba dentro de él. Después del esfuerzo hecho por los dos cayeron sobre la arena para descansar abrazados y así recuperar el aliento que se le había escapado con el fabuloso orgasmo. Después de ese día Omi recogió sus cosas y de fue con Millardo a su poblado.  
  
Fin Flash back  
  
Ya estaba todo listo y preparado para ese gran día, Heero y Trowa esperaban en el altar la llegada de Duo y Quatre. Lucían las mejores pieles de color marrón claro adornador con cuerdas de piel doradas que sujetaba la piel de su cadera larga hasta los pies, para esa ocasión no llevaban las sandalias de siempre, esta vez lucían un calzado de piel marrón oscuro hasta media pierna donde con cuerdas doradas sujetaban la pernera del igual color que llevaban debajo de la larga piel, a la especie de bota. Sobre el pecho y brazos desnudos de los Heavyarms descansaban numeroso adornos hechos para la ocasión de huevos y piedras pulidas de colores y para finalizar su atuendo una piel que les llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros de igual color que la piel de la cintura, sujetaba los cabellos rebeldes de los jóvenes. Tanto Trowa como Heero estaban ansiosos por llegar ver a sus respectivos prometidos. El barullo de las risas y conversaciones de los invitados se podía oír por toda la zona, de repente se hizo un silencio haciendo que tanto Trowa como Heero se girasen para mirar lo que había provocado que los invitados se callaran. Allí a unos veinte metros de distancia caminaban hacia ellos los dos seres más hermosos que habían pisado la tierra. Duo y Quatre caminaban hacia ellos con una sonrisa sin igual. Llevaban trajes de piel blanca que constaba de la piel larga hasta los pies en forma de falda y un fajín ancho de color negro con filigranas en blanco y oro, esta vez no iban descalzos, llevaban una sencillas sandalias de piel blanca con adornos en negro, el pecho lo llevaban al descubierto luciendo un collar en forma de peto de cuentas blancas y negras haciendo juego con los brazaletes que tenían en muñecas y brazos. Sus largas cabelleras las llevaban trenzadas hasta media es espalda luego caían sin trenzar hasta pasar su cadera, los mechones de su frente eran sujetados con una cinta más o menos ancha de color blanca que se anudaba por la parte de atrás cayendo los extremos a lo largo de sus espaldas. En sus manos llevaban un cuenco finamente tallado con escrituras en color dorado y negro. Al ver las miradas intensas de sus prometidos sobre ellos no pudieron esconder su sonrojo, ambos pensaron que sus prometidos se veían increíblemente atractivo con esos atuendos. La ceremonia iba a comenzar, con pasos lentos pero sin pausa, se acercaron a su prometido dedicándoles una sonrisa nerviosa pero llena de felicidad. Entregaron los cuencos al Shaman que los depositó en la mesa de piedra del altar.  
  
-Bien – comenzó a hablar el Shaman extendiendo sus manos hacia delante – hoy es un día especial o más bien doblemente especial – sonrió a las dos parejas – hoy se tendría que realizar la unión de nuestro queridísimo Quatre con su joven prometido pero ante las prisas de estos dos jóvenes enamorados – miró a Duo y a Heero que se sonrojaron por el comentario – nos vemos obligados a celebrar una unión doble – bromeó el Shaman haciendo que todos los presente comenzaran a reír. -Así que me veo doblemente gratificado por este hecho. Heero – le llamó el Shaman - ¿lo has traído? – le preguntó. -Sí Shaman – dijo entregándole una banda de tela con filigranas en blanco y rojo. -Duo acércate y unir vuestras manos – dijo tomando las manos de los jóvenes para enlazarlas y enrollar la banda que le entregó Heero sobre sus manos a la vez que recitaba unos versos sagrados. -Trowa – se acercó a la otra pareja -¿lo has traído tú también? – le preguntó con una sonrisa. -Sí, Shaman – le respondió entregándole una banda igual que la de Heero. -Ven acércate Quatre y une tú mano con la de Trowa – y procedió a recitar los mismos versos que recitó para Heero y Duo.  
  
-Y ahora Trowa precede – le dijo el Shaman a Trowa – debes iniciar la ceremonia con tus votos. -Yo Trowa de Heavyarms te entrego a ti Quatre la cita ceremonial como símbolo de nuestra unión eterna – dijo acercándose a Quatre retirando la cinta que adornaba su frente para ponerle la cinta que minutos antes estaba entre sus manos y que bendijo el Shaman – sin desconfianza, reparos ni enredos – fue diciendo sus votos, mientras acercándose más a Quatre pasando sus brazos alrededor de él para poder ir deshaciendo la trenza suavemente entre caricias mientras seguía hablando – amándote día a día y protegiéndote y jurándote fidelidad eterna – finalizó al acabar de soltar el pelo de su prometido sonriéndole. -A... acepto – dijo Quatre nervioso. -Yo, Quatre de Los Lagos – comenzó a decir totalmente sonrojado – te entrego a ti Trowa éste cuenco matrimonial – dijo cogiendo el cuenco que anteriormente el Shaman había dejado sobre la mesa del altar – como símbolo de que mi sangre, cuerpo y alma te pertenecen – y se lo entregó a Trowa. -Acepto encantado– dijo Trowa tomando el cuenco para beber el vino de su interior, tragando parte de él para luego acercarse a Quatre para pasarle el resto del sorbo de vino en un beso dulce y romántico.  
  
Quatre bebió de los dulces labios de Trowa como lo estipula el ritual. Después del beso ambos se separaron.  
  
-Por el poder que los Dioses me ha otorgado como Shaman, desde hoy hasta la eternidad, Trowa de Heavyarms y Quatre de Los Lagos, quedan enlazados por la unión del compromiso matrimonial por eso quedáis declarados esposos por toda la eternidad – anunció el Shaman provocando los aplausos y gritos de alegría de los invitados – Trowa, Quatre, podéis besaros como nuevos esposos. -¡¡¡¡¡¡Vivaaaaaaaaaa los novios!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡Hurraaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! – se oyeron las felicitaciones de los invitados.  
  
Quatre y Trowa se besaron de nuevo ante los invitados compartiendo el primer beso de esposos, después esperaron abrazados a que el Shaman hablara de nuevo.  
  
-Y ahora tú, Heero precede – le dijo el Shaman a Heero – debes decir tus votos. -Yo Heero de Heavyarms te entrego a ti Duo la cita ceremonial como símbolo de nuestra unión eterna – dijo acercándose a Duo para retirarle la cinta que adornaba su frente para ponerle la cinta que minutos antes estaba entre sus manos y que bendijo el Shaman – sin desconfianza, enredos – fue diciendo sus votos igual que había hecho Trowa, mientras acercándose más a Duo pasó sus brazos alrededor de él para poder ir deshaciendo la trenza mientras seguía hablando – amándote día a día y protegiéndote de todo mal – finalizó al acabar de soltar el pelo de su prometido. -Acepto – dijo Duo nervioso. -Yo, Duo de Los Lagos – comenzó a decir totalmente sonrojado – te entrego a ti Heero éste cáliz – dijo cogiendo el cuenco que anteriormente el Shaman había dejado sobre la mesa del altar igual que había hecho Quatre – como símbolo de que mi sangre, cuerpo y alma te pertenecen – y se lo entregó a Heero. -Acepto – dijo Heero tomando el cuenco para beber el vino de su interior, tragando parte de él para luego acercarse a Duo pasándole lo que quedaba en su boca con un beso lleno de amor y pasión.  
  
Duo bebió de los labios de Heero como lo estipula el ritual de la misma manera que hizo su hermano momentos antes. Después del beso ambos se separaron levemente para observarse durante un instante.  
  
-Por el poder que los Dioses me ha otorgado como Shaman, desde hoy hasta la eternidad, Heero de Heavyarms y Duo de Los Lagos, quedan enlazados por la unión del compromiso matrimonial por eso quedáis declarados esposos por toda la eternidad – anunció el Shaman provocando los aplausos y gritos de alegría de los invitados – Heero, Duo, podéis besaros como nuevos esposos. -¡¡¡¡¡¡Vivaaaaaaaaaa los novios!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡Vivaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! – se oyeron de nuevo las felicitaciones de los invitados.  
  
Duo y Heero se volvieron a besar ante los invitados siendo éste su primer beso como esposos, después esperaron abrazados como Trowa y Quatre a que el Shaman siguiera hablado.  
  
-Ahora, que estas jóvenes parejas ya son esposos y ante la impaciencia de sus familiares, muchachos – dijo el Shaman mirando a los nuevos esposos – ya podéis ir con vuestros familiares – volvió a anunciar entre los aplausos y felicitaciones para los nuevos esposos.  
  
Después de la hablar el Shaman tanto Quatre con Trowa y Duo con Heero se acercaron a sus padres y hermanos para recibir las felicitaciones. Todos los invitados se acercaron a las parejas para desearles felicidad y felicitarles por la nueva vida que llevarían de hoy para adelante. Al finalizar la ceremonia había preparado una gran comida, como las que se organizaban en cualquier festival, con baile y espectáculos para los novios.  
  
Comieron, bebieron y bailaron durante todo el día y parte de la noche, poco a poco los invitados se fueron retirando hasta quedar los más allegados. Ese había sido un gran día y ahora quedaba disfrutar de la noche, pero una noche en intimidad. Así que poco a poco todas las parejas se fueron retirando a sus respectivas cabañas para celebrar en privado la nueva vida que iniciaban unos o el nuevo día que seguían viviendo para otros.  
  
A más de uno se les hacía extraño como había pasado el tiempo, tan solo habían pasado siete meses del enfrentamiento con Peacecraf-sama y ya habían tenido tres bodas sin contar con esta, los malos recuerdos habían sido olvidados para construir nuevos y buenos recuerdos. Habían cambiado muchas cosas pero esos cambios no impidieron que los sueños y alegrías de las gentes de Los Lagos y sus aliados se hicieran realidad.  
  
Fin.  
  
Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia. Advertencias: Escenas: Cómicas, Angs., Lemon Yaoi., según capítulos. Época: La historia transcurre en la prehistoria, antes de cualquier época de civilización   
  
Notas:  
  
Ahora si es el final, jeje, espero que os haya gustado mi historia, os mando un saludo y un abrazo a todos los miembros del grupo. Como he dicho en alguna ocasión este ha sido mi primer fics por eso espero no haber cometido muchos errores. Para comentarios y críticas de cualquier cosa, ya sabéis escribirme a mi correo o a través del grupo. Espero Carmín que te haya gustado mi escena de Quatre y Trowa, elegí el lugar de encuentro como me sugeristes, jeje. Un saludo y un abrazo para todos/as. 


End file.
